


Queen of Hearts

by anthfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 136,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/pseuds/anthfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy trope</p><p>Felicity finds herself pregnant, but she and Oliver don't remember how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is, yet again, another trope that got away from me. This is the pregnancy trope. Lots of people have asked for this one and I was hesitant to tackle it because, let's face it, it's the tropiest trope of all the tropes in the existence of tropes. And it is rarely done well. But someone (so sorry I don't know who!) suggested the idea that Felicity gets pregnant but her and Oliver don't know it's happened. That intrigued me. So much like 'Once and Future Queen' I've decided to take a crack at this one and do it right. I have a feeling it's going to be a long one. I hope no one minds.**

**Thanks to my ladies for their general support and enthusiasm with this story.**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

                                                    Felicity Smoak was pregnant.

                                                    It took Oliver eight long weeks to figure it out.

                                                    It took Felicity nine.

********  
  


_Two months earlier:_

_**** _

The Count was back. They didn’t know how, but it didn’t seem to matter. The Glades were ripe for what he did best. More people willing to deal his trade for the small amount of cash in hand it would bring them, and more people willing to look to a small pill to escape their reality.

****

Except this one was worse than Vertigo. It completely stripped inhibitions, usually leading to actually stripping; and more. Arrests for lewd and lascivious behavior and indecent exposure had skyrocketed since the drug had hit the streets.

****

They’d infiltrated an underground club where they knew he was dealing. Their only purpose that night was to gather intel and for Felicity to plant a piggyback on their router to see if she could hack his system.

****

It was only supposed to be her going in with Oliver and Digg outside as backup if necessary. When she’d missed her check in, Oliver had gone after her despite Digg’s protest that he’d be recognized. He snatched a baseball cap off a stoned kid as he walked in and flipped up the collar of his jacket. It would have to do. He didn’t think twice as he let the bouncer at the door press a stamp on the back of his hand.

****

That was his first mistake.

****

He spotted Felicity after only a few minutes, her clubbing clothes leaving little to the imagination. She gave him a wink and walked right by like she’d never seen him before. He followed her out when it wouldn’t look suspicious. His motorcycle was stashed around the corner and Felicity had gotten into the car Digg had waiting nearby.

****

She was quiet when they got back to the lair. Digg begged off early and Oliver let him go with a smile and a nod.

****

That was his second mistake.

****

Ten minutes later Felicity was in nothing but a bra and mini-skirt as she straddled him in her desk chair.

****

He’d missed the signs. She’d been sweaty and slightly breathless, and kept looking over at him until Digg left, but he had just chalked it up to end of mission nerves and nothing else. Now, he had a lapful of blonde genius and didn’t know where to put his hands.

****

What Oliver had failed to notice was that he too had been staring back, restless, and unable to keep his thoughts from wandering to just how long her legs were.

****

That was his third mistake.

****

His final rational thought was that they’d both somehow been dosed at the club and he shouldn’t be kissing her.

****

Oliver woke up in his own bed when the alarm blared with a raging headache and no memory of how he ended up back at his house. He lay still in the darkened room trying to piece together the night before. The last thing he remembered was going into the club to find Felicity.

****

A quick check of his phone showed nothing out of the ordinary. With a groan he pushed himself to his feet and made his way to the shower.

****

Thirty minutes later he was sliding into the back seat of the car as Digg held the door open.

****

When he was behind the wheel Oliver leaned forward. “What would you say if I told you I don’t remember anything about last night after we were at the club?”

****

Digg’s head tilted imperceptibly but his eyes never left the road. “What do you mean?”

****

“I mean I don’t remember going back to Verdant. I don’t remember if we got what we needed. I don’t remember going back to my house.” The reality of what he was admitting suddenly struck him. “Is Felicity okay?”

****

“You were both fine when I left. We got back to the lair, Felicity did her thing and you both said you’d get yourselves home. That’s the last I know.”

****

Oliver sat back with an exhale, one hand scrubbing over his close cropped hair. “I think I got dosed.”

****

“With the new drug?” Digg’s concern was evident.

****

“We know it causes memory loss," Oliver replied, voice hard.

****

“But you didn’t take any pills.”

****

“No, there must be some other way to get it into the system.” His fist clenched against his knee in frustration at not knowing what had happened to him.

****

“You were only in there ten minutes, how could you have been dosed?” Digg asked.

****

“I don’t…” Oliver trailed off as he looked down and saw the faint outline of the stamp he’d received as he’d entered the club. It had stubbornly refused to wash off in the shower.

****

“It’s the stamp. He put the drug in the ink and everyone who went into that club got hit.” Oliver was already pulling his phone out to call Felicity as Digg hung a hard right and changed his route without asking.

****

Her phone went straight to voicemail, making his heart seize as his mind cycled through every horrible scenario possible.

****

When the car pulled to the curb in front of her building, he was out before Digg had it in park. He didn’t bother with the elevator as he sprinted up the five flights and tore down the hallway to her door.

****

Oliver didn’t care how loud his pounding was, he needed her to open the door and be safe on the other side. Just as he was about to break it down he heard locks shifting and then she was standing in front of him, a confused expression on her face.

****

“Oliver? Uh...sorry, I mean, I know I’m running late this morning but…” She stopped talking as he pushed through and took her by the shoulders, Digg arriving right behind him.

****

“Are you okay?” His voice was low and intense and he saw the immediate shift in her eyes as she realized something was off.

****

“I’m fine....I woke up with a horrific headache and feeling like I’d had a double training session with Digg but...why are you here?  You’re actually kind of scaring me.”

****

Oliver let her go and walked into the living room as Digg shut the door behind him.

****

“What’s going on?” Her voice quavered a bit and he turned to take her in. The sound of the running shower made it through to him as did her wet hair and the bathrobe clinging to her.

****

“Let me see your hand," he said gently, not wanting to scare her any more.

****

She quirked a brow at him but did as he asked. He took her hand in his and turned it over, his thumb running along the pale skin but not seeing anything. “Did you get a stamp at the club last night?”

****

“Yeah,” she said quickly, and pulled her hand back before holding the other one out. Just along the edge of her knuckle he could see the faint outline of the ink.

****

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath and turned to look at Digg.

****

“What? What’s wrong?” Felicity asked, head whipping between the both of them so fast tiny droplets of water flew from the ends of her hair.

****

“He put the drug in the ink. Everyone who went into the club was hit," Oliver explained.

****

Felicity’s mouth fell open in shock. "But...I don’t…” her brows furrowed and he could see her try and remember the previous night.

****

“Oh my god, I don’t remember...anything!” The fear she felt was palpable and Oliver only realized he still had hold of her hand when she squeezed it tight.

****

“Felicity, it’s okay. Digg said we got back to the lair and seemed fine when he left. And you clearly got back to your apartment," he explained, hoping to lessen her anxiety.

****

“You were there! You got it too!” she exclaimed, letting go of his hand grabbing his other, flipping it so she could do the same inspection he’d just finished.

****

“I woke up at my place with a headache, but that’s it.”

****

She stepped back some and wrapped an arm around her middle. “Do you think we’re okay?”

****

Digg stepped forward, “All the reports have said it’s out of the system in less than eight hours. Hits hard, hits fast, but that’s it.”

****

She nodded as he spoke, “Well that’s good then. I mean, some of those news reports and police records...wow. I guess we got off lucky.” She gave them tight smiles and glanced down at the puddle she’d dripped on her floor. Cheeks flushed she looked back up. “Hope it’s okay with the boss if I’m a little late.”

****

“I think you’re safe," he told her with a grin, just glad she was fine.

****

“Do you want a ride?” Digg asked.

****

“Nope, I’m good. I won’t be half an hour behind you. You’ve got that investor meeting at ten, but finance is setting it up, so don’t forget.” She waggled her finger at Oliver as she made her way back towards her bathroom.

****

The rest of the day went as expected. So did the rest of the week. Other than the headache he’d had when he’d woken up, he’d had no side effects from the drug and neither had Felicity.

****

The tech she’d planted had led them to the Count’s next big shipment, which they’d been able to pass on to the SCPD and with the help of the Arrow put the man away where he belonged.

****

Oliver had all but forgotten about the night he couldn’t remember until two weeks later. He’d limped back into the lair, leg aching from where it had been hit by a member of the Triad. Blood was running down the inside of his pants and he knew stitches would be necessary.

****

Digg was still on his way back so it was Felicity who had rushed to his side and helped him over to the table. He’d given her an apologetic look as he’d stripped down to his boxers, trying to ignore the flush that crept up her neck as she’d turned quickly and busied herself gathering supplies.

****

When she’d turned back he’d pushed himself back, leg outstretched. He expected her to hand him the gauze squares and antiseptic but the wound was far enough around he would have had a hard time reaching it.

****

She pressed down hard to stem the bleeding, her other hand laying unknowingly on his knee. He looked down at the contact and a flash of pain went through his head. With a gasp he pressed against his temple as he suddenly saw an image of her hand on his leg trailing up and down slowly, except it felt more like a memory. He shook his head fiercely and as quickly as it had hit him, it was gone again.

****

Felicity had come to his shoulder and was looking at him with concern, asking him if he’d hit his head too. He’d assured her he was fine but she looked at him like she didn’t believe him.

****

The flashes continued. He didn’t mention them to Felicity or Digg and he’d gotten good at hiding his reaction. Different things seemed to trigger them, but something he’d figured out quickly was that they were centered around Felicity: her hand on his arm, the scent of her shampoo, the way she pressed into his side in a crowded elevator, they had all triggered immediate, intense images of the two of them.

****

What Oliver hesitated to consider was if they weren’t just images, but if they were memories instead. He couldn’t go there however, because the last one he’d had, a month after that night at the club, was a flash of Felicity naked underneath him, head thrown back as he’d pushed into her.

****

He wrote it off as spending all day and all night with her coupled with a long dry spell. He couldn’t deny his attraction to her. She was the closest woman in his life. She knew everything about him and had chosen to stay instead of running away. He’d been drawn to her since Walter had directed him to her office a year and a half ago. But anytime his thoughts had strayed to acting on those feelings, he’d shut them down. He couldn’t risk losing her.

****

As he studied her through the glass walls of his office he knew he’d keep a tight rein on his emotions. He didn’t have a choice.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you! The response to the first chapter has been amazing! I'm so glad everyone is excited, I am too! And thanks for the support and faith that I'll do this one justice. It's tricky, for sure. No pressure!**

**Thanks again to my ladies! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Six weeks after their night under the influence, he began seeing changes in Felicity's behavior. He'd looked up from his desk more than once to see her half asleep in her chair, hand propping up her chin or leaning back, head tilted to the side. He'd meant to ask her if she wanted some time off but a new threat entered the city and they spent the next week working almost around the clock. When she fell asleep in the car after work, head coming to rest on his shoulder, he didn't think twice about it.

The flashes he'd been getting seemed to be subsiding although he'd had one very vivid dream he'd woken up from that had left him cursing his alarm. He didn't know what to make of them. They felt real, like memories, not dreams, not fantasies, but he also knew if he'd done the things he'd seen in the images with Felicity he would have remembered.

Felicity was late that morning, although she'd sent him a text apologizing and telling him she was on the way. The woman who stumbled through the glass door to her desk was not the one he was used to seeing.

Oliver was out of his seat and halfway across his office before she sat her bag down.

Her blue eyes stood out starkly against her pale face and she barely glanced at him as she made her way to her chair.

"Why are you here?" he blurted out as he approached. Her movements were slow and purposeful as she pulled her phone out and sat it on the desk before stowing her bag in a drawer.

"I work here Oliver, as your highly overqualified secretary, remember?" Even though she'd long since gotten over her initial anger at her promotion, she still liked to tease him on occasion, except her voice was flat and there was no spark to her.

He pulled her chair back before she could reach for the keyboard, and didn't miss how her hand pressed hard against her mouth at the sudden motion.

Her eyes went wide and she pushed him out of the way as she made a mad dash for his private bathroom. He followed her on instinct, just managing to grab her ponytail before it swung in front of her face as she dropped to her knees at the toilet.

He winced as he listened to her dry heave and passed her several towels to wipe her face. She sat back with a shaky sigh as she blindly fumbled with the handle in an attempt to flush. He did it for her as she groaned and kept her eyes shut.

"Fabulous. This is just fabulous. I mean...I might be sitting on imported Italian marble in front of a toilet brought in from Switzerland, but you...you had to be there to hold my hair back." She was even paler now, if that was possible, and he could see the fine sheen of sweat that had broke across her skin.

"Felicity, you're obviously sick. You need to go home." He already had his phone out texting Digg to pull the car into the parking garage.

"I'm not going to argue with that," she said weakly, and tried to push herself up.

Oliver jumped forward, and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him as he stood. She swayed slightly, her forehead coming to rest against his lapel and he gritted his teeth as he was assaulted with another flash.

This one was stronger and longer than the others. They were in the lair, on the couch, her blonde hair spilled across the green leather as he ran his hands up her waist and covered her breasts. Her fingers trailed over his chest, skipping over and around his scars, like she was committing them to memory. His hips pushed forward and she cried his name.

"Oliver!"

He startled and looked down to see Felicity standing back from him some, his hand resting along her lower back as she stared up at him.

"Sorry. Digg's going to bring the car around. He'll take you home," he said quickly, hoping she didn't question him. The image? The memory? It was too heavy in his mind for him to ignore just then.

"Okay, sorry, I never get sick. I don't know where this came from," she said with a sheepish look as she pulled away from him and went to get her things.

"It's a light day," he said as he followed her out, trying to keep his distance. He didn't need another flash that real while she was in front of him.

"I'll be in tonight, don't worry," she promised as she slipped her bag over her shoulder, some of the color returning to her cheeks.

"No. Not if you're not up to it," he objected, but she just gave him the look that said she'd do what she wanted and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

His phone chimed and he glanced to see that Digg was ready. "Come on, I'll walk you down."

"You don't have to," she protested, and then it was his turn to give her a look of his own.

With a sigh, she walked out the door he held open. She reminded him of the meetings he had scheduled and who he was supposed to have lunch with as they rode down in the elevator. But halfway there she stopped talking in the middle of a sentence.

Oliver turned sharply to see her eyes shut, leaning back against the railing as she tried to take deep breaths in through her nose.

"We're almost there, and there's a restroom right around the corner…" he began, stopping abruptly as her hand clamped down on his suit jacket. She pitched forward and for a moment he thought she was going to be sick on his shoes.

He took hold of her shoulders and let her lean on him as she tried to keep her angry stomach under control. When the car slowed to a stop he reached out a quick hand to keep the door closed.

"You good?" he said quietly and waited until she stood up straight and pushed loose hair out of her face.

"Yeah, sorry," she mumbled, eyes only half open.

He slid an arm around her waist and opened the door, ignoring the looks he knew they were receiving as he led her to the parking garage.

"Steps or the elevator again?" he asked when they were in the blessedly empty hallway.

"Steps," she said with a gulp, gripping his hand where it rested on her hip as they made their way slowly down the stairwell.

When they reached the bottom she didn't seem so shaky. Digg looked over her with concern but she waved him away. "I'm fine. Just a stomach bug."

Digg's eyes locked on his as he made his way around to the driver's side. Oliver waited until he'd opened the door and helped Felicity inside before he had a silent conversation with his partner.

Take her home, and let me know how she is.

Digg climbed in and Oliver leaned into the interior to speak to her. She looked half asleep already and he couldn't stop himself when he reached in and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Don't come back until you're well. And let me know if you need anything," he ordered.

He could tell she wanted to roll her eyes at him but didn't want to risk it.

"Okay," she said in a whisper that worried him more than anything. He hesitated, wondering if he should go with her. Before he could say anything both their phones chimed with a calendar reminder.

"Meeting. In the conference room in five minutes. Better hurry," she said.

"Call me," he said, in a voice that brooked no argument.

She nodded once and he reluctantly shut the door, banging the roof twice as Digg drove away.

His day dragged on, his eyes constantly going to his phone to see if Digg had contacted him again after dropping her off. When he was at his desk he found himself looking through the glass wall at her empty chair. At four he gave up and left for the day.

He headed straight to the lair, hoping to spend time training to get his mind off of her. She filled his thoughts almost constantly now and he didn't want to ask himself why that was.

When he arrived he expected the lights to be off, but they weren't.

"Felicity," he called out as he hurried down the stairs, fully prepared to berate her for coming in if she was still sick.

He stopped short, dropping his suit jacket over the back of her desk chair as he looked around and didn't see her anywhere.

Her bag was on the floor and her phone lay dark by the center keyboard so he felt fairly certain that she was there.

He passed by the equipment tables and the med bay until he finally spotted her.

The image he was met with drew him up short, his breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. He felt rocked as he flashed between seeing her right then, asleep, hair loose as it spread behind her and the things he'd been seeing in his head.

She was curled on her side, facing the back of the couch. Her deep, even breaths let him know she was sleeping soundly. She looked better, her face wasn't as wan as it had been earlier. He stood watching her for a long while until he eventually backed up and went to sit in her chair.

Something was happening. Something he couldn't explain, an unknown that felt weighty and threatened to undo everything they'd worked for. He just couldn't see it yet.

When Digg arrived Oliver almost didn't hear the alarm sound on the screens behind him. He pulled himself from his thoughts and managed to look with it when Digg appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey man, I was about to head over to pick you up. Felicity asked me to run out and grab her some things," he explained as he held up the bag in his hands.

"She's better?" Oliver asked.

Digg shrugged as he crossed to the mini-fridge. "Seems that way. Said she was going to come over here and get started instead of heading back to the office." He placed a carton of milk inside and shut the door before he took a large red box out and sat it on top.

Oliver's eyes drew together as he looked at what appeared to be children's cereal.

Digg snorted. "Yeah, I don't know. It's what the lady wanted. Said she felt better and needed her comfort food."

In unspoken agreement they both busied themselves with tasks that didn't require metal clanging or grunts of pain in order to let Felicity sleep as long as possible.

He almost didn't hear her come up behind him, her bare feet silent on the cold concrete floor.

"What have I said about you not touching my computers?" Her voice was rough with sleep, as he turned to see her rubbing tired eyes and attempting to put her hair in order as she approached.

"Sorry, but you were napping in my training space. Seemed only fair." He smiled up at her, glad to see her looking better.

Her hand rested against the high back and just as he was expecting her to tell him to move she gasped in pain, palm pressed to her temple.

He was up in a flash, taking her by the waist and guiding her into the chair as he knelt in front of her.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" he asked, unable to keep the worry from his voice.

She didn't answer for a long moment and just as he was about to yell for Digg she sat back and let her hand drop. Her eyes were still shut, but the shaky breath she took let him know she was trying to pull herself together.

The flush that crept up her cheeks didn't make any sense, and when she opened her eyes she avoided looking at him, scooting the chair forward so she was no longer facing him. "I'm fine, just got up too fast," she said unconvincingly, her attention focused intently on the screens in front of her.

He started to protest but she cut a glare his direction. "I'm fine."

With a sigh he got up and left her to her work as he found Digg so they could begin training.

An hour later her found her with an empty bowl next to her, eating straight from the box of sugary cereal. He merely lifted an eyebrow at her and she pointed one blue painted nail his direction.

"Don't judge me, Oliver Queen," she said heatedly and he held his hands up in mock surrender. "It's the only thing that sounded good, and I don't feel like running to the bathroom every twenty minutes, so I'm going to consider this progress and not question it."

He leaned in under the guise of studying the box more closely. "There are rainbow shaped marshmallows," he stage whispered.

She moved the box to her other side like she thought he was going to steal them. "And they are magically delicious," she whispered back, although her whisper sounded almost sinister.

He gave her a head tilt to show her victory as he backed away. "No judging."

The next morning she was on time, but looked just as bad as she had the day before. She stopped him as he opened his mouth to send her home again. "I'm staying, I'll be fine."

His morning was full with meetings and he saw her duck into the bathroom once, but other than that she seemed to be coping. On his way back from his lunch he dropped a coffee on her desk. She looked up in surprise, a smile breaking across her face.

The next few days followed the same pattern, she looked horrible most of the morning and into the afternoon, but by the time they arrived at the lair she was always fine. She'd gone through three boxes of that cereal and he'd caught her napping in her chair or on the couch more than once, but nothing else seemed amiss.

Digg was chuckling over his phone when Oliver exited his house the following morning and he looked at the other man expectantly. "I'm under orders to stop buying her the cereal, no matter how much she begs. Apparently she was having trouble finding something that fit this morning."

Oliver got into the back seat and shook his head. Felicity looked the same as she always had.

She barely greeted him as he entered the office that morning. Her usually bright disposition was low, and she wore a simple pencil skirt and blouse he hadn't seen in months.

When she came up to him and slapped a stack of cards on his desk for him to sign he looked up in surprise.

"Everything okay?" he asked slowly.

"Great. It's great. Can you just sign these so I can get them in the mail?" Her impatience was evident.

"Sure, what is it I'm signing exactly?" he asked, pen already out as he opened the first one.

"A condolence card for one of the security guards-his mother died. A get well card for Simmons in Marketing-appendix, and one of the women in Finance had a baby yesterday." She was sliding the cards away from him as soon as he'd signed them, but as he read over the final one everything fell into place.

Baby.

Numb, he finished on auto-pilot not even noticing as she walked from the room. The pen fell from his fingers as he sat dumbstruck, staring at her through the glass walls.

All the little things he'd been dismissing or ignoring for weeks on end now made perfect sense. The images he'd been seeing, of them being more intimate than he had wanted to admit. Her illness, the falling asleep, the changes in her mood, and now the clothes that wouldn't fit.

They hadn't just gone home that night after they'd been dosed by the Count. They'd had sex in the lair and then they'd gone home. And the repercussions of that was staring him right in the face.

Felicity was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Continually amazed by the response to this story. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! No more waiting. This is the chapter where Felicity finds out. I apologize for the feels!**

**Thanks again to my ladies for their comments, comma fixes, and general snark.**

 

 

Guilt like he'd never felt before slammed into him and he was out of his seat and exiting the office before he could think. He needed to be out of there, away from her. He didn't even know what lame excuse he threw over his shoulder as he exited. He knew she'd call Digg, but his bike was stowed in the garage and in a few short minutes he was pulling out onto the streets of Starling City without a destination in mind.

His phone buzzed repeatedly in his pocket but he ignored it. All he could think about was what he'd done to her. To them.

He wanted to say he was surprised when he pulled into the gates of the cemetery, but he wasn't. He'd only been there once since he'd been back but the route was burned into his memory.

As he stood over his best friend's grave he wished fiercely that Tommy could be there right then. He needed a sharp clap on his back and a smart ass crack about how impressed he was this hadn't happened sooner.

He needed his best friend.

Oliver found himself pacing the short space in front of Tommy's headstone as his mind whirled. Felicity was pregnant. He had gotten her pregnant. He hadn't been having daydreams or strange fantasies, he'd been remembering.

His eyes slammed shut as an unbidden image of pale flesh and her gasping his name struck him hard. He had to tramp down on the desire that flooded him. They'd had sex, been together. He'd touched her and kissed her and done all the things he'd kept himself from even thinking about. A rough hand rubbed across his forehead as he tried to rid himself of the memories.

Because the reality was, she was pregnant and he had no idea what to do about that. There was no way she knew. He didn't know how that was possible because the signs seemed so clear to him now, but he knew she wouldn't have been able to hide it if she did.

How would she react? Would she blame him? Would she leave?

The way his gut twisted at that thought was enough to bring him to a halt. He couldn't lose her. Even if leaving him would probably be what would be best for her. There was an actual physical pain in his chest that made him press his fist into it. He needed her. But after this...he'd never blame her if she did leave. He'd understand.

He was the one to blame. The night she'd joined up with them he'd told Diggle they'd protect her. Never did he think the one he'd need to protect her from was himself. If he had never approached her she'd be safe right then, tucked away in the IT department, going home every night to a glass of wine and a life he couldn't give her.

He was broken. Damaged. So much more than she even knew. She only saw what he wanted her to see, and even though she saw more than anyone else it wasn't everything. No one should be tied to a monster like that. He thought he could control her in his life like he controlled everything else. And he thought he'd been getting there with her. Revealing things slowly, trying to be better. Never would he have imagined something like this.

The look of utter betrayal on her face as she learned what he'd done came into his mind and he shook his head fiercely to get rid of it. Because it was either get rid of it or drown in it, there was nothing else. It left him short of breath and not knowing what to do.

The sound of the car door shutting broke him from his reverie. His head turned to see Digg leaning against the side of the sedan. Oliver's head dropped in defeat. She'd tracked his GPS, of course she had.

He spent a few more minutes just staring at Tommy's name before he headed to his bike without looking in Digg's direction. The car tailed him until he made the turn for the mansion.

That was one of the longest nights of his life. All he did was walk the floors of his fathers old study, the one room where he knew he wouldn't disturb anyone. He went back and forth on whether he should tell her or not. He knew she needed to know. But both of them knowing made it real.

When he'd arrived at the office the next morning she'd given him a sympathetic smile and a cup of coffee. She'd assumed he'd had some relapse about Tommy. The gesture wasn't lost on him and he almost told her everything right then in the outer waiting area with the elevator opening behind him signaling the arrival of a group of investors he was about to meet with.

In the end he took the coffee and grabbed the file from her before heading to the meeting.

He couldn't say exactly why he hadn't said anything to her yet. Part of him was hoping she'd figure it out on her own. But as the days dragged on and she showed no signs of noticing he became more anxious. Because as soon as she knew everything would change.

Part of him also felt that if he was the only one bearing the burden he could save her the pain of knowing what he'd done to her.

He was hyper-aware of her now. Every move she made he studied, scrutinized, waited with his breath caught in his throat and his heart clenched to make sure she was fine. That she was safe, and okay, and whole.

He brought her tea in the afternoon now instead of coffee. The first time she'd almost spit it out. He'd shrugged and told her the coffee machine was broken. That garnered him a laugh that he didn't feel like he deserved.

Somehow he'd arranged it so they gave her a ride to and from work. After the third morning she'd called him on his bullshit but he'd talked around it and she'd let it go. If she noticed that the hand he usually held hovering over her lower back whenever they walked anywhere together was now firmly planted on her she also didn't say. But Digg was beginning to send him some side-eyed glances he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid for much longer.

It all came to a head almost a week after he'd realized everything. They were going over their latest mission, a case where their target would be at the same gala Oliver was required to attend as CEO. Felicity just needed to get close enough to the man to detect if he had the phone on him they were after. As his executive assistant she could walk around the party with her phone out, and the program running she had designed with no one thinking twice, but Oliver couldn't get away with that.

It was something she'd done before but as she explained how it would go down he exploded and said she wouldn't be going.

She looked at him in shock, and then got that glint in her eye as she advanced on him. Her hands were waving, blond hair swirling as she whipped her head between him and Digg, but he didn't hear a word of it.

He felt like everything was getting away from him. As Digg continued to stare at him in confusion and worry, realizing something was going on, Felicity whirled, arguing her point. All he could see was everything going wrong.

So when she raised her voice again, eyes flashing, not understanding why he was saying no to something she'd done before he snapped.

"What is so different about this mission, Oliver? It's not like it's my first time doing this!"

"Because you're pregnant!" he roared before he could stop himself.

Time stopped as his words rang through the basement.

Finally she moved, as she let out a short stilted laugh and turned to Digg with a smile. But Digg wasn't smiling. He was staring at Oliver and as he looked at his partner he saw the wheels turning. All the things that had been right in front of them for weeks...months even, and none of them had noticed.

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a soft look as she leaned over and patted his arm. "I can assure you, I am not pregnant. Where would you get such a ridiculous idea?" she asked as she made her way back to the touch screen, pulling up blueprints for the building she thought he was going to let her walk in to.

"Felicity…" his voice was something he didn't recognize, and she heard it immediately.

Tension filled her body as she straightened and then turned to face him. He watched as she visibly shook off whatever apprehension she'd felt and tried to hide it. "I know that usually I'm the one who has issues with boundaries, and not knowing when to stop talking, but...you need to take my word for it when I tell you, I am not pregnant."

He went to start again but she stopped him with two raised fingers. "Don't. It takes two people to make that happen. Two. And there hasn't been a two in my life in a very long while, which you did not need to know about, but I don't know how else to convince you that I am not pregnant." She went to go back to the screen and swiveled her head at the last second, giving him a smirking smile. "Unless you think I was touched by Zeus or there's some other magical way of being knocked up without me knowing. If that's the case, I'd love to hear what I missed out on."

As usual, she'd found the answer without even trying. Oliver was unable to mask his reaction. Both hands scrubbed down his face, and he let out a long breath as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you remember the night we got dosed with the Count's new drug?"

Digg shifted and it took everything in him not to look at the man.

Felicity's eye's drew together behind her glasses as she looked at him. "Yeah…"

"We...didn't go home immediately."

He saw as she processed his words, shock slowly breaking over her face as it settled within her. Her head was shaking back and forth before she could get her voice to work. "No...that's not possible," she said hoarsely and half ran to her desk where her phone lay.

He could see her hands shaking from across the room and it took several tries for her to open the screen and find whatever she was looking for.

"I have...an app for... _that_. I mean...I would have noticed if I missed...I would have seen…" A few more taps and then her mouth fell open in horror. Her knees actually buckled and if Digg hadn't reached out a quick hand to guide her to a chair she would have ended up on the floor.

Oliver was three steps from her when he pulled up short. He wanted to go to her, he wanted to help her, but he didn't know if she'd want him near her now that she knew. And by the way Digg had placed himself between the two of them he had the feeling he'd need to go through the big man first.

"You said you didn't remember!" she cried out in a choked voice, betrayal splashed all over her face.

"I didn't!"

"Then how did you know? How could you have known?" Her tears were tearing him apart and all he could do was stalk the area between the tables as he struggled with what to say.

"I didn't know. Felicity, you have to believe me. But I've been having these...flashes. I didn't know what they were at first, they didn't make any sense."

"Flashes of what?" Digg ground out, all but blocking Felicity from his view.

"Memories of that night. Not enough to understand at first but enough that over time…" part of him was desperate for her to know he hadn't known all along, and the other part was willing to take the blame for it all.

"How long have you known?" She sounded like nothing he'd ever heard before

His silence was answer enough.

"Oh my god," she gasped out. "Oh my god." She flew across the lair, hand covering her mouth as she bolted for the bathroom.

He was right behind her when a hard hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Let her go." The slam of the door reverberated in the space.

Oliver let out a frustrated growl as he shrugged out of the grip.

"How long have you known?" Digg's sharp eyes pierced through him, standing sentry once again in the space between Oliver and Felicity.

"About a week," he admitted.

The disapproving look he received was not surprising.

"You don't need to say it. Anything you could say I have already said to myself," he bit out.

"I believe that," Digg nodded, "but she deserved to know."

"I know that! But how do you tell a woman she's pregnant with your child when she doesn't remember sleeping with you, and you don't actually remember it either?" Oliver spat, all the guilt he'd been trying to deal with swelling within him once more.

"Well, that at least explains what's had you so on edge the past few days. You've barely let her out of your sight."

Oliver collapsed into the chair she had just vacated. His hands covered his face as he propped his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted quietly.

Digg's stance lightened some as he crossed to stand in front of Oliver. "You've got to give her some space. You've had a week to live with this," he said pointedly. "She's had minutes."

"She'll hate me." There it was. He finally admitted why he'd been so quiet, why he hadn't said anything when he knew he should have. Because it gave him one more week of her not looking at him like he'd destroyed her life, betrayed her trust, and broken what they had between them.

"This didn't just happen to her, Oliver. You didn't force yourself on her." Oliver was out of his chair at those words. That was what he'd been avoiding.

"I shouldn't have succumbed. I should have beaten it. I should have known the drug was in the ink. I did this to her. You cannot tell me otherwise."

Before Digg could say anything the door to the bathroom clicked open and his world stopped as he watched her head towards them.

Her head was down, arms wrapped tight around her middle and she avoided looking in their direction.

Without a word she grabbed her bag and phone and tablet, trying to hold everything at once instead of putting them away. He could see smudged eye makeup and tear tracks on her face and more than anything he wanted to fix her.

"Felicity…" Her name fell from his lips without his consent, sounding harsh in the silence. She jumped when he spoke, curling in on herself, making him back up.

"I just...I need some time," she rasped out, still not looking at him.

"I'll drive you home," Digg offered, stepping forward, but she held out a hand to stop him.

"No, I'm fine." It was the last thing she said before she turned and hurried up the stairs.

Oliver sat in the dark lair long after Digg left, second guessing every decision he'd made in the past week.

He'd been right to be worried though. Everything had changed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the continued amazing support! I read and love all the reviews, and follows, and favorites. I'm so glad you're thinking I'm doing this 'right', because that is my goal.**

**Things are still a bit rocky for Team Arrow, but we're getting there. Have faith.**

**Thanks to all my ladies for your general awesomeness!**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

 

 

He didn't know what to expect when he arrived at the office the next morning. His phone had been silent all night and he'd resisted the urge to show up at her apartment. Digg had been mute the entire drive in, and Oliver knew he was worried about her as well.

He certainly didn't expect her to already be at her desk when he got there. His steps actually faltered as he spotted her through the glass. She didn't look up when he entered, purposely tapping away until he reached over and closed his hand over hers on the keyboard.

"Felicity, what are you doing here? You didn't have to come in." She pulled her hand out of his like he'd burnt her, placing it in her lap before she raised her head.

He saw everything. The pain, the embarrassment, the uncertainty. But mostly he saw the fear.

Before she could blink he was around the side of the desk kneeling in front of her. "Hey." He tried to take her hands in his but she rolled backwards, and he could see her trembling.

"I just need some time, Oliver." Her whisper was so quiet he almost missed it. "I have a doctor's appointment on Tuesday. You need to give me until then. Don't bring it up. Don't talk about it. Pretend like it doesn't exist, just like you've been doing for the past week." The fire in her tone took him aback, as did her request.

There was a flash of movement from his peripheral vision, and before he even had a chance to reply she was speaking again. "Your first meeting is here, stand up," she said and turned her attention back to her screen.

Having no other choice than to do as she asked, he quickly palmed a pen as he rose and handed it to her with a tight smile. "Here you go, Ms. Smoak. Let's make sure my schedule is kept clear on Tuesday night," he said, coming around the desk and holding her gaze until she gave him a tiny nod.

Still feeling like his heart was being crushed, he turned in time to greet his first appointment as if his world wasn't threatening to crumble around him.

The rest of the day was wall to wall meetings and he barely had the chance to say more than two words to her. His last one ran late, and when he came out of the conference room her computers were dark and she was gone.

"You get a chance to talk to her?" Digg asked almost as soon as he entered the car.

Oliver sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, "No. She asked me to pretend like it doesn't exist until Tuesday." He tried to keep the bitterness and hurt out of his voice, but it was impossible.

"What's Tuesday?"

Digg's eyes caught his in the rearview mirror. "Her doctor appointment."

The implication of all that could mean hung between them and not another word was spoken as they drove to the lair.

Felicity was already in front of her screens when they arrived. She didn't look up when she heard them, but he saw tension enter her body and the way her foot wouldn't stop twitching.

She kept quiet until they'd passed her. "I've finished that program to detect the phone and installed it. It'll be easy enough to get him alone later in the night if he has it on him." She sounded...wrong. Her voice was tight and sharp, and he couldn't help but see red at her insinuation that she would still be going.

He and Digg exchanged a look, but before he could say anything she had started again. "Don't tell me I can't go. I'm going. You owe me that." The look she pinned him with dared him to challenge her.

He ate up the distance between them in three long strides and planted one fist by her keyboard as he leaned in so close his face was only inches from hers. "I agreed to not bring it up. I did not agree to let you put yourself in danger," he growled, as his eyes fell to her abdomen for the first time.

In an instant she was pushing from her chair leaving him no choice but to back up. "I'm going. If you try and stop me I will walk out of here and I will not be back!" she spat out as she held his eyes until she couldn't keep the tears away any longer, and she bolted for the stairs.

Digg was quiet until they heard the slam of the metal door at the top of the staircase.

"We'll keep them safe," he said, sounding calmer and more sure than Oliver thought any of them had a right to just then.

It wasn't until halfway through their training session that Oliver realized Digg had said 'them'. He'd come to a halt mid strike and ended up flat on his back for the distraction.

Them. The word washed through him and for the first time he let himself acknowledge he was tied to the life inside her.

Digg wanted to stop but Oliver refused. Felicity had come back downstairs and he wasn't leaving until she did.

She approached the training area with her bag over her shoulder, holding onto the straps like she needed the support to keep from falling apart. He froze, the long wooden stick he'd been sparring with forgotten in his hand and waited for her to talk.

"I'll be ready at seven. Digg can pick me up first," she said with a defiant tilt of her chin. He stared her down, the silent battle raging between them louder than any argument they'd ever had. Her threat to leave and never come back echoed in his mind.

When he dropped his head once in agreement her shoulders slumped and the look in her eyes softened slightly. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something else and then shook her head and left.

He trained the rest of the night. He trained so late he could barely get himself home and managed only to stumble to his bed and fall into a dreamless sleep. He spent the entirety of Saturday going over every aspect of the mission. He memorized the floor plan for the building, knew every exit, had three escape routes he could take her through if anything went wrong, and had installed a tracking device in a bracelet he'd snatched from Thea's room on the way out that morning as a last ditch backup.

Digg arrived around noon and just gave him a nod before he busied himself cleaning his weapons and going over the details again. It eased something in Oliver to know Digg was taking this just as seriously.

The dread within him grew as he drove back to the mansion to get ready. He and Digg had shared a look before he'd left. Nothing was going to happen to her. Nothing.

He was waiting in the foyer when he heard the car pull up. The bowtie around his neck felt like a noose, and even though his gear was in the trunk and this should be one of the most simple missions they'd ever done, he couldn't help but think of everything that could go wrong.

Felicity was intently studying her phone when he climbed in. Her hair was twirled up in a fancy knot he'd never seen her use before and the dress she wore showed off her shoulders.

"You look lovely," he said, hating the tension that stretched between them.

Her head shot up in surprise. "Thanks."

He dug in his pocket and pulled out the bracelet. "I need you to wear this."

She looked between the bracelet and him in confusion, mouth half open before he explained. "I put a tracker on it. Just...just in case." The grip he had on the piece of jewelry grew tighter as an image of having to use it crossed his mind.

He could see her deciding whether to take it or not, and he'd never know what caused the shift in her eyes as she reached over and slid it from his grasp.

"Okay," she agreed quietly and slipped it over her wrist. "Good thing it matches." Her voice still sounded off, but he appreciated her attempt to make things normal, if only for a few seconds.

When they arrived, Oliver waited for Digg to open the door and made an instant decision as he got out. He buttoned his jacket with one hand and extended the other back into the car, leaning in to see Felicity staring at him in shock. "Come on," he encouraged, waggling fingers at her.

She slid across the seat, eyebrows lifted, as she was supposed to ride around the back with Digg and go in through there. A sputtering protest spilled from her lips and he gave her a supportive smile. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. Come on."

Her fingers were whispers on his skin as she took his proffered hand, but it still felt like a bolt of electricity had gone through him. A small gasp she tried to cover up made him wonder if she'd felt it too.

As she stood he could see her dress in better detail. A long drape of fabric fell diagonally from the bodice all the way to the floor, leaving it slightly loose around her middle and he wondered if she had to buy it new because nothing else fit.

That swell of...something he'd never experienced before rose within him again and his hand found her lower back like it had been drawn there as he guided her up the steps. "You really do look stunning," he whispered in her ear.

He saw her swallow heavily and make a move to adjust glasses that weren't there.

She was unnaturally quiet as they entered. Other guests stopped him every few feet to say hello, but his hand never left her back until he saw Digg enter from a service door.

"Digg's here," he said lightly as he leaned closer to speak to her without being heard.

She didn't reply, just stepped smoothly away from him as she mixed into the crowd. He found he couldn't keep his eyes off her, and he spotted Digg tracking her like he was her bodyguard that night, which in a way he was.

Oliver got pulled into a discussion with another guest and managed to carry on the required pleasantries while keeping Felicity in his sights.

When he saw the man they were looking for he tensed and muttered a poor excuse as he abandoned the people he was talking with.

He caught Felicity near the edge of the crowd, Digg a few feet away. "He's here," he said.

"Showtime, boys." She raised her hand like she was going to pat his chest and then thought better of it, her fingers curling into a fist before she pulled her phone out and pretended to be working on it as she opened the program she needed.

She moved easily into the crowd with Digg already following her at a discreet distance. Oliver wound his way through the exterior of the party, avoiding as many potential delays as possible.

The man they were after was talking to a small group which let Felicity come up almost right behind him. Oliver's pulse increased the closer she got and he had to clench his hands to keep himself from pulling her out of there.

His eyes cut to Digg who looked just as tense and on edge. They both couldn't look away as she tapped on her phone and pretended to look around the room as if she was searching for Oliver.

She turned slowly, phone held loosely in one hand, but it was pointed very deliberately. To none the wiser she was just scanning the crowd. He saw her jump slightly and look down at her phone and there was a hint of a smile as she swiped across the screen.

Thirty seconds later he was at her side, hand returning to her lower back. "Success?"

"Left breast pocket," she said, slightly breathless.

"Good job," he praised, meaning it. The sudden realization that everything had gone fine and she was safe sent his equilibrium into a tailspin. He canted towards her, his shoulders closing around her as his other hand came to rest just at her waist.

Startled eyes flew to his and he smiled broadly in an attempt to cover his temporary loss of control. With deft fingers he slipped her phone from her hand and pocketed it before he took her by the wrist and led her onto the dance floor.

"Oliver…" she tried to resist but he wouldn't let her go.

"Just one dance," he asked more than said and waited with his breath held in his chest until she stepped towards him.

Her hand slid into his while the other laid gently along his arm. "I'm not a very good dancer," she warned him.

"Neither am I," he countered, and received a genuine smile in return.

"I find that hard to believe. I highly doubt Moira Queen would unleash her son on the young ladies of society without the basic ability to dance." She threw back with a raised eyebrow and that head tilt he always found so endearing.

He gave her a small shrug. "You think you know everything," he said, calling on the very dance training she'd so correctly pegged, and with quick steps turned them easily into a back corner, feeling how her fingers dug into the jacket of his tuxedo as he took her by surprise.

"Whoa! Warn a girl before you tear the rug out from under her," she said on a gasp, and they both almost stuttered to a halt at her words. In an instant everything they'd been avoiding and had managed to forget for the past few minutes came rushing back. Her eyes shuttered and he could actually feel the tension and strain enter her body. She shifted away from him until they were barely in a dance hold.

Before he could offer an apology or stupidly attempt to talk about the biggest thing to affect both their lives in a crowded ball room, the lights suddenly went out.

The orchestra trailed off instrument by instrument and a hush fell over the room. When a woman let out a startled scream there was frantic movement all around them.

Oliver didn't stop to think, he just reacted. In an instant he had Felicity spun into his chest, one hand unknowingly splayed across her abdomen as he looked around in the dim emergency lighting for Digg. He could feel how she clamped down on his forearm, chest rising in terror beneath him.

Digg appeared in a second, crowding in front of her. Oliver pushed her as far into him as he could before he pivoted, hardly an inch of her not protected by either of them. Fear slammed into him so strong and so unexpected that he felt frozen for a moment before years of training kicked in to override that unfamiliar emotion. He knew in that instant he'd go back on his vow not to kill if it meant he could save her.

"Oliver!" He heard her cry in a high wavery voice. He reached a hand back and clasped hers, nails digging in so hard she left crescent shaped marks on his skin. All his senses were on alert, trying to find the threat.

As a unit they moved slowly and carefully towards the back wall trying to stay out of the way of people who were beginning to panic. A quick reaction by Digg kept someone from running right into them. He felt Felicity shrink down behind him as she turned so her head was tucked into his shoulder blades, other hand clenched in his suit jacket.

They were almost to the service door nearest them when the lights came up. Guests were blinking their eyes, and looking around in confusion and fear until the orchestra conductor came over the sound system and explained the light panel had been accidentally hit and there was no cause for concern.

There was nervous laughter and slowly conversations started back up as the orchestra began playing again.

He felt Felicity release the grip she had on his jacket and turned slowly to see her pale, frightened face. Digg stepped back some and nodded his head towards the door. He was going to get the car. Oliver agreed with a sharp flick of his chin; they needed to get out of there.

"Hey, we're okay," he told her, hands cupping her shoulders, unable to ignore how smooth her skin was under his palms.

"Yeah," she said quietly, eyes still studying the floor. He looked down in time to see both her hands drop from where they had been clasped over her middle.

He felt like he'd been kicked in the gut, and wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and let her know that everything would be okay. Everything.

But he couldn't do that. Instead he chanced tipping her chin up with one finger. "Digg's getting the car. I think it's time you called it a night."

He was expecting her to fight him on it, but she didn't. "I think you're right."

The relief he felt was too swift for him to hide and he saw her eyes widen as she took in his reaction. "Let's go. You can wait in the car until I'm done."

Oliver waved a casual hand here and there as they left, but didn't stop even when people were clearly trying to get his attention. When she stumbled slightly he realized how fast his pace was and he slowed it for her.

He did make sure to take a few seconds to thank the host before they made their way down the stairs and out into the cool night air. Digg was waiting at the bottom, the back door already open. Oliver handed Felicity in quickly and when the door shut behind him he took his first real breath since the lights had gone out.

As soon as Digg was in the car he turned and found Felicity. "You okay?"

"I'm good," she said, voice stronger than it had been earlier. She sat back and closed her eyes, but he could see the frantic pulse in her throat and the way her chest rose and fell.

"We still on?" Digg asked.

"Yeah," he replied, his tone hard. They weren't going to have gone through all of that for nothing.

Digg's answer was to pull away as Oliver raised a hand and began to undo his bowtie. "Can you still make the call or do you want me to do it?"

Felicity blinked twice and turned her head to look at him. "I can do it, but you have my phone."

He gave her a slightly sheepish grin and felt in his pockets until he found the device. He dropped it into her hand with his bowtie and made quick work of his cufflinks. "Hang on to these too."

She let out a small sigh and let it all fall into her bag before she thumbed on her phone and dialed the venue they had just left. A few minutes later she'd managed to convince them to call their target and pass on a message to meet a potential investor on the west portico.

Digg parked on a dark street below the back garden of the gala site. Oliver shrugged out of his jacket, and in a moment of pure impulse, draped it over Felicity's shoulders. She gaped at him, unable to speak. "You looked cold." He was out of the car before he heard her response.

The trunk was already popped as he grabbed his bag and headed up a densely overgrown hill. He'd scouted this location earlier in the week and knew the best place to change and leave his bag. The low wall was no challenge and the lighting on this side of the building was at a minimum, which was why they had chosen it.

Right on time the mark walked out, looking around in confusion when he saw the portico was empty. It hardly took any threatening for the man to hand over the device; Oliver only had to nock one arrow before there was stammering and pleading.

It hadn't been twenty minutes since he'd exited the car that he was sliding back in again, Arrow gear stowed in the trunk. Digg held a finger to his lips when Oliver opened the door and he looked over to see Felicity sound asleep, curled into the back of the seat.

Oliver took care to buckle her in quietly as Digg headed for her apartment. He couldn't help the way his gaze kept going back to her. Every day he was realizing how important she was to him. Her threat to walk out the day before had hit him harder than he had expected. And now...he didn't know how to process that. Tuesday felt like it was years away.

They were pulling up at her place before he knew it and she was still asleep. Digg looked over his shoulder and then at Oliver." You going to wake her up?"

Oliver stared at her and wondered how mad she would be if she woke up while he was carrying her inside and then decided he'd risk it. "No, get her keys," he said and handed her small clutch over.

Oliver ran over to her side of the car and undid her seatbelt without her even twitching. He slid his arms under her and pulled her out easily, kicking the door shut with his foot as he headed for the main door to her building.

Digg was waiting to open it and then hurried ahead to get the elevator. Her head turned slightly into his chest but her eyes remained shut. They rode the five floors in silence and even the overly loud chime didn't wake her.

By the time Oliver had made it down the hall Digg was inside with the lights on. He headed straight back to her bedroom to see the covers had already been drawn back. When he laid her on the bed she rolled towards him slightly, and it took everything in him not to brush his hand across her face. Instead he slipped her heels off and pulled the blanket over her. The tuxedo jacket he'd wrapped around her was impossible to retrieve without waking her, so he just left it where it was. There was something about the sight of it enveloping her small frame that sparked a flame inside him. A flame that was close to burning out of control.

Digg slid her clutch in front of his face and he was forced to stand upright and take it. He left it on her bedside table and allowed himself one more look before he stole from the room.

When they were back in the car he sent her a text telling her to take the next day off and he'd see her Monday at the office.

He spent that night pacing as well. Every time he'd tried to fall asleep he'd been jolted awake by an image of shots ringing out in the ballroom as they danced and her lifeless body falling to the floor in front of him while he watched, helpless to do anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So much love! Huge thanks to everyone! I'm nervous to post this chapter. I feel like it might contain the most important scene in the whole story and I hope I did it well. Ack!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

Sunday dragged on for him. Even a visit to see his mother and dinner with Thea did nothing to keep his mind off the wait he was enduring.

Digg had a coffee waiting for him when he exited the house Monday morning, correctly assuming he'd gotten little sleep. The day was much like the Friday before. Awkward encounters, and everything left unsaid. He did make sure to stop by Felicity's desk before he left to tell her she didn't have to go to the lair that night, but she insisted.

She busied herself with pulling everything she could off the device they'd picked up at the gala. There was no need to bother her while she worked, so he distracted himself with a long workout. She left while he was in the shower.

Tuesday. The day he'd had burned into his brain for so long the word had lost any of its original meaning. He suspected he'd hear the word years in the future and be filled with a sense of foreboding at its mere mention.

In hindsight he shouldn't have been surprised to see how full his calendar was. She'd kept him busy, and for most of it he was in the conference room. There was also a working lunch at a nearby restaurant that she'd arranged, and by the time he made it back she was gone.

Digg had just shook his head. "You guys really need to get this figured out. This can't go on for much longer."

"What do you want me to do? She asked me to wait. I'm doing that," he bit out as he returned to his office and turned the chair so his back was to the walls of glass.

He'd expected her to text him, call him, or show up at the office or the lair, but she hadn't. He knew he'd be no good out under the hood that night and had told Digg to go home early. When he'd fallen off the salmon ladder he lay on the ground and let out a growl of frustration; it had gone on for too long.

Which was how he'd found himself on his bike, heading to her building at quarter to one in the morning.

Using the fire escapes to gain access to her fifth floor apartment wasn't a challenge, nor was entering through the window since it had been left slightly open.

Her bedroom was dark, and he hesitated with one foot in as to whether or not he should continue. He didn't want to scare her. But as he pushed the curtain aside, a shaft of light fell across the bed and he could see it was empty.

Concern filled him and he stepped fully inside, already crossing the floor to check the rest of the rooms.

He found her on the couch, one low lamp burning on a side table. She was curled in the corner, blanket tucked around her. Even in sleep she looked exhausted, dark circles under her eyes, her brow still drawn together.

Guilt sliced through him again. He should be used to it by now.

He wasn't going to wake her; she deserved whatever rest she could get. He could wait.

As he turned to leave, he noticed she held something in her hand and he was drawn closer. When he saw the small square of paper and realized what it was, all the breath left his body.

Without knowing what he was doing he slipped it from her grasp and held it up to the light. The black and white image was fuzzy and grainy but the word 'Baby' and the arrow pointing to a small white blob was unmistakable.

His legs didn't seem to want to hold him any longer, and he found himself on the floor with his back to the couch. The picture he held was all he could see. This was real. There was another person growing inside her. A person they had made.

The swell of protectiveness that rose within him drew a sound from deep in his chest, so sudden and so loud he snapped his neck to the side to see if he'd woken up Felicity, but she slept soundly. His thumb traced the small shape over and over again. That was his baby.

The want surprised him. It welled up quick and thick and filled his veins in an instant. He'd never thought about being a parent, especially after returning from the island. It was something that had seemed so unattainable and incongruous with his life that he'd never considered it as an option.

Now that it was here he wanted it desperately. And he wanted it with Felicity.

He turned so he could look at her. That same swell of emotion came again, but this time there was more there. He had to clench his hands to keep from reaching out to touch her. But when he noticed she still wore her glasses, his hand was going forward to take them off her face before he could think it through.

Laying them carefully on the table he watched with his heart thundering in his chest as she shifted into the throw pillow behind her, sliding down until she was more comfortable. Her knees just pressed into his back and he didn't so much as breathe until she was settled.

He spent what must have been hours staring at either the picture or her. A running loop of why this was such a bad idea went through his head, but every single one he could justify, he could rationalize. The only one that gave him pause was their safety. That made him want to pack her off to another city with enough money to live out her life, safe and protected. The few minutes he thought the gala was under attack were still fresh in his mind, as was the hell he'd gone through thinking she...they...were in danger.

But the look on her face if he tried to make her leave was what stopped him from making the arrangements right then.

Wanting this was the stupidest, most reckless, most selfish thing he'd ever done in his life. He knew they had every reason in the world not to. And that did nothing to keep him from needing it deep inside the part of him he thought had died.

Falling asleep on her living room floor, propped against the side of her couch, was not his intention. He woke up to a light touch on his shoulder. Blinking open heavy eyes he noticed his surroundings and looked over quickly to see Felicity, still on the couch. Her emotions were hidden behind a well placed mask as she studied him, her head propped up on one hand.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately, wanting to somehow let her know that he wasn't ignoring her request for space, but that he needed to make sure she was okay.

"I know. I left the window open for you," she said gently, and he stared at her in shock.

He shifted his stiff body so he was turned towards her, one arm propped on the edge of the cushions. Her eyes dropped to the picture he still held in his hand.

"Felicity…"

Her hand flashed out and a finger covered his lips, stunning him at the heat that simple act generated.

"This wasn't your fault, Oliver. This wasn't my fault. There is only one person to blame here." Her voice was strong and he had the feeling she'd been rehearsing that for some time, as if she had known what he would say.

"But it happened, and...I've done nothing but think about this. I know why you didn't tell me." His eyes fell away at that, still ashamed he hadn't had the courage to talk to her. "I get it. This is...well huge doesn't really seem like the appropriate word. Cataclysmic might be better." She gave him a tight smile and he could see how hard she was trying. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't have said something earlier, but that didn't change anything, not really."

She plucked a loose thread from the cushion, no longer trying to retain eye contact with him. He cleared his throat to speak and her hand flashed up to stop him.

"Let me finish," she requested. His mouth closed with a snap as he waited. "When I went in this afternoon, I didn't know what I was going to do. Honestly. Until I saw that." She gestured to the picture he had and he held it out to her automatically. She lightly grasped the other side but didn't take it from him.

She took a shaky breath before she continued. "I spent most of the evening and into the night trying to convince myself that this was the worst idea I had ever had. That I was going to regret it if I went through with it. That it was going to cause nothing but problems, and turmoil, and possibly ruin everything in my life and...none of that seemed to matter. And I don't know why!" she cut off on a half gasping sob, blinking rapidly to stop the tears, but not being successful. He shifted forward, heart clenched at her distress, but too numbed by shock at her words to respond.

Her eyes were shut for a long moment as she tried to center herself. When she opened them again, they blazed with a fire he'd never seen before. "I look at that picture and I want it. I want it so badly and I can't explain it and none of it makes sense and I know what you're going to say, I know you're going to tell me it's too dangerous, and we'd both be targets, and how can I do my jobs, and I know all of that, I do. I really do, you have to believe me. I have never been as scared as I was at that party-" She was becoming increasingly upset, tears streaming down her face, her breath coming in short bursts as she tried to talk around it.

This time he couldn't hold back. He moved forward and wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her toward him before she could resist.

Her head came to press against his shoulder as she let out one long shaky exhale trying to pull herself back together. His palm rubbed over her back in soothing circles, carefully moving her hair out of the way so it wouldn't catch. When she'd calmed some he felt her try sit back but he held her in place for one more moment.

"I want it too," he admitted and heard her gasp.

Her hands pushed on his chest as she sat up, looking at him like she'd never seen him before. She hastily wiped her wet face and pushed tangled hair behind her ears as he slowly moved back to his previous position.

"Wha...Oliver…"

"I shouldn't," he said tightly, turning so his back was once again to the couch, his arms resting on his bent legs as he studied the picture he still held. "I shouldn't want this. Everything about this is wrong, and careless, and…"

He felt her move, her legs coming to slip over the side of the seat, her knee just brushing his shoulder. "And...it doesn't seem to matter," she finished for him.

His head fell forward at her words, as a coil of apprehension slowly unwound inside him. She understood. She agreed. The relief struck him so fast his eyes burned with emotion he hadn't felt in so long he thought it no longer existed.

His empty hand wrapped into a fist that he pressed into his forehead, deep breaths going through his nose before he lost the tenuous hold he had on his composure.

The first touch was so light he barely felt it. The second was tentative but stronger, and as her fingers trailed over the exposed skin of his neck and through the short strands of hair on the back of his head the lump in his throat eased.

When he couldn't ignore the tiny sparks of electricity that seemed to flow from each place she touched, he reached back and clasped her hand in his. With his head still bowed he tightened his fingers around hers, not surprised when her thumb picked up the soothing rhythm she'd already established and ran across the hard ridges of his knuckles.

"I didn't expect this," she said softly, and for a second he thought she was talking about the pregnancy in general, until he realized she meant she didn't expect his reaction. "I had this whole speech prepared about how I didn't want you to try and be noble. That this wasn't your fault and we weren't together so...I had no right to expect you to do anything even though I knew you would because you're just that sort of person. That I had mostly come to terms with my decision and I didn't have it all worked out yet but I would. I'd figure it out. And now you've gone and surprised me, and for once I have no idea what to say."

"I surprised me too." His voice was thicker than he had expected, and by the way her thumb stilled and then started again he knew she'd noticed.

He squeezed her hand once and then raised his head slightly. Instead of pulling her hand back like he expected she slid it across the back of his neck to his shoulder, fingers trailing across the edge of his shirt collar before she began to trace the ridge of muscle.

The flash took him by surprise, slamming into him with such force he almost collapsed forward. The picture fell from his hands as he pressed both palms to his head to try and drive out the pain. In his memory she was kissing down his throat, her nails raking across his chest making him rear back at the sensations she was drawing from him. His fingers dug into the flesh at her hips and he felt her smile into his skin at his reaction. When he looked down all he saw was mussed hair, and bright eyes, and her looking up at him in total happiness.

The desire he felt to experience that again was what brought him back. Felicity was crouched at his side, her hand resting on his shoulder as she called his name, her voice high with worry.

"I'm okay," he told her roughly, scraping both hands over his face before he sat back with a long exhale.

Quietly she rose from where she was and sat back down, this time being careful to leave some space between them and he felt a pang of regret at her action.

"I've had some of those...flashes. At least I think that's what they were," she admitted, and his head spun to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed at the memory and he stayed silent to avoid adding to her discomfort. "Just twice. They were quick and...I mean it's not like my imagination hasn't run away with me in the past so I dismissed it." She was fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she spoke. He tried to push aside the feeling he got at hearing her say she'd thought about him like that before.

"It's strange though. Having these glimpses of something you did but not being able to remember it all…" she trailed off, and he almost missed her mumble under her breath, "It's just not fair."

"That's why I ignored them, or tried to ignore them," he offered.

She tucked a foot underneath her and shoved a fall of hair behind her ear. "I know. I mean why would you think that we would have...you know. It's absurd really. I can't imagine what you were thinking, especially if you had more of those flashes than I did because what I saw was pretty vivid and...I'm just going to stop talking now."

"I was thinking you were right. It wasn't fair to know it had happened and not be able to remember. I've been jealous of myself, if that's even possible." He found he wanted to say more, the connection they now shared erasing any resistance he had about telling her how he felt.

Her mouth fell open as she stared at him. He watched as she actually shook herself from her thoughts and reached up to adjust glasses that weren't there. "Jealous? Oliver…"

Her doubt struck him and it was a need to fix that more than anything that made him speak. "Jealous," he confirmed, "Because what I realized was I don't just want the baby." They both paused at the word, her breath hitching in her throat. "I want it all."

His words hung between them until she gave him a sad smile he didn't understand. His brows drew together in confusion and all he could do was follow her with his eyes as she rose from the couch and began to pace around the still dark living room.

"I knew you'd do this," she whispered softly. "You're so damn...good. More good than you give yourself credit for. You don't see it, but I do. Which is why I knew you would do this. And that's why I can't let you. You already sacrifice so much. You have nothing that is truly yours. Nothing that isn't a lie and I can't let you convince yourself of something that isn't real just because you think it's the right thing to do. I...I care about you too much." Her arms were wrapped around her middle, and he could see how hard it was for her to say the words.

"You're wrong," he said simply. He pushed from the floor to the couch but stayed seated, even though everything in him cried out to go to her.

She cocked her head to the side and gave him a long suffering look.

"You're wrong. I didn't say what I said because I feel some sort of obligation to you. I said it because it's true. Felicity, you are the only person who actually sees me for me. Even when I'm not even sure who that person is. You've always known. And I have been very purposely not letting myself act on what I've been feeling, because I'm not sure if I deserve you." Her arms now fell limp at her sides as she gaped at him.

He'd crossed the distance to her in two steps and took in her accelerated heart rate along with the breath that suddenly was coming too fast as he looked down at her. "This…" his hands hovered over her midsection, "the baby doesn't change any of that, except it's given me the push I needed to tell you. So yes, you can say I'm doing this because of the baby but not in the way you think. I need you to understand that."

"Oliver, what are you saying?" Her eyes sparkled, and he could see the tiniest bit of hope in them as she let herself believe what he'd said.

"I'm saying I don't want you doing this alone. I'm saying I would like to see where we go. I don't want to rush anything but...if I had to do this, and I mean all of this, with anyone, I'm glad it was you."

Tears spilled over her eyes and he immediately tried to wipe them away, which only made her cry harder. "I don't want to do this with anyone else either," she said haltingly, before she launched herself at him.

He rocked back on his heels as her arms wrapped around his neck and finally, after a week, he was able to do what he'd wanted to do all along.

Oliver held her tight, eyes shut as he just breathed her in. Hot tears rolled under his collar but he didn't care. One hand found it's way into her hair, the other wrapped solidly around her waist.

"We can do this, right?" she asked carefully, and he pulled back so he could see her.

"Which part?" he replied with a slight upturn of his lips, glad to see her return it.

"All of it," she said on a choking laugh.

The hand in her hair slid around to gently cup her face. "Yeah, we can do this." The conviction in his voice even took him by surprise.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she turned into his touch and he couldn't resist allowing his thumb to coast across her cheekbone.

She sighed and stepped back, nerves entering her once again as she bit her lip and looked at the floor. He wanted to tell her the sight of her doing that made him want to bite it for her, but he thought that might be too soon.

He ran a hand over his hair and turned slightly to see the picture on the floor where he'd dropped it. Stooping, he picked it up and couldn't help staring at the little white figure that was turning their lives upside down.

"How was your appointment?" he asked suddenly, just then realizing he didn't know anything about whether she or the baby were alright.

A look of panic must have crossed his face as he froze, failure and shame flushing through him. He'd just told her he wanted this and he couldn't even remember to ask her about her doctor's appointment.

"Hey!" she said, louder than she normally would have spoken and he jerked back as he looked at her in surprise. "I called your name three times," she explained, and his mouth bobbed in an apology he couldn't quite manage to get out.

"Everything is fine. Oliver, it's okay, we kind of had more important things to talk about," she assured him, her hand skimming up his arm as he nodded. "Now, if you do this after the next one…" she trailed off with a smile, and he knew she was trying to draw him out.

He blinked quickly as a thought hit him, "Oh, I just thought...I thought I'd go with you," he said, not actually having had that idea until that very second, but he knew he wanted to do it.

"You...you want to go with me?" the surprise evident in her voice.

"Of course. I told you Felicity, I want all of this."

She looked like she was close to tears again as she smiled at him. "Okay, I'll make sure your schedule is clear."

"So, you're fine...the baby's fine?" He felt nervous all of a sudden, not knowing what he could and couldn't ask.

"Yes. Even though they seemed skeptical as to how I could be eleven weeks pregnant and not know it," she scoffed.

"Eleven?" he said quickly, doing the math in his head and looking at her in confusion.

Her hands waved in front of her. "Don't try and make any sense of it. It has something to do with already being two weeks pregnant before you actually get pregnant. They tried to explain it to me three times before I pretended like I understood so I wouldn't look like a bad mother."

The hand that had been waving was suddenly over her mouth and her eyes looked impossibly huge as she stared at him in shock. "Wow. I haven't...I haven't said that word yet," she gulped, and he knew exactly how she felt.

"It's going to take some getting used to."

"So we're...we're good. They sent me home with vitamins and a bunch of outdated pamphlets. I mean, haven't these people heard about the internet? There was something about too much caffeine which I'm not a fan of and a list of foods I'm not supposed to eat that I'm not sure is entirely accurate. I think part of the plan is to scare you the first time into doing nothing but sitting on a couch and turning into a human incubator for nine months which is utterly ridiculous. I'm pregnant not made of glass," she fussed, but all Oliver could think of was something happening to them.

"Maybe that's not such a bad plan," he said hoarsely, and before she could protest he kept going. "I have one request. No, it's not even a request it's a requirement," he corrected and saw her eyebrows lift into her hairline. His hands came forward to cup her elbows as he locked his eyes on hers. "No fieldwork. None. Not even a little. That's non-negotiable." His voice was as low as it would go.

Instead of fighting him or recoiling she let out a relieved sigh and slumped forward, her forehead coming to rest on his chest. "Oh god, Oliver, you scared me! I was already going to tell you I wasn't going out in the field, it's not worth the risk."

It took a moment for her words to register with him and when they did he hauled her into him as she let out a started squeak. "Thank you," he breathed into her hair, trying to get his suddenly erratic heart to calm down. She'd be safe. They'd be safe.

"I was so worried the other night," he admitted.

"I know, so was I," she replied, her hand running over his back. "But I'm actually glad it happened." He let her go and his hands slide down her arms as she pulled back far enough to see him. "It made me realize I'm a liability in the field. But...it also let me know you'd be an amazing father."

He was not sure what sound came from him but it was something he'd never heard before. He knew his head was shaking no at her words, not understanding what she could mean. Her hands captured his face and the soft look she gave him helped calm the emotions that were threatening to overtake him.

"When you thought there was danger you didn't hesitate. And I've come to expect that from you. But you didn't just protect me, you protected both of us." One hand fell to grasp his and he put up no resistance as she placed it over her abdomen.

He wasn't breathing as he felt the smallest of bumps under his palm and remembered turning her at the gala, his hand coming up automatically to cover the baby he didn't even know he wanted. "I'll always protect you," he said throatily, not moving his hand.

"I know you will," she said with a watery smile, her hand falling to cover his.

"It hardly feels like anything is there," he said in awe, looking up when she barked out a laugh.

"Tell that to all the skirts I can't zip."

"I'll buy you new ones."

"That's a conversation for a later date," she said with a bit of edge.

"What is?"

"How you're just going to...hand me your Black card and tell me to get whatever I need. Which, I should remind you, I already have access to your accounts, I don't actually need the card to use it." One eyebrow was lifted as she gave him a look.

"Felicity…" he began, hating how she always put up a protest whenever money was involved.

"Later. Date." she said emphatically, and he gave a soft sigh of resignation.

He realized with a start his hand still rested over her belly and he couldn't help moving it slightly, feeling the small hard mass that lay just beneath her skin. "I can't believe there's actually a baby in there," he said without thinking.

"I know, it's surreal."

His eyes caught hers and he thought his heart stopped. Energy crackled between them, her eyes swirling with emotion as she stared up at him.

The alarm blaring from her phone made them both jump, his hand falling to his side as she hurried over to shut it off. "5:45, time to get up," she said with a nervous laugh.

"You should take the day off," he said immediately.

"I took half the day yesterday. And I can either feel like puking all morning here or there. Might as well be productive." Her jaw was set like she expected him to challenge her.

"Then take tonight off," he countered.

"No can do. You and Digg are going in to grab that data tonight," she reminded him with the smallest of smirks. "I'm fine. I'll be more careful, but you can't treat me like I'm about to break. There needs to be a happy medium."

His eyes shut tight as he fought against his instinct. "I can try," he half ground out and was rewarded with a broad smile.

"That's all I'm asking. Now...you need to do the walk of shame, Mister Billionaire," she said with a soft push to his arm in the direction of her front door.

He cocked his head at her and watched her flush. Just before his hand hit the door he realized he still held the picture. "Sorry, here," he said handing it back but she just folded it carefully and slipped it into his pocket.

"That's yours, I have another."

The need to kiss her almost overwhelmed him and he settled with cupping her cheek one more time, feeling a flare of heat go through him as she turned into his touch.

"We'll pick you up before work," he said and she opened her mouth to protest before shutting it and giving a resigned sigh.

"Go, before Digg's waiting for you and I get an angry text from him."

He watched as the door shut and the locks clicked before he finally made his way for the elevators.

The ride back to the mansion was a blur, and he was fairly certain even the early morning chill wasn't enough to wipe the slightly stupid grin off his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you again! The response to the last chapter was exactly what I hoped it would be! This chapter begins almost immediately after the last one.**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

 

 

"You two have talked I take it." Digg said immediately when Oliver walked out of the house an hour after he'd arrived.

He merely narrowed an eye and unbuttoned his jacket before he climbed in the car. "What gives you that idea?"

"Maybe the fact that you don't look like a kicked puppy anymore."

Oliver's eyes narrowed further and Digg just gave him a grin before he shut the door.

Once the car was moving Oliver took a deep breath, suddenly feeling like he had to somehow justify their decisions. "We talked. We're going to try and make this work."

He was actually glad that they were having this conversation in the car and not on the training mat. By the way Digg's shoulders tightened he thought there was a chance it may end in blood and bruises if they were sparring.

"Make what work?" he asked heavily

"All of it. The baby. Us."

"Us? Since when is there an us?"

Oliver resisted the urge to get defensive, but Digg was right to be concerned. "Since all of this made me realize things I'd be avoiding for too long." His fingers dipped quickly into his breast pocket to feel the edge of the sonogram picture he'd moved there when he'd gotten dressed.

"If you're thinking of starting something just because of the-" he began but Oliver cut him off.

"No. That's not the only reason." he said sharply

"Does she know that?"

"Yes,"

A thick silence fell between them until Digg's eyes found his in the mirror. "This isn't a game. This is a child and this is all our lives. If you hurt her...hurt them…" the unfinished warning was clear and Oliver nodded once.

"Have you thought about that at all? How this affects being the Arrow?" Digg wasn't pulling any punches, and Oliver was grateful in a way. As much as he and Felicity had covered just a few hours earlier there was still so much left for them to figure out

"No, not yet." the disgruntled huff from the front seat was all he needed to hear to know Digg didn't approve. "We will."

"She's not going back out in the field." Digg said suddenly, his tone suggesting it wasn't up for discussion.

"Don't worry, that's something we actually all agree on."

"All of us?" Digg asked skeptically.

"All. She said so herself." Oliver relayed and the man's shoulders dropped just a bit.

"I'm surprised, but glad to hear it. That wasn't a talk I was looking forward to having."

Felicity was waiting in the lobby when they pulled up and Oliver barely had time to exit the car before she was there.

"Hey," she said, almost shyly. Her hand skimmed unconsciously over her front. The dress she wore was one of her newer ones, but only if you knew to look could you tell anything was different. "You can't tell, can you? I can go change. I should. We don't want questions yet. At least I don't think we do."

"Felicity," he said evenly and took her by the elbow to guide her to the open door and into the backseat. "You look fine. No one can tell."

She slid across and flicked her eyes briefly to Digg. "Might have to do some online shopping at lunch today." she was nervous, he could tell by the way she kept constantly adjusting her glasses and clearing her throat.

Oliver got in next to her and shut the door as Digg turned and drove out of the parking lot.

After a few minutes of silence he saw her begin to relax, which is of course what Digg had been waiting for. "I hear we're getting a new addition to Team Arrow."

Felicity fell into a massive coughing fit that had Oliver rubbing her back as he sent daggers at Digg's head.

"Yeah, we're...going to keep it. Which makes it sound like a stray cat. Sorry." she said with a shake of her head. He could see the worry and apprehension return as she gnawed her bottom lip. "I know it changes things, in every imaginable way possible, but I'm going to do my best not to let it affect my work or the team. What we do is too important. But no more fieldwork, it's not fair to you guys." she said with a decisive nod

"I just want you to be sure you're doing this for the right reasons." there was something in his voice that shut Oliver out immediately. A private, silent conversation was happening between Digg and Felicity he wasn't privy to. He tried to stay quiet, and not shift in his seat and look at her, but his fists clenched without his consent and he saw her eyes snap over and see it.

A second later she had squared her shoulders and leaned forward to lay a hand on Digg's upper arm. "I'm sure." An entire world being explained in two words and it bothered him more than he cared to admit that he didn't know what it was about.

She looked over at him and tried to give a reassuring smile but it felt hollow, and forced, and he couldn't handle that after what they'd gone through in the small hours of the morning. Whatever had passed between her and Digg left him feeling off balance and he didn't like it. He deliberately turned his attention to the window and was grateful when Digg pulled up out front instead of going through the garage. Suddenly he wanted to be in the relative privacy of his office as quickly as possible.

Digg opened Felicity's door first which was a change and helped her out. Oliver didn't miss the way she'd squeezed his hand as if she had to let him know again she was okay with this decision and not being forced into it.

It took everything in him to not throw his door open himself, but years of training on what was 'proper' and 'expected' of the CEO of a company such as his had him waiting until Digg made his way around.

Oliver climbed out without a word, stony expression firmly fixed and barely looked at either of them as he and Felicity made their way inside.

"Is everything okay?" she asked under her breath as they walked through the main doors to the lobby.

"Everything is fine." he told her in a clipped tone that had her head swivelling. He knew if he looked at her just then she'd be able to see right through him so he kept his gaze firmly fixed ahead of him.

With an irritated sigh she outpaced him by two steps and swiped her employee badge through the scanner for the executive elevator with more force than was technically necessary.

As soon as the doors shut he braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"What in the hell was that?" she demanded, whirling on him as she spoke.

"What was what?" he replied, purposely being difficult.

"Don't play stupid. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You went from your typical borderline growly attitude to Mister Grrr-I'm going to rip your head off, in about thirty seconds flat. So start explaining."

Her bravado vanished in a moment and he saw her studying her shoes. "Look, if you're having second thoughts...I understand. It was late, and you were surprised by what I said and you reacted exactly how I thought you would. So it's okay if you're having regrets. I get it. I do. Sometimes if I think too hard I get so freaked out I have to make myself stop thinking about it before I have a panic attack."

Any bit of anger he'd felt melted away as he took in how affected she looked. Muttering a curse he tipped his head back in frustration at his own behavior and forced everything he'd been feeling away.

Without looking away from her he stopped the elevator and stepped closer. "Hey, I'm sorry." he said softly, and her eyes flashed up for a second to his before dropping again. "I am. I'm sorry." his fingers lightly made contact with her forearm and when she didn't flinch or pull away he moved half a step closer.

He took her elbow carefully in his hand, enjoying the warmth of her skin and the way her breath hitched just a bit when he let his thumb rub over the sensitive flesh at the crook. "I saw the exchange between you and Digg and...I didn't understand it. There was something going on there I didn't know, that neither of you wanted me to know. It didn't sit well with me, but it was no reason for me to take it out on you." Some of the tension eased from her and her head came up so he could just see her eyes over the top of her glasses. "And don't think for a second I'm having second thoughts."

"I wasn't trying to lock you out, but Digg...knows things." she said vaguely, "We had a lot of time just us when you were gone." it was said carefully, like she was worried it would make him feel guilty to be reminded of how he'd left. It did make him feel guilty, but he tramped it down and didn't let it show.

"He was just worried about me, that's all. And I think a part of him believes I'm a bit blind to what all of this means. And maybe he's right but...I can't see another alternative." there was still a hesitancy in her voice and he wondered how long it would be before she truly trusted that he wasn't going to bolt on her.

"I can't either. So no matter how...'borderline growly' I get," he said, deliberately repeating her words because he knew it would cause her to flush, "I need you to trust that I'm all in."

She pushed hair behind her ear and lifted a hand to her glasses before she looked up at him. "I do, I trust you."

Her bottom lip was being worried between her teeth again and the rush of desire it created within him was so strong he knew he tightened the grip he still had on her arm. Without thought his hand came forward and grasped her chin, surprise lighting up her face. He held her gaze for a long moment and then very deliberately used his thumb to ease her lip out. Her eyes widened and he watched, fascinated as the pupils darkened. When he ever so slowly ran the pad of his thumb over the now free bit of painted flesh he was struck hard by a flash.

Pain so bad he thought his head was going to split in two shot through him and all he could do was make a desperate grab for the handrail. He could hear Felicity's concerned shouts, but they were drowned out by the white hot agony of his head and the memory he couldn't stop.

They were in her computer chair at the lair, still mostly clothed as she sucked his thumb into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it lazily. A bolt of desire went through him as his hips thrust northwards. She gave him a wicked grin before sucking the digit into the warm recesses of her mouth one more time. Her fingers walked down his chest until they reached the waistband of his pants. As she slid off his lap onto the floor between his knees there was no doubt in his mind what her intentions were.

Oliver came back to himself with a gasp as the headache gradually throbbed away. He realized with a start he was on the floor of the elevator, his head on something soft as a light touch gently brushed its way through his hair over and over again.

He turned his head slightly to see the bright blue of Felicity's dress and her fingers stilled. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly as he pushed himself onto his fists to see her sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the wall. Her lap had been the something soft he'd been laying on.

A flare of concern went through him and suddenly his hands were working over her, "Did I fall on you? Are you hurt?" he'd gone to his knees, hands coasting over her arms and down until one palm fell solidly over her abdomen.

"I'm fine." she told him, eyes bright. "You dropped straight to the ground. You've only been out for a couple of minutes, but that one seemed bad."

He let out a breath of relief, "It was."

"What did you see?" she blurted out and immediately clamped her lips together in shock. "Never mind! You don't have to...I shouldn't have asked."

They were impossibly close and all he could see were her wide eyes and the way her pulse seemed to jump in her throat. For a split second he thought about telling her exactly what he saw; what they had done. To keep himself from doing something he knew he'd regret he shut his eyes tight and tried to get a handle on his emotions.

When he looked at her again she cleared her throat and gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm going to look into it today. See if I can't find anything about other people having similar reactions."

"You don't…" he began but she shut him up with a look, and he was grateful she'd change the subject.

"Yes, I do. What if it gets worse! What if there is some sort of long term side effect we don't know about." her hand fell over his where it still rested on her and pressed down lightly, "I was dosed too." she reminded him and cold fear washed over him at what she was implying.

In an instant he was on his feet, picking her up as he did so. "Do you think something's wrong with the baby?" the worry gave his voice a quality he'd rarely heard before.

His hands were firmly on her waist as he leaned over her, every muscle on alert to fight an invisible threat.

She gave him a small smile and patted his chest, "I'm not that worried." she said as evenly as possible to counter his reaction.

"How can you know?"

"If there were horrible side effects I think we would have known by now. But I'm going to check for myself just incase."

"Well maybe you should tell your doctor." he countered, not fully understanding how she was taking this so well.

"And tell them what exactly? That I took a highly potent, mind altering experimental drug and I'd like a battery of tests run to determine if everything is fine. Oh, and by the way, funny story, that happened to be the exact reason I got knocked up in the first place. I don't think any of that would go over well and may end up with us getting questions we don't want asked."

"Don't say that." he said stronger than he intended. "Don't say 'knocked up', it...cheapens it."

she was frightened too he understood, except her fear was coming through as sarcasm and trying to control the issue through research because that's what she knew best.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately, "I'll do what I can. I'm sure there are plenty of people who have gone into the ER because of mystery head pains."

He nodded once and stepped back, his hands feeling oddly empty as they fell back to his side.

In unspoken agreement she pushed the button to start the elevator again and they rode the next twenty floors in silence. When the doors opened Digg stood in front of them, hands crossed with an unreadable expression.

"Do I want to know why the elevator was paused between seventeen and eighteen for almost fifteen minutes?" he asked acerbically

Oliver ignored him as they walked by, his hand drawing instantly to her lower back like it had been lately.

"If there's anything on the security camera you don't want seen you may want to take care of that." Digg directed at Felicity and she whirled on him, sputtering in indignation. A rush of heat filled Oliver and he turned as well until he saw Digg chuckling.

"If you two are going to continue to be this easy to rile it's going to take all my fun away."

Felicity let out a low growl and spun around, heels clicking dangerously as she made her way into the office.

Oliver let the anger seep out of him before he shot a side-eyed glance Digg's direction. "It's your ass, man. But I thought you were smarter than that."

He pushed open the door after her and then looked back through the glass to see what probably constituted as a gulp for John Diggle as he contemplated whether he really wanted to antagonize a hormonal, already irritated Felicity.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks so so much for the continued support! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Oliver's morning dragged on. Meetings he knew were vital and important did little to catch his interest that day. Mostly he wanted to talk to Felicity. They had so much to discuss. And as much as they had already said he still felt like he was on uneven ground with her.

He caught her staring at him through the glass more than once. The last time he hadn't even been looking, just felt her gaze and when he knew his visitor's attention wasn't on him he lifted his eyes towards her and gave her a knowing smirk. She'd jumped at being spotted and spun her chair resolutely, her back to him as she chose to work on her tablet at the far corner of her desk.

Knowing she intended to use her lunch break to research the effects the drug had caused he texted Digg to order food in. Her recent preference of sugary cereal didn't seem like the best choice anymore.

He had a finance meeting in the conference room and let her know she didn't need to go with him. Her look of gratitude was all he needed. After enduring a painfully boring forty-five minutes of monotone presentations he was glad he'd told her to stay away, there was no need for both of them to be put through that sort of hell.

As he came around the corner he could smell the food he'd ordered, Italian from a place they'd been to a few times.

"Felicity, I know you've been hooked on your marshmallow cereal but I think a more balanced diet would be better for the ba…" he stopped abruptly as he took in the scene in front of him. Digg had just sat the paper bag filled with food on Felicity's desk, as she jumped up, wide eyed with a hand over her mouth to dash to the bathroom and, incongruously enough his sister was standing only a few feet away witnessing the entire thing.

"Thea!" he exclaimed, his body already turned towards following Felicity when a sharp look from Digg made him stop.

"I'll check on her, sir." Digg said easily and disappeared down the hallway.

Oliver gave Thea a smile, trying to ignore the slightly startled expression on her face and his need to go see if Felicity was okay. "What brings you by?"

"I was supposed to have lunch with Walter but he had to cancel so I thought I'd come and see if you were free." her words were a bit slow, as if she was trying to put together everything she'd just seen.

"Well, as you can see we ordered in today but I'm sure there's plenty if you'd care to join me." he snatched the bag off the desk, wanting to get it away from Felicity's area if the smell had made her sick. "Why don't we go into my office."

"Sure…" she said like she could see right through him and he caught the look she threw down the hallway where Felicity had ran, trying to catch a peek at something.

He held the door open for her and then busied himself unpacking the bag, unable to keep shooting glances through the glass every few seconds to see if Felicity had returned.

Thea settled herself on the couch and gave him a wry smile, "You can go check on her if you want."

His head shot towards her and he cursed himself for being so obvious. "I'm sure she's fine."

There were several different pasta dishes, bread that was still warm, and a lone salad that he felt certain Digg had picked up for Felicity just in case. A flash of movement in the outer office proved to be a pale looking Felicity making her way to her desk with Digg right behind her.

Oliver grabbed the salad and one of the other boxes quickly, "I'll be right back and then we can catch up."

Thea just lifted one eyebrow and he could feel her eyes on him as he left.

He made sure to keep his back to his office and block Felicity from Thea's prying gaze as much as possible as he approached her desk. He left Digg's food on a side table and carefully sat the salad in front of her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, wanting to kneel next to her chair but knowing he couldn't with his sister watching.

She swallowed heavily and gave him an assuring smile, "Yeah, just the garlic was really strong and...wow. Figures your kid would be a troublemaker."

They all froze, all three of them shocked still at her words and it wasn't until Digg crossed the room to pick up his food and leave that Oliver felt like he could breathe again.

She was still beet red and staring very hard at her hands instead of at him. He nudged the salad a bit closer, "Try this, hopefully it won't make you sick."

"Thanks. And I'll get on looking into those side effects now that I've got some time."

His hand skimmed over her back, "We'll go over what you find tonight." he felt a small tremble go through her and pulled his hand back, hoping Thea hadn't seen.

"Oliver, your sister...she doesn't suspect anything, does she?" her face was pinched with worry,

"I don't know, I'm going to try and put her off the scent though."

Just as he turned away she called after him, "Be careful, you're a terrible liar." she reminded him

His hand was on the door as he flashed her a genuine smile, "That's only with you."

When he pushed into the office his sister sat exactly where he'd left her, food untouched and he realized she'd been watching him the entire time. The smile he'd given Felicity morphed into one more easy, but less real. "You should have started."

"And miss the floor show, no way." she replied with a scoff.

Oliver sent her a glare and she held up her hands and gave him a wide eyed innocent look before she pulled the nearest container towards her. "You know, when I told Walter I thought it was strange you'd hired her he said he understood perfectly."

Oliver almost choked on his food and had to pour himself a glass of water before he could question her, "Do I want to know why you were talking to Walter about my choice in executive assistant?"

She waved a dismissive hand his direction as she dug into her meal. "It was after I stopped by here...I don't know, a couple of months ago. I recognized her from the hospital and asked Walter about her. He told me she was in IT until you'd promoted her. Kind of a strange career move, don't you think, big brother?" there was a glint of mischief in her eyes that had been there since she was a little girl, and it almost always meant trouble.

A long, elaborate story was on the tip of his tongue when something made him look up to see Felicity looking at him. "I trust her." he said simply and saw Thea's jaw drop open when he turned back to her.

"Wow. That's quite a statement coming from you." any trace of teasing was gone from her voice.

Oliver sighed and sat back, his food forgotten, "Look, Dad and Mom...when they ran this company...they didn't always make the best choices. They didn't always surround themselves with people who were loyal to them and that they could trust. I might not know everything about being a CEO, but I'm not going to make that same mistake. I need her."

Thea's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline, "Ollie...that's not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting then?" he asked and would immediately regret it.

"I just figured you were sleeping with her and wanted her around for easy access." she laughed

A mask of fury dropped over his face and he was on his feet before he knew it. "Thea!" he roared as she jumped up as well, hands already coming forward to soothe him.

"Woah, Ollie, I was just teasing you! Calm down!" she patted his chest and pushed him back until he sank down onto the couch again.

Thea perched on the table across from him and laid a hand on his knee, "I'm sorry, I never would have said that if I'd known."

"Known what?" he ground out,

"If I'd known you'd react like that." she said quickly and Oliver was sure she was hiding something.

"I think it's great you have someone you trust. It never hurts to have another set of eyes in this world. I think Mom and Dad both could have benefited from that. I guess that's what Walter meant." her tone was meant to placate him, and he saw through it immediately but he'd prefer to get the topic of conversation off of Felicity so he let it slide.

"How's the club?" he asked obviously and she gave him a knowing look but launched into a long talk about how business had been picking up and some great new D.J she'd scored that was turning out to be a hit.

Thea's phone chimed twenty minutes later and she glanced at it quickly before rolling her eyes. "Ugh, vendor issues, again. I swear, I don't know how Tommy did it half the time."

Oliver couldn't help the sharp pang that went through him at the mention of his friend and Thea gave him a sad smile.

"Come on, Speedy, I'll walk you out."

Oliver tried to resist looking over at Felicity as they walked out, but that proved to be impossible.

"Bye Felicity," Thea called kindly and when there wasn't an answer Oliver whipped his head to the right to see Felicity with a hand raised. The other was pressed to her throat and she seemed to be concentrating hard on just chewing as slowly as possible.

With no thought to the fact that his sister was right there he flew to Felicity's side. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry striking through him that something terrible had happened. One hand lay on her back, the other hovered right over her middle, fingers almost skimming the fabric of her dress.

She held up one finger and didn't seem to be in distress which helped ease some of his panic, but it was another long minute before she finally lowered her hand and blinked open her eyes.

"Sorry, there was an olive in there." she said in disgust as she reached for a mug of tepid tea she'd had from earlier.

"You like olives," he protested

"Well, not anymore apparently." she bit back, "It was all I could do not to get sick again."

"You okay now? I'll make sure there aren't olives next time." he said quickly and he was granted a half a smile.

"I'm fine, and thanks." her eyes flicked up and with a jolt he remembered Thea.

Felicity cleared her throat and sat up as straight as she could, pulling away from the hand on her back, but inadvertently pushing her stomach into his other one. Oliver jumped back quickly and crossed to Thea who was looking much too interested in what she'd just seen.

"Ready to go?" his hand was already on her back, guiding her towards the door.

He escorted Thea to the elevators, fully expecting to be interrogated the entire way, but she kept quiet, which worried him even more.

When he reentered the office Felicity was giving him an appraising look, "Does she…" she began nervously,

"No. I'm sure she doesn't." he said quickly and was treated to one eyebrow arching over the rim of her glasses. "I'm sure."

She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him for a second but she was going to let it pass for now. "Okay then. Your next meeting should be waiting for you in the conference room, do you want me there?"

He looked at her still too pale face and made a decision, "You can stay." he told her and saw the smallest slump of her shoulders. "Did you find anything out about the drug?"

"I did. I'll tell you all about it later, but in the meantime there doesn't seem to be anything to worry about."

Relief flooded through him, "You're sure?" he was more worried for her and the baby than for himself.

"Yes! Now go. Get us some new investors."

"Yes ma'am." he retorted with a smile, grabbing the tablet she held out to him and exiting with a shoulder to the door. The last thing he saw was a soft smile cross her face before she turned back to her computer.

When he returned hours later he did so feeling lighter than he had in weeks. He'd secured at least a handshake deal with a contract to follow and not even Isabel Rochev could find fault in that. But the Felicity he found pacing his office, tablet in hand, clearly worrying about something was not like the one he had left and all his good feelings disappeared.

His pace increased and he was already speaking as he opened the door, "What's wrong?"

She jumped slightly and turned to level him with a look he'd come to fear. "I thought you said Thea didn't suspect anything! We haven't even had twenty-four hours to live with this and your sister is caught shopping for baby clothes! It's all over the web. God Oliver, we haven't even talked about any of this yet. The press, and your family, and what all of it means and now everyone thinks there's a new Queen 'heir' on the way. Oh, and I should add that I really appreciate being relegated to nothing more than a prized broodmare, it's been my life's aspiration I can assure you. Except it's not me, which normally I'd be happy about, but it's Laurel they all think is the one carrying the new 'prince' or 'princess'. I mean, really. I get that your last name is Queen but can't these writers get more creative." she paused for a breath and he slid the tablet from her hand as she fell into his chair arms crossed, clearly unhappy.

The image was one taken from outside a baby boutique not far from the office. Thea was photographed through the window holding up a small shirt. There was an inset photo that was a close up of the shirt and it clearly said 'My Aunt loves me'.

Oliver sighed heavily and leaned back against his desk, hand reaching down to still Felicity's knee. Her foot was twitching so quickly it was a blur.

The article that accompanied the photo only added fuel to the fire.

_'Thea Queen was spotted in a trendy downtown baby boutique today. Although she left without making a purchase our eagle eyed photogs caught the youngest Queen holding up a tiny shirt made just for a new auntie. Is there a new heir on the way courtesy of big brother Oliver? Any happy news for the beleaguered Queen's would be welcome relief. Starling City's royal family has taken a hard hit since the fall of the Glades. Speculation on who could be carrying the newest prince or princess has been running wild in our newsroom with most bets being placed with on again/off again girlfriend Laurel Lance, now with the DA's office. We wish the happy couple well and look forward to more shopping trips with Auntie Thea.'_

Oliver tossed the tablet to the side and pulled out his phone, intending on having a conversation with his sister. As it rang he rubbed small circles over Felicity's knee, still being able to feel the thrum of nerves and energy that ran through her.

"Thea, what the hell were you thinking?" he barked as soon as she picked up.

"Ollie, what are you talking about?" he could hear the faint background noise of the club and knew she was at work.

"I'm talking about you being splashed all over the web looking at baby clothes and making half of Starling City think I'm about to become a father."

There was a long pause and the background disappeared before she replied, "Well, you are about to become a father." she said evenly

Oliver went still, his fingers freezing on Felicity's knee and he didn't move again until he felt her hand over his. "What do you mean?"

Thea sighed, "Don't you think there are enough lies between us? I get if you don't want to tell me officially, or talk to the press, and I'm sorry for getting caught in that store, I didn't mean for that to happen. But Felicity is pregnant and you're the father, so please don't try and tell me otherwise."

"Thea...I…" he sent a look towards Felicity but she was studying the floor and not him. "It's new...it's very new." he didn't know what else to say.

"I gathered," she said without a hint of sarcasm,

Oliver gave Felicity's fingers a squeeze and walked to the window with heavy footsteps.

"Thea you...I'm not keeping it from you or lying but when I say new I mean we just figured out yesterday we were doing this." it felt oddly satisfactory to tell someone, especially his sister.

"Oh wow. I had no idea. God, you must be freaking out. I'm sorry. I'll keep my shopping strictly to the internet from now on, promise."

He let his head press against the cool glass and hoped he was doing the right thing.

"So this goes beyond a 'baby daddy' situation then? Are you two together?" her tone implied she wasn't sure how he was going to answer.

"We're figuring it out." it was all he could give her.

"Don't worry. I'll issue a press release that says I have a friend whose sister is pregnant and I thought she might like it. It'll blow over and no one with think about it again." she promised and he scoffed,

"Yeah, until we actually have to announce it. Something we haven't even had a chance to discuss yet, I might add." his fingers drew over his brow as he felt a headache begin to creep in.

"I just pulled up the article. Ugh, that's a terrible picture. Is Felicity okay? She can't be thrilled with Laurel's name getting drawn into this. Speaking of which you should be prepared for that call."

Oliver turned and saw Felicity lost in thought, nibbling on the edge of one nail as her foot beat out a nervous rhythm again.

He let out a groan as Thea's words resonated with him. He'd definitely be hearing from Laurel.

"Felicity is okay. At least I think so, I haven't really talked to her yet."

"Well maybe you should go do that." she admonished gently,

"Yeah," He almost hung up before a thought struck him. "Thea...how'd you know?"

She understood perfectly, "She makes you smile Oliver. Actually smile. I've never seen you act with anyone like you do when you're with her. And after the puking, and the concerned glances, and the barely being able to keep your hands off her non-existent baby bump I put two and two together."

He was unable to reply and finally she took pity on him. "We should all have dinner. Catch ya later."

The phone slid back into his pocket and he took a moment to stare out at the city.

"We can't even make it five minutes without people figuring it out. I don't know why I thought this would work." the bitter tone that came from behind him was one he'd never heard her use before.

When he turned she shook her head ruefully and regarded him with watery eyes, "And look, not even one day and the city is all abuzz because they think their 'Golden Couple' is having a baby. Do you know how many times this picture has been retweeted?"

He was at her side in an instant, turning the chair slowly until she was trapped between his arms. She looked beaten down, defeated, and he'd never seen her like that before.

"Thea's going to make it disappear. She'll put out a statement saying she was shopping for a friend. The story will drop and that will be then end of it."

"Until it is put out there for real. Unless you plan on locking me in the attic of the mansion to squirrel me and the baby away out of the public eye." her voice cracked, and he could see she was close to tears.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to hide you away. Why would you think that?"

"Well it's going to be such a disappointment isn't it? When the truth comes out and the world knows it's me having your baby and not Laurel." she couldn't even look at him

A wave of anger fell over him, but mostly at himself and poor choices he'd made in the past that left her sitting there doubting him.

Oliver lowered himself to his knees and took both her hands in his, letting them rest in her lap. "Felicity, what's going on? This doesn't sound like you."

She took a stuttering breath and pressed her lips together tight before she spoke, "Who am I?" she said with a sad shrug. "Sure the office romance angle will be interesting at first but it'll die off. I'm sure I'm the last person the PR department would want you with."

"I could care less what the PR department or tabloid rag or random person on the street has to say about us. I told you last night you are the only person I would want to do this with. I wasn't lying to you. I meant that." his phone chose that minute to ring and he intended on ignoring it. He never expected Felicity to slip it from his breast pocket.

Her face fell when she saw who the caller was and his heart sank when she turned it so he could see. "Perfect timing." her thumb swiped over the screen as she handed him the call from Laurel.

He didn't stop her as she pushed out of the chair. Laurel's tinny, distant voice was saying his name as the phone lay limp in his hand and it took no thought at all for him to push 'end'.

Feeling years older than he was he climbed to his feet and saw her standing by the window, arms wrapped around her middle looking small and alone. Without thinking he crossed to her and didn't even give her a chance to respond before he pulled her into an embrace. She fought him for a second and then he felt her weight settle against him.

"Whatever you're thinking. Stop. There is a lot for us to discuss, and some of those things involve PR and reporters and other people. But we don't have to do that right now." he whispered into her hair. "You're the only one I want to do this with." something told him bringing up Laurel's name right then would not be a good idea, but he needed her to know how serious he was.

She sniffled slightly and pushed against his chest, wiping her eyes lightly when he let his arms slide down her back. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I acted like that." she kept her head tilted away from him.

But when he opened his mouth to speak her eyes flashed up in a second, "Don't even think about calling me hormonal, Oliver Queen!"

He gave a light laugh and pulled her back in, "I wouldn't dare."

Her fingers drew small patterns on his chest where her hand had slid inside his jacket. The heat generated from such a simple action took him by surprise. There was so much that was still uncertain, that he didn't have the answers for, but right then, holding her, it didn't seem to matter.

For just a moment he let his eyes fall shut as his hands coasted up and down her back, one hand slipping into her hair to run across the nape of her neck. A tremble went through her and a sort of primal surge struck him at the knowledge that he'd been the cause.

A loud throat clearing broke through the small bubble of calmness they'd created, and when he turned he saw Digg standing in the doorway.

"There's a bit of a media presence downstairs. I suggest we leave now and go through the garage."

Oliver felt Felicity step back, but he didn't let go of her upper arms, "We're aware." he replied sardonically, and tipped his head to where the tablet still lay on his desk.

As Digg crossed to read why the sidewalk outside Queen Consolidated was being inundated with press Oliver looked back at Felicity.

"You okay?" he asked quietly

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry for…" he cut her off before she could continue.

"Don't." he said, holding her eyes until she nodded.

Digg shot him a look over her head, waving the tablet in the air with a questioning look. "It'll be taken care of." Oliver told him as he crossed to his desk and grabbed what he needed.

Felicity was already in the outer office, pulling her bag from the drawer and powering down her computer.

"She okay?" Digg asked,

Oliver let out a long breath, "I'm not sure either of us are ready for what this is going to bring. But she's okay for now."

That seemed to placate Digg. They rode in companionable silence down to the lobby. When they exited for the short walk to the parking garage elevator he could see the throng of reporters and photographers who were almost pressed against the glass in an effort to get a shot.

Digg walked on their outside, Felicity the furthest from view as they made their way around the corner. As soon as they were out of sight Oliver's hand landed on her lower back.

The car was waiting, and he was glad to see it was one of the ones with the tinted windows, Digg wasn't leaving anything to chance.

They didn't avoid detection as they pulled from the underground structure, but he knew no one would be able to get a picture of them inside the car. One industrious paparazzi tried to follow them on a motorcycle but Digg was able to lose them.

Finally, Oliver sat back with a long exhale, loosening the tie around his neck as he did. Felicity didn't say anything but her hand crept over and laid across his.

Her hand was still there when they got to the lair.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support! I really love this chapter, although I'm sure most people would say not much happens in it. It's a favorite of mine though. There's a few little surprises. And an easter egg of sorts for those who have read some of my other works. :) Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

 

 

The incident with Thea and the picture vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Shopping for a friend had zero appeal to the masses and when nothing else appeared on the radar the reporters outside the office disappeared.

****

Their week had been normal but different. Other than Felicity no longer driving to work not much had changed. Oliver was avoiding Thea if at all possible. Somehow having to talk to her in person added a level of realness he wasn’t sure they were ready for.

****

He and Felicity had done a very good job not discussing the baby directly which he realized couldn’t continue. He’d ask her how she was feeling or if she need to rest more or what she wanted to eat, and she would answer easily but their words never went beyond that. And if the shopping photograph of Thea proved anything it was that they needed to talk about all of that before it got away from them.

****

His thoughts had been consumed with everything they weren’t saying and he’d been quiet on the ride in. Felicity had looked at him out the corner of her eye but didn’t ask, and he thought maybe she knew.

****

They were out of the office most of the morning at the bank, only Walter’s presence making it tolerable. He’d sent Felicity back to Queen Consolidated during a break, catching her drooping eyes and knowing she’d never forgive herself if she fell asleep during a meeting.

****

Walter and his partners had suggested they continue through lunch and he’d agreed. By the time he made it back to the office it was much later than he had anticipated. He’d had to text Felicity halfway through to let her know he was going to be late. Luckily he had a bit of a cushion before his next appointment but there was going to be no down time that day.

****

He expected to see her at her desk when he exited the elevator and came around the corner but the outer office was empty. However, he did see the familiar form of Isabel Rochev perched on the couch in his office.

****

A sound almost like a growl rumbled in his throat at seeing her. The last thing he wanted to do right then was get into a verbal sparring match with that woman. He cut his eyes to his desk and did a quick scan of the space to see that there was no one else there.

****

Brows furrowed he wondered where Felicity could have gone but there was hardly time to think on that before he had to slip on his mask of easy professionalism and push into his office.

****

“Ms. Rochev, I didn’t realize we had an appointment.” he said with just a touch of steel in his voice.

****

“I didn’t realize I needed to make one. Although with the incompetence shown by your poor excuse for an assistant maybe I should.” she barely glanced at him, her focus on the files she had spread on the table in front of her.

****

Oliver bristled at her words, his mouth opening immediately to defend Felicity when something made him stop. He looked again to her empty desk and it didn’t sit right with him.

****

“Where is Ms. Smoak?” he bit out, not even trying to hide his displeasure.

****

Isabel gave a small sigh and looked up at him with a face devoid of expression. “I’m afraid I don’t make a habit of keeping track of lay about assistants who think it’s appropriate to sleep on their boss’s couch. Although I’m sure it wasn’t the first time.” her implication was clear.

****

Hot rage spread through him as he shifted in his spot, jaw clenched. “Where is Ms. Smoak.” he repeated, barely holding on to his composure.

****

Isabel shut the folder she had in her lap and squinted her eyes at him like he was nothing more than an irritating distraction. “I came up to get the latest projections and found her asleep. After I informed her to gather her things and remove herself from the building she disappeared into the bathroom. I assume she’s gone by now. HR should be able to find you an assistant who is actually qualified for the position.”

****

Oliver had already taken two steps towards the door when he turned back, finger outstretched, “I have an assistant. She will be staying. And I expect you to be gone when I return. In the future, make an appointment.”

****

He didn’t look back and he didn’t slow his stride as he headed for the bathroom. When his hand fell onto the locked handle he knew she was still inside.

****

“Felicity, it’s me. Let me in.” he said as he rapped lightly on the door.

****

He held his breath as he waited and when he heard a soft click he pushed through the door.

****

She sat on the closed toilet lid with a half shredded paper towel in her hands looking sadder than he’d ever seen her.

****

Oliver locked the door behind him and crouched in front of her, “Hey, you’re not fired, she has no right.” he said as gently as possible, the anger he felt towards Isabel coming back full force as he saw how upset Felicity was.

****

Sad eyes flicked to his and he could see where tears had splashed onto the lenses. Her forlorn expression made his gut twist and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and pulling the glasses from her face.

****

She looked up in surprise as he took out his pocket square and dried the lenses, tucking the folded frames into his breast pocket until he knew she was done crying.

****

“What happened?” he asked, finally noticing she looked paler than usual. “Were you sick again?” the morning sickness had mostly gone away he had thought.

****

She waved her hand dismissively, tiny bits of worn paper falling from her hands to land on her lap. “Just once.” she said through a throat still clogged with tears.

****

Oliver ran a hand over his face and reminded himself that she needed him more than he needed to go have another conversation with Isabel just then.

****

“Tell me what happened.” he encouraged, one hand coming out to take the bits of paper from her and throw them in the trash before they were nothing more than confetti.

****

Her head shook once like she was going to try and avoid it. “Tell me,” he said again with more insistence.

****

She shot him a small glare and began to talk. “You told me you were going to be getting back late and my lunch was almost over and...I just couldn’t keep my eyes open. I’ve been so tired lately and with the office empty I didn’t think there’d be any harm. I even set my alarm for ten minutes. I just needed ten minutes.” she said, almost like she felt like she had to justify what she’d done. “And then, of course, because I have the worst luck ever with that woman she just breezed into your office like she owned it.” her eyes were on the floor again and a faint flush covered her cheeks.

****

He’d known she’d been exhausted lately. Most days she didn’t even start work in the lair until after she’d had a nap and he’d been fine with that. That’s why he’d sent her back early from the bank that morning. For her to sleep on the couch in his office must have meant she’d needed it. A surge of protectiveness grew within him and he didn’t stop himself from covering her hands with his. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” he assured her but she just scoffed.

****

“Well, Ms. Rochev disagrees. She informed me I was a disgrace to the company and to you. That I didn’t know how to comport myself in a professional environment, and that I should gather my things and leave.” her voice had grown weaker as she went on, sounding nothing like the strong, capable woman who had no problems going toe to toe with him on a regular basis.

****

“You know none of that is true.” he was shocked she wasn’t pacing the floor, arms waving as she ranted about Isabel. He’d seen her get worked up about a lot less.

****

Her head shook back and forth and tears dripped down her face again. “No. I don’t. I know why you put me in that position, but I really don’t know what I’m doing. And I’m not used to that. I feel like I’m drowning. I can’t make it through the day without feeling so tired I think I’m going to fall over. I worry that at any moment the wrong person is going to notice I’m pregnant. Half the time I feel like I’m doing more to hurt your attempt to save your company than help it. I was the worst person ever to choose to be your assistant and I tried to tell you that but you didn’t listen. And if I can’t do this then how am I supposed to help you at night. And how am I supposed to be a good mother too? I have never felt like this before in my life and I don’t know what to do.”

****

He’d pulled her towards him before she’d finished speaking, her slim shoulders shaking as she wept. He expected her to resist, but she fell into his chest, hands grasping his lapels. Her face buried into his neck and all he could do was stroke one hand over her head and whisper in her ear as her hot tears disappeared into his collar.

****

When she’d quieted to a few ragged breaths he sat her back and tilted her chin up immediately when she tried to avoid his gaze.

****

“None of that is true.” he said fiercely, needing her to see herself for the person he knew she was. Blue eyes were now reddened and dull.

****

“Felicity, you are not the wrong person for the job, any of your jobs. You are exactly who I need. Isabel is just looking for ways to undermine me at every turn.” he held her eyes waiting to see a spark of life, but saw nothing.

****

“I’m a terrible secretary Oliver.” she protested, “And I’m going to be an equally terrible mother. I can’t manage to make it through a board meeting without saying something I’m not supposed to. How am I going to take care of a little person whose entire existence depends on me?” she was getting that high, panicked tone to her voice again.

****

Before he could consider what he was about to do his eyes dropped to her lips a split second before he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers. A strangled noise came from the back of her throat as a warmth flushed through him leaving him slightly light headed. When he pulled back she was staring at him in shock, but that dead eyed expression was gone.

****

He licked his lips unconsciously, tasting her tears as he waited for her reaction. “Wh...why did you do that?” she didn’t even seem to blink as she stared.

****

“Because I wanted to.” he answered immediately, and by the way her mouth opened and shut without any sound coming out he didn’t think she was expecting it.

****

He wiped the rest of her wet face with his thumbs and then gently held her cheeks in his hands. “I’ve wanted to do that for awhile.”

****

It didn’t seem possible that her eyes could get any wider, but they did. She swallowed heavily and finally found her voice. “You have?”

****

He answered by drawing her closer, his lips moving gently over hers, feeling her soft sigh as her breath brushed across his skin. “Does that answer your question?”

****

The cocky grin he felt creeping over his face was hard to subdue as he looked at her half lidded eyes and slightly swollen lips.

****

“Yeah,” she said, almost lazily. “Yeah, that’s a...a very good answer. Not a D+, no sir. You get top marks there.”

****

“Good,” he let his voice lower and felt a shiver go through her as he dropped his hands to her shoulders and then down her arms to take her hands again.

****

“Don’t let Isabel get into your head. You’re more tired than usual. You need to take a break when you need to take a break. I told you, there is no one else I would want to do this with and that means everything. The office, the lair, and the baby.” when she nodded she’d heard him he let out a breath of relief.

****

“I’m sorry, she brings out the worst in me, and I’ve been feeling a bit overwhelmed with everything. It was just bad timing.” she sounded stronger and the knot in his gut eased.

****

“Well, at least with part of this we’ve still got some time to get used to the idea and figure things out.” he said easily, hands itching to feel the small bump hidden by her fuller skirt but holding back.

****

She let out a laugh, “True, I mean, it’s not like someone left a baby at Verdant’s back door for us to raise or anything. That would really be crazy.”

****

His mouth ticked upwards at the thought and she returned the smile.

****

“Better?”

****

“Yeah,” she said softly, “Thanks,”

****

“How many times have you talked me down? Only fair I return the favor.” he countered.

****

Oliver slid one hand off of hers and pulled his phone out. “I’ll call Digg and he can take you home.”

****

“No,” she said immediately, fingers dropping down to pull the phone from his grasp. “I don’t need to go home.”

****

“Felicity, you need to get some rest.”

****

“I’m okay. I feel better. I do.” she insisted, “And besides, if I go home I let her win and...I can’t have that.” her jaw was set, and something flashed through her eyes he hadn’t seen since he walked in there.

****

“Okay, it’s your call.” he said as he stood and pulled her to her feet.

****

She brushed out her skirt, tiny bits of paper floating gently to the ground and when she flattened the fabric he could just see the slight roundness she’d been successfully hiding.

****

He had to drop her hands and shove his in his pockets. He didn’t know how she felt about him touching her. Even though he’d just kissed her twice, touching her belly seemed even more intimate somehow.

****

When she grasped his forearm and dragged one hand out it was his turn to look shocked. She gave him a small smile and laid his palm on her abdomen. “It’s yours too. It’s okay to touch.”

****

His exhale was loud and uncontrolled, flying from his chest like he’d just been struck in the back. She waited patiently until he took another breath and then carefully moved his hand around, outlining the bump.

****

“It’s bigger.” he blurted out, pressing his lips together as soon as the words were out, hoping she didn’t take them wrong. “Sorry. Not much but…” he hadn’t expected so much to change in only a few days.

****

Her light laugh let him know she was okay. “I know. I don’t know how much longer these skirts are going to work, a few more weeks to a month probably.” there was a hint of nerves and he knew they needed to talk about how they were going to go forward publicly.

****

“That’s something we need to figure out.”

****

She gave him a tight nod but didn’t say anything.

****

“We will, we’ll figure it out.” he assured her, lightly running his hand over her belly. He gave himself another minute and then pulled his hand back. “Ready to get back to work? My two o'clock is probably here already.”

****

She smoothed her hair one more time and took a deep breath before stepping to the side to look in the mirror. “Yeah, let’s do this.”

****

Oliver undid the lock and opened the door for her, grateful no one in the outer office could see them exit the bathroom together.

****

Her heels clicked a steady tattoo all the way to her desk where she turned her computer back on and made a few keystrokes before she paused and looked towards him with a strange look.

****

He stood at the corner of her desk and looked at her quizzically as she made her way back around and lifted one eyebrow as she reached a hand inside his suit jacket. Even through his shirt he could feel the heat from her fingers and the small jolts of electricity that shot through him at her touch. When her hand dipped into his breast pocket he remembered he still had her glasses.

****

She pulled them out with a flourish, but along with it she also pulled the sonogram picture he still carried with him every day.

****

She recognized it immediately and was already stooping to swipe it up before he could react.

****

“Oliver,” she breathed out, and he could see tears gathering in her eyes again.

****

He didn’t know what to say and could only watch as she folded it carefully and tucked it back into it’s place, patting his chest twice before she dropped her hands to clasp behind her back.

****

She looked like she wanted to say something else but was choosing not to. Instead she leaned her head to the side some and gave him that softly scrutinizing look she had like he was an especially difficult puzzle she was trying to solve.

****

“You’re a good man, Oliver Queen, you deserve a happy story.” her words slammed into him like a freight train. His mind fizzing out into nothing but whiteness as her voice rolled over him repeatedly like some sort of antidote, searching out a poison.

****

When he came back to himself she was behind her desk again, chair turned slightly away from him like she’d known he’d need some time to process what she’d said.

****

He felt her eyes on him as he made his way into his office. He knew he had a two o’clock meeting but if you asked him later, he wouldn’t be able to remember a second of it.

****  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the fabulous response to the last chapter! Much love to all my ladies for their help and support on this one.**

**Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

It was two nights later in the lair when they finally got a chance to talk, although he hadn't planned it out that way.

There had been no indication that the Triad were back in town. Last he knew, China White was still in custody and her associates were nowhere to be found.

He'd been patrolling a section of the Glades when he heard the scrape of metal on brick. Oliver turned quickly, arrow already notched to see the same clawed henchmen that he'd fought before.

Felicity's concerned cries in his ear were hard to ignore once she heard the signs of the fight over the comms. He heard her yell at Digg to leave for backup. As he ducked under the deadly blades and rolled away he regretted telling his partner to sit that night out.

He'd been holding his own until a searing pain cut across his right bicep and caused his aim to falter. The arrow went high, and the next thing he knew he was being spun before two of the sharpened claws sunk into his back.

He fell to one knee unable to draw a deep breath. Retreat was his only option as he aimed the grappling hook towards a nearby building and fired.

His landing was less than controlled, and for too long he found himself in a heap on the ground struggling to get up.

"Oliver!" he could hear Felicity's high, frantic call and that more than anything forced him to his feet.

He slipped to the shadows as best he could and made his way down the alleyway. "I'm alive, Felicity," he managed to grind out, and her exhale of relief just sounded like static in his ear.

"Digg's on his way," she said in a broken voice.

"He should hurry." Black spots danced in front of his eyes, and he knew he was losing blood too quickly.

She gasped his name again and he hated scaring her. "It's okay," he tried to sound reassuring, but his words came out slurred and he found his feet beginning to stumble and drag.

"He's almost there. Don't you dare leave me, Oliver Queen!"

Tires squealing made him look up as he forced himself to keep moving. Digg's familiar form raced towards him. Oliver managed to stay conscious until he was dumped in the back seat. Felicity's voice was the last thing he heard.

He was only vaguely aware as Digg hauled him down the steps to the lair. Felicity was waiting at the medbay table, pale faced and reaching for him before he'd been laid down. His vision was blurry at the edges, but he could feel her hand wrap around his as she made quick work of unzipping his jacket, pushing the hood back gently, her hand cupping his jaw. He turned into her palm and she let out a gasping sob that she tried to choke back.

His eyes slid shut and he was in and out while they worked above him. Digg's deep voice and Felicity's tight grip on his hand were the only things he could focus on.

Before he completely lost consciousness, he tried to open his eyes one last time. She was handing Digg supplies, tear tracks down her face. Their hands were still joined and she had them pressed into her stomach. Concentrating hard he spread his fingers and rubbed his thumb over the baby. Her eyes flew up and the last thing he remembered was cool lips on his.

The annoying repetitive beep of the heart monitor dragged him from the darkness. With effort he blinked against the bright lights and saw he was still on the table. Shifting slightly he found he couldn't feel anything on the lower right side of his back; Digg must have loaded him up with anesthetic.

Slowly he turned his head and saw Felicity almost at eye level. She seemed to be curled in her desk chair, hand still clasped in his with her feet tucked up under her. A blanket had been laid over her and he knew Digg had done that as well.

"She messed her chair up," Digg said from his other side, and Oliver made the effort to look his direction. He stood a few feet away, arms folded over his chest.

"Better than you or me," Oliver said in a rough voice. The first and only time they'd changed the height setting on her chair they'd regretted it immediately.

Digg gave a slight smile and nodded.

Feeling a bit more awake he cut his eyes over his body. Two lines ran into the I.V. port in his arm, one for fluids, the other for blood. He could just make out the edges of the bandage on his side.

"Didn't hit anything vital then," he said unnecessarily. If he had, Oliver would have bled out internally before they could have gotten him to the hospital.

"The one on your arm will probably cause you more problems," Digg pointed out, and with a sigh of resignation Oliver looked to his right bicep, having forgotten all about that injury. Raising that arm to nock arrows was going to prove difficult for a few days. Digg stepped to the table and made quick work of removing the port.

Ignoring that for now he looked back at Felicity, a wave of helplessness washing over him as it struck him how close he came to dying on a regular basis. If his luck were to ever run out...He needed to make an appointment with his lawyers as soon as possible.

"She okay?" he asked Digg without dropping his gaze from her drawn face; she looked worried even in her sleep.

"She did better than I thought she would." He paused and there was clench in Oliver's gut.

"What?" he demanded.

"Your pressure dropped pretty bad before I got the blood started."

He didn't need to say anything else. Oliver didn't want to imagine what she'd gone through. All he wanted to do was keep her safe, keep her happy. He knew that wasn't realistic all the time, but it was something he could try to achieve.

With slow strokes he began to rub his thumb over the back of her knuckles. He counted each ridge and valley before he reversed direction and did the same thing back the other way. Gradually there were signs she was waking. She turned into the chair and mumbled something he couldn't make out. When he squeezed her fingers and whispered her name her eyes flew open.

She would have fallen from the chair but Digg seemed to have anticipated her reaction and caught the back of it before it could scoot out from under her.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed as she slid to her feet and leaned over him. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

Her free hand landed on his chest and the warmth of her skin felt like a brand. Eyes sparkling with fresh tears her fingers trailed down to the bandage at his side, skimming over the edge of the tape before she ran them northwards to go over the one on his arm. They moved so quick he could barely feel her, fluttering like a hummingbird. When they landed on his jaw they stilled, and he could detect the fine tremble that went through her.

"I'm okay," he said, voice finally as strong as he needed it to be.

Her chin wobbled dangerously, and he could see how hard she was trying to hold herself together. Lips pressed so tight they were void of color, she shook her head slightly like she didn't believe him.

Unable to watch her fight a losing battle, he sat up ungracefully and swung his legs over the table towards her, glad for the numbing medication he would have declined if he'd been awake. She stepped back with a gasp until he pulled her into him.

"It's okay," he murmured into her hair as he felt her shake silently against his chest. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and he could feel her nails dig in slightly. He just held her until she pulled back far enough to see his face.

Her hands came forward to cup his jaw, and the heartbroken expression on her face made his head fall forward until they were touching. "I'm sorry I scared you," he breathed out as her thumbs ran soft circles around the edges of his lips.

Looking down he could see how tight she was pressed into the table, trapped between his knees. His hands fell from her back to her waist and then inwards until both palms spread across her middle.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he whispered again. She responded by leaning in and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth and then again full on the lips.

"I'm starting to develop a complex. I seem to only get to kiss you when you're crying."

She let out a stilted laugh. "We should see what we can do about that," she said and stood straight, her hands coasting over his shoulders and coming to rest along his forearms.

The small smile she'd had disappeared, and just as he was about to speak she opened her mouth. "We can't keep putting this off."

"Glad we're in agreement. I'm going to meet with my lawyers on Monday." Her brows drew together in confusion.

"I need to make sure everything is in place to take care of you, both of you, in case…" He didn't finish because of the dawning horror that he saw on her face.

"Oliver…" she choked out.

"This is another one of those non-negotiable things," he said thickly. "But if I do that, then we've got to go public."

She took a shaky breath, and even though he saw unshed tears, they didn't fall. "Okay."

He went to sit up taller and a flare of pain across his right flank tore through him. He tried to stifle a groan, but she noticed.

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly, stepping back to where his hands were forced to lose contact with her as she leaned over the table to try and see the bandage on his back. "It's not bleeding through," she told him.

"Drugs are wearing off," he told her and pushed off the table, leaving a hand on it for support as his feet hit the floor.

"Why don't we save the rest of this conversation for later. Like when it's been more than a few hours since you almost…" Her eyes glazed over for a second, and he didn't want to know what she was remembering.

There was movement behind him and he turned with a grimace to see Digg standing there with his coat thrown over his arm.

"I'll get him home, Digg. Thanks." She looked at him over Oliver's head for a long moment, and once again Oliver had the impression that he'd missed something between them.

"You sure?" Again it was more than a simple question.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," she assured him, and he nodded once before heading out.

He was surprised to hear her say she'd get him home. He could have driven himself if he'd had to, or more likely just crashed on the couch in the lair, but she'd seemed insistent.

When she turned back to him, twisting the fabric of her skirt between her fingers, he saw the deep concern and need to keep him near her and knew he couldn't deny her this.

"Let me change and we can go," he said carefully, ignoring the lightheadedness he felt as he walked towards the bathroom.

Trying to get a shirt over his head proved to be impossible, and with an exasperated sigh he just grabbed a hoodie and zipped it up.

When he emerged, the computer screens were dark and Felicity stood ready, coat on and bag over her shoulder. She was worrying her bottom lip again, and there seemed to be a permanent crease between her eyes that had never been there before.

He didn't stop until he was right next to her, reaching down to grasp her hand. She gave him a strange look. "Are you sure you're alright? Because I expected more protesting and loudness about how you didn't need a babysitter and could get yourself home, and-"

He cut her off by slanting his mouth over hers. When she gasped in surprise he took advantage of the reaction and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She pushed towards him, her tongue darting out to meet his. A low groan made its way from him when he pulled away. "Maybe I don't want to be alone," he said throatily, and she hummed her agreement.

She didn't say another word as she led him from the lair, and by the time they got to her little red car, he was definitely feeling the wound on his back.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked as she watched him climb into the passengers seat with a barely concealed grimace. "You can't pass out on me. Digg's gone and I won't be able to get you out by myself. Maybe I should have put you in the backseat. I never got around to getting the blood stains cleaned out from the first time…" She trailed off when he let his left hand settle on her knee.

"Felicity. I'm fine."

She gave him a stiff nod and started the car. He hadn't removed his hand, and every time she shifted from braking to accelerating he felt the small movements beneath his fingers. When his eyes grew heavy, that was the only thing that kept him half awake.

Despite his best efforts, he must have fallen asleep. The next thing he remembered, she had his door open and was shaking his shoulder.

"Come on, I need to get you to bed," she said and flushed instantly. He wasn't so out of it that her words didn't strike him, and he was suddenly more awake than he had been.

He didn't respond to her verbal gaffe, and soon enough they were making their way up the front steps, her arm wrapped firmly around his waist, hand just hovering over his wound. It wasn't necessary to use her for support, but he didn't mind the feel of her being so close.

The door opened as they approached and Oliver tensed, moving his arm from over Felicity's shoulders to in front of her in an instant. It took him longer than it should have to realize a member of the house security had opened the door. That meant Thea was home.

"Welcome home, Mr. Queen. Is everything alright sir?" the man asked, Oliver's poor condition evident.

"Bad sushi," Felicity said quickly as they stepped into the foyer. "We will definitely not be going there again, I don't care how many reviews they have on Yelp."

Her covers were better than his, he had to give her that.

"My sister is in tonight?" Oliver asked as the door was shut behind them.

"Yes sir, she arrived home a few hours ago."

"Excellent," he said through slightly gritted teeth. Of course Thea would pick that night to come home when she hadn't spent a night at the mansion in almost two weeks.

"Which way?" Felicity asked under her breath, eyeing the two staircases. He turned them slightly to the left and she wasted no time in getting him near the banister. As he grabbed the dark wood he realized how much he'd been leaning on her afterall.

"Good night, sir," the agent said, and Felicity returned the sentiment for him.

If he thought they'd get lucky and make it to his bedroom without incident, he was sadly mistaken. Just as he was directing Felicity towards his door there was movement down the hallway.

"Ollie?" a half asleep voice called out that he knew could only belong to his sister.

Felicity tensed at his side and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. She bit back a gasp and he felt her hand press into the fabric of his hoodie, pull away and then press in again.

Oliver bit back a groan at her action but had to school his features quickly as Thea approached.

"You're not drinking for two are you?" she asked, cutting an appraising eye over his slightly hunched over posture and less than put together appearance.

"Bad sushi," Felicity said once again, but this time her voice sounded thin. With a start he realized this was the first time she'd seen Thea since she'd figured out about the baby.

"Ugh, that's horrible," she wrinkled her nose in disgust and then turned horrified eyes on Felicity. "You didn't eat any did you? The baby?"

A small choking sound came from Felicity's throat but she recovered quickly. "Uh...no. Just a California roll for me," she stuttered out.

"Oh thank god!" Thea came closer to stand in front of Felicity. "I know we don't know each other very well but...could we do lunch soon?" Oliver was taken aback by how genuine his sister was being, and a small flare of pride went through him.

Felicity pushed her glasses up her nose and gave Thea a small smile, "I'd like that."

"Great. It's a date then. But maybe we'll skip the sushi," she said with a wink. "Feel better big brother." She went to hug him and then thought better of it.

They waited in the hall until she'd disappeared back into her own room.

Felicity was unnaturally quiet as they made their way to his bed.

"You okay?" he asked, not sure how she was feeling about Thea bringing up the baby so casually.

"It's alright if I go to lunch with her, right?" She was nervous, he realized.

He stopped and looked towards her. "Of course, why would you think it wouldn't be?"

She shrugged as best she could with her arm around him but didn't meet his eyes. "I don't know it's just...she knows but we haven't talked about all of that and I don't know what she thinks or what we're doing and…"

He sighed and brushed his lips over her temple. "We're going to get all that figured out."

"I know, we can't put it off any longer."

"No, we can't."

"But we can put it off long enough for you to get better." She tugged on the hand draped over her shoulder and led him to the bed.

"Just sit here for a second and let me look," she said once they reached their destination and she'd pushed him down on the edge. "I think you're bleeding through" She flashed up the hand she'd had wrapped around his waist and he saw a smear of red staining her palm. Now he knew what she was doing in the hallway.

Her hands were surprisingly steady as they unzipped the hoodie and pulled it off his good arm before carefully taking it from his right. There was something so intimate about her casually undressing him. She tossed the now soiled fabric onto a nearby chair and pulled a face when she looked at his bandage. "Yeah, it bled through. Do you have more supplies?"

He directed her towards the bathroom, and when she came back he'd toed off his shoes and peeled the original gauze and tape off as best he could. The wound throbbed white hot and every movement sent flares of pain all along his side.

Felicity gave him a look when she saw the half removed bandage and took the rest off quickly. "Stitches look good. Just this one part Digg didn't think was too deep won't stop bleeding," she explained as she dabbed on a numbing ointment and covered it up again.

"There," she said as she pressed the last bit of tape down tight. "Not as good as Digg but it should do." He'd been trying to ignore how her every touch sent small bursts of electricity through him. His head was already spinning enough without her closeness adding to it.

She rested a hand on his shoulder and reached behind him to pull the covers back. His hand came up automatically and settled at her hip to help her balance. When she felt his fingers fan out over her side seeking out the the slight roundness of her belly she stilled and looked down at him like she'd just then noticed her position.

Felicity stepped back quickly and knotted her fingers together in worry.

"What's wrong?" His brows knitted together as he saw how anxious she looked.

Tears filled her eyes and she swiped them away angrily. "I don't want to go but...I don't know if I should stay and I'm…"

"I told you I wanted you to stay," he reminded her, and she nodded her head that she remembered.

"I know, but you'd just lost a lot of blood and.."

"Felicity. Please stay."

"Only if you'll actually rest," she bartered, and after leveling her with a look, he gave a resigned sigh and nodded once. "Good, because I already cancelled everything for tomorrow." She gave him a secret smile at having tricked him.

He retaliated by snaking out a hand and pulling her towards him faster than she could blink. She caught herself on his chest, breath coming in short little pants as she stared at him wide eyed.

"You can change in the closet. Help yourself to whatever you want." His lips just brushed her cheek as he spoke, and he felt how her fingers dug into his flesh. She was so close he could barely see as her eyes fell shut, dark lashes fluttering before she opened them again and pushed back.

She was silent as she moved away from him. When she turned and headed into the bathroom he watched her go and was struck almost dumb by the idea of her doing that every night and every day.

He still hadn't moved when she emerged and her brow wrinkled in worry. Pulled from his thoughts he slid onto the bed and settled against the pillows. She gave him a grateful smile and disappeared into the closet.

Once he was laying down the exhaustion he'd been shoving aside hit him hard. His eyes grew heavy regardless of how hard he tried to fight it.

A tiny cough made his eyes fly open and he blinked in surprise to see Felicity standing near the foot of the bed. She was shifting from one foot to the other as she tugged at the hem of the shirt she wore. The breath caught in his throat as he took her in. Blonde hair spilled over her shoulders. Shoulders that were covered by one of his white dress shirts. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

She'd rolled the sleeves a few times and the top three buttons were undone. There was enough fabric that he couldn't see any sign of her belly and his mouth went dry at the expanse of leg that extended out from under the tails of the shirt.

"The sweatpants were falling off, even with this…" she smoothed a hand over her middle and for a second he thought he could see the bump before the material bloused out again. "And I was kind of cold so I wanted the sleeves…" she trailed off as she finally met his eyes. "Oh," she said softly once she spied the desire he was unable to hide.

"I hope it's okay," her voice was slow and soft.

"It's very okay." Her pupils darkened at his tone, and she was drawn closer but still looked hesitant about joining him.

"Felicity, get in the damn bed." The gravelly sound he emitted made her gasp, but she was moving.

She climbed in without looking at him until she matched his position, laying stiffly beneath the covers.

His head was turned her direction and when she looked over at him she burst out in nervous laughter.

"Sorry," she said immediately, hand coming up to cover her mouth.

The sight of her in his bed was not something he wanted to laugh at, and if he hadn't been in pain and still suffering the effects of major blood loss, he wasn't sure what he would have done in that moment.

"Come here," he said in a tone that sounded more like an order than a request or suggestion. The smile slipped off her face and the look she gave him made him clench his fists and curse his injury.

Almost shyly she shifted near, and when he lifted his good arm in invitation she only hesitated for a second before she brought herself flush against him.

The long bare length of her legs pressed into his and he found himself clutching a handful of the shirt she wore in reaction. Slowly she lowered herself down until her head rested against his shoulder and her hand lay still on his chest.

He knew she'd be able to hear how fast his heart was beating and he was glad for it. With a strained wince he reached over and turned the light off next to him plunging the room into darkness.

Felicity shifted closer to him as he used his good arm to wrap around her back, coming to rest at her waist. She didn't wait in grabbing his hand with hers and pulling it up higher until they both rested against the side of her abdomen.

Neither of them said another word as they fell asleep to his fingers drawing patterns across her belly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you! I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the love this story is getting. Sorry for a bit of a wait, but a distracted muse, and NaNo, and life all conspired the past couple of weeks. Back on track now. Weekly updates should resume.**

**So enjoy! And please, let me know what you think!**

Oliver woke up twice that night. The first time it was due to a face full of hair. Felicity had turned in his arms at some point and was using his left bicep as a pillow as she faced the other side of the bed. He'd curled around her, knees tucked behind hers as his hand rested lightly on her hip.

Fire burning across his right arm he gritted his teeth as he reached up and brushed her hair out of the way before he leaned in closer, lips grazing her exposed shoulder where the shirt fell open. She sighed and shifted back against him, making him hold her just a bit tighter as his eyes slid shut and sleep claimed him again.

The second time he woke, faint morning light bled through his heavy drapes and the bed was cold next to him. Oliver pushed himself upright and regretted it immediately when his right arm buckled under him and a flare of pain tore across his side so bad he felt sick for a moment.

With a muffled curse he shoved aside the pain and lurched to his feet. A quick glance around the room let him know her shoes and bag were still there which calmed his pounding heart some. She hadn't snuck away.

By the time he'd managed to pull on a t-shirt and make his way back across the space he wasn't feeling as badly as he had when he'd woken up. The bathroom was empty and while the house was massive there weren't that many other places she could have disappeared to.

Still in barefeet he made his way silently down the upper hall and took the back staircase down to the kitchen.

Soft, low voices greeted his ears when he reached the bottom and the sight that met him was enough to make him think he was still sleeping.

Felicity, still in nothing but his white dress shirt sat at the large center island next to his sister while Raisa busied herself at the stove. There was an easy conversation flowing amongst the three of them and he took a moment to just lean against the wall and watch.

Felicity was laughing at something Thea had just said and when Raisa turned and nodded her agreement he had a sneaking suspicion they were telling stories about him.

He was content to stay silent and observe. This scene before him was not something he thought he'd ever get a chance to have. Family. Not just of blood but of choice. His eyes shut tight as an image of a little girl, blonde pigtails flying as she ran through the kitchen, tugging on Raisa's apron to beg for a treat, cut across his mind. It almost took his breath away how not strange that felt.

When he looked up he saw Felicity studying him. Something must have shown on his face because the beatific smile she gave him made his heart stutter.

His lips turned up at the corner at being caught but he still didn't move. She looked him over, eyes resting exactly where his bandages were and he gave her a small tilt of the head to let her know he was okay.

As she tore off a bit of croissant and popped it in her mouth his brows twitched and he asked a silent question of his own as his eyes dropped from the food in her hand to her stomach.

A spark lit her face and she waved the baked good at him happily. She wasn't feeling sick that morning.

"Master Oliver!" Raisa called when she spotted him, "Are you feeling better?"

Thea turned as well and he had no choice but to push off the wall and leave his post. "I am, thank you Raisa." he said kindly,

He stepped into the space between Thea and Felicity, his sister giving him a broad grin. "I was just regaling Felicity with some prime Oliver Queen childhood exploits."

He groaned good-naturedly and turned to give Felicity an innocent look, "I'm sure none of it's true."

"Now, now Master Oliver. What did I always tell you about telling lies." Raisa waved a spatula his direction and he held his hands up in mock surrender,

"Alright, maybe some of it's true." he admitted and caught Felicity giggling behind her hand. He was somewhat surprised to see her so at ease here. After her anxiety the night before at the mere thought of going to lunch with Thea something seemed to have changed her mind.

"Sorry, not sorry, Ollie." Thea said, "But if 'Lis is going to be around for a long time she needs to know these things." She'd emphasized the words 'long time' and he realized it was her way of telling him she hadn't spilled the news to Raisa. She was protecting them and letting them do this in their own time.

He gave her a grateful look that she accepted with an arched eyebrow that clearly announced her exasperation at her loyalty being questioned.

" 'Lis?" he asked, eyes cutting between Thea and Felicity

Felicity gave him a shy smile, "She said my name was too long. It's okay, I don't mind." Thea beamed back and with a start he thought about a future where his sister and Felicity were thick as thieves. It was enough to make him gulp.

Eyes sparkling with mischief Felicity grinned up at him as if she'd just read his mind. Before he could stop himself he dropped a kiss to her lips, his turn to grin as she sat back in surprise.

"Since you've declared I'm taking today off why don't we take a tray upstairs." if he was being forced to rest that day he'd make sure she did the same. The slight quirk of her mouth let him know she was on to him.

Raisa made quick work of preparing a breakfast spread that would rival any five star hotel. When she asked if Oliver would like eggs he saw the way Felicity's nose wrinkled at the thought and declined the offer.

"Well, some of us are actually working today." Thea said as she slid off the stool. "Bye 'Lis, bye Ollie. Thanks for breakfast Raisa!" she called as she scurried from the room, Oliver watching as she left.

When he looked back Felicity was finishing her croissant, "When did that happen?" he meant the newfound relationship between the two women.

She just shrugged easily as she sipped the last bit of her coffee. "It's amazing how much we have in common once we start swapping stories about your less than well thought out decisions." she said cheekily, but he knew she wasn't telling the entire truth.

Raisa handed the tray over and just as he was taking it she held a finger up and asked him to wait. Moving quickly she was back in a few moments, setting a glass of milk in the center. "For Miss Felicity." she said by way of explanation.

Oliver thanked her and looked at Felicity in confusion at her slightly flushed expression. "Ready?" she just nodded and followed him as they made their way back upstairs.

She was too quiet until they were in the hall outside his room when she suddenly blurted it out, "Raisa knows!"

His head whipped to look at her, "What? No. Thea wouldn't say anything."

Felicity bobbed her head up and down, hands twisting in the sleeves of the too big shirt that had come unrolled and now hung past her fingertips. "She does. Look at the tray, Oliver. A perfectly balanced meal without being too heavy. Nothing that has strong smells. And not to mention she stopped you to get a glass of milk. For me. She knows."

Felicity pushed the door open for him and crossed to the bed, climbing in and sitting cross legged as she waited for him. He had planned to put the tray on the table between two chairs but seeing the ease with which she'd gotten into his bed made his heart stutter.

He slid the tray across the sheets, covers still pushed to the footboard from earlier and she immediately began eating from the bowl of fruit, face contorted in anxiety.

"I don't get it. Do I have some sort of sign that flashes across my forehead? I know I'm not big enough for anyone to notice. I mean, I worry about that, but I know I'm not. So what is it? How do people keep figuring it out?"

"It's not people, it's Thea and Raisa." he conceded she was right, but that woman had always known everything that happened in the house so it wasn't that surprising to him. "And that's why we need to figure out how to announce this. We need to be the ones in control, no one else."

She nodded her agreement, but still looked apprehensive. "Thea was being so nice to me. She apologized for the baby store thing, wanted to make sure I was okay. Said she was excited about being an aunt." she gave him a small smile an Oliver was taken aback. He'd kept avoiding talking to his sister, but maybe he shouldn't have been so wary.

"I don't think I really appreciated how hard all of this was for you. I mean, the lying about the Arrow stuff...that's hard, but...the personal aspect of it." she shook her head and wiped her fingers on a napkin, fiddling with the edge of it as she continued, "Thea thinks we had some sort of romantic tryst, some sort of late night at the office thing, that there was something there before…" her hand waved across her middle, "well, before the baby. And I had to let her think that. Because I can't tell her I was dosed with a mind altering drug when I went undercover at a rave in order to plant surveillance tech." she sighed heavily and leaned back against the pillows, finally looking up at him. "It's hard."

A pang of guilt ran through him, he'd never wanted her to experience this. He knew it was difficult enough what he asked of her, but to have to hide something so personal, to have to always be on guard with people you wanted to be able to be honest with. It did something to you deep inside and he'd never wanted her to carry that burden.

"Don't think that there was nothing there before. There was. I cared about you. But...I couldn't allow myself to think like that. I couldn't let myself consider becoming close with someone who could matter. And there were too many secrets...it wouldn't be fair." he knew his words weren't adequate, that he wasn't explaining himself like he wished he could.

His attention was drawn to her long bare legs as she shifted, stretching them out in front of her, snagging another croissant off the tray before she lifted suddenly bold eyes his way. "I know your secrets."

His mouth went dry and he had to take a swallow of coffee before he could speak, "You know more than anyone else." he confirmed, "I'm glad this happened, in a way. Not how I would have chosen. Being able to remember would be nice." that caused her to flush like he knew it would, "But I don't know how long I would have waited if it hadn't. Maybe too long."

He'd never considered that before. Would she have ever given up on him? He'd like to say no, but he knew everyone had their limits. He never would have blamed her.

"Not possible." she said softly, "You're worth the wait."

He was at a loss for words, again struck by how lucky he'd been to have her in his life. When he felt cool fingers brush the back of his hand he saw her waiting patiently, not worried about his lack of response.

"So, letting the cat out of the bag. How do we do that?" she was sitting up a bit straighter and slowly tearing off bits of flaky pastry a bit of raspberry filling leaked out and the sight of her licking it off her thumb sent a bolt of desire through him so quick he had to cover up his reaction with a fake cough.

"I'll call a meeting with the lawyers first thing tomorrow. I want the wills changed and trusts set up." her eyes clouded at the thought but he wasn't going to change his mind about that. "I'm not taking any chances." he said firmly and she gave a reluctant nod.

"After that the legal team will know, but won't be able to say anything. I think we should talk with PR. They've been working overtime since the Glades, they'll probably be grateful for a new story."

"Can I...be there? And do we have to put it out immediately? I don't really know how all of that works. I don't know if we'd have to or if we could wait longer. My doctor said most people don't even tell until the first trimester is over just in case something goes wrong."

He must have paled at the thought because her hand was covering his again. "Everything is fine. Don't worry."

He squeezed her fingers in thanks, "Good. And we can wait as long as you like. I don't want you to feel pressured about any of this. I wish we could just be normal and not have to deal with things like PR teams and press briefings."

"It's part and parcel of being a Queen, I get it." she said before her jaw dropped open in shock, hand snaking back to her lap. "Not that I was suggesting I was a Queen or should be a Queen or…" she shut her eyes tight and he knew she was counting down in her head.

A rough hand scraped over his head and he blew out a long breath before she opened her eyes again. That was something he couldn't think about right then. But he knew the PR team would want to.

"No...it's going to come up. If PR doesn't ask the press will." he was talking around the subject, but by the way she looked like she was about to jump out of her skin he didn't think she could handle him addressing it directly.

"Oliver...that is...wow. That is really not something we want to talk about right now, is it?"

"How about we just tell them we're trying to figure things out?" the way her shoulders collapsed forward in relief let him know she agreed.

"Yes!" she blurted out, louder than she had intended, "That sounds great. And also not a lie for once so go us." she did a small fist pump, causing the edge of the croissant to brush against the side of her mouth. She gave him a sheepish smile and wiped at the red smear, sitting the pastry down to use her napkin.

There was one small spot she'd missed and before he could stop himself or consider his actions he found himself leaning forward and swiping the last bit away. Felicity gasped audibly making him freeze, and he couldn't have looked away if he wanted to. Her eyes darkened and he could tell her breathing was quickly getting out of her control.

Moving slowly he let his thumb drag dangerously close to her lip. Her eyes darted from his eyes to his mouth more than once and he took her unspoken hint, tilting in until his mouth was only a hair's breadth from hers.

Her cry of pain as she grabbed her head and began to collapse to the side was not what he was expecting. Both hands pressed into her temples and her eyes were closed tight. He caught her by the forearms and let her sink into his chest as panic flared through him. She was having a flash he realized and there was nothing he could do for her.

Never had he felt so helpless, she was shaking in pain and he was unable to take it away. Drawing her closer he cupped a hand behind her head and stroked over her hair, his other arm banded about her trying to keep her protected even though he knew he couldn't make it stop.

It was a long three minutes before she finally went slack in his arms, her breathing was ragged but beginning to even out and her hands had fallen limp against him. Moving carefully he pushed the tray aside with his foot and slipped an arm under her legs to bring her closer to him. The stitches across his back protested but he ignored them.

Her face shifted against his chest as she groaned. "Oliver…" her voice was weak and confused sounding.

"Shhhh, I'm right here. Don't try and move too much." he knew from experience it didn't take long for the pain to go away. His hand traced from the side of her head around to pull hair out of her eyes and brush across her cheek. She turned into his touch and sighed.

"Sorry, that one was bad. We were in my chair in the lair. It must have been your thumb on my lip that…"

Oliver went rigid beneath her as he realized he knew exactly what she was talking about. He'd had that same flash and he knew how it ended. Desire and heat flooded his veins and he had to take a deep breath through his nose to not flip her over and reenact that memory right then.

She'd gone dead silent when she noticed what she'd been telling him, her fingers curled in his shirt, now too embarrassed to move.

"It's okay," he began but she was suddenly sitting up, struggling to get out of his embrace.

Her eyes swam with tears and he watched in horror as all the blood drained from her face. He was two steps behind her when she sprang from the bed and ran for the bathroom.

There was a sickening crack as her knees hit the marble floor a half a second before she lost her breakfast in the toilet. He didn't waste any time grabbing a towel and hovering a foot behind her. When she kept retching even though there was nothing left to come up he noticed how pale and shaky she was and only just managed to wrap an arm around her from behind before she fell over.

"Felicity!"

"'m okay" she mumbled as she sank back against him. He wiped her mouth quickly and they sat there until it didn't seem like she was going to be sick again. When he brought her to her feet supporting the majority of her own weight didn't seem to be something she was capable of right then. She leaned heavily on the counter as she rinsed her mouth, and when he saw her half-lidded eyes in the mirror he simply picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom.

Oliver came to a halt three steps in when he saw Raisa moving the tray and straightening the covers. She took one look at him and made quick work of pulling the duvet back down.

"Poor dear. I've left a special tea for Miss Felicity. It will help the nausea." she said knowingly,

For a moment he thought about playing dumb but he knew there was no point. "Raisa-" he began but she cut him off with a raised hand.

"Master Oliver, you don't need to explain. I know you care for this girl and you care for your baby. That's all I need to know." she gave him the same soft smile she'd been giving him since he was a little boy getting into trouble at every turn.

Just before she exited the room she turned back and looked at them, "It will be nice to have a little Queen running these halls again. It's been too long."

"Told you so." Felicity muttered from her spot nestled against his chest,

He didn't reply as he made his way to the bed and lowered her carefully. Her eyes were shut as he lay her back on the pillows. "I'll try some of that tea if you don't mind." she still looked washed out and exhausted.

He sat at her hip and carefully picked up the mug to hand to her, hands close by in case she dropped it.

After several sips she passed the mug back and let her hands fall across her middle. "What happened?" he asked, unable to keep from reaching out and trailing fingers over her forehead and down the side of her face under the premise of pushing hair out of her way.

"The flash. It's made be feel sick before but never like that. Figures. First morning I keep a decent breakfast down…" she sounded tired, her words beginning to slur.

"Go back to sleep. We can try brunch later." he said with forced levity but he was rewarded with a lazy upturn of her lips.

As he rose her hand came out and searched for his. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Not a chance." he assured her,

His back was screaming at him. A bandage change and possibly a narcotic were in order, but he'd dealt with worse before. As he slid in next to her she immediately curled into his side, her head coming to rest on his chest.

Oliver lay awake for a long while just holding her thinking how easy it would be to get used to having her with him like that all the time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks again for all the support for this story! This may be the last new chapter of 2013. Hope everyone understands how crazy this time of year is and I don't want the next chapter to get lost amidst the crazy of the next two weeks. So, enjoy! And have no fear, there will be new chapters soon. Let me know what you think!**

He woke up to cool fingers on his back and jerked up quickly before he realized it was Felicity, now pushing on his arm to get him to lay down again, carefully avoiding the stitches on his bicep.

"Sorry, thought I'd get a chance to finish with you still asleep." she said by way of explanation, "And I did not mean for that to sound as creepy as it did."

He turned to look over his shoulder, a long fall of hair blocking her from his view as she bent over behind him, smoothing down the last bit of tape.

"Bandage change." she said as she stood and pushed her glasses up her nose.

The dress shirt was gone, replaced with the clothes she'd been wearing the day before. It struck him hard how much he missed seeing her out of something that was his.

Rolling over carefully he found her sleeve and gave it a tug. With a small smile she propped a hip on the bed and sat lightly on the edge. She didn't touch him though.

"I should get going." she answered the unasked question and a pang went through him. He didn't want her to leave. He liked having her there.

"You don't have to go." he blurted out, her eyes going wide at his words.

Her hand tangled with is and he felt tension leave his body he didn't even know was there. "Oliver, this...with us...it's good so far but…"

"But?" that didn't fill him with hope,

"I like it here. A little too much I think." she admitted, faint pink tinting her cheeks, "But a lot has happened in a very short time. I don't want to mess this up. It's too important."

She was right. The rational, logical side of him knew it, but the other part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind and go all in, immediately. He'd listen to reason though. She was worth it, and he already asked too much of her.

He gave her a nod and suppressed a wince as he raised his hand to trace lightly over her cheekbone. "You're too important."

Her head ducked, allowing his fingers to slip into her hair, rubbing gently across her scalp. She hummed in appreciation and he filed the information away for later.

When she leaned forward and brushed her lips over his he was surprised. His hand fell down her shoulder and over her back before coming to rest at her waist. Her sucking his lower lip into her mouth made him dig his fingers in lightly as a low rumble grew in his chest. She bit down gently and then pulled back with a pleased look on her face. He'd need to file that away for later as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she whispered, kissing him once more before she was on her feet and heading for the door. "Actually try and stay in tonight. No training. Please." she was gone before he could respond and he laid back with a slight huff.

After she'd left he'd been surprised to discover it was already mid-afternoon. He had a text from Digg asking how he was that Felicity had apparently already replied to. There was a voice mail from Isabel Rochev that had come in only a few minutes prior and he wondered if she had sent texts as well that Felicity had deleted on his behalf.

It didn't take long to set up the meetings he wanted for the next day. He honestly wasn't sure how he could ensure her security since she wasn't legally a Queen, but he trusted that his attorneys could do what he needed done.

He rarely had free time on his hands and he itched to return to the lair, a long workout the only thing he could think that might stop his thoughts from straying to images of Felicity being with him there, in his home every day. She was right though. Things had moved quickly. His own response to what had happened surprised him.

For her sake he tried to take the rest of the day off, but after a few hours he found himself grabbing his keys and heading out the door. He couldn't say he didn't try. He eyed the salmon ladder when he arrived at the dark lair but knew all he'd do would be rip out his stitches and incur not only the wrath of Felicity, but Digg as well.

Soon he found himself lost in the process of crafting new arrows. It was something he often found tedious, but right then it was exactly what he needed as he allowed his mind to go blank to focus on his task.

When they picked Felicity up the following morning she looked nervous, her coat pulled tight around her. "What time is the meeting?" she asked by way of greeting when he opened the door for her.

"First thing." he replied and saw her eyes go wide in response.

"Oh, um, okay then. I guess we're doing this." she said in slight disbelief after she'd climbed in. He didn't hesitate to cover her hand in his as they pulled away from the curb.

He knew she was worried. This was the first time they were purposely telling people and he knew there were going to be questions that were going to be difficult to answer.

They rode in silence as they approached the city, the closer they got the more nervous she became.

"Are we going to them or are they coming to us?" she asked, worrying her bottom lip as she looked everywhere but at him.

"We're going to them. I thought my family's personal attorney's filing through the QC lobby might be a little suspicious."

"Right. Good point. I just…" she cut a look over to him and then shied away, drawing her lips into a thin line to keep from speaking.

"What?" he prodded

"I know you're going to do what you feel you need to do for the baby, but...I just…" she blew out a long breath and ducked her head before she continued, "I just don't want you to feel pushed to do the same for me."

He stared at her, slightly stunned. Her selflessness was not a surprise to him, he should have expected it, but it struck him hard to see her doubt her own importance to him.

"Felicity, hey…" he said, waiting until she raised her eyes to his. His hand came out and gently brushed across her cheek, "I don't feel pushed. I need you to be taken care of, as much as I need the baby taken care of, okay?" he hoped she understood what he was saying,

"Okay," she replied softly and remained silent, something that wasn't like her, but they were pulling up in front of the building and there wasn't any time to continue the conversation any further.

Digg's eye caught his in the rearview mirror and he thought he saw a slight look of approval which made him feel like he was doing the right thing even if she didn't seem to understand why.

He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, helping to loosen the knot in his gut he hadn't even known was there.

The door opened and he stepped out, buttoning his jacket as he gave her an encouraging smile and helped her from the car. He held on to her fingers as she tried to pull away and turned to see her looking at him in surprise.

"It's okay," he assured her, leaning in close so he could whisper in her ear, "We need to start being seen together."

"Right." she replied, still looking a bit shell shocked at what he'd just dropped on her.

"Sorry, I should have mentioned that earlier." he said with a slight grimace.

"Yeah, that might not have been a bad idea." there was a bit of fire back in her voice he was glad to hear and he couldn't help grinning,

"Maybe you'll let me make it up to you by taking you to lunch when this is over."

She lifted wide eyes in his direction and then narrowed them as she considered what he'd just said, "Wouldn't that just be a way for us to be seen together?" she asked suspiciously

"Yes, but I also just want to have lunch with you." he said honestly, and enjoyed the slight flush that crossed her cheeks.

She was about to respond when Digg's voice cut through to both of them, "Mr. Queen…"

Oliver's head shot up to see Digg standing to his right looking smug, one hand outstretched towards the front doors of the office building they were currently standing in front of. With a jolt he realized he and Felicity had been so focused on each other they'd forgotten where they were.

Felicity cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses before she tried to pull her hand away from him but he wouldn't let go. She gave him half an eye roll and without a word started walking for the door.

They managed to make it through the lobby and to the elevator without being spotted. A woman who got off two floors before they did wasn't so subtle about the double take she did when she realized who she was standing next to, nor did she try and hide how she stared at Felicity.

"It's going to be okay." he told her when it was just the two of them again. Felicity let out a shaky breath and continued to stare straight ahead.

The doors opened and he directed them to the left down a long corridor. She clung to his hand like it was a lifeline and when a voice from behind them called out his name she jumped a foot and pressed her free hand over her heart in shock.

Oliver pivoted to see Jean Loring, his mother's defense attorney making her way towards them.

"Oliver, I'm sorry, did we have an appointment or were you just stopping by? You know I'd be happy to talk to you about your mother's case anytime." she stopped a few feet away and he didn't miss how her sharp eyes cut over Felicity and their joined hands.

"Jean, ah no actually I'm here to see my attorney. I'd forgotten you were in the same building." he said easily,

Jean looked to Felicity again and he realized he had no choice but to introduce her. "I'm sorry, Jean this is Felicity Smoak my…" he trailed off, his mind going blank for a moment as he scrambled to figure out how to present her.

"Your assistant right? I believe we've talked on the phone." Jean finished for him, although there was a look in her eye he wasn't sure about.

"That's right Ms. Loring." Felicity answered,

Jean studied them for a moment longer and then held him in her shrewd gaze, "Oliver, if whatever you're doing here could affect your mother's case in any way what so ever I think we might need to set up that appointment."

Her words hung between them and he was only slightly aware of how limp Felicity's grip had gone in his own. Jean was right. Them announcing the pregnancy could very much affect the trial, good or bad, and it was just one more thing he hadn't thought of.

Pulling himself together he gave Jean a tight smile and nodded his head, "We'll be in touch Jean."

"I'm always available Oliver." she said once more before saying goodbye and leaving them standing in the corridor alone.

All the blood had drained from Felicity's face, "Oh god, Oliver...I didn't even think about the trial."

He ran a soft hand over her arm and pulled her towards him, "I didn't either. It'll be fine though." but he didn't know if he was saying that more for her benefit or his own.

"But it's your mother and what if this hurts her case or just brings more attention to you and your family in a bad way and…"

He turned fully until his feet bracketed hers and he could hold her as close as he dared in a such a public space, "And why do you continue to sound like this is your fault?"

He watched her process what he said and shake her head lightly, "I don't know," she answered honestly, "This just affects you more, with both your lives and...I don't know, I guess I just feel like my main job is making your life easier, and this doesn't make anything easier." she said with a vague sweep across her middle.

His hand slipped inside her coat and found the almost imperceptible swell of her belly. "You make my life better." he declared, his voice sounding thicker than he had expected, "Please stop feeling guilty over something you had no control over. We're going to make this work. All of it."

Felicity gave him a watery smile and took a deep breath through her nose, her hand coming down to cover his, "Okay, I'll do my best."

He leaned in closer, intending to kiss her temple when he heard Jean's voice once again. Straightening with a barely suppressed sigh he turned to see the woman giving him a hard look. Oliver's hand fell from Felicity's abdomen and the action wasn't lost on the lawyer.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention there's a pre-trial meeting next week and I think you and Thea should attend."

"Of course,"

She looked between him and Felicity again, "I'll call Ms. Smoak with the details, and to set up that appointment I think we need to have."

He waited until Jean was out of sight before he looked down to see Felicity with her eyes closed. "Hey, you okay?"

"Just working on that not being guilty thing." she said, blinking open bright blue eyes to look at him in concern.

With a sigh he tugged her in for a too brief hug and did brush his lips over her forehead without a care if the entire nineteenth floor of the building stepped out and saw him just then.

Her phone chimed, forcing her to pull away and dig through her bag. They continued down the hall as she swiped it on and then sighed heavily.

"Everything okay?"

She waved a hand dismissively, "It's just Isabel hounding me about why you rescheduled the Board of Visitor's meeting for today."

A wash of irritation flowed through him as he wished for a way that would get Isabel out of his company and his life as quickly as possible. Ever since she'd tried to fire Felicity he'd done what he could to make sure they were in contact only if absolutely necessary.

"I'm sorry, I told her to deal with me about that."

"Oliver, I'm a big girl, I don't need you to fight all my battles for me. I can handle Isabel."

He let out a huffing exhale as he opened the door to the office and ushered her inside. "I know you can, but she makes your life difficult because of me. Is it wrong that I want to make it easier?" his lips lifted in a small smile as he used her own argument against her and he saw the shift of her eyes his direction and the way her mouth opened and shut without saying a word.

His hand found her lower back as they stepped inside the overly modern office and approached the sleek receptionist desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Queen, right this way." a woman moved forward before he could say a word and directed them down a hallway.

He felt Felicity's back go rigid even through the layers of her coat and he silently vowed to do whatever he had to in order to make this as easy a process as possible.

As the woman went to open the door she glanced at Felicity and then at Oliver, "Your assistant is welcome to wait for you in an open office if you'd like, sir."

His jaw tightened as he saw how Felicity's shoulders went back and her head jerked to the side at the woman's words. "That won't be necessary."

She gave him a nod and pushed the door open. He was only slightly surprised to find almost all the senior partners already sitting at the table. With an almost rueful tilt of his head he stepped inside. He couldn't blame them in a way. When their richest client requests an emergency appointment it was in their best interest to show up. And also be able to bill him the highest fees possible.

Some of the people he recognized, but a few he didn't. He hadn't had a need to speak to any of them since he'd returned from the island and been legally brought back to life.

Oliver made a point of helping Felicity with her coat and pulling a chair out for her before he turned his attention to the man at one end of the table. "Gary, good to see you again." Gary Anderson had been his father's lawyer and a frequent guest at their house when he was growing up.

"Oliver, good morning." he said and gave a friendly handshake. "I have to admit we're all a little anxious to find out why you've called this meeting. I hope everything is well."

"Everything is very good. No cause for concern." his eyes caught Felicity who looked anxious and uncomfortable, sitting on the edge of her seat, hands twisting in her lap. "In fact...I'm not sure we need such a...delegation today." he looked back at Gary and held his gaze until the man understood he needed discretion and privacy.

Thankfully it only took a few minutes to diplomatically dispose of more than half the suits that had been in attendance and when it was just Gary and two others he saw Felicity visibly relax. He made quick work of introducing her and took the seat to her left.

"So what's this all about, Oliver?" Gary asked once the door had shut. He couldn't help the way his eyes cut to Felicity, but he was well trained and professional enough not to say a word.

With only the slightest of pauses Oliver glanced at her and when she gave him a slightly tremulous smile he felt like he could go on. "I need to make some changes to my will and the trusts that have been set up, power of attorney, medical directives, and…" he took a deep breath before he continued because this he hadn't mentioned to her at all, "and how my holdings in Queen Consolidated are distributed in the event of my death."

He heard her gasp and turn towards him, "Oliver…" her wide eyes looked huge behind her glasses and all she could do was give him a small shake of her head.

"Oliver...I hope it's alright if I ask if you're well? Do you...anticipate there being a reason why you'd need these changes in place?" Gary asked in concern.

He reached out and captured Felicity's hand in his and asked her to trust him without words. Her eyes slipped shut for just a second and when she opened them she gave him a tiny nod.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about, but...I'm going to be a father in a few short months and I'd like to make sure everything is taken care of before the baby is here." the words felt foreign coming out of his mouth but he managed to get them out without tripping over them and he felt Felicity's surprisingly strong grip as she clung to his fingers.

Gary didn't blink. A broad smile crossed his face and he reached across the table to shake Oliver's hand again. "Congratulations!" he said before looking at Felicity, "I'm assuming congratulations go to Ms. Smoak as well?"

"Ah yes, that's me. The one with the bun in the oven." she said with a nervous laugh, but Gary seemed to find her charming and laughed as well.

"In that case most of this should be straightforward. Right now your will states that in the event of your death your trust and all your holdings revert back to the Queen estate."

"I'd like to have my inheritance passed on to the baby instead. I assume this won't change anything that is already in place for Thea or my mother."

"No. Nothing you do today has any bearing on the trusts set up for your sister." Gary informed him and Oliver nodded. "Now, until the little lord or lady is of age there will need to be a trustee who will oversee the handling of the funds and function as the legal representative if you are not able."

"Felicity. I want Felicity in control of all of that." he said immediately,

Gary put down the pen he was writing with and leveled Oliver with a look, "I understand she's the child's mother, but Oliver...even with the recent hit your family has taken your current net worth is well over thirty billion, all of that would go to your child to be managed by Ms. Smoak."

Felicity shifted in her seat next to him and he didn't know if it was because she was insulted by what Gary was implying or because she was shocked at the number.

"I'm aware of that, Gary. That's why I want her managing it." he said it easily, but there was an undercurrent of steel in his voice that made the lawyer's eyebrows raise. Oliver gave a small chin lift of recognition, "She'll most likely do a better job at it than me anyways."

With that understanding now out of the way they made quick work of the rest. The medical power of attorney took a bit longer because Felicity kept interjecting different contingencies he hadn't thought of and in the end they scrapped it all and made it so that she had full authorization to make any decisions for him she thought were necessary if he wasn't able.

When he asked Gary to set up a separate trust for Felicity on her own she began to protest but he leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "I need you to be taken care of, remember?" She gave him a slightly exasperated look, but didn't say anything else while they worked out the details.

Sensing they were getting to the end Felicity held out a hand and cut a look at him quickly before she addressed Gary, "Is there a chance any of this could be contested?"

"Anything can be contested, that's why there are so many lawyers." he said with a slightly self deprecating grin, "But these documents will be as airtight as possible, Ms. Smoak. You would have to be declared mentally incompetent by a court in order for any of these directives to be changed."

"The last thing we need to deal with is the matter of your controlling interest in Queen Consolidated."

"I'd like all my shares to be given to Felicity."

The silence that descended on the room was almost deafening. Even Gary with all his years of experience wasn't able to control the double take he did at Oliver's words.

It was Felicity that broke the silence. "Gary, would you excuse us please." she said through her teeth, her eyes locked on his like a laser as he looked at her in honest confusion.

She didn't blink as the attorneys left the room, but as soon as the door shut she was on her feet.

"What are you thinking, Oliver?!"

"Felicity, why wouldn't I leave them to you? You're brilliant and you've been right there next to me this entire time. You know just as much about running the company as I do." he countered

"What about your sister? Your mother? Hell, even Walter! You cannot just hand over the keys to a multi-billion dollar company like that!"

She had stepped away from the table and was pacing in front of the large bank of windows.

"God, Oliver, do you know how much responsibility this is?" she said incredulously, the slight break in her voice letting him know how affected she was.

"I think I'm familiar." he hadn't meant to sound so acerbic, but she was beginning to frustrate him.

"Don't get cute with me." she bit back, narrowing her eyes,

"You don't really get what you're doing here." her hand waved across the table where various forms had been left, half filled out, awaiting signatures that would change their lives forever.

"I know I'm trying to protect you! What is so wrong with that?"

"Because, do you know what all of that means." she pointed at the table again as she advanced on him. "It means you die! It means that not only do I have to figure out how to live without you, but I also have to raise our baby by myself. And now you want to drop thirty billion dollars and the controlling shares of Queen Consolidated into my lap as well and I don't know how to even begin to process all of that." her eyes were watery and high points of color dotted her cheeks, but she wasn't backing down.

Guilt rushed through him, competing with his need to make sure she was safe and taken care of. He'd been so focused on the practicalities he'd ignored the realities of what they were discussing. With a sigh he stepped forward and cupped her elbow.

"Hey, I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon." but they both knew all too well that wasn't a promise he could keep.

"With what we do…" her voice broke and she looked away as her hand came up and brushed over his arm. A stark reminder of how close he'd come to death so recently.

He tugged her closer until her forehead pressed into his chest. "I will always do whatever I can to come back." it was the closest to a vow he could give her.

"But...but if I don't then you are the only one I trust to keep everything safe until this one is old enough to decide on their own." he said it as gently as possible as his hand once again found her stomach, but he could hear her sniffling as she tried to hide her tears.

She raised on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek into his. "Why do you have to be so stupid rich?" she mumbled into his neck,

"Sorry," he said with a brittle laugh, "I'll remind you you said that the next time you want me to buy you something, like a satellite."

She pulled back and looked at him in shock, "I can buy a satellite, really?"

It was the complete open, genuine excitement in her face that made him smile. His hand slid into her hair and pulled her in, slanting his mouth over hers before he could fully think out what he was doing.

Felicity let out a muffled shriek, hands gripping his shoulders until her lips began to move under his. This kiss was different somehow. He felt heat flare through him and fill his veins and when she opened her mouth he didn't hesitate to slide his tongue along hers, truly tasting her for the first time. When they broke for air her eyes were dark and half lidded and he could feel his blood thrumming through his body.

His fingers traced over her cheek as he stared down at her, "You're going to be the first woman to bankrupt a billionaire buying tech instead of jewels." he said with a lazy grin

"I like jewels too, never said I didn't." she threw back with a playful smirk,

"Well see then, you'll have depleted all the funds long before you ever have to worry about managing them." as soon as the words were out of his mouth he cringed internally hoping she wouldn't take his remark as flippant.

But she just sat back and gave him a raised eyebrow, "Good then, one less thing to have to deal with." They'd both defaulted to a sort of pseudo gallows humor, but it seemed to be working so he'd stick with it for now. "And besides, you were the one who just spent what probably amounted to a few thousand dollars of your attorneys time so you could kiss me."

"Signs a few papers and she's very concerned about the money all of a sudden."

"You did say I'd do a better job with it than you would." she reminded him with a sparkle in her eye,

"True, and it's also possible we keep them on retainer, which I'm sure pays for Gary's house in Aspen." he tugged her back towards him and dropped his mouth to her ear, "Besides, I consider it money well spent." his lips moved over the shell, and he felt her shiver.

She cleared her throat and patted the front of his jacket before she stepped back and put some distance between them. "Well, you should go tell them to come back in before we've paid for an apartment in Paris or something."

He watched as she took her seat and then crossed to the door, wide grin cracking his face as he wondered if she even knew she'd said 'we'.

A few minutes later the meeting resumed and the inheritance of the shares was settled. With nothing else to discuss they was a long period of quiet while everything was put into order to await their final signatures.

"You know Oliver, I've known you since you were playing hide and seek under your father's desk." Gary said with a nostalgic smile that Oliver returned, "And if he was sitting here in front of me I wouldn't hesitate to be blunt with him."

Oliver spread his hands wide, "Please, don't hesitate with me either."

"In that case. There's one piece of paper that would cut out almost all of this damn paperwork we'll be filing the rest of the day." he said with a slight gleam in his eye.

Oliver looked at him in confusion and quirked an eyebrow in question. "One piece of paper?"

Gary leaned in and then turned to Felicity and gave her a wink, "A marriage certificate."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy New Year! Thanks again for the continued and fantastic support for this story. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Let me know what you think.**

Felicity paled at Gary's words and Oliver heard a rush of white noise fill his head. Marriage. They'd tiptoed around that earlier, and he knew it would be the first thing the press would focus on but somehow having his attorney bring it up like it was the simplest thing in the world was what made it all very very real.

It was actually Felicity that responded. He heard her clear her throat and shift in her seat before she spoke, "I'm sure that would make things easier but...we're going to try and deal with one bombshell at a time."

"Fair enough." Gary said, "But when you're ready for that pre-nup, Oliver, let me know. Although...based on what you've done here I'd be so bold to guess you wouldn't want one. Your father didn't have one either if I recall."

Luckily Gary didn't seem to expect a reply and soon enough they were passing papers back and forth to sign. He tried not to focus on the sight of both their signatures next to each other and what that could signify. If it was something Felicity noticed she was doing a good job hiding it. He looked at her more closely as she signed the last one, the one that gave her controlling interest in the company and saw her hesitate for a second before she scrawled her surprisingly messy signature.

Then they were shaking hands as Gary promised to send over their copies via courier, and Oliver was agreeing to dinner at the mansion in the near future.

"You good?" he asked her as the elevator doors closed and they were finally alone. "You can take the rest of the day if you need to."

"Oliver, stop coddling me. I'm fine." her voice was sharp and echoed in the space. He didn't say a word but turned his head slowly to look at her.

"I'm fine." she repeated after a deep breath, this time sounding more like herself.

He stayed quiet for the rest of the ride but when they made their way across the lobby he took her hand and she squeezed his in response.

Digg was waiting by the main doors to the building. He leveled Oliver with a look and he gave his partner a subtle nod that everything was taken care of.

"Our evil plan has worked, John." Felicity said in a stage whisper that Oliver could clearly hear. Digg just lifted an eyebrow and clasped his hands together in front of him.

"You've got it all then?" he asked conspiratorially, avoiding Oliver's eye but he could see he was fighting not to smile.

"Every last penny." she said, throwing a smirk over her shoulder at him.

"Oh, this was your game plan from the beginning?" Oliver said, playing along as they emerged onto the sidewalk in front of the building.

"Absolutely. Digg was the mastermind. I'm the muscle."

He actually threw his head back and laughed at the image her statement had brought to mind. "The muscle? Really?"

A devious gleam crossed her eyes as she leaned in close, "Well, he's not exactly your type. Then again, neither am I, so it took a bit of work." her smile faltered for a second and he could see her pulling back, wondering if she'd taken the joke too far.

He wrapped an arm around her back to keep her from stepping away and made sure she was looking at him before he spoke, "Types can change."

Her cheeks flushed pink and he took her hand in his, "Lunch? I think I promised you something about lunch."

"We don't have to. We should probably get back, you've got a meeting at three and…" she trailed off as he caught Digg's eye and motioned down the street with his head. Digg nodded and held up his phone, telling him to let him know when they needed to be picked up.

Oliver tucked her hand into his arm, not giving her a chance to protest as they began to walk towards the restaurant he knew was close by.

There were a few heads that turned as they were quickly seated. The manager tried to fawn over him, but after a hard look and a cool word he left them alone.

"That's how it is, huh?" she said with a little nod as she pushed up her glasses and tried to pretend like she was reading the menu. "I mean...I've seen people act like that before with you but...I don't get it. You're rich. You're famous. Now, if they were meeting the other you I'd understand, that would make sense, but this you...you put your pants on just like everyone else, they're just very expensive pants."

"I'm not a big fan of it either if it makes you feel better." he replied, drolly. His life would be infinitely easier if he didn't have to deal with that aspect of being who he was. "But if I recall, our first meeting resulted in what I now know is one of your more endearing traits, but at the time it seemed like you were a bit star struck." he'd said it on purpose to see her eyes spark and the way her mouth dropped open just a bit as her lightning fast brain worked overtime to come up with the perfect reply.

"Star struck? Oliver Queen! I was not star struck by you walking into my office. Surprised? Yes. Which was quickly replaced by astonishment at the utterly ridiculous lie that you expected me to believe just because you cocked your head to the side and grinned." she said quickly, menu falling to the table forgotten.

"It's always worked before." he admitted, as he laid his head to the side just a bit and gave her the grin he'd perfected in boarding school.

She merely lifted an eyebrow and looked at him over the rim of her glasses, "Nice try."

"You can't be resistant to all my charms." he countered and saw her duck her head and pick the menu back up.

When she was quieter longer than he expected he worried he'd made her uncomfortable or said something wrong. "You sure you're okay?"

She began to nod and then stopped, laying the menu back on the table and lifting heavy eyes his direction. "It's just...two weeks ago...everything was different. I mean we were us, but there wasn't an us and now there's a three of us and with all of this today. I keep wondering when the ride is going to stop so I can catch my breath except...I don't think it's going to so I'm just trying to figure out how to make this my new normal. Not that what we do is normal, it's not, but it's normal for me and…" she gave him a half smile at her ramble.

For him decisions were made in an instant. On the island he couldn't second guess and he couldn't look back. That would have been a sure way to get killed. And even now, since he'd returned he walked a fine line between learning from his mistakes and drowning in his memories. Dwelling on the specifics of what he'd lived through was something he avoided at all cost even though he knew he'd never shake those five years. What it had left him with was the ability to make a call and move forward, which is exactly what he had done in this case.

Yes, everything was different and a few weeks ago he could have never imagined he would have signed the papers he'd just signed, but once he was presented with reality and he'd made the decision he wanted the baby and wanted Felicity...that had been it for him. They were his future and he was secure in that. Felicity, of course would be caught up in the weight of what they were doing and he was worried that he was beginning to steamroll over her.

Oliver scrubbed a rough hand over his face and made to lean towards her before he caught himself and pulled back. "Hey, if this is going too fast or if you want to take a step back it's okay. I know I tend to…"

"Crash through life like a bull in a china shop?" she finished for him, the corner of her mouth lifting slightly. "I get it. This is how you tackle things. It's how you are at the office with a new merger. It's how you are when you decide to go after someone. And I like plans. And contingencies. And pie graphs of my plans and contingencies. But in this case…" she let out a long breath and sat back in her seat, eyes casting around at the other diners before she looked at him, "In this case...what else are we going to do? It's just overwhelming at times and things keep popping up that we haven't thought of like your mom's trial…"

He sighed and risked taking her hand, "I hope by the time he or she is here that stops happening."

She gave him a smile and a nod. "I have a feeling it's never going to stop."

He let out a dramatic groan and let his head drop, "Don't say that."

The laugh he received in return was worth a few people looking their way at his reaction.

A sparkle of mischief lit her eye, "For instance, what if it's a girl? What happens when she starts dating?"

He froze as a red wave of fury passed through him, erasing everything in his vicinity. Felicity's hand on his knee and her frantic whispered words shook him from him thoughts. Thoughts of a gangly teenager wearing heels for the first time as she carefully made her way down the steps, more make up than he was comfortable with painted over her face, and her mother's penchant for short skirts.

"Oliver! Oh my god, I was kidding. That is so far off from now it's not even funny, and it could be a boy, and you really need to put that knife down before you draw more attention to us!" she hissed at him, hand dropping to wrap around his wrist as he looked down to see the knife clenched in his fist. The knife he hadn't even known he'd picked up.

He laid it back carefully, "Sorry, apparently I don't like that idea." he said with a bit of a growl in his voice.

Felicity gave him a sympathetic smile and began to rise from her seat. "I'll be right back. This bladder getting squashed thing is already getting old."

His eyes followed her as she made her way to the restroom, leaving him with an empty table and a too fresh picture in his head of a teenage daughter.

He didn't even realize he'd lost track of time or his surroundings until he felt her fingers trail across his shoulders and down his left arm, squeezing the inside of his elbow as she made to sit back in her seat.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, as he sat upright with a jolt and glanced around the room quickly, taking note of everything he'd missed in those few minutes.

"Yeah, sorry." he said huskily, angry at himself for becoming distracted in a public place. He knew better than to let his guard down.

"Did the waiter come by for the order? I'm starving."

He could tell she was purposely changing the subject for his benefit and a warmth spread through his chest.

"No, not yet."

As if summoned their waiter appeared and Oliver had a hard time hiding his surprise at the amount of food that Felicity ordered.

She didn't blink as she calmly took a sip of her water when they were alone again. "I have an appetite again." she said by way of explanation. "You don't even want to know everything I ate yesterday."

"Good, I don't like you feeling sick." he hated how tired and pale she'd been recently,

"It hasn't been that bad, but I'm glad it seems to be over. Although from what I've been reading it's just going to get worse." she said offhand as she grabbed a roll from the basket the waiter had just delivered and began to butter it with gusto.

"Worse?"

She nodded with a grimace, "Oh yeah, you don't even want to know. I've been reading a lot. And between the heart burn, and the swelling, and the not being able to roll over, and forgoing shoes that need to be tied, and the feet in the ribs, and...things I'm pretty sure your five years on the island didn't begin to prepare you for...let's just say I'm not sure signing all those papers comes close to being a fair deal."

Oliver sat back stunned. He'd never really considered what a woman went through when she was pregnant. Why would he? But now that it was Felicity and his baby he suddenly found himself interested. "What have you been reading? That sounds...horrible."

She gave him a thin smile, "I don't think most of that is until the very very end. I highly doubt I'll feel like that for months."

"You'll let me know though...if I can do something...anything." he was just beginning to realize how powerlessl he was just then.

Her cool fingers slid under the edge of his sleeve and wrapped around his wrist, "I'll let you know. Promise." she said quietly,

He let out a semi-frustrated sigh and slid his hand back so he could tangle his fingers with hers. "I'm not good at…"

"Waiting?" she replied with a smirk. "I know. But I think you're going to have to take the slow path on this one. You don't have much of a choice."

At his silence he felt her fingers tighten over his. "Good thing you don't have to do it alone."

The corner of his mouth lifted at her words, "That is good."

They spent the rest of their lunch talking easily. He found out she had another doctor's appointment in a weeks time and that she'd made sure his schedule was clear.

He brought up the meeting they'd need to have with Jean and she agreed it was something they couldn't ignore. But the more people who found out the bigger the risk that the story would break outside of their control.

The entire trip back he considered how to approach the PR team. Wondering if he should let them do their job and announce it as they saw fit, or go in with a list of requirements and guidelines for them to go by. It was two thirty in the afternoon and he felt exhausted.

The closer they got to the office the more nervous Felicity seemed to get. He looked over to see her going back and forth between working on her phone and staring anxiously out the window.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing Digg's eyes shift quickly to the rear view mirror at his words.

She shifted her gaze towards him and tried to give him a bright smile that failed to reach her eyes. "Sorry, just...I know you want to start being seen, out and in public, but...I don't know if I want that at the office. I just...it's been hard enough going from the IT department to being your EA. People already think I got the job for other reasons. Once this comes out the truth won't matter to them and I can deal with that. So no need to get all growly right now." she said while lifting a hand to soothe down the front of his lapel. "But...I think I'd like to still present a professional front if that's okay."

He scrubbed a rough hand over his face and sat back heavily. He hated that she had to be the one to bear the brunt of the talk. For him this sort of behavior was expected. Oliver Queen having an affair with his secretary and getting her pregnant? Par for the course. He'd get thumped on the back and congratulated while Felicity would be ignored and whispered about behind her back.

"Yes, it's okay. It's more than okay. And I think what you're saying...it'll help in how we direct PR to make the announcement. I want them to do their best to make it seem like this wasn't some...cheap, meaningless thing all the tabloids expected from me."

"Thank you," she whispered and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. She wiped them away hastily. "Damn hormones."

When they arrived back at the office Digg pulled into the parking garage, and other than helping her out of the car he didn't touch her for the entire walk through the lobby or the ride up the elevator even though they were the only ones on it. She gave him a side eyed smirk and he expected her to say something but she kept quiet.

The doors opened on the top floor and Felicity immediately made to go to the left and not straight ahead to their offices. "Sorry, bathroom. Again." she said with an eye roll and disappeared around the corner.

Oliver watched her until she was out of sight and pulled the glass doors with a grin on his face. However, as soon as he saw who was stalking out of his office the grin vanished.

Isabel Rochev looked like a woman on a mission. The crease between her brows so deep it looked painful and he saw her draw a deep breath before she began talking.

"I actually had myself convinced that the dumb, playboy thing you projected was just an act but...imagine my surprise when I was proven wrong."

"Isabel, lovely to see you as always." he said icily, moving past her to enter his own space, not having any idea what she was finding fault with now.

"Did you really think you could keep it quiet? That it wasn't obvious to anyone who bothered to look closely? And believe me, since I stepped foot in this building I have been keeping my eye on you and your  _assistant_."

At the mention of Felicity Oliver felt a cold fist begin to tighten in his gut. Isabel knew. Somehow she knew Felicity was pregnant and that the baby was his.

Oliver drew himself to his full height and schooled his features, hoping he hadn't already let anything show.

"Really Isabel, I'd thought you'd be above listening to water cooler gossip."

She scoffed, and crossed her arms over her middle, "Nice try. Your secretary is pregnant and it's yours. Don't try and deny it."

He was quiet for a second too long as her statement made him reel. "You may be too stupid to keep it zipped and covered but you won't take this company down with you. Do you have any idea the damage it would do to the already horrible image we have. The image we've been trying to crawl out from under for months and that you will ruin in an instant if this news breaks. Investors will be leaving in droves if they think the company is being run by an irresponsible, man whore like you!"

"Isabel, you have no idea what you're talking about!" he barked, unwilling to listen to this woman of all people talk about him or Felicity in such a way.

Movement in the outer office caught his eye and he turned just as Felicity pushed her way through the door, her questioning gaze shifting from Isabel and back to him in a flash, asking a thousand questions in a second.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Queen?" Felicity asked as she entered the office, a hard look on her face as she took in Isabel.

"You can cut out the 'Mr. Queen' line, unless you two use that during your many dalliances. I'm on to both of you. I was just telling Oliver his behavior is beyond inexcusable, but your complete disregard for how your actions impact this company is frankly astounding, unless this was your plan all along, which I suspect it was." Isabel had advanced on Felicity until she was almost toe to toe with her.

"Oliver…" Felicity said warily, but didn't take her eyes off of the other woman,

"She knows," Oliver said with a tight voice,

He watched as understanding crashed over her, her face falling and paling at the impact of his words.

Isabel was watching as well and timed her next reply to do the most damage, "I'm sure you thought you'd shake your blonde hair, and wear your short skirts and capture the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company by trapping him with a baby. But this is not just his company to lose and I will not stand by and let you blackmail him."

Felicity looked as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her and before Oliver could step in and say anything in their defense Isabel continued.

"I'm sure there is a monetary amount we can all agree on that will convince you to make this...mistake disappear and guarantee your silence. It will be enough for you to move anywhere outside of Starling City and we'll all be better off for it."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: You've lucked out! The muse suddenly picked up her head and decided she wanted a tiny break from 'TLT' and demanded I finish this chapter. Surprise! Hope you enjoy the rest of the altercation with Isabel. There's a bit of a treat in this one. :)**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

_Previously in 'Queen of Hearts'..._

_"Is there a problem, Mr. Queen?" Felicity asked as she entered the office, a hard look on her face as she took in Isabel._

_"You can cut out the 'Mr. Queen' line, unless you two use that during your many dalliances. I'm on to both of you. I was just telling Oliver his behavior is beyond inexcusable, but your complete disregard for how your actions impact this company is frankly astounding, unless this was your plan all along, which I suspect it was." Isabel had advanced on Felicity until she was almost toe to toe with her._

_"Oliver…" Felicity said warily, but didn't take her eyes off of the other woman,_

_"She knows," Oliver said with a tight voice,_

_He watched as understanding crashed over her, her face falling and paling at the impact of his words._

_Isabel was watching as well and timed her next reply to do the most damage, "I'm sure you thought you'd shake your blonde hair, and wear your short skirts and capture the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company by trapping him with a baby. But this is not just his company to lose and I will not stand by and let you blackmail him."_

_Felicity looked as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her and before Oliver could step in and say anything in their defense Isabel continued._

_"I'm sure there is a monetary amount we can all agree on that will convince you to make this...mistake disappear and guarantee your silence. It will be enough for you to move anywhere outside of Starling City and we'll all be better off for it."_

Oliver's vision blanked at Isabel's words and when the rage had subsided he immediately looked to Felicity. He wasn't sure what he expected to see but the hard mask of anger that settled over her and sparks of fire in her eyes was not it.

The gloating, superior look on Isabel's face slowly shifted and he watched as Felicity gathered her thoughts before she began to speak.

When she did she was deadly calm, and surprisingly threatening at the same time.

"You won't come after me. You won't come after us. If you even think about going to the press or trying to blacklist my name in this city, rest assured I am not just some  _secretary_. I will destroy you. You will be left destitute, and penniless, and there is no one who could trace it back to me. You truly have no idea what I can do with a computer and twenty uninterrupted minutes." Felicity said in a cold, controlled manner he'd never heard her use before. Isabel actually took a step back as Felicity moved in closer. "This baby is not a mistake. We are not a mistake. We've been together for months. I'm not trying to blackmail Oliver. And your attempt to buy me off could not be more ill advised. This is happening. We'll be dealing with the public relations department in the way we see fit and you will not be involved at all. I hope I've made myself clear."

Oliver stepped to Felicity's side but didn't touch her. The waves of barely contained anger coming from her were almost visible, and she still had her eyes locked on Isabel, some sort of silent competition going on that he wasn't part of.

"We're done here, Isabel." was all he had to say and there was a long tense minute where the other women debated whether to push things further or not. But one final look at Felicity seemed to make the decision for her.

However, before she stepped through the door she turned back, "This isn't finished." she spat out, hoping to have the last word.

But Felicity had crossed the space faster than he could blink, "It actually is, Isabel. Don't push me. Not when my family is involved."

With a toss of her dark hair and a turn on her stilettos she didn't look back as she stalked towards the elevator.

Neither of them moved until the ding alerted them the doors had shut and they were truly alone. He slid his gaze to Felicity who still stood frozen, back rigid, hands clamped into fists in front of her. Fine tremors shook her and he didn't know if it was from anger or adrenaline or a combination of both but he hated that Isabel had put her through that even if she had handled herself remarkably.

He took a step towards her, hands outstretched but she jerked back, one hand falling over her abdomen the other covering her mouth for a second before it landed on her forehead and then dragged slowly over her head.

"How could she?" Felicity gritted out through teeth so clenched her jaw had to hurt, "She thought I'd just…" her mouth fell open as a mixture of shock, disbelief, and disgust crossed her face.

"She's not going to hurt you, Felicity, hurt us." he said forcefully and finally she lifted still wide eyes to look at him.

"You don't know that! Did you hear what she said? What she  _offered_?"

"I heard her," he bit out, letting some of his fury slip, "But you did a better job at shutting her down than any amount of arrows could have."

He knew she didn't believe him by the look she shot him, and he erased the final few feet between them, hands dropping to her arms as he pulled her in close, "You know what her weak point is and you exposed it. Brilliantly I might add."

One more quake went through her and then she let out a long exhale and leaned forward, her forehead resting against his chest, "Oliver...I've never been that...enraged before. Ever. It felt like it just took over my body and someone else was walking around with it. I...I just knew I couldn't let her…" her words choked off as he wrapped his arms around her, shushing her before she could get too worked up.

"She's not worth it. And she's not going to bother us. At least she's the one person we know won't say a word. She'll do anything to protect her half of the company."

Felicity stepped back and took a deep breath before she wiped her hands down the front of her dress and turned to head out of his office.

"Hey," his hand flashed out and caught her wrist, brows drawing together in concern at how quickly she seemed to be fine, "You okay?"

She put up no resistance as he tugged her closer, "Honestly? No. But...she's not the first and she won't be the last and once the press really gets hold of it it'll be worse so...in the grand scheme…" she shrugged resignedly and gave a slight roll of her eyes, "I'll be fine, Oliver, promise."

When she pulled her hand away he let her go, eyes following her slow trek back to her desk, and didn't hide the fact that he watched her for the first few minutes as she brought up her screens and tried to pretend like she was working.

He hated what this was doing to her; what it was going to do to her, and he realized that waiting for the right time was no longer an option. Oliver scrubbed a rough hand over his face and through his hair before he spun on his heel and headed for his desk, his mission now clear.

His phone was in his hand, scrolling through his contact list before he'd even made it to his chair. Jean Loring had said she'd call to set up a meeting, but he didn't want to wait that long. They needed to be able to make an announcement and the first order was finding out how and if it would impact his mother's case.

A few short minutes later he tapped the appointment for the next morning into the calendar on his tablet and finally raised his eyes to look at Felicity, watching as her head shot up at the sound of the alert on their shared calendar.

Her back stiffened as she read the notification and then slowly spun in her chair to look at him with a tense, tight expression on her face.

He gave her a nod which she returned. They could do this. They  _would_  do this.

As he settled behind his desk and snuck a quick glance at the clock he tried to gather his fractured thoughts in preparation for his next meeting, but he couldn't seem to get Felicity's voice out of his head calling them a family.

It was no use though. He was worthless the rest of the day, his frustration growing every time he had to jerk his head up and ask for someone to repeat what they had just said. By the time the last appointment left and he had sat staring at the same piece of paper for over twenty minutes he knew there was no sense in even attempting to concentrate.

He'd heard her come in, but didn't look up until she hopped onto the corner of his desk, facing him. She gave a little laugh and swung her legs slightly, "Won't be able to do that much longer."

Oliver swiveled his chair until his knee bumped into her calf, giving her a half smile since he knew she was trying to get him to talk.

With a sigh he sat back, hands draped over the end of the armrests as he let his eyes fall shut.

Felicity was quiet, and he let her presence wash over him, a calmness that helped center him as he tried to stop worrying about what was to come.

Eyes still closed he stretched his fingers out until he felt the warm, smooth flesh of her knee beneath his touch. Moving slowly he trailed small circles over the top before he followed the hard ridge of her shin bone down and then back up.

The stress and tension he'd felt for the past few hours gradually drained from him and when he felt like he could he looked at her.

Her eyes were half lidded, and she clutched the edge of the desk tightly on either side of her thighs. Under her dress her breaths were shallow and there was a flush to her face that hadn't been there earlier. With a start he realized his hand had strayed from the safe zone of her lower leg and had made it's way under the hem of her skirt where it lay several inches up her thigh, fingers skimming the sensitive skin at the back of her knee.

The image of his hand under her skirt, even if it was just his fingertips was enough to make his chest tighten as a bolt of need shot down his spine.

Not taking his eyes off her face he curled his fingers inwards, sliding down just enough to make her knees part ever so slightly. He pushed back with his heels, chair rolling away and then back in as he shifted to the left so that when he pulled himself forward again her dangling feet hung under the edge of the seat, right between his spread legs.

He felt the muscles in her thigh move under his grip as he slid his hand to her other knee and brought his right hand up to slide from ankle to hip, tugging her towards him until she was perched on the very edge of the desk.

A shudder went through her and the only sound in the room was the raspy breaths she could no longer hide. Knuckles white where they still clenched the desk she let her eyes flash as she slowly raised one foot and delicately placed the toe of her pointy black pump alongside his knee.

The fabric of her skirt stretched and rode higher at the change in position and his palm rode higher with it.

His heart began to race as he carefully rose from his seat, the hand he still had on her leg keeping her one foot on the chair. Her other leg was forced to fall to the side to allow him to step to the edge of the desk and the feel of her thigh against his made his eyes fall shut and take a deep breath as he fought for control.

His fingers tightened on her hip when he felt her gently lay a hand at his elbow, his jacket bunching in her grip. He felt like a live wire about to snap. To go from calm to wanting to claim her in a few short seconds had made his mind fritz white with hardly any rational thought getting through. He wanted to act on pure instinct.

Need, and desire, and want made him almost vibrate as he tried to keep himself from taking her right there on his desk. It was only the too fresh memory of her pain wracked face as she'd suffered from a flash that kept him in check.

But when the foot that had been hanging free dragged up the back of his leg, and wrapped around his quad, pulling him in tighter he knew he couldn't fight it any longer.

His hands flew to her face, bracketing her cheeks as he kissed her, nipping at her lips, his tongue licking at the corners of her mouth, tasting the traces of her lipstick before she sucked his tongue into her mouth making him moan.

She clenched fistfuls of his jacket and then his hair as she pressed herself as close to him as possible. He could feel the soft curves of her breasts against his chest and couldn't help the hand that dropped down to stroke over one firm mound. She tore her mouth from his and let out a sharp cry, her head thrown back as he touched her through too many layers.

Not breaking momentum he let his lips trail across her jaw and down the taut skin of her neck, licking and sucking a path until he reached her collarbone, the cut of her dress allowing him easy access to spots he was soon to discover made her almost writhe.

He could feel her ankles lock together low, beneath his ass as she used them to tug him closer, her hips jerking up into his and he groaned as his erection pressed into her right where he wanted it.

She whimpered at the contact, and just as he was about to capture her face again her hands were on his chest pushing him back as she panted heavily.

"Oliver…" she said breathlessly, the low tone enough to make his stomach flip, "Just...wait…."

Her words drew him up short and he froze with one hand wrapped around her ribcage and the other clenched at her hip.

She stroked soft fingers across his jaw as she looked at him with dark eyes and a flushed face. "This is...good. But…"

"It's too quick," he finished, knowing she was right even if his body didn't agree.

"I'm sorry...I just...I don't want to mess this up. I don't want to mess us up."

He smoothed loose hair from her face and placed a soft kiss to her temple, "You're not going to mess anything up."

She blinked rapidly and gave him a too bright smile, "Well, look at the brightside. Neither of us had a flash."

That gave him pause. "You're right."

"So maybe it's wearing off."

He leaned in and pressed another kiss to her lips, "That would be very good." his hand lay across her abdomen and he knew they were both thinking about what the drug could have done to the baby.

She smiled into the kiss, and kissed him again, her hand covering his lightly. He stayed still for a long moment before he stepped back half a step, trying not to make a sound as she dropped her legs and let them hang once more.

A slightly apprehensive look crossed her face, "Hell of a day, huh?"

He let out a small snort of agreement and shook his head.

"I'm serious. Not every day a girl gets a Fortune 500 company bequeathed to her." she was trying to sound like it wasn't bothering her, but she failed. "Or be accused of being a gold digger. Although...if she had known where we had just come from. Could you imagine the look on her face." her voice fell off, and her eyes dropped to the side as she was no doubt recalling what Isabel had said to her.

"Hey," he said lightly, tilting her chin so she couldn't look away, "If this is too much or…"

"No!" she said immediately, wrapping her fingers around his wrist, "It's not. I know why you did it. I know it's the best move and the right one it's just… a lot."

"You ready for the meeting with Jean tomorrow? She's going to be more worried about Mom's trial than our feelings."

He watched as she swallowed hard and nodded, "I understand. She's just doing her job."

A flash of dark suit coming out of the elevator made him look up and he took a step back just as Digg pushed into the outer office.

Felicity straightened her dress but didn't hop off the desk, shooting him a slightly defiant look that made him shake his head.

"Ready to go?" Digg asked, before he was even fully in the room.

"Yeah, let me just shut everything down," Felicity called out and braced a hand on his arm as she hopped off the desk and headed back towards her office.

Digg was giving him a look he couldn't quite comprehend until finally he was forced to stop and silently ask what was going on.

With a quick cut of his eyes out to Felicity, Digg leveled him with a stare, "You might want to remember these walls are made of glass."

Oliver pulled up short and stared.

"This wasn't my first trip up the elevator." Digg stated and then turned on his heel and went to join Felicity.

Jean was already waiting in the outer office the next morning when they arrived. He felt Felicity's stride stutter for just a second before she recovered, and they entered the office together.

Ten minutes later they were settled on the couches after Felicity had gone through her normal morning routine. He and Felicity sat on one, Jean facing them with a hard look on her face on the other.

"Oliver, I'm going to be blunt. I'm glad you called me, but like I said yesterday my responsibility is first and foremost to your mother's case."

"We understand that. Which is why I requested the meeting so soon." his tone matched hers, as Felicity shifted nervously next to him.

Oliver let out a long breath and reached over to cover her hand with his, fingers slipping to lay between hers, and he felt her relax just a bit at the contact. "Felicity and I are...together, and we'll be needing to make an announcement soon about the baby."

There was only the smallest widening of Jean's eyes. The rest of her face remained perfectly schooled, but she was silent for just a beat too long and Oliver knew her brain was whirling as she went through every possible outcome from this new information.

"Oliver...this is...unexpected," Jean stated, her tone cool.

He tilted his head in acknowledgement, "I know but...I'm not the man I used to be. We'll be meeting with PR soon to draft an appropriate release but I didn't want to take that step until we knew how it would affect the trial."

She sat back with a sigh and looked between the two of them before she answered, "You realize what this looks like don't you? Pretty blonde secretary...her boss…" she shook her head and had the audacity to look disappointed, "I really thought you were smarter than this."

Felicity bristled next to him, but before he could open his mouth she was already speaking.

"Ms. Loring, I'm getting quite tired of being relegated down to nothing but my hair color and the assumption that I bent over a desk and spread my legs to either get my job or catch a billionaire. Believe it or not, two capable adults have actually cultivated a relationship. One that has resulted in a child, and in which they plan on doing the responsible thing by raising the baby together. So I don't really care what it  _looks like_. I know what it is. If your case hinges on the public's opinion on Oliver's love life then maybe you need to do a better job building your defense."

The two women locked eyes and he saw Jean's mouth dip in a slight frown before she answered.

"My apologies. However, unless your PR team can work miracles the truth is going to mean very little." she turned her attention back to him, "Oliver you've been in the spotlight your entire life, you know how it works. They are going to get this story and they are going to run with the most provocative, most salacious version of it they can spin. You will be painted as a gold digger," she said pointedly, staring hard at Felicity, "And your playboy past will be dragged out to be re-aired for the masses."

He could feel a muscle ticking in his jaw and knew his brows were drawn together in a scowl. The situation they were in was already difficult, it was infuriating and frustrating that on top of everything they had to deal with the public reaction and the press. "While I appreciate your opinion Jean, we're here to talk about my mother's trail." his words were short and clipped and he felt more than saw Felicity cant her body towards him.

"I can appreciate that, Oliver. And I'm quite honestly at a loss." she said with a small shrug as she folded her hands in her lap, "On the one hand the jury could see her as a woman who has even more to lose now, a grandchild on the way. It gives her more seniority, more weight. On the other hand it could be looked at as an ill timed attempt at garnering sympathy. And if that's the predominant opinion it would backfire and cause more harm than good."

Oliver pressed his lips together tightly and spread his hands wide, "Then what do you recommend we do? Obviously time is of the essence, not only for the trial but for how long we can hold off making an announcement."

"I understand. And if came out accidentally or outside of your control that could be even worse."

He could feel a tension headache beginning to work it's way behind his eyes and he couldn't help it when he leaned forward, elbow braced on his leg as he raised a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose to help hide his frustration. When he felt Felicity's hand gently land on his back and slide down and then up his lips twitched in a smile.

He turned his head to see her staring at him, nothing but support and care looking back. Quickly he reached up to take her hand and brought it to his lips, brushing a kiss over the knuckles before he gave it a squeeze and let it rest on the couch between them.

"We have to control it Jean, I'm sorry." he said sitting up and looking across at the woman who seemed almost confused. Like she couldn't make the image of the man she saw sitting before her match the one in her head.

He looked back at Felicity and somehow she knew what he was asking. Her head dipped once and he felt his chest swell with emotion as he once again wondered how he'd gotten someone as good as her to believe in him.

"We can give you a week. No more. The PR department is going to be directed to do their best to release the story in a way that is as positive as possible. It seems like whether it helps or hurts the trial is an unknown but...I have to protect...I have to protect Felicity and the baby first."

Jean sighed heavily, "That'll be right after the trial begins."

A heavy blanket of guilt fell over him and he felt his back go rigid. He didn't know what the right decision was. But he knew he owed Felicity too much to put her through the hell that would be the news leaking first.

"I'm sorry, Jean, that's how it has to be."

"You're not making my job easy, Oliver."

"Well, that's what we're paying you for," he threw back, his control slipping some as the magnitude of what he could be doing to his mother registered with him. Felicity's hand tightened over his and he raised his eyes to hers.

"It'll be okay, we'll handle whatever happens." she said softly, "Just like we always do."

He gave her a grateful smile and turned back to Jean, "I know visiting hours need to be arranged at Iron Heights could you get them to let us in either tomorrow or the next day? I'd like to be able to tell my mother in person."

Jean glanced at her phone and then gave him a short nod. "I'll do what I can, but it shouldn't be a problem."

She looked like she was about to say something else but instead she gave a small shake of her head and gathered her things.

They all stood and she gave them another appraising look, "I may have been wrong about you, Oliver. I hope I was."

"Thank you for coming," was all he could bring himself to say in reply.

Felicity let go of his hand and gave Jean a tight smile, "I'll show you out," somehow knowing he needed a few minutes to himself.

He watched as they exited the office and then walked to the large bank of windows. The one he'd stopped in front of was the one he'd jumped through with Felicity only a few months earlier. The chains to the new blinds dangled by his hand and he let them run through his fingers as he remembered that day.

There hadn't been time to think. Their choices were be shot or jump out the window. In the split second he had to make the decision the choice seemed clear. And Felicity hadn't balked. She'd trusted him so implicitly that anything he would have decided she would have gone along with.

Now as he stood there, looking at the thin chains he thought of all the things that could have gone wrong. How everything could have ended right then, so soon after he'd returned. An icy fist twisted his gut as images of Felicity's broken body on the pavement all those stories below filled his mind.

He felt her approach from behind, her hand coasting over his back as she came to stand next to him. When she saw where he was and how he still held the chains she let out a soft 'oh'.

A long exhale left her lungs as she pressed into his arm, laying her head near his shoulder. "I'll always jump with you." she whispered,

All the air left him as a ragged noise exited his chest. He dropped the chain and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him as he buried his face in her hair. He breathed deep, letting her scent calm him, "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing, Felicity." he'd never felt more torn before.

She wiggled her arms from between them and twined them around his neck, her fingers stroking through his hair as she shushed him, "There's no other choice, trust yourself."

"I wish…" he began but cut himself off,

"I can believe in you enough for the both of us," she finished for him, "For the three of us,"

He held her tighter and looked out over the city they fought to protect every night as a tiny portion of that burden he'd placed on himself lifted. She believed in him, so he couldn't be doing that bad.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The muse woke up and demanded a break from angsty Oliver pov on TLT so that it could apparently write angsty Oliver pov on QoH. I just go where I'm told.**

**Thanks for the continued support and the patience while I get through finishing the monster of TLT. QoH will be my main focus again once that is finished.**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

They arrived at Iron Heights at nine a.m., the only time Jean could get them in. Felicity had been quiet on the drive and he hadn't pushed her to talk. The previous two days had been emotionally charged on several levels, and their encounter on his desk had rocked him probably most of all.

Yes, he'd always felt an attraction to her, but to be able to act on it had brought forth stronger feelings than he had expected. The fact that Felicity had seemed to reciprocate them in their entirety was also something he needed time to process. She was right. They needed to slow things down, because what they were doing was too important to mess up.

As they drove through the main gate she began fiddling mindlessly with her phone, turning it over and over in her hands until finally he reached across and trapped her fingers within his grasp. "Hey, what's going on with you?"

She jumped and gave a small startled gasp as she turned to look at him, "Sorry, I...I've just been thinking," she gulped and it sent a flash of panic through him as he waited for her next words. "I've just been thinking that maybe you should go and see your mother by yourself." he almost missed what she said next because all he could think was she wasn't telling him they wouldn't work.

"...doesn't even know who I am. She's met me once and I'm sure she doesn't remember me. I just think it would go better if you did it by yourself. You don't have a lot of time and I don't want you to waste it with me babbling or your mom knowing something is up the moment you walk in the door with me, and."

His hand found her cheek and she stopped, lips slamming shut on an inhale as she raised worried eyes upwards.

"If you don't want to go you don't have to. You can wait with Digg."

Her entire body relaxed and her mouth turned into a small smile, "Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you or anything like that."

He smoothed his thumb over her jaw and leaned in to drop a kiss to her temple, "I would never think you'd abandon me."

"Good," the relief in her voice was evident and he could see the change in how anxious and stressed she'd been earlier.

The car rocked back as Digg pulled to a stop in the visitor's lot and turned to look at them over his shoulder.

"Felicity's going to wait here," Oliver said, and Digg nodded.

"Sorry," she said, once again looking guilty and he took her chin in his hand,

"Stop it," he said, "There's nothing to apologize for. I'll be back soon."

Just as leaned away to reach for the door handle her hand stretched out and grabbed the lapel of his jacket.

"Hang on," she commanded as she reached inside his breast pocket. He heard the slight rustle of the sonogram picture as her fingers skimmed across it and then she was pulling back and smoothing the fabric, "Just wanted to make sure you had everything,"

He felt a rush of warmth fill his chest and he couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. "Told you you couldn't abandon me," he said against her mouth and then he was exiting the car and buttoning his jacket, trying to regain his control as he walked towards the main entrance.

His hand brushed over the spot her fingers had just been, as he too touched the edge of the picture to reassure himself it was still there.

Jean had done as she'd said she would and his name was on the visitor's list for the correct time. He'd had to relinquish his phone and undergo a pat down before he was allowed back and as the guards rough hands landed too hard on the still healing wound in his side he had to stifle a grunt. He was glad Felicity had decided to wait in the car.

His mother was waiting for him at one of those cold metal tables when the guard let him through the locked door. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, and he hoped the news he was bringing would bring some light to her currently dark world.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed, cuffed hands already reaching for him, making him lengthen his stride to get to her quicker, "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"I know. I had a meeting with Jean yesterday and asked for her to arrange my visit." he said with a smile as he sat across from her.

Her eyes drew together in concern and confusion, "Why did you meet with Jean? Is something wrong, Oliver? Something with the company? Or Thea?"

He grasped her hands tighter, "No, nothing is wrong. In fact, I think for once something is right, and I hope you agree."

Her always shrewd gaze was studying him and he could almost see her working through a hundred different scenarios of what he could be about to tell her.

"I have news that I'm sure will come as a shock but...I think it's a good thing."

With one more squeeze and a smile he was having a hard time controlling he took the picture out and flattened it carefully before he slid it in front of her.

He knew she'd be surprised, and for a split second he thought he saw a spark light her face, then she blinked twice and let the smooth, controlled mask she'd perfected decades earlier settle in.

"Who?"

It was one word, but it said everything.

The corners of his mouth slowly sank and a coldness began to work its way into his bones. He couldn't help drawing back from her, his finger catching the edge of the photo to bring it towards him.

She reached out quickly and stopped him, her fingers covering the word 'baby' as they rested against the black and white image. "Who?" she repeated, and this time he could hear the slightest catch in her throat.

"Felicity. Felicity Smoak,"

It was her turn to pull back now, eyes widening as her head shook in what he'd long ago learned meant she was disappointed. "Oliver...your  _secretary_?"

A rush of heat filled his chest and he folded the picture, tucking it back away, cursing his own stupidity for thinking she would have responded in any other way. It was always image first. Personal feelings didn't matter.

"Your father may have had his dalliances but even he never…"

"Mom…" he began, barely able to contain the anger in his voice, "It's not like that," he wasn't going to allow her or anyone else to lessen what he had with Felicity.

"It never is." she replied sharply,

"You don't understand!" he hissed, "I care about her. This isn't some...cheap fling. I'm serious about this. We're serious about this."

"I have no doubt Ms...Smoak is serious as you say." her implications were clear.

Oliver shook his head, looking away to take a deep breath before he continued, "It's not like that. We're committed to doing this. To each other and to the baby."

Moira sighed, tilting her head to the side as she considered her next words, "I appreciate that you're trying to do the responsible thing but...you should not shackle yourself to this girl, Oliver."

"I'm not shackling myself to anyone. I'm doing this because I want to. Why is that so difficult for you to understand?"

A wave of emotion seemed to pass across her eyes and for a moment he saw something he'd never seen before from his mother. "I want you to be absolutely certain this baby is yours. Please, Oliver, if you listen to nothing else I have ever told you listen to me now. Make certain beyond all doubt. Lies have already done enough damage to this family, you don't need to invite more in."

For a moment everything fell away. There was nothing but his mother and that table that stretched between them.

"I'm sure. There's no question." his voice was harder than he wished it had to be,

Her eyes fell shut, "Just be certain,"

"Felicity's a good person. She's good for me. I hope you can see that one day. I wanted to come tell you face to face because we're issuing a press release soon. That's why I was meeting with Jean. We didn't know what impact it could have on your trial."

He'd taken on the perfunctory, clipped tone he used during business meetings and the words tasted dry as sawdust in his mouth.

"What did Jean say?"

"She doesn't know. It could be good or bad." he shifted in his seat, wanting nothing more than to be done,

"And you're going ahead with the announcement?"

He could hear the words left unsaid, how she was questioning how he could potentially put her trial at risk and he felt the guilt settle in his chest.

"Yes, I have to. The press will eat Felicity alive if they catch it first,"

"They'll eat her alive anyways,"

"Not if I have something to say about it," he replied immediately and her eyes narrowed slightly, "She has no choice but to get dragged into this machine along with me and our family name, but I will do everything I can to protect her and the baby," lines were being drawn and he knew on which side he stood.

"Hold on to that. If you're serious about this girl and you're as sure as you say you are that the baby is yours...hold on to that. I've had to do things I'm not proud of to keep you and your sister safe, that's why I'm sitting here in handcuffs," her eyes bore into him like they had when he was younger, "You're going to be a parent Oliver. I think you'll find your definition of morality will change some when it's your own child you have to consider."

The irony of her statement struck him hard and it took him a moment before he could clear his throat and look up. "I'll be back with Thea for the pre-trial hearing," he said as he rose to his feet.

"Oliver...I'm sorry. My response wasn't what you were hoping for." she sounded almost contrite,

"No, it wasn't," he admitted,

"I hope everything you say is true," a small smile broke her face, "I think I'd like to be a grandmother."

His breath hitched in his chest, "I'd like that too," and before either of them could risk saying something they might not be able to take back he turned and headed for the locked door.

He felt numb as he waited for the guard to open the door, his mind swirling with everything his mother had and hadn't said, at least not out loud. He retrieved his phone and headed out, debating on whether to share the encounter with Felicity or not. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel guilty or feel like she was the one responsible for his mother's reaction, but she always had a way of helping him see the bigger picture. Maybe she'd be able to help him see anything other than the disappointment and rejection he'd felt coming from Moira.

However, when he entered the small lobby the scene that met him washed away any thoughts that were still occupying his attention.

Laurel stood in the middle of the floor, briefcase hanging almost forgotten from one hand as she stared, shell-shocked and open mouthed, eyes blurry with tears. He changed his direction and had taken two steps towards her, already beginning to ask her what was wrong when movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention.

At the end of a row of hard, heavily used chairs Felicity sat almost bent over with Digg at her side, a hand on her back as he talked to her in a hushed tone.

Laurel was forgotten as he jogged the few remaining steps and dropped to one knee in front of Felicity, "Hey, talk to me, what happened?" he asked, hands falling to rest against her hips, almost breathless as he tried to ignore the barrage of horrible images that attacked him,

She lifted her head at his voice and he could see she was upset, her eyes were red and bright with unshed tears although a few had fallen. Digg straightened to give them some privacy, but didn't move far.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out, hands twisting in the fabric of her coat, "I didn't mean to say anything. It wasn't my place. But I had to use the bathroom. I have to go every twenty minutes it seems and I didn't know how long you were going to be so Digg came in with me. And when I came out of the stall I saw Laurel…"

His eyes shut for a second as he realized what had happened.

"I didn't mean to say anything, but I just sort of panicked. She recognized me, although she couldn't remember my name and then the next thing I knew I was complaining about the baby sitting on my bladder and...I'm so sorry! She figured it out. She asked me and...I don't know why I didn't deny it. I should have. But my mind just went blank and...I'm so sorry, Oliver."

She looked heartbroken, and he knew it was because of how badly she felt. Without saying a word he cupped her cheek and then pulled her into him. Her back held straight for a breath and then she sank into his touch. He was quiet while she took a few shuddering breaths, damp lashes leaving a trail on his neck as he ran a comforting hand across her back.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he whispered so only she could hear, "Laurel had to find out sometime,"

When he felt her calm he pulled back and pressed a kiss to her hair, "Do you want to stay or go back to the car with Digg?"

Her eyes cut behind him quickly and he knew she was looking at Laurel. "I'll go back to the car. I think you two probably need to talk."

All he saw when he looked at her was support and understanding and not for the first time he wondered how'd he'd gotten so lucky.

"I won't be long," he promised as he stood, and helped her to her feet.

She gave his hand a squeeze and a supportive smile as he met Digg's eyes over her head. Oliver waited until they'd exited the building before he turned to see Laurel, waiting, although she seemed to have reined back in her emotions. The only one that was left was sadness.

With a long exhale he crossed to Laurel and took her by the elbow, directing her to the side of the lobby where there were less prying eyes.

"It was true then?" she started, stepping back until there was a significant amount of space between them and his hand was forced to drop away, "That photo of Thea shopping for baby clothes...it was all true,"

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Yes. It was all true,"

She gave a high, sharp laugh, "Except for the part where the tabloids pegged me as the mother, of course."

"Laurel…"

"No, Ollie, really." she said quickly, one hand coming up to physically put up a barrier between them, "I don't know...I don't know what's going on with the two of you. I do know that not even you are stupid enough to get your secretary pregnant unless she actually meant something to you. And I can see that. I can see that you care about her."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this," he wanted to say that he had every intention of telling her himself but the truth was he had barely thought of Laurel in weeks,

"Yeah, so am I. I thought...I don't know what I thought," she said with a shrug, "But obviously I was wrong,"

There was a pounding behind his eyes, and he wanted to walk back his decision from the day before when he'd decided to go visit his mother at the prison.

"I know I don't have the right to ask you, but...we're working on announcing this officially and if it leaked early…"

She set her jaw and nodded stiffly, "I get it. I won't say anything,"

"Thank you,"

The words seemed strange and perfunctory and he felt a wave of sorrow crash over him as he studied the woman in front of him. For what felt like the majority of his life he'd loved her. Even when he was getting on the Gambit, and running from his future he always knew it was temporary. A part of him even then had assumed at some point he'd end up with Laurel. Marriage, kids, continuing the family legacy.

But now she stood before him almost a stranger and he realized she'd never known who he was. Not back when they were just kids and she was searching for apartments for them to live in before they were ready, and certainly not now. What they had, what they were...it was gone.

She cleared her throat and took a half a step away, "I really have to get going,"

"Of course," he said immediately, hating how fake and forced he sounded, "Laurel...I am sorry."

Somehow he was apologizing for everything. For the Gambit, for Sara, for Tommy, and the future she no doubt felt had been stolen from her.

She blinked rapidly and nodded, "I know. I'm sorry too." and then she was turning before she stopped and looked back, "Congratulations though, I really think you'll make a great father."

He didn't know how long he stood in the lobby before his feet began to move and he found himself opening the door to the car and sliding in.

As soon as he was seated he let his body sink into the leather and found the tension he'd been holding begin to ease away.

No one spoke as Digg pulled out and he let the silence soothe him until he knew he could look out the window and not see the prison where his mother was being held.

"Things didn't go well with your mother, did they?" Felicity finally asked in a small voice and he couldn't help the way his head whipped to look at her in surprise,

She gave him a weak smile and lifted one shoulder, "I had a feeling. It's why I didn't want to go in with you. I didn't...she doesn't approve. And I get that. I'm going to need to get used to that. Once it's out...I mean...even Laurel looked completely shocked, not that I can blame her."

He caught her waving hand in his and pressed it into his thigh, "Stop,"

When he saw her biting her lip to keep quiet he ran his thumb over her knuckles. "No, my mother didn't respond well. I should have expected that."

She leaned towards him, a hand coming up to run over his jaw and he couldn't help but turn into her touch. "No, you shouldn't have expected it. We should expect the important people in our lives to care about the big things." she said sadly, "Even if this was unexpected I know you were excited to share it with her, and I'm sorry she couldn't be excited with you."

In just a few sentences she'd managed to patch the damage his mother had wrought. And she was right, he had been excited to share the news. Each day that passed made him realize more and more how much he did want this and that even though there were still too many unknowns he wanted this future for himself; for them. "If anything this has just reminded me that what I'm doing is right. No one else understands me. No one else knows me. It's always been you, Felicity. You've always been there. And I still don't think I deserve you but...I'm going to try."

The smile he was gifted with made everything he'd gone through that morning worth it and he couldn't help but smile back.

She leaned in closer and brushed her lips over his, "You're a good man, Oliver Queen, and I'm going to keep reminding you of that for as long as I live."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: QoH is back! Thanks for your patience. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'd love to know what you think.**

After the meeting with Jean, and the disappointing talk with his mother, and Laurel finding out about the baby Oliver was grateful for a few days of relative quiet. He let his wounds heal, much to Felicity's approval, and enjoyed their ever growing closeness. Nothing had gotten as heated as that moment at his desk, although he'd been tempted more than once and he suspected she had been as well.

He hadn't expected Felicity to enter his office after lunch nervously twisting her fingers together. She wore a dark blue dress that hugged her figure but had a flare of fabric around the waist which effectively hid the bump that seemed more visible that morning.

"I guess you haven't looked at your schedule for the rest of the day, have you?" she asked with a small almost tremulous smile.

He quirked a brow and grabbed his phone, thumbing open the app, "No, should I have?"

She gave a little shrug that left him worried. He couldn't figure out what could be making her that apprehensive. And then he saw it, an hour and a half blocked out at the end of the day, and the notation said 'Doctor's appt. 14 weeks'.

Oliver's mouth went dry as he lifted hopeful eyes to see her biting her lip as she inched forward. "You still...I mean, I want to go,"

"I want you to go," she said quick and a little loud, looking down and away before she adjusted her glasses and continued, "I already talked to the office and had papers sent over from the lawyers about signing non-disclosure forms. Digg made sure it's all worked out. We're the last appointment of the day and I've been assured there will be no one there who doesn't absolutely need to be there so we shouldn't have to worry about anything leaking. Oh, and it's in a big office building so it's not like you'll be spotted walking into a OB/GYN's office, I mean there's really no way to talk your way out of that one." she gave a hollow laugh and he was out of his chair and at her side before she could take a breath and keep going.

His hands dropped to her shoulders and rubbed up and down, "Hey, why didn't you tell me you were doing all of this? I could have helped. When you told me about the appointment last week you didn't say-I'm sorry, I should have realized."

She sighed and looked up, "If they couldn't accommodate us I didn't want you getting your hopes up. I mean, you sounded...before when I mentioned it you sounded like you really wanted to go-"

"I do. But you didn't have to keep this from me,"

"It wasn't a state secret," she threw back, looking a bit more at ease, "I just know the past week has been rough on you and I didn't want to pile on,"

"You could never pile on," he assured her, sliding his arms around her back to tug her closer, loving how easily she moved into his embrace now, no hesitation.

She hugged him in return and he couldn't resist dropping his lips to her hair, "But thank you, for going through the trouble,"

"Of course," she said into his shirt front as he let one hand rub small circles at the base of her spine causing her belly to push into him.

Oliver stilled and pulled back to look down and she followed his gaze with a small laugh, "You're not imagining things, I sort of popped this morning." she gave the ruffle of fabric a lift and smoothed her hand downwards, the small mound more pronounced than it had ever been. "Thank god peplum dresses are in right now. I think it hides it pretty well."

His hands followed, one palm fully covering her and he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when the baby was ready to be born.

"It's the size of a lemon now. Isn't that crazy?" every now and then she still got a bit of a scared tone to her voice when she talked about it and he quickly flicked his eyes to hers,

"A lemon?"

She gave a little shrug, "Yeah, I get these emails sent every week that tell me what's new as far as development and size and which body part it grew." she paused, eyes going wide, "Don't worry, by now everything is there," she assured him,

He couldn't help the laugh that emerged, "Can you send me the emails too?"

Her eyes went even more round and her hand came up to cover his, "Yeah, of course." she said quietly, then she cleared her throat and let her fingers trail up to encircle his wrist, "I cheated and looked ahead. Next week it'll be the size of an apple,"

"Is it always in comparison to fruit?" he asked wryly,

"I hope not. I mean I know people always make the joke of passing a watermelon but…" she cut herself off with a shudder, "I really don't want to think about that right now,"

He winced in sympathy and then froze as the reality of fourteen weeks settled within him. Time seemed to be speeding up and as much as he wanted to be able to wait and do things when they felt ready, it only took one look at Felicity's rapidly expanding middle to know they no longer had that luxury.

Her hand on his cheek brought him back and he blinked twice before he focused on her concerned face.

"Where did you go?"

"Sorry, just...wishing we had more time. Wishing we didn't have to meet with PR on Monday."

"I know," she said with a sigh and leaned closer to him again, "I've liked it being just us that knows." then she paused and wrinkled her nose, "Well, and Digg, and your mom, and your sister, and Laurel, and your mom's lawyer, and your lawyers-"

He stopped her before she could continue, "Okay, I get your point. A lot of people know,"

She lifted onto her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "It'll be different though, when it's out there," her face tucked in close to his neck and that fierce, feral need to protect her, to protect them filled him and he wrapped himself more securely around her,

"I'll keep you safe," he vowed with a catch in his throat that surprised him,

"I know," she answered immediately, "and don't forget I can do some damage of my own if needed," he let out a huff of laughter in response but didn't loosen his hold.

He was useless the rest of the afternoon and he half wondered if that's why Felicity didn't tell him until after lunch. An email alert caught his attention and he looked to his phone to see the title ' _So you're 14 weeks pregnant' ._

His eyes lifted automatically to catch her watching him with an ill hidden smirk. He'd asked for her to send him the emails but now he had to admit to feeling a bit strange about actually reading them. But she gave him an encouraging nod and turned back to her work effectively giving him privacy and before he knew it he'd opened it up.

An hour later he heard a low, repetitive throat clearing and looked up to see Digg standing in front of his desk, slow grin spreading across his face. Felicity stood next to him, coat on, bag over her arm, lips pressed together tight in an attempt to keep from grinning.

"You ready or do you need to read that article on choosing the perfect diaper bag for a third time?" Digg delighted in asking, causing Oliver to turn his phone off with a sharp flick and stand quickly, whisking his coat from the back of his chair.

"Sorry, I may have snuck a look at your browser history for like a second," Felicity said with an apologetic quirk of her brow,

"And it was necessary to share it with Diggle?"

"Necessary, no...funny, yes." her eyes sparked with mirth and the irritated glare he shot her had no heat behind it.

However, when Digg turned to leave he saw the flash of desire cross her eyes because if she'd looked at his browser history then they both knew the article he'd kept coming back to was about sex during pregnancy, not picking a diaper bag.

He purposely kept his phone in his pocket and his gaze firmly fixed out the window during their drive. It was only a few miles away, but in late afternoon traffic it took almost half an hour before Digg pulled into an underground parking garage.

Felicity's hand slipped into his and gave it a squeeze as they made their way towards the elevators. She'd been right, it was a large building with multiple offices in it, but he was glad to see Diggle on her other side. He trusted his partner to have ensured the trip be as seamless as possible but they both knew there were always contingencies you couldn't plan for. Having Digg present in case he was needed alleviated some of his concerns.

However, as Felicity pushed the button for the correct floor and glanced at him reassuringly he realized there'd been an undercurrent of something unfamiliar churning in his gut since they left Queen Consolidated.

His reflection in the polished chrome of the doors was a bit distorted and he felt like it matched his current headspace. He didn't feel quite present. He knew he was being abnormally quiet but he didn't know why and it was leaving him off balance.

Still lost in his confused thoughts he followed Felicity when the doors opened, barely glancing at their surroundings. She gripped his hand tighter, and her pace increased and then slowed before increasing again.

That made him look at her and then take notice of where they were. The hallway seemed long and endless, gently curving to the left with identical looking doors repeating on either side. The only distinction were the names carved into frosted glass. Which is why when they paused outside a door that said dermatologist he was confused.

His head shot up, suddenly alert as Digg stepped in closer and Felicity pretended to be interested in a pamphlet in a box on the wall. A second later two people passed them in the hall, talking as they went and not sparing them a glance. As soon as they were out of sight Felicity let out a long breath of relief and craned her head left and right like some sort of overly excited bird before she gave his hand a sharp tug and moved quickly across the hallway.

Digg got there first and pushed down on the handle, only giving him a second to read the sign that said 'Dr. Natalie Sanders, OB/GYN', because he was being pulled inside.

When they were all standing in a spacious but empty waiting room Felicity smoothed a hand over head and gave Digg an overly enthusiastic thumbs up which just made the man grin as he scanned the space and placed himself between her and the door.

"Was all that necessary?" Oliver asked, broken from his stupor by her actions,

Felicity's exaggerated head nod and serious expression let him know how important this was to her, "We made it all the way here without incident, I was not going to risk being splashed over the front page of TMZ within the hour because someone saw us walking into the office. Digg and I had it worked out." she said emphatically, "There were even hand signals, but I didn't get to use them," she sounded disappointed and he couldn't help the chuckle that passed his lips.

"You're amazing," he said, voice low, slipping a hand around her waist and drawing her close to brush a kiss across her temple,

"Ms. Smoak?"

Her name was called from behind them and they both turned at the same time to see a nurse holding a file folder.

"Everything is ready if you'd like to follow me,"

Oliver caught Digg's eye and he nodded once. Felicity's hand found his again and this time he was the one leading her forward.

The nurse cut a glance over him one time, obviously recognizing him but didn't say anything before she turned her attention to Felicity as they made their way to where the exam rooms were.

"How have you been feeling?"

Felicity started, hand unconsciously running over her middle, "Better. Not as much getting sick which has been a big plus."

The nurse laughed knowingly, "Good. How about fatigue? Stress? You're in the second trimester now which means you'll probably have more energy but you can't overdo it. Anything you were doing before you got pregnant is most likely still safe, but try to avoid starting anything new."

Oliver felt like he'd run head first into a brick wall, while Felicity just clamped down tighter on his hand. "Not the time to take up rock climbing. Got it." she said in a strained voice.

Nothing she did before she got pregnant could be defined as safe or stress free, not that the nurse could know that. But it was just one more reminder that he had no idea how they were going to make this work after the baby was born.

He didn't even realize they'd walked into the room until his hand was suddenly empty. Felicity gave him a concerned look as she sat on the edge of the exam table, the white paper underneath her crinkling loudly.

The strange feeling was back. The one that left a bitter taste in his mouth and made his hands clench into fists until he had to shove them in his pockets to stop. He knew Felicity wanted to ask him what was wrong but she was being questioned by the nurse while her blood pressure was taken.

He barely noticed when the nurse left. The room was large and well lit but right then it felt like a cage. As soon as the door shut he found himself pacing and tugging at his tie which suddenly felt too constrictive.

Firm pressure on the inside of his elbow made him stop, looking down to see her hand gripping his arm. "What's going on with you?"

His mouth bobbed, once, then twice not knowing what to say.

"I don't know." he admitted in a rush, "I feel like I'm about to crawl out of my skin, and I can't concentrate, and I have no idea what to expect-"

Her smiling lips cut off his words and at the contact he felt his shoulders drop as his hands came to rest at her hips.

"Oliver Queen...you're nervous," she said, not attempting to hide her glee,

He pulled back and stared at her in complete confusion.

"It's okay. It's just a regular check up. I know it's probably strange since I'm guessing you've never been in one of these places before but I promise they won't use any of the things over there that look like medieval torture devices," her head tilted to the side and he followed to finally notice a tray of instruments that did indeed look like they could be used to torture someone.

Her fingertips on his chin brought his attention back to her, "It's a little intimidating, I know, I was completely freaked out last time, but that had more to do with the whole finding out I was pregnant thing and not even knowing how it happened-" she quickly slammed her lips together and waved her hand in front of her face, "You know what, let's just not even go there. My point is, it's okay to be nervous. I'm a little nervous, but I'm glad you're here. With me."

The more she talked the more the tension eased out of him and he knew she was right, he was nervous. It wasn't something he was familiar with, and it only cemented his knowledge that smart or not this was something he desperately wanted.

She didn't give him a chance to get lost inside his head however. With one more soft touch to his jaw she turned and pulled her ponytail over one shoulder. "Can you do me please?"

His hand was already half raised and he froze.

"I mean the zipper. Undo the zipper." she said it so fast she tripped over the words, "I have to put this incredibly unattractive gown on and the doctor is going to be in here in a minute and they always seem to come in right when you're not ready. And I mean they knock but they knock while they're walking in the door so I don't even know why they both-"

While she'd been compensating for her slip he'd tugged the zipper down revealing smooth, pale skin and the straps of her dark blue bra. His palm settling gently at the join of her shoulder and neck just under the fabric of her dress caused her to stop mid-sentence and he could feel the charge that shot between them.

His thumb rubbed slowly across the rigid bumps at the top of her spine and he watched entranced as gooseflesh broke across her skin making her shiver. The hand at her waist tightened imperceptibly and he slid closer until she was almost pressed flush against his chest.

Felicity took a shuddering breath and turned, eyes dark as she reached out without looking and fumbled for the gown. On her third failed attempt he grabbed it for her without taking his eyes off of hers.

She gulped once and took the pale green fabric from him without a word.

Then there was a glint of something in her look that made his blood rush. She very deliberately laid the gown on the table to her right and gripped his forearm tightly before she leaned over and removed one shoe, followed quickly by its mate.

Her sudden decrease in height made him blink and she gave him a slow grin as she pushed the shoes into his hands and slowly turned towards the table.

There was a screen set up in the back corner of the room, ostensibly for patients to change behind, but Felicity had apparently decided she didn't need it.

One arm was slipped out of the sleeve, and then the other and the dress pooled around her ankles with a soft hiss of fabric on skin.

Now it was Oliver's turn to gulp.

She wore dark blue bikini bottoms that matched her bra and he couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from the revelation that her legs were much more shapely than he'd ever known.

Felicity for her part acted like standing in front of him wearing nothing more than two scraps of satin was an everyday occurrence. She stepped neatly out of the dress at her feet and scooped it up before turning back to him and laying it across the shoes he still awkwardly held.

He couldn't help raking his eyes over her front. Breasts that he'd definitely noticed before were larger now. His only memory of them were from the flashes he'd remembered of that night, but he didn't recall them being so full. He did however, remember how they felt under his hand.

Then he looked down further and saw her belly for the first time with nothing hiding it. Her waist was still nipped in, upper abdominals flat with a hint of muscle he knew she'd been proud of, but just underneath her navel the skin was stretched taut over her slim frame. The rounded bump was small but noticeable and he couldn't help the way his breath caught as he stared at it.

He was jostled back to reality when the image was gone, replaced by the gown she'd slipped on and was wrapping around her middle to tie off on the side.

Still quiet she braced her hands behind her and hopped up on the table, bare feet swinging idly just before there was sharp knock on the door as it was pushed in. Which is how Dr. Sanders first met Oliver Queen; holding a woman's dress and shoes with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Hello, Felicity, how are you?" she said as she walked in briskly, peering between the chart in her hands and her patient over wire rimmed glasses that had a beaded chain attached to them. Then sharp eyes cut to him. "You must be Mr. Queen, pleasure to meet you," her hand came out and he found himself scrambling to move Felicity's shoes and dress to one hand so he could shake the doctors.

Over her shoulder he could see Felicity biting her lip in an attempt not to laugh and when Dr. Sanders moved to the counter to set down the folder he took a second to compose himself. By the time he'd rid himself of her shoes and laid her dress over the back of a chair he felt more like himself. Felicity was giving him a knowing look and he knew in an instant that she'd done it all on purpose to get his mind off his nerves.

He moved closer to where she sat but wasn't sure where he should stand. He ended up pushing his hands in his pockets as they waited, eyes darting back to see that proud smirk still on her face.

"Before we begin I want to assure you that I've had high profile patients in the past, although I have to say none of them sent a team of lawyers and a bodyguard." Dr. Sanders said a touch sarcastically which caused Felicity to sit up straighter and her cheeks to fill with color, "However, myself and my office fully understand your concerns and we'll work with you in any way to ensure you get the care you need in the way you want."

"Thank you, we appreciate your cooperation." he replied, feet moving him towards Felicity until he could cover her hand with his where it rested on the table.

"When we get closer to delivery we'll discuss your hospital preference, what sort of security measures you'll want and the like. I've had some patients rent out the entire labor and delivery wing for a week and others slip in and out without being noticed."

Felicity looked like she was quickly becoming overwhelmed and he didn't know if it was the mere mention of delivery which had his heart pumping a bit faster or if it was her brain whirling as it thought of all the security contingencies she knew he and Digg would be insisting on. Knowing Felicity it was most likely all of that plus things he hadn't even thought of yet.

"That, uh...wow...that's a lot to consider," Felicity stammered out,

"Luckily we have time. You're fourteen weeks right now, not forty. It'll go fast but no need to borrow trouble as my grandmother always said," she moved to the sink to wash her hands and pulled a folded blue square from a drawer, "Now, how about we get around to why you're here. Lay back and get comfortable and we'll take a listen to the baby's heartbeat,"

The doctor asked Felicity more questions as she brought her legs up and turned to lay down but Oliver heard nothing but the rushing roar of blood that filled his head. He'd hear the baby's heartbeat. The thought struck him hard and fast at the idea of having something tangible, something more than a single blurry image.

It was Felicity tugging on his jacket sleeve that made him jerk his head up and look at her, still reeling that he'd get to hear the baby.

Dr. Sanders gave him a wry glance and pushed a rolling stool his direction, "Humor me, Mr. Queen and have a seat. You have ' _the look',_ as I've come to call it, and I rather think we'd all prefer it if we weren't scraping you up off the floor in a few minutes."

Felicity tugged his arm again and tried to suppress a small giggle.

With knees that were a lot looser than he expected he took the seat and sank into it earning him a nod of approval from the doctor.

"I've seen too many fathers to be do a face plant when hearing the heartbeat or seeing their baby for the first time, better to be safe."

He let out a controlled breath, calling on training that had been honed into him years before to center himself.

"I haven't heard it either," Felicity said as she adjusted the small pillow under her neck, pulling her ponytail out to fall across the side nearest him, "I got to see it of course but it was too small to hear last time," she explained, fidgeting with her glasses as she tried to find a comfortable position.

There was the sound of anticipation in her voice and excitement and he rolled the stool as close to the table as possible. Her hand came up and he grasped it, leaving it to rest near her shoulder as they waited for the doctor.

Felicity's gown was opened and the blue drape placed low across her lap before the doctor pulled a small device no bigger than a cell phone from her pocket. Now that she was laying down the bump was all but gone, only the smallest hint let him know it was still there.

"The gels warm, we're not in the dark ages of obstetrical care any longer, and if your little one is in a good spot we should be able to hear them right away,"

Felicity still let out a little gasp when a bluish clear gel was squirted on her abdomen just before Dr. Sanders began to rub a rounded wand over her belly. Immediately a rough, static like noise filled the room.

A low repetitive woosh could be heard and Oliver's head shot up, looking between the doctor and Felicity who had a large smile spreading across her face. "That's mom's heartbeat, not the baby," the doctor said and they both deflated a bit, "You'll know the baby when you hear it, much faster. There are old wives tales that say you can determine the sex by the rate of the heartbeat in the womb,"

As she talked she kept moving the wand, pausing in various places and then continuing to another spot after only a few seconds. Eventually she stopped talking and he noticed her brows begin to draw together as she searched, pushing the wand in with a little more pressure.

It was Felicity's small, scared voice that broke the silence.

"What's wrong? Why can't you find it?"

Oliver felt like the bottom had dropped out from beneath him.

"There's no reason to think anything is wrong," the doctor said calmly, "The baby is still very small, only a few inches long. If he or she is at the back of the uterus it makes it difficult to pick up the fetal heartbeat. So if we can't hear the little one we'll just have to see them." she flicked the doppler off and laid a comforting hand on Felicity's leg. "Give me a minute to have a portable ultrasound brought in and we'll track this troublemaker down."

The soft snick of the door shutting made him turn to look at Felicity but her wide eyes were fixed on the spot the doctor had just vacated and he wasn't even sure she had blinked.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." he said quietly and waited until she finally turned her head to look at him.

"You don't know that." tears were gather at the corners of her eyes and he wiped one away as it began to fall.

He held her hand tighter and leaned in until he could feel her breath coasting over his face. "I know that no matter what happens we'll be okay." he dropped a light kiss to her lips and laid his arm above her head, his hand coming down to slowly stroke her hair. "You heard what she said. There's no reason to be worried. And she called the baby a troublemaker which you yourself have done. So please stop crying, okay," he wiped another tear away as she took a ragged breath. His focus to keep her calm was helping him not think about what the next few minutes could bring.

"They're probably just practicing their super baby ninja skills, right? I mean, that sort of stuff has got to be genetic,"

She was trying so hard to put on a brave face, but she was still pale and he could feel a fine tremor run through her. His fingers coasted over her cheekbones and across her jaw wishing he could make her fear disappear.

"I'm sure that's it," he agreed, brushing his lips with hers just as the door opened and Dr. Sanders came back in pushing the ultrasound machine in front of her.

"This happens quite a lot. But we'll get a look in just a minute," she said as she pushed the machine into place and flipped it on. A small screen was tilted so they could see and as soon as she put the wand onto Felicity's belly a grainy black and white image flashed up. For a few seconds it was in constant motion and then it stilled.

The fingers wrapped around his hand squeezed so hard the nail beds were white. Oliver moved closer, and watched the screen along with Felicity, and then his heart was firmly lodged in his throat. Because even his untrained eyes could very clearly see the form of a baby.

Time seemed to stand still as he saw arms and legs that were very much moving. The doctor tapped a few things on the keyboard and turned to them with a smile. "Breathe, both of you. Everything is fine."

Felicity let out a stuttered breath that ended on a sob. He couldn't stop his head from falling forward and resting against hers as he shut his eyes tight, the doctor's words echoing in his head.

Cool fingers brushed across his face and he sat back to see Felicity giving him a soft smile. "You were right." she whispered. A great sigh left his lungs and the broad grin that cracked his face was completely out of his control.

Dr. Sanders began to move the wand again, freezing the picture at specific spots to allow them to look.

Felicity let out a soft 'Oh' when they could see a close up of the baby's profile. Forehead, nose, chin, with one little hand up by its cheek. His throat clogged with emotion and all he could do was kiss her temple and hold her hand.

The doctor was pointing out different things but Oliver was sure he didn't hear her. He watched, entranced as tiny arms and legs seemed to be in constant motion. "Can you feel that?" he asked in awe and Felicity just shook her head no, equally stunned by what they were seeing.

"Probably won't feel anything for a few more weeks," Dr. Sanders supplied, "And I thought I might be able to tell you the sex if you want to know, but this one is just being too wiggly. We'll scheduled another one in a few weeks to check everything in depth and usually they're more cooperative then."

Oliver couldn't take his eyes off the screen. He felt like he could gladly watch the baby just like this all day if he could and began to wonder whether they could buy their own machine so they could look any time they wanted.

"I know what you're thinking, Oliver Queen," Felicity murmured, "It's not worth it,"

"Aren't you the same woman who said she'd bankrupt me buying tech? How is this any different?" he said in mock protest.

"I'm more concerned about the fact that we'd never get anything else done,"

He conceded she was right before they watched the baby for a few more minutes.

Dr. Sanders printed off multiple copies of the sonogram images for them and after she'd scheduled the next appointment and shook their hands Felicity stood for the longest time just looking from one picture to the next.

She'd already changed back into her dress and heels, once again shedding the gown in front of him, but this time he knew she was simply too distracted to notice.

"Here," she said suddenly and stepped towards him as she folded one of the pictures of the baby's profile. Her hand slipped into his jacket pocket and pulled out the earlier image she knew would be there. Carefully she placed the new one around the first and then put both back where they belonged.

"Have I told you how much I love that you carry it around with you every day?" she whispered, still leaning into his chest,

He didn't have any words so instead he gently cupped her face and drew her closer for a kiss, feeling her lips turn up as he did. When he did pull back he wiped a trace of mascara from the corner of her eye, suppressing a shudder at the memory from earlier when they'd thought everything had gone horribly wrong.

Unable to fight the urge to touch her he spread one hand over her belly and slid the other around to the back of her neck as he rested his cheek against her temple. "I'm still glad you're the one I'm doing this with,"

"Me too," she returned quietly, and he made no move to let her go, needing the moment between them.

Her eyes were still a bit damp when they joined Digg in the waiting room.

"How'd it go?" he asked immediately and she put on a bright smile and hurried over to show him the pictures.

He looked at them twice, asking her questions which she answered with her usual amount of energy.

"So do I know if I'm going to have a niece or a nephew yet?" he asked after releasing Felicity from the hug she'd given him spontaneously.

"Nope, too much baby parkouring going on in there to find out the sex. I blame him." she said, pointing towards Oliver. He shrugged for good measure but didn't miss how she'd sounded disappointed about not being able to see if the baby was a boy or a girl and he realized they hadn't talked about whether they would find out or not.

Part of him liked the idea of being surprised. The anticipation and not knowing was exciting. But the larger part of him knew the world they lived in and that there were no sobering thought that he may not get to find out if they chose to wait rang in his chest and he knew his answer.

"I want to know,"

She froze and held his gaze and then let out a whoosh of air, "Oh thank god! Okay, good. Because I want to know so bad and I didn't know what I was going to do if you wanted to wait so...yay!"

Her grin was infectious and he found himself with her hair flying in his face as she threw her arms around his neck.

Digg laughed loudly, "Why am I not surprised. You don't like not knowing things."

She stuck her tongue out at him which made him laugh more and shake his head at her antics.

Felicity made sure the pictures were all out of sight before they exited the office. Their journey back to the parking garage was as uneventful as when they had arrived, and as they made their way to the lair he couldn't help but think about how right everything was at that moment with her hand in his and their baby's picture in his pocket.

Maybe he could have it all.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter was a bit of a surprise, a bonus if you will. One of those happy accidents where you get a glimpse of a scene in your head, think it's going to be short, and the next thing you know you've got an entire chapter.**

**Thank you so much for the awesome 'welcome back'. :) I'm so happy to be working on this story again. Hope you enjoy, and please drop me a line to let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear.**

Two nights later his subconscious still struggled with the fear he'd felt for those few minutes when they couldn't find the heartbeat. He'd woken up, gasping for breath, sweaty and terrified. In his dreams he lost Felicity or the baby or both. Over and over again he was forced to stand by helpless. As he sat on the side of his bed with his head in his hands and fought to control his breathing he wanted nothing more than to be able to see her right then and know she was safe and whole. His head turned to look behind him as if he expected to find her in his bed.

But she was on the other side of the city from him- alone- and the thought settled like a lead weight in his chest.

Knowing he wouldn't get any more sleep he changed his clothes and grabbed his keys, intending to head to the lair. Pushing his body to exhaustion for the rest of the night might allow him an hour or two of rest before he was expected to walk into the meeting with PR and change their lives forever. Maybe that was plaguing him too. They only had a few short days more of anonymity and he was reluctant to let it go even though he knew he had no choice.

The familiar feel of the Ducati's engine beneath him helped alleviate some of his tension. At this hour lights were green and the cool night air slipping under his jacket was almost soothing. However, it was all shattered when half way to Verdant his phone rang.

Too used to being on the bike and using the comms he answered the bluetooth in his helmet, not considering who it could be or why they would be calling so late.

When he heard Felicity say his name on the other line he would later be grateful for the empty roads. The bike swerved suddenly and violently into the oncoming lane as his mind fritzed white in panic. She should be in bed asleep, not calling him. His nightmares had come to life.

The roar in his head subsided a second later and he corrected the bike back to the right, heart thrumming as he did an immediate U-turn and headed in the direction of her place. "Felicity! What's wrong? Where are you?"

There was a pause where his stomach dropped and he pushed the bike faster. Then he heard her confused voice, "I'm at my place. Well outside of it actually. That's why I called-why do you sound like you're not at home? And why are you all shouty?"

"Are you safe? Are you hurt? Is the baby okay?" she sounded fine but the images he'd woken up to and the fear that still worked through his veins wouldn't let him believe it.

"Oliver, I'm okay." she said slowly, still not understanding his concern, "I woke up and needed to run down to the twenty four hour bodega for some ice cream but on the way back I dropped my extra set of keys down a grate because apparently being pregnant makes you clumsy." she sighed and he heard a rustle on her end through the receiver, "Or maybe it was because I was trying to open the lid and eat while I was walking. The details really aren't important. And I can't just go buzzing people I don't know at this hour. I waited around for a little bit but it's pretty late and no one's come through so I was wondering if you could help a girl out."

For a long moment he was simply stunned. But quickly his fear gave way to anger, "Dammit, Felicity! Just...stay where you are. I'm on my way."

He didn't hear as she hung up, just accelerated as fast as he dared and tried to ignore the million horrific thoughts that flooded his mind. The idea that she'd left her place at this hour and then waited around on a dark street before even calling him had him clenching his jaw and leaning lower over the bike.

Ten long minutes later he hopped the curb and came to a halt on the sidewalk in front of her building. He'd spotted her half a street away, the dimly lit lobby illuminating her from behind as she sat on the top step, blonde hair in a messy knot atop her head wearing worn red Chucks with no laces and printed pajama pants. A hoodie he suspected had once been his was wrapped around her and zipped almost all the way up, the too long cuffs turned over repeatedly until the fine bones of her wrists stuck out as she gave him a little wave.

Relief at seeing her made his stomach swirl but as he stared at her casually eating ice cream the worry and anger returned, "What the hell were you thinking going out at two in the morning!" he said as he ripped the helmet from his head and got off the bike.

She froze with a small pink plastic spoon trapped between her lips as he stalked up her short walk.

At first her eyes went wide and then they narrowed behind her glasses. Slowly and purposely she took the spoon from her mouth, making sure to give it one last lick before she dropped it into the empty container at her side.

"I was thinking that after I was woken up to go pee for the third time I wanted some peppermint ice cream. The kind you can usually only get around the holidays. And I know I'm Jewish, but I enjoy candy canes and this ice cream has crushed up bits of candy cane in it. Something that the owner of the bodega is aware of and keeps on hand for me when he can. The same bodega that I have gone to a hundred times before at two in the morning without incident."

He stopped only a foot away, staring down at her in complete puzzlement. Then he did the only thing he'd wanted to do since he woke up from his nightmare. He pulled her up and into his arms, holding her as tight as he dared.

She let out a small noise of surprise and then he felt her hands clutch the back of his jacket. For a long moment he just took in ragged breath after ragged breath and told himself she was safe. They were safe.

"You can't do this," he muttered fiercely into her hair,

"Oliver…" she began, voice softening as she finally caught on to the hell he'd been through since her call,

"No!" he pulled back and looked down at her, cupping her face and locking his eyes with hers, "You can't do this again. Promise me."

"Oliver, it was a block away. I wasn't going to wake you up for that. You don't get enough sleep as it is-" her hands came up to wrap around his forearms, thumbs sneaking under the edge of his sleeve to brush against his skin.

"I don't care. I want you to wake me up. I want to know if you're thinking of leaving your apartment at two in the damn morning!" he needed her to understand that she couldn't take risks anymore, "You shouldn't be alone. I don't want you to be by yourself with this. And if you need ice cream or marshmallow cereal or a glass of water I should be the one getting it!"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking down the street though. What if I promise not to go out late-"

"I need you safe! Why is that so hard for you to understand? I was already on my way into Verdant tonight because I couldn't sleep. My nightmares aren't about the island anymore, they're about losing you!"

His words rang out into her too quiet street, louder than he intended them to be, but he was desperate for her to agree. However, what he was just then realizing is that it was so much more than her calling him.

"Come home with me," he said hoarsely, quick and fast because he didn't know he was going to say it.

She breathed his name out, barely audible as she looked at him in shock.

He pressed his lips together in a tight line and let his head fall back for a second, "For tonight at least. Please." he needed her close, needed to know she was safe.

Her hand slid up and covered his where it still rested against her cheek, and it was then that he realized he was faintly trembling, "Okay, tonight." she agreed.

A huge exhale of air left his lungs as he gathered her into his chest. "Thank you," he whispered over the sudden lump in his throat, pressing kisses into her hair and rubbing one hand solidly over her back before he pulled away far enough to feel her belly, dropping his forehead to hers as he did.

"Hey, we're okay," she said softly, placing her hand over his before tilting her chin up to kiss the bridge of his nose.

He agreed and then kissed her hard, his control slipping for a moment as he cupped the back of her head and didn't let her move. She tasted like peppermint.

Her cheeks were flushed and eyes bright in the light from the lobby, "Come on, let me just grab my keys and we can go." she turned around and then stopped, letting out a frustrated growl. "I forgot. No keys. That's why you're here."

With a tired slump of her shoulders she looked at him over the rim of her glasses, "I don't suppose you have a lock picking kit, do you?"

"I keep it in the Bentley," he deadpanned, the weight having been lifted knowing she wouldn't be alone the rest of the night.

She shot him a withering glare, "Well thanks to you and Digg I keep the window of my fire escape locked all the time now so you can't even parkour your way up there to let me in."

"How about you just ride with me and I'll send Digg over in the morning to unlock the door." he suggested easily and she was about to agree before she looked over his shoulder and remembered he'd brought the Ducati.

"No."

"Felicity, you know it's safe you've seen me drive it a thousand times."

"I heard the roar of the engine from two blocks away Oliver before you peeled in here driving like a bat out of hell and now you expect me to get on that death machine? No." she stubbornly crossed her arms, lips pursed in almost a pout.

He bit back a retort about how he was only driving as fast as he was because she'd scared him, "It's either you ride with me or we call Digg. It's…" he pushed back his sleeve to check his watch, "It's 2:40 in the morning and we have a very important meeting at nine. You need sleep."

"So do you," she countered immediately, eyes flashing at him for a second before she looked back at the bike like it was a monster that could eat her.

"I'll sleep if you're with me," he admitted quietly and he knew the instant she capitulated.

Her face softened and she moved down one step to lay her hand on his arm, "Fine, but I swear to god, Oliver Queen if you drive too fast just to mess with me-"

"Felicity, trust me."

She held his gaze and nodded once. "Okay,"

He tried not to smile when she zipped up her hoodie to the top and tightened the hair tie keeping her bun in place. Taking a seat he held out his hand and gave it a squeeze as she hesitated before she climbed on behind him. He handed her the helmet which she put on immediately and waited to turn the bike on until he felt her slide closer, her thighs pressed against the back of his as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

The breath caught in his chest at the feeling of her so close. When she gripped two handfuls of leather jacket and shifted that much closer he had to shut his eyes tight and tramp down the rush of desire he felt.

The heavy weight of her helmeted head came to rest between his shoulder blades and he covered her hands with one of his before he started the machine.

He felt her jump once then and again when he pushed away the kickstand and began to slowly cruise to the end of the sidewalk.

It took more than twice as long to get back to the mansion than it had for him to get to her place but he didn't mind. Eventually Felicity's death grip loosened some and he thought she might be enjoying it. She had naturally been leaning into turns with him, following his body as a guide as he shifted his weight. A part of him wanted to go faster, but with her- _them_ -behind him he knew he never would.

He waved at the security guard as they drove through the main gate, pulling to a stop in front of the wide steps.

She didn't move until he switched off the ignition, only then did she sit back and slowly release him, making him miss the feel of her arms.

He took the helmet and helped her stand, grasping her forearms when she stumbled a bit. "Wow, that was…"

"You liked it, didn't you?" he asked smugly,

She gave a small shrug, "It wasn't as scary as I thought," she admitted, and then bit her lip while taking a few small steps towards the door, "But all the vibrating...baby on bladder...not really a good combo."

He nodded and went past her to open the door, ushering her inside. "I don't think Thea's home tonight so you don't have to worry about waking anyone up."

As they made their way up the stairs he thought about what she had said, "The ride didn't hurt the baby did it? I didn't see any article about riding motorcycles in that email you sent me,"

She just laughed and grabbed his hand, "No, I'm sure it's fine. Besides if he or she is anything like you they'll be an adrenaline junky. They're probably flipping all over the place in there right now. Which is super weird to think about. I mean, there's another  _person_  inside me. And it's just going to keep growing until it's ready to come out and then...baby, ya know."

They were both silent after that, her words more sobering than she had probably intended and he couldn't help but think of the images from only a few days earlier of that very baby moving so much there was no hope of finding out the sex.

She slipped into the bathroom as soon as they entered and he found himself sitting a bit stunned on the end of his bed after he'd blindly changed back into sweatpants.

When she emerged she'd shed her hoodie and glasses and had let her hair down, blonde locks curling loosely around her bare shoulders, the thin straps of the camisole she wore totally hidden.

She gave him a long considering look, "Stop thinking," she ordered as she walked forward until she could stand between his knees.

Oliver's hands came up to cup her hips and blew out a long breath.

"Let's go to sleep," a hand brushed over his hair and he leaned into her touch, just the feel of her skin on his enough to help still his wild thoughts.

"Yeah," he agreed and shifted, pushing back the covers as he did. He expected her to follow him but she stood where she was and played with the ties to her pajama pants.

He quirked a brow at her wondering if she expected him to sleep somewhere else. "What's wrong?"

Even in the dim light he could see her cheeks go pink, "Well last time you told me to get in the damn bed and it was kind of hot..."

He froze as a rocket of need shot up his spine. She had no idea how much he wanted her just then. He stared at her for a long beat, "Felicity, get in the damn bed," he growled,

She swallowed heavily but finally moved, choosing to climb across his outstretched legs instead of going around to the other side of the bed. He had to clench his fists tight to keep from grabbing her and hauling her into him.

Oliver purposely didn't look at her until he felt her settle on the pillow next to him, only then did he slide down and roll to the side to face her. "You're playing with fire," he warned her and she just smiled.

With a growl he kissed her once, chaste and fast with his mouth closed and it took everything he had to not let it go any further. "Go to sleep,"

She curled into his side with a sleepy, contented sigh, one small hand coming to rest on his chest. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and let his eyes fall shut, knowing the nightmares wouldn't chase him again.

The early morning sun and the smell of her shampoo woke him up. He'd wrapped himself around her in his sleep, her small frame seeming that much smaller as she lay tucked against him.

She was using his left bicep as a pillow, hands loosely laying on his outstretched arm. However, that meant her very firm, very desirable ass was pressed into his groin. His other hand had snuck under her top and was splayed over her middle, two fingers tucked under the band of her pants and it was completely out of his control when he ground his erection into her.

With a stifled groan he rolled on to his back, leaving his arm where it was to not disturb her but taking away the temptation he was quickly becoming too weak to fight.

Being able to kiss her and touch her when he wanted was both blessing and curse. Since that one incident on his desk nothing between them had gone any further and he was trying to patiently wait for her to let him know when it would be the right time. Reading articles about sex during pregnancy was probably not a good idea, but when he'd spotted a headline about 'increased libido' he'd clicked through without thinking.

Her request for him to tell her to get in the damn bed hadn't helped. Nor was the way she had begun to stretch and groan, arching her back and pushing into his thigh. Shutting his eyes tight he tried to decide if he was glad he'd rolled over when he did or not.

Felicity pulled the arm she was laying on closer to her until he was forced to bring his hand up to rest along her hip, wrapping her in his hold. A happy murmur escaped her lips and he thought he might have felt them brush his skin in a kiss as she made herself comfortable once again.

With a sigh he stroked sleep mussed hair out of her face and tried to just enjoy the warm, peaceful feeling of her next to him. It seemed forever ago that he'd woken from his nightmare wishing he could reach over and touch her just to reassure himself she was safe.

A quick glance at the clock let him know the alarm was about to go off but Felicity didn't need to get up when he did. Moving carefully he snagged his phone and thumbed off the app before sending Digg a text that Felicity was with him and he'd explain why later. He wasn't sure he needed the disapproving eyebrow if Digg showed up thinking only Oliver was at the mansion.

He brushed his lips over her bare shoulder and slid his arm out from under her as gently as he could, moving a pillow beneath her head, but she still blinked open sleepy eyes and rolled to her back to look at him.

"Sorry, go back to sleep,"

"Is it time to go?" she slurred, eyes already beginning to shut again.

"Not yet, I'll wake you up when Digg's here," he couldn't help gliding the back of his knuckles over her cheekbone, loving how she moved into his touch,

"Okay," she whispered, hand coming to rest just under her breasts as she drifted back to sleep.

He pushed up onto his fists, braced over her in preparation to get out of bed when he acted on pure impulse. Her shirt had ridden up, the loose pants slung low on her hips and her bare belly was on display. The second his lips touched below her navel he froze as he realized what he'd just done, eyes flying to her face expecting to see her staring at him in shock. Instead he saw a soft smile and her still closed lids.

Feeling embolden and more emotional than he expected, he covered the small bump with his palm and let his thumb rub across the top. Careful not to let his stubble scrape her skin he pressed one more kiss and whispered a quiet "Good morning, little ninja,"

Swallowing hard past the lump in his throat he moved from the bed, pulling the covers back over her as he did. Once he reached the bathroom he turned back to look and the sight of her curling into his pillows, hair spread behind her looking like there was no place else she could possibly belong sent a rush of longing through him so strong and powerful it took his breath away.

He wanted her there, with him. Every day, every night.

Thirty minutes later he sat on the edge of the mattress in a dark blue suit. He'd chosen the icy grey tie because he knew it was one of her favorites. She slept soundly, lips slightly parted, one hand now laid gently over her belly as if even in her sleep she was aware.

"Felicity," he said quietly, cajolingly, as he cupped her jaw and brushed her cheek with his thumb, "Time to wake up,"

She wrinkled her nose and turned into the pillow, bringing her knees up under the covers as she moved to lay facing him. He let out a light laugh and tried again, "You have to wake up, the meeting is in an hour and a half,"

This time she grumbled something unintelligible and reached out a hand to give him a weak push.

He was going to have to play dirty.

"Felicity, the server is down,"

There was a beat and then her eyes flew open. "Shit! Which one? The main one or the backup?" she asked as she pushed herself into a sitting position, wiping hair out of her face as she blinked unfocused eyes, "I've got them set up to automatically save everything, alternating between the back up and the backup for the backup. So the redundancy I've built in doesn't let it go more than two minutes." she worried her bottom lip, "There won't be that much to try and recover and I didn't have many-"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned down to catch her gaze, "The server is fine. I'm sorry. You just weren't waking up…"

Her jaw clanked shut as her eyes narrowed, the glare she sent him making him wince and lift his eyebrows in hopes she wouldn't be too mad.

"I cannot believe you, Oliver!" she hissed, "That's like if I told you your bow was broken!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I promise." he said sincerely,

Felicity just let out an irritated huff and made to shove the covers off her legs, but he didn't move to let her up.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said again, catching her hand in his and pressing a kiss to her fingers,

"Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this-"

He took her by surprise, capturing her still open mouth in an achingly hot kiss that let slip exactly how turned on he'd been since he'd woken up. She let out a muffled squeak, but it only lasted for an instant before he felt her tongue against his lips and her hands in his hair.

He found her waist and lifted her in one smooth move, bringing her into his lap where she automatically widened her hips, the cradle of her thighs pushing insistently down into him. His hands were everywhere as she swirled her pelvis making him groan into her mouth, and nipped her way past his lips and across his jaw. He'd just slid a broad palm up her back, pushing her shirt out of the way when there was a sharp rap on the door.

Felicity pulled away with a start, one hand touching her reddened and swollen lips before she scrambled from his lap and raced for the bathroom.

Biting back a curse Oliver pushed to his feet, smoothing his jacket and hoping that Digg wouldn't take notice of the obvious hard on he had just then.

"Morning, boss" Digg drawled, eyes already scanning the room as he entered,

Oliver shot him an exasperated look and deliberately turned his back as he crossed to the desk to grab his phone and wallet.

"You going to tell me why I'm picking her up here with you and doing the drive of shame back to her place, or is this her new place now?"

Oliver knew his partner still had concerns about everything to do with the baby and the team and his burgeoning relationship with Felicity. As much as Digg unquestionably supported her he also had his eye on the big picture. It was something Oliver was forced to recognize he was grateful for because his picture seemed to becoming more and more narrow by the day.

He pointedly ignored half of Digg's question as he snapped on his watch and adjusted his cufflinks. "Felicity decided that two in the morning was a great time to go get a snack and then locked herself out of her apartment,"

The words came out angrier than he had intended. Apparently he still wasn't over how much she'd scared him.

Digg's eyebrows lifted into his hairline. "She went out that late by herself?" his voice stayed even but his stance widened and his arms crossed over his chest. Oliver felt some of his irritation lift, glad that he had a supporter.

"Oh not you too," Felicity sighed as she exited the bathroom, hoodie back on and her hair pulled away from her face. She grabbed her shoes and sat down on the couch to slip them on, "Between the two of you you'd like nothing more than to just lock me away for the next twenty-six weeks or maybe for the rest of my life since I apparently can't be trusted to walk down the street by myself. I mean what did you expect me to do, buzz the old lady in 4E. It was two o'clock in the morning. That's way too late to be bothering my neighbors."

Digg turned and walked towards her but she didn't look up as he approached, fiddling with the frayed tongue of her worn sneaker.

"It's also way too late to be doing things like walking to the store by yourself." he said pointedly, "I don't want to lock you up but I do want you to realize that things are different now and what you did wasn't a good idea. I trust you, it's the other non-pregnant non-blonde geniuses out there that worry me."

She finally looked up, giving him a warm smile and a little sniffle as she nodded tightly, "Okay, I already told Oliver I wouldn't do it again,"

Oliver couldn't help but look on with a bit of jealousy. It had taken him practically begging to get her to come home with him and all it took Digg was one sentence for her to agree with no trace of animosity.

But he shoved it down when she came to his side and let her fingers tangle with his for a second. "We should go. I've got to get ready. The PR team might just stroke out if I walk in there like this and tell them it's their job to spin me into an acceptable image for the mother of your child."

Digg snorted, "It would make things interesting."

Oliver blew out a huff of air and narrowed his eyes, "Things are interesting enough. And don't worry about the time. They're waiting on us, my name's on the building. It's not the other way around." The reality of what they were going to be doing was starting to settle within him and he felt his patience wearing.

"Sometimes you're insufferable when you say stuff like that," she commented as they made their way out the door,

"Only sometimes?"

She slowed her pace and cut her eyes to Digg who was several feet ahead of them, then she paused for a second and grabbed his forearm to use for leverage as she pushed up on her toes, "Sometimes it makes me want to jump you,  _Mr. Queen_ ,"

His hand found the small of her back as they resumed walking, "Only sometimes?" He couldn't help throwing her one of his grins, pleased to see her flush with color.

"You two done flirting, or do you need another minute?" Digg asked, head cocked to the side as he opened the front door and waited for them to exit,

"We'll behave, Digg." Felicity said in a sing-song voice that made the other man let out a long suffering sigh,

"If I only believed that, Smoak,"

It felt like it had been days since he'd argued with her on the front steps instead of only hours and he didn't know how he was going to deal with leaving her there alone later that night.

Then he thought back to how she'd kissed him earlier and wondered if maybe he wouldn't have to.

When Digg pulled up at the curb she sat up and looked almost dejectedly at the lobby door.

"Grab the lock picking tools," Oliver directed and then gave her a wink, "I wasn't lying when I said we keep it in the Bentley,"

She swatted his arm, but couldn't keep a smile off her face. Digg eyed them in the mirror and sighed.

"I could do that, or I could just unlock the door." he said smugly as he held up a set of keys,

Felicity stared at in surprise, "What? How?"

He just chuckled as they got out of the car, "I had copies made a year ago. In case of emergencies. But you two kids got to have a sleepover so I guess it all worked out."

He didn't wait for either of them to reply, just made his way to the main door and unlocked it easily as Felicity hurried after him.

They rode in silence in the elevator. But after the door to her place had been unlocked and she'd gone in to turn off the alarm Digg dropped the keys into his palm as he passed by him, "This is probably better off with you,"

Felicity was already halfway down the hall when the door was shut behind them. "Make yourselves at home. You know where the coffee pot is, John. I get my one cup!" her voice grew fainter and then he heard the sounds of the shower turning on.

Oliver had only been in her place a handful of times and never long enough to look around and get a sense of it. The night he'd snuck in the window and found her sleeping he'd been too rocked by everything that happened and was happening to pay attention to anything else. But Diggle seemed all too familiar with the space.

Oliver hung back as he watched the other man move around the small kitchen, opening cabinets with ease and finding exactly what he wanted. He knew that Felicity had spent a lot of time with Digg after the Undertaking and he was glad she had him, but it still made a rush of guilt wash over him.

"I can feel your glowering from here," Digg said, back still turned as he dumped coffee grounds into the filter."

"I'm not glowering," Oliver bit back, voice rougher than he would have hoped,

A noise of disbelief was his only reply.

The machine gurgled and sputtered as two ceramic mugs and one travel cup were sat on the counter. Only then did he turn and lean back, arms crossing as he gave Oliver a long considering look.

He knew that look. It was the look he saw before Digg decided he needed some hard truths dropped on him. Immediately his defenses went up, ready to protest but he stopped because he knew Digg was doing this for Felicity, and that was certainly not something he wanted to mess up.

Slowly he made his way to the tall counter that separated the kitchen from the dining area and let his arms rest on the top, trying to force his body to show he was more at ease than he felt.

"I was married once,"

The words rang in the space and Oliver couldn't hide his reaction, standing up straight to stare at the man in front of him.

"Lyla Michaels. She was part of my unit in Afghanistan. Fell hard and fast. But once we were stateside...well we figured out real quick we didn't know how to be together if we didn't have a war to fight."

Oliver was quiet as he processed what he'd just heard.

"You think I'm with Felicity because of the baby."

Digg let out a sigh and turned around to busy himself with the coffee, not saying a word until he slid a cup across the granite surface towards Oliver.

"I think you've been in love with her for months, and I think you want this more than you know. But I also think you still have demons to exorcise and I don't want something crawling its way out of your past that's going to get her hurt." he paused and Oliver had a hard time not reacting.

"This is forever, Oliver. Even if you were to push her away right now you'd still always have a connection to her through that child. I see you wanting to do the right thing but how does this play out in a years time? Five years? Ten years? You'll either die with that hood on or have to put it down at some point. What happens then?"

"Why do you think I went to the lawyers and gave her everything?" he ground out, hating how Digg was forcing him to acknowledge realities that he'd been purposely avoiding.

"That's all immediate. You may think that's long term but its not. Everything I see you doing is about right here and right now." he challenged, "So wrapped up in who knows and when to tell the public, and worrying about someone leaking it too soon. When what you need to be planning for is how Felicity is going to run comms with a four month old on her lap. Or when you're expected to choose between the next mission and a birthday party. You're walking a tightrope Oliver with no net and I don't how long you can keep straddling the line."

"I don't know either!" he exploded, "Is that what you wanted to hear? I don't have all the damn answers right now! If it seems like I'm focusing on the here and now it's because that's all I can do at the moment!" he pushed back from the counter and stalked a track around her small dining room table scraping a rough hand over his head, "I love her and I love the baby and I am well aware that the best thing I could probably do for them is stay away. But I can't!" his voice cracked with emotions he couldn't hide,

Digg nodded his head and slipped his hands into his pockets, "Alright,"

He didn't say anything else just picked up his coffee and took a long sip. Oliver made a slow turn and stalked into the living room, heels of his hands pressed hard into his eyes as he fought to control his rapidly spiraling thoughts.

The night they'd decided to go forward with the baby he'd spent hours in that room, but he didn't remember much about it. What he did remember was how he'd felt and how they'd agreed to do this together. He had told her they could have it all and he wanted to give that to her. He just didn't know those few short weeks ago how difficult it was all going to be and how much they still had to navigate through.

He didn't know she'd joined them until he startled at her soft touch on his back. By the time he'd turned he'd carefully schooled his features but her brows drew together, more noticeable since she had forgone her glasses. "What's wrong? I thought I heard some raised voices earlier. Is everything okay?" her eyes shot from him to Digg who still stood in the kitchen calmly drinking his coffee.

"Everything is fine," he said quickly, with a tight lipped smile that made her narrow her gaze even more,

"I don't believe you." she replied, in a perfunctory manner as she crossed to pick up her bag and began to fill it with items like her tablet and phone.

Digg joined them in the small entryway, handing Felicity the travel mug of coffee.

"Thank you, you're my hero." she said as she bounced up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek, but then she surprised both of them when she used her free hand to grab his tie and tug him forwards as she lowered herself back down, "But I can fight my own battles, okay?" her tone brooked no argument and Oliver watched stunned as the large man covered her hand with his and squeezed once before he straightened up.

"Okay," he agreed and received a beaming smile in return,

"Good, now let's go because I don't like being late even if your name is on the side of the building." she moved quickly past them and opened the door, digging her keys out as she did, "And don't pout, Oliver, you're my hero too."

"I wasn't pouting,"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Continued thanks for everyone reading and reviewing this story. I'm very very glad to be back to it.**

**Please enjoy, and I'd love to know what you think!**

Oliver couldn't help sliding Felicity a knowing look when they walked into the conference room ten minutes late and saw the PR team ready and waiting.

She just rolled her eyes and quickly took a seat, smoothing out the hem of her dress more than was necessary. He'd observed her nerves getting to her more and more in the car and then as they made their way through the lobby and up to the executive level, but he knew at this point there wasn't anything he could say to help, they just had to get through it.

Jim Douglas the head of the department jumped to his feet and came around the table to say good morning and shake his hand. Oliver was sure they all thought they were there in preparation for his mother's trial which should be starting soon. He doubted anyone suspected the real reason for the meeting.

"I know the team has been working hard bringing back the image of Queen Consolidated after the events of last spring and that the start of my mother's trail has had you working overtime. The new community service ventures and donations have all had my backing and approval, and I know the latest polling was showing an uptick in our approval ratings. And now I'm going to need to ask for your expertise yet again." he paused and looked over at Felicity who was nervously fiddling with a pen, knowing that this was the moment they'd been putting off and avoiding because it was all about to change.

Her small nod told him it was okay.

"A few weeks ago I learned I am going to be a father. I need you to put together an appropriate press release and a plan that will hopefully benefit the company, not impact the trial, and be as minimally invasive into our private life as possible."

He had to give the PR team credit, not a single one of them reacted in shock, although there was a long beat of silence before Douglas spoke up.

"Congratulations, Mr. Queen. This is an unexpected turn of events but I guarantee we'll be able to come up with something that meets all your requirements." he looked at the other members of his team who all began to nod, "Should we wait for Ms. Lance, sir, or will she not be joining us for this meeting?"

Oliver looked at the man in confusion, not understanding why they would think Laurel would be representing him when they were well aware of who his family employed for legal counsel and that she now worked for the District Attorney's office.

It was Felicity who leaned over with a pink face, and slightly downward turned mouth that clued him in, "No, Oliver, they um...they just think I'm here as your EA right now. They think Laurel's the mother."

He felt a burst of anger go through him, as he sat up straighter and locked eyes at the man on the other end of the table. "Douglas, you're not starting out well. and I are together, she's the one that is pregnant." his voice was low and deadly and he felt Felicity's hand find his knee and grip it hard, reminding him that his alter ego didn't belong in the board room.

The wide eyes and shocked expressions were impossible to hide this time and he bristled even more.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line." Douglas said as smoothly as he could manage,

"No, he wasn't," Felicity said, causing all heads to turn her direction, "Oliver, let's be real. Everyone in Starling is going to assume the same thing. Mr. Douglas just represented the public in a very true way."

A woman sitting two seats down from her nodded, "She's right. I'm assuming the story that broke a couple of weeks back and was subsequently shut down by Ms. Queen was true then. You and Ms. Lance have a history that is well documented. Ms. Smoak is someone who is unknown in the public eye...we're going to have to build from the ground up. The fact that she is an employee of Queen Consolidated could prove problematic."

Oliver was very grateful for her sake that she didn't make any direct comments about Felicity being his assistant, although he knew the implication was there.

"You're in luck then," Felicity said with false brightness as she held up one finger and dug in her bag pulling out a bright blue flash drive with a flourish. "Everything you need to know about Felicity Smoak is on here." She slid it across the table with one sharp push. "That's Smoak with an 'a', not an 'e'. It's Germanic. The etymology is included as well if that's of any interest." She trailed off, consciously running a hand over her hair and reaching up automatically to adjust glasses that weren't there.

"Oh, but I am going to need that back. That drive holds a terabyte of data." she was met with blank stares, "That's...a lot," her eyes flew to his, pleading for help and all he could do was smile because somehow just by being herself she made him happy. He wasn't surprised in the least that she'd prepared her own background check.

"Mr. Queen, I think you presenting the image of a stable family man will be a boon to investors, but this announcement is going to open the floodgates as far as your past is concerned. Surely you're aware of that." Douglas supplied,

"I am, but I expect you all to keep that as controlled as possible. Felicity and I have no announcements beyond the fact that we're going to become parents. She is my partner and my right hand and my best friend and right now we're focused on the baby." he couldn't help but look her way where she was staring at him with soft eyes and a warm smile. He knew there would be questions about engagements or marriage but that wasn't something they were ready to deal with.

"I'd like a preliminary plan within the hour. I know it's short notice but we're already racing the clock. However, I want it understood by everyone in this room and everyone you may come in contact with after this is released that Felicity is to be treated with nothing but respect. I will not tolerate anything less. She may not have the Queen name but I want this handled like she does. I sincerely hope I don't have to repeat myself."

With his not so subtle threat hanging in the air he rose, buttoning his jacket as he held his hand out for Felicity to take. "We'll be waiting to hear from you."

The grip she had on his hand and on the strap of her bag seemed equally as tight and she didn't let go of either until they'd made it down the hallway and were standing in front of her desk.

Half an hour later she still hadn't sat down. For once it was Felicity unable to work while he attempted to go over the latest quarterly report. She paced a track in his office in front of the windows, absently nibbling on the edge of her thumb, occasionally speaking as she thought of problem after problem that could come from the announcement.

" _What if they make me quit?"_

" _What if the public riots against me?"_

" _What if it affects the stock prices?"_

" _What if they go looking for something and discover my connection to the Arrow?"_

" _What if they hate me?"_

Giving up he pushed his chair back and approached her. She stood with her back to him, looking out over the city one arm wrapped around her middle, still chewing on her nail. He cupped her shoulders and drew her against him, not saying a word as she let out a sigh and leaned into his chest.

"No one is going to fire you. My name's on the building, remember, I have a fair amount of clout. I don't think there are riots over public figures any more. You are Felicity Smoak the best IT girl a hooded vigilante could ask for and no one is going to find a connection unless you want them to. And there is no possible way anyone could hate you."

He felt her let out a small shake of laughter, and sink into him further. "You forgot about the stock prices."

"Of course. You're right. My mother being involved in a plot to destroy half the city didn't bring down the company but you having my child...that's whats going to do it."

"Oliver…" she drew out as she turned to face him, head already tilted to the side in a look he knew all too well.

"This is going to be hard and there are going to be parts we're not going to like but it will eventually blow over." he ran his hands up and down her arms and then across her back as she idly played with his tie.

"I know...Digg thinks...he thinks I should stay at the mansion the first few days for security reasons."

His mouth went dry as he wondered when his partner had had this conversation with her. "I think that's probably a good idea."

"I haven't made my mind up yet,"

He froze for a second and felt his jaw tense.

"Felicity-"

Her finger laid over his lips and their eyes held, "Table it for now, big guy. Okay?"

He couldn't help the exasperated huff that left his chest.

"I'll take that as a yes," she replied with a grin,

"Now who's being insufferable?"

She just gave him a little shrug. "You wore the tie I like,"

"I did,"

"Good,"

Her eyes flicked to his lips and he watched her tongue dart out, eyes darkening as she slowly pushed up on her toes. Just as his eyes shut and he'd slid a hand up to hold the back of her neck there was a tentative knocking, followed by a cough from behind him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Queen. I'm sorry to interrupt but no one was at the desk and I…oh, I didn't see Ms. Smoak with you, sir."

He turned to his right, revealing Felicity as he did, and saw the woman whose name he hadn't caught at the earlier meeting standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"We're ready with the preliminary release whenever you're available, sir."

"We'll be right there,"

She nodded once and left immediately.

"We're really going to have to watch the PDAs," Felicity said reproachfully as she stepped away from him and started for the door,

"You were the one about to kiss me," he reminded her, receiving a dismissive hand waved over her shoulder in return.

When they walked into the conference room a few minutes later he was immediately handed a tablet which Felicity pulled from his grasp as soon as they sat down, her eyes already quickly reading what had been prepared.

She handed it to him without a word and turned her attention to Douglas.

"As you can see we've written up a brief press release. Our recommendation is to treat this as normally as possible. Low-key is our goal. Give the press and the public just enough information to keep them satisfied, and we anticipate a positive reception."

Oliver nodded and took a minute to scan what they'd written up. It was short and to the point. Intentionally vague when it needed to be like listing Felicity's due date as 'late spring', and saying she was an employee of Queen Consolidated but omitting that she was his EA. There was no mention of living arrangements but did point out Felicity's degrees and her hometown which he knew was the sort of information the press would lap up. They'd done a good job. It gave the appearance of being personal but was in reality very superficial.

He looked at Felicity and asked her without words if she was okay with it. She dipped her chin once and he looked back to Douglas.

"When do you think it can be released?"

"There was one more thing, Mr. Queen. If we were to give them an official photograph along with the release it could keep them from digging into their archives in an attempt to find pictures of you and Ms. Smoak together. I've contacted a very well respected photographer who can take the photos as early as this afternoon."

He saw Felicity shift in her seat out the corner of his eye and he was about to tell them no when she spoke up, "I'll clear his schedule and we'll be ready when they get here,"

The woman who had interrupted them earlier cleared her throat, "We don't think having the pictures taken at Queen Consolidated is a good idea."

Oliver's brows drew together and he knew Felicity didn't understand either.

"I'm sure you noticed that we deliberately didn't mention Ms. Smoak's position at the company in the release. The press will discover it and there will be fallout. There's no way to control that. However, we can control your image. Having pictures taken in your office will just remind the public of your work relationship. We were hoping you would agree to have the pictures taken at your home, sir. The image of a happy family, removed from the office will go a long way to distance Ms. Smoak from being seen as only your assistant."

They were both quiet and he felt a muscle ticking in his jaw. He just wanted it over with.

"Set it up."

"Yes, sir."

"When, uh...when do you think it'll be ready to be put out there?" Felicity asked, the smallest of tremors in her voice.

"Wednesday morning if that's acceptable. You did say you wanted it done quickly, Mr. Queen."

"Wow. So...forty-eight hours until my name starts trending on twitter."

He reached over and covered her hand with his, hoping she knew he'd do whatever he could to keep her protected from everything.

"That sounds acceptable. Thank you for your quick work. Please send the details for this afternoon as soon as you have them."

Three hours later he'd had to practically wrangle a negotiation for Felicity to sit down long enough to eat lunch before they made their way to the mansion. On the way there he'd sent out an S.O.S to his sister and was relieved when she said she could come by.

Thea had convinced him to change his tie even though he'd protested, but she'd stated that the navy blue would look more dignified. Then it was Felicity's turn and he knew he'd made the right call to bring his sister in when Thea kept her so busy finding the right dress to borrow and redoing her hair that she didn't have time to overthink what was happening.

They'd made their way down the staircase, Thea smiling proudly while Felicity tugged self-consciously at the dress. "I can't believe we found something that fit. You're like two sizes smaller than me, especially now."

"Hush, you're growing my niece or nephew, and with that waistline the dress fits perfectly, you can't even tell."

Oliver pushed off the end of the banister and took Felicity's hand as they reached the bottom. "You look amazing,"

She flushed and stepped in closer, "I like the other tie better,"

He sighed heavily and shot Thea a look who pointedly ignored him.

They made their way into the front parlor which had been deemed perfect with it's abundance of natural afternoon light. But Felicity drew up short when she walked in and saw the bustle of activity.

"You're sure this isn't a little too 'Wils and Kate'?" she asked apprehensively, eyeballing the brocade couch that had been moved so the fireplace was now behind it, ensuring the Queen's wealth and status would be on full display.

Thea paused from where she was tugging the sleeve of Felicity's dress so it would lay perfectly and arched one petite eyebrow. "You're kidding right? That's exactly what this is, and I can't say I don't think it's brilliant."

"But...that's the future King of England and…"

"And his gorgeous wife and ridiculously adorable new baby that the entire world is going crazy over and if you don't think the QC PR team isn't salivating at the prospect to put that same image into the minds of the residents of Starling where you two are concerned we clearly need to have a crash course on what it means to be a Queen."

"I'm not a Queen though," she protested weakly,

Thea mumbled something under her breath that he was certain sounded like 'Not yet,' then she turned a broad smile on Felicity and patted her belly, "But this little munchkin is,"

Turning to her brother she threw her hands up in mock frustration, "Explain it to her Ollie,"

He tried to hide a smirk as he walked forward, "She's right, Queen is our last name, the royalty comparisons sort of go with the territory."

Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she threw a resigned look at where the photographers were setting up, "I just...this isn't us."

With a long exhale he drew her towards him, running her fingers down her arms until he could grasp her hands, "I know. But if we do this, post some official pictures it might keep some of them away. And as much as I hate it it'll go a long way to placating the investors if I'm seen as a responsible adult instead of a playboy nightmare."

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a small smile, "If only they knew how responsible you were,"

He was just leaning in to give her a kiss when a palm that wasn't his or Felicity's was shoved between their mouths. "Nope. No smooching. You'll mess up her lipstick." Thea said as he and Felicity both drew back at her intrusion.

"Seriously, Speedy?"

"Oh, it's okay. I have this great brand that doesn't smear. He kisses me all the time and...no mess." Felicity supplied a little too readily, although he had to smirk when Thea's face screwed up into a look of disgust.

"Ugh, really? Things I didn't need to know. That's one of them." she said, stepping back quickly with her hands up.

Oliver just laughed and placed a purposeful peck on Felicity's upturned lips.

"You two are hopeless and completely right for each other. I'm just going to go see if the photographers are ready. Over there. On the other side of the room."

The photo shoot wasn't as dreadful as he suspected Felicity thought it would be. They took pictures standing in front of one of the windows, Felicity very careful not to accentuate her belly. Then they took more sitting on the couch. It was very stiff and formal and she was right, not them at all.

However, at one point the photographer asked them to wait while his assistant adjusted some lights and Oliver took the opportunity to sit back and relax for a moment. Felicity turned towards him, her knees bumping into his as she laid a hand on his thigh.

"I don't think I would have gotten through this without Thea, so thanks for asking for her help." she said sincerely and he couldn't help the warm smile that spread across his face.

"Of course. She's a pro at this, and I knew she'd be glad to. Besides I think it's been a way for her to get her mind off the trial for a little bit,"

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to it." she said quickly, right before her mouth dropped open, "Crap, I didn't...I didn't mean to imply." her head dipped, letting her hair hide her face,

"You'll get used to it," he said heavy with meaning as he reached out to brush the hair out of the way. Her eyes flicked up to meet his and neither of them could hold back their smiles.

A repetitive clicking noise caught his attention and he turned to see the photographer lowering his camera, "That's more like it,"

They suffered through until the light began to fade and when he saw Felicity stifle a yawn he called a stop to the production. The photographer assured him they'd have plenty of options and that he'd have them sent to the team in the morning.

After Oliver had seen the last of them out he wandered to the back of the house to find Felicity and Thea in the kitchen, heels lost on the floor below them as they sat talking to Raisa.

"Sit, you're having dinner with us tonight, Raisa's orders." Thea said, eyes sparkling, although he saw how worried she was about their mother and how hard she was trying to hide it.

"I've never been able to disobey Raisa," he said, knowing it would elicit a reaction out of the older woman,

"Master Oliver…" she began warningly and he made his way around to the stove to drop a kiss on her cheek before he sat next to Felicity.

"You got the email from Jean, didn't you?" Thea asked and Felicity shot him a look as he accepted a glass of wine from Raisa and took a long drink before he replied.

"Yes, I did. Sorry, I didn't want to say anything until we were alone." he said to Felicity, "The pre-trial meeting is set for ten tomorrow morning at Iron Heights which means the trial will probably begin later this week."

Felicity's face showed her shock, "But the press release…"

"I know. We can't change it though. Jean was aware of that and so was my mother. You come first."

She ducked her head, but not before her gaze flicked to Thea.

"Ollie's right. I know first hand what the press can do if they catch something first. You're doing the right thing."

He let his hand spread wide over her back and rubbed small circles, massaging knots away as she slowly began to release some of the tension she held.

Dinner was delicious and he was glad to sit back and let Thea and Felicity talk, pleased that at least one member of his family seemed genuinely happy for them.

By the time Thea left to head into Verdant he saw Felicity's eyes drooping. He led her out of the kitchen and paused at the bottom of the staircase.

"Am I taking you home, or up the stairs?" he asked unable to keep the low timbre out of his voice.

She started, licking her lips and shifting her feet as she stared at him, "Shouldn't we...um...lair. It's been a few days and…"

"And nothing has popped up on your scans has it? One more night won't hurt."

"Then I should probably go home." she said tentatively, "Oliver...I...I've been by myself for a long time. All of this is...it's a big change. And as much as I love staying here with you...I need tonight."

"Okay," he said immediately and had to smile at how shocked she looked, "What did you think I was going to do? Throw you over my shoulder like a caveman and club you over the head?" even though he wanted her to stay, he knew he'd get no sleep that night if they were apart.

"No, I just...okay. Thank you."

"Felicity, I want you here, yes. I worry about you and last night...last night scared the hell out of me. But I know I can't force you to do anything."

He held her hand the entire drive back to her place, having not even suggested they take the bike. By the time they made it to her door he felt his stomach churning at the thought of leaving her alone.

"Get some rest, you look tired," he said quietly as he watched her slip her shoes off and sit her bag down on the kitchen counter,

"I could say the same thing to you," she countered, padding softly to stand in front of him, hands resting on his chest.

"I'll be fine."

"I guess I won't see you until after the meeting tomorrow,"

The fist in his gut twisted harder and he scrubbed a rough hand over his face. "Yeah, I don't know how long it's going to take."

"I wish I could be there for you but I don't think Moira would appreciate my presence," she said with a self-deprecating tone that made the corner of his mouth lift,

"You're probably right,"

"I usually am,"

He finally gave in to his needs and pulled her against him, breathing in the familiar scent of her shampoo, "Please don't leave tonight. Promise me you won't go anywhere until Digg comes to pick you up in the morning."

"Oliver...I promise. I'm so tired I'll be asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow,"

He sighed and framed her face in his hands, "I need you to be safe,"

She didn't say anything, just used his lapels to pull herself up and kissed him.

He waited outside her door until he heard her lock it and the beep of the alarm being set.

When he left he pointed the car towards Verdant. A few hours of target practice might help keep his mind focused on something other than Felicity being alone.

If not he could always put the hood on and patrol.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and comments, they mean everything.
> 
> Before we get to the chapter I want to take a minute to give a short reminder. This story is set during season 2, however, it is not a direct retelling of season 2. I am using certain elements such as Moira being on trial but not everything from the show will be incorporated. ie. No trip to Russia means Oliver never slept with Isabel. Also I will not be using the story line that Oliver has another child. As the story continues I think you'll see what parts I'm using and where I'm bringing in my own points.
> 
> Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

 

 

Thea was unexpectedly early and waiting for him in the foyer when he made his way down the stairs the following morning. She was also quiet and subdued and Oliver knew the looming shadow of the trial beginning soon was weighing on her.

"Hey, you ready for today?" he asked seriously, receiving a tight nod in return. "We'll get through this-"

"I just…" she worried her bottom lip and looked up at him with wide brown eyes, "What if my not talking to Mom for all those months hurts her? What if they use it against us? It's the death penalty, Ollie-"

He could see how tired she looked under her make up and wondered if she'd been up all night. He hadn't returned until a few hours ago himself but his sleepless night was for an entirely different reason.

With a sigh he drew his sister in for a hug, "None of this is your fault, Speedy, you have to remember that."

She didn't say a word and he held her tighter for a brief moment before pulling back. "You ready?"

They had just turned towards the door when Raisa hurried forward, "Master Oliver, this came from your office only a few minutes ago."

She handed him a slim envelope with the QC logo on the outside. "Thank you, Raisa," he replied and opened the flap.

Inside was a note from Jim Douglas saying they'd finalized the statement to be released the next day and had narrowed the photo that would accompany it down to three. They needed his final decision as soon as possible.

Quickly he scanned the release not noticing any major changes, then he reached into the envelope again and pulled out three 8x10 prints.

One was he and Felicity standing in front of the window. It was a nice picture, but it was impossible to pose for a photo like that and not look stiff and formal. There was another one of them sitting on the sofa which looked a bit more natural but still seemed overly serious. The final picture made him pause. Thea peeked over his arm and gave a hum of approval. "That one," she said immediately and he was inclined to agree.

It was one of the candid shots the photographer had taken. He didn't know he looked at Felicity like that. Like he was staring at every good thing he'd ever seen. His smile was completely natural and unforced, and her hand on his knee and the way she looked up at him through her lashes was intimate and familiar.

"That's the money shot, and Douglas and his team know it. Have them release two. One of the ones by the window and that one. If anything is going to convince the general public you two are actually together and this isn't some case of you knocking up your secretary that picture is going to do it." There was a bit of spark back in his sister's voice he was glad to hear and he found himself nodding in agreement.

He sent a reply to Douglas telling him the decision and a quick text to Felicity hoping she approved. She was already at the office and texted back almost immediately that she'd had the same thought.

With the folder still in one hand he reached the other out for Thea who took it gratefully as they headed for the car.

Diggle had driven Felicity in that morning and Oliver didn't want the hassle of another driver, choosing instead to get him and Thea to Iron Height's himself.

She was quiet on the drive, absently fiddling with the strap of her purse and he couldn't help but glance down to the folder that lay between them.

"Speedy...you understand why I have to do this, don't you?" he couldn't help but feel guilty, hoping she didn't see this as him abandoning her yet again.

He could feel her eyes on him as he stared ahead at the road, "Ollie, I told you last night I think you're doing the right thing."

"But we don't know how this will impact Mom's trial...it might go badly."

She let out a small snort, "She's accused of murdering five hundred and three people, it's already going badly."

Her hand came out and gently touched the sleeve of his jacket, "I'm happy for you. I think Felicity's great and I could care less that she's your assistant. You're more you with her than anyone else. I love Mom and I understand her reasons for why she did what she did but...horrible things still happened. I'm worried about the trial, of course I am, but if at all goes to hell I will never blame you for the choices you've made."

Oliver let his hand slide off the wheel and reach for hers, squeezing hard because he didn't trust his voice just then.

By the time they made it to the small, bare room where they were allowed to have the meeting Thea was sullen and quiet again. They entered hand in hand and saw Jean Loring and their mother already waiting, along with the Assistant District Attorney, Adam Donner. However, he hadn't been prepared to see Laurel sitting next to him, eyes wide and only meeting his for a second.

"Laurel?" it was Thea who had spoken out in shocked surprise,

"Mr. Queen, Ms. Queen. I was just explaining to your mother and Ms. Loring that Ms. Lance will be sitting second chair." Donner said evenly as Oliver carefully guided Thea to a chair beside Moira, choosing to stand behind them as he turned his confused gaze on Laurel.

"And I was just explaining that this is highly inappropriate. There is a conflict of interest here, Mr. Donner. Ms. Lance practically grew up in the Queen family home not to mention her long term relationship with Mr. Queen." Jean threw back, clearly unpleased with the turn of events.

"The appointment has been approved Ms. Loring," Donner replied with a small smirk of triumph, "Now, we're here to offer a plea agreement. If Mrs. Queen pleads guilty on all counts we are prepared to counter with life in prison." he calmly slid a folder towards Jean as if he were handing her a menu at a restaurant.

Oliver's stomach dropped and he heard Thea make a small noise of surprise but Jean was already shaking her head to refuse.

"Wait," Moira said.

"Moira, no. You were under duress. The jury will understand." Jean argued but Moira held her hand up.

"Can I have a few days to think this over, Mr. Donner?" she asked graciously and he nodded.

"Of course. But the trial is slated to begin Thursday if you choose not to take the plea offer."

Two days. There would be no time to gauge the public's response to the press release in such a short amount of time. It would all crash together at once.

"I understand," Moira said evenly, chin lifted in quiet defiance as her eyes burned into the DA not letting him forget who he was dealing with.

As they gathered their things to leave Oliver stared slightly stunned at their retreating forms. "I'll be right back,"

He caught up with them in the lobby, his voice echoing as he called Laurel's name. Donner gave him a hard stare and told her he'd be waiting in the car.

Once he was out of earshot Oliver finally turned to Laurel, "What the hell are you doing?"

"My job, Ollie,"

"You shouldn't be a part of this and you know it!" he bit back,

"I didn't have a lot of say so. It was assigned, this is a new job and I have to take what is given. But you should be thanking me. I was the one who pushed for the plea agreement." she hissed back, trying to keep her voice low,

"Thanking you?" he replied incredulously, "Life in prison for my mother doesn't seem like something I should be thanking you for."

"So the death penalty is preferable?" she looked down and away and then back to the doors that Donner had exited, "The trial isn't going to go the way Jean thinks it's going to go."

Oliver's blood ran cold and the fine hairs on the back of his neck stood up, "What are you trying to say?"

"Secrets haven't always done well for your family, Ollie. And they don't always stay hidden."

She was five feet away when he snapped out of his stupor and caught her by the elbow, "Is this about the baby? About Felicity?"

Laurel snatched her arm out of his grip and stared at him with wet eyes, "We may not really know each other anymore, but I'd hope you'd know me better than that."

He watched her stalk from the building and then slowly turned to make his way back to his mother and sister.

When he walked back into the room Moira had her arm around Thea's shoulders and was stroking her hair quietly. No one said a word.

"I don't know if it matters but I thought you should know. This is being released to all media outlets tomorrow." he said in a flat voice as he pushed the folder containing the press release and photos across the table.

Jean sighed heavily and read the statement while Moira silently pulled the pictures towards her, an unreadable expression on her face.

It was so similar to when he'd come to tell her about the baby and show her the sonogram that he had to turn away and fight to control his breath while the silence in the room grew steadily louder.

"She's great Mom, really." he heard Thea say in little more than a whisper and he whirled on his heel to lock a hard scowl on his sister, shaking his head no.

But Thea being Thea she ignored him. "She is. I don't know if you ever met her but she's funny, and she's crazy smart, and she...she makes him happy. You know how he was when he first got back and his mouth would turn up and it might look like he was smiling but it wasn't ever real, it never showed in his eyes. He isn't like that with her. She's good for him, and I think he's good for her."

Moira didn't say anything but she did raise her head and look straight at him. Her gaze was long and penetrating and Laurel's words about secrets resonated in his mind more like a warning now.

He shook off his personal feelings about his mother's reaction to the baby and looked between her and Jean, "Mom, whatever it is you're still hiding...it's going to come out. If you think you're protecting me and Thea, you're not. So stop worrying about us and do what's right."

Her eyes dropped to the pictures again, one long finger moving them around until the candid picture of him and Felicity was right in front of her. "I told you that once you become a parent everything changes. There isn't anything you wouldn't do for your children. You understand that, Oliver or you wouldn't be releasing this news tomorrow."

"You also told me that our family has had too many lies." he retorted and she nodded sadly,

"Those two truths are not necessarily independent of one another."

Whatever she was still hiding was huge and it involved him or Thea or both of them. He wasn't sure there was anything he could say that would change her mind.

"Mom...please. I still need you, okay. Please don't throw your life away. You taught us to always stand up and fight for what we believe in and to be strong. So be strong now." Thea pleaded, reaching out to grasp their mother's hand where it still rested atop the picture.

His eyes were drawn to Felicity. Her brightness seemed incongruous to the their surroundings, but even in a photo she still managed to make him feel lighter, better, calmer. He wished she could be with him just then.

Moira looked at Thea and then at Oliver, and then down at the picture, "I'll consider it, darling."

A guard rapped sharply on the door and Oliver gathered the folder back up as Jean and Thea stood. His mother had just finished hugging his sister when he turned to the guard and quietly asked a question.

With permission he approached Moira and reached into his interior pocket, pulling out the latest sonogram. He handed it to her without a word, although his gut churned, not sure he'd be able to handle her rejection a second time.

Her eyes bright with unshed emotion caused him to exhale forcefully as he pulled her into an embrace. "I can't keep this," she protested,

"Of course you can, Felicity has more." she only stiffened slightly at the name and when he drew back she was looking at the small profile,

"Thank her for me then."

The words weren't exactly forced but they weren't easy either. Still, he appreciated the attempt.

He covered her hand where she was holding the picture and squeezed tight, "Whatever it is, we can handle it," he said in parting before the guard took her away.

"Thank you, both of you." Jean said as they walked out together,

"The DA has something, Jean, I don't know what it is but it's got her spooked." he said seriously as he dropped a supportive hand to Thea's back.

Jean sighed and nodded, "I can't say I'm surprised. I'll keep working on her." she said as they paused in the lobby, "You know Oliver, I thought this baby might be a problem I couldn't stop, but it may just end up being my ace in the hole."

His brows drew together at the idea of her exploiting Felicity's pregnancy for her own gain.

"Your mother loved that picture," Jean said as she began to walk away and he realized she thought the baby could have an impact on his mother's decision to go to trial.

"Oh, and Oliver, if she rejects the plea agreement I'll need Ms. Smoak at the courthouse with you everyday, no exceptions."

It wasn't until he was in the car driving back to the city alone, Thea having called Roy for a ride, that it struck him. He didn't know if Jean meant the picture of the baby or the picture of him and Felicity.

He felt worn and exhausted as he made his way up the executive elevator to their offices. It was barely noon and he still had the rest of the day and night to go.

Burning, gritty eyes landed on her as soon as the doors opened and he turned to the right, and the knot behind his breastbone loosened.

Digg must have been in the chairs across from her because her smile was wide while her hands moved in all direction as she spoke. He didn't pay attention to what she was saying, just the familiar cadence of her voice that allowed some of the tension to ease out of him.

When she saw him she spun to face him, smile even wider although he saw her knowing look searching, the smile falling a bit when she found what was impossible to hide.

His gaze dropped, only sparring Digg a passing nod as he headed straight into his office, her sigh following him.

"The lunch delivery should be here soon, I'll go down and meet them." he heard Digg say, the obvious maneuver to give them some alone time should have rankled but he couldn't bring himself to care.

His feet took him to the window where he stood, one hand braced on the frame, the other resting on his hip, not seeing anything in front of him.

The small, soft clicks of her heels let him know she'd followed him in. He expected her to come to his side, but she didn't, instead she went to his desk where he heard the familiar sound of her fingers on the keyboard.

When she did appear it was sudden, she'd ducked under his outstretched arm and in a blink was facing him, leaning back against the window as if she'd been there all along. Bright lips, eyebrows raised above her glasses, blue eyes waiting, this is what he'd missed all morning.

His arm came down automatically to rest along her waist, running over the small swell and around to her back. Even though he knew the glass would hold, the illusion of her falling through the air was too much and the image flashed through his mind's eye of them crashing through that very window and swinging too many feet above the ground.

"You going to tell me what happened?" she asked, as her hands slid under his jacket and splayed across his ribs. "By the way, I shuffled around your afternoon so we now have over an hour for lunch, hence me implementing my new lunch time rule of no heels." she said as she looked down. He looked down as well and couldn't help but smile as she wiggled her blue painted toes which looked positively tiny in the space between his feet.

"So that's why you shrunk," he stated, pulling her into his chest fully, the top of her head now only reaching his collarbone.

"Stop stalling," she ordered, tilting her head back to give him a stern look,

He told her everything. Laurel, and the plea agreement, his mother's response, and the feeling he had that she was hiding something.

By the time he was finished she'd towed him to the couches and sat curled next to him, feet tucked under her as she listened.

"What do you think it is?" she asked,

A frustrated growl came from his throat as he let his head fall back, "I have no idea. She's protecting us, me and Thea, but I have no idea what from."

"Big enough to risk life in prison over going to trial?"

"She said there's nothing you won't do to keep your children safe, and...I understand that. Now more than ever, I understand that." he reached out a hand and tangled their fingers together,

Felicity nodded her head, "Yeah, I understand that too," she said quietly,

"I missed you today." he admitted, loving how it made her smile, "I don't know how many times I wanted to reach out and hold your hand." his thumb glided over the bones of her knuckles, reveling in finally having her with him.

"I missed you too. I'm pretty sure I got some looks when I showed up this morning with just Digg. Jim Douglas brought the pictures by himself and I don't think he knows whether to treat me like your EA or your...well…" she cleared her throat and smoothed down her hair with her free hand, "I'm glad you wanted to go with both the pictures. It just seemed right,"

Her fingers came up and brushed along his temple, smoothing over one spot until his eyes fell shut. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

"I'm fine,"

"Oliver-"

"I slept a little,"

"Not enough,"

He wanted to tell her he couldn't sleep without her there, without knowing she was safe, but he knew she was struggling with the changes that had already happened and would most definitely happen as soon as the statement was released to the press.

"I'll do better," he told her, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you,"

Oliver opened his eyes and stared at her, face full of worry and concern, "Jean wants you at the courthouse if we go to trial. You don't have to though, not if you don't want to."

"Oh, um...why? I mean that's soon and we have no idea what the response is going to be. What if I can't step foot outside without pitchforks and angry citizens?" she raised a hand over her head miming the action and he couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny, Oliver, I'm not going to be held responsible for sending your mother to the big house."

"Technically she's already in the big house." he said as he slid his arms around her and drew her closer, her slight weight laying against his chest anchoring him.

"Oliver!"

"Jean seems to think the baby won't be the potential issue she thought it could be. Maybe it's the way Douglas packaged it, I'm not sure. But I'm serious when I say if you don't want to go you don't have to."

She ran her fingers over the knot of his tie, making it looser, and reaching behind to undo the top button. For a second he thought she might be starting something and a thrill of desire ran through him. But then she pushed back and gave him a reproachful look. "Really? With Digg about to come back any minute with lunch?"

His eyes flicked over her head into the outer office, "Actually Digg's been sitting out there for a while," he whispered conspiratorially, lips hovering over hers but not touching,

"Oh my god! Why didn't you say something? I told you about the PDAs, Oliver!" she hissed over her shoulder as she got up and hurried soundlessly to the door in her barefeet, already apologizing as she opened it. He didn't even bother to correct her again and point out that she was the one with her hands all over him.

The extended lunch allowed him to relax some while he filled Digg in on what had happened at the prison. When he mentioned that he'd given his mother one of the ultrasound pictures Felicity couldn't contain her gasp of surprise. But it was Digg that asked if that had been wise.

Internally he cringed. It had been impulsive, and driven by emotion and not good sense. His partner had every reason not to trust Moira Queen.

"It's okay, Oliver, I know why you did it." Felicity said softly as she slipped a hand over his knee. She'd always been able to understand him, even when he didn't understand himself.

He realized that again later in the day when she'd kept him busy with meetings and projects that required his attention but also held his interest, and before they headed out for the lair she reached over in the elevator and slid a new picture in his pocket.

She made a beeline for her computers as soon as they entered, not even bothering to take off her coat or put her bag on the floor. Digg's eyes met his and they exchanged amused shakes of their heads, smiling fondly as she began to talk animatedly about how long it had been since she'd been there and how it wasn't the same trying to work from her tablet. She kept it up as he and Digg changed and started to spar and a peaceful feeling of rightness settled within him.

Patrol was easy that night, and with nothing new appearing on the scans or searches Felicity declared she wasn't tired yet and wanted to use the time to run upgrades she'd been putting off. He knew she was nervous about the statement being released, but he kept an eye on her and on the clock even after Digg went home.

When her phone had rung unexpectedly he crossed to her side as she answered, the confused look on her face only making him more concerned.

"Detective Lance?"

Their contact with Lance had been limited since his demotion. Oliver knew Felicity had kept in contact with him but he was restricted in how much he could pass on.

She was mostly making small, affirmative noises as Lance talked, but she sent Oliver a look of worry and then pointed towards the case where his suit was kept.

He didn't hesitate as he made his way to the other side of the room and began to get ready. By the time he was strapping the quiver to his chest Felicity was in front of him, handing him an ear piece and telling him where to meet Lance.

"Do you know what he wants?" Oliver asked as he slipped the comm link in and watched her pick up the bow.

She gave him a shrug, "He didn't want to say on the phone even though I assured him the line was secure."

Oliver took the bow and gave her a soft look, "I'll be back soon."

"I'll call Digg in if you want. Just in case you need back up." he could see the worry in her eyes that she was trying to keep under control.

"Felicity, it's just a meeting." he said, stepping closer and pulling her into him. She sank against his chest with a long sigh.

"This just seems harder now." she mumbled against him,

"I know." he said into her hair as his hands coasted up and down her back.

She squeezed him tight and pulled back, lifting on her toes to give a him kiss that was over all too soon before she grabbed the sides of the hood and raised it over his head.

The comms were silent until Oliver reached the rooftop where he always met Lance. "I'm here, Felicity."

"Stay safe." she replied,

He heard Lance approach from behind and turned to see the man walking towards him looking more anxious and ill at ease than Oliver had ever seen and his normally gruff voice was even more gravely when he spoke.

"I didn't know if I should contact you but...I need help." the gesture wasn't lost on either of them and Oliver nodded once.

"It's the Count, he's being released tonight, I just got word."

For a second all he heard was the sharp, breathless gasp Felicity gave. The world went grey for a second before it cleared.

"How?" he growled, feeling his fist tighten around his bow until his muscles burned.

"Technicality." Lance spit out, looking disgusted, "Some idiot at booking processed something wrong. His lawyer found out and asked for an immediate appeal. It was approved this afternoon. He's a free man."

"What do you want me to do?"

"What I'd like and what you should do are entirely different things. Word on the street is he's still been running his operation from inside prison and that he's ready to unleash a new version of vertigo as soon as he's out."

"That's not possible!" Felicity said shakily,

Oliver angrily shook his head, "Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I came as soon as I found out. I've got a tip about where his facility might be. It's weak, but it's all we've got right now."

"Address," was all Oliver said, wanting nothing more than to finish the Count off once and for all.

Lance scratched the back of his head and stepped forward. "About that...I had an idea. I don't like it and I know you won't either but...this piece of dirt needs to be put away again, for good this time. To do that it has to be clean. We need solid evidence showing him with the drugs. Now, I know it's a little risky but he needs to be locked back up and I think she'd agree. We can keep her protected. She wouldn't be out of our sight…"

White hot anger swelled within Oliver as he began to understand what Lance was suggesting and who exactly 'she' was. "NO!" he roared, not even noticing that he'd raised his bow.

Lance's hands came up as he backed up, "I know it's not ideal, but it's just getting in and planting some tech, video and audio...she'd know the risks and…"

But Oliver wouldn't let him finish. There was no way he'd let Felicity near that man. "She will not be a pawn in your game!"

"Don't you think that's up to her to decide?" Lance barked back,

Felicity was in his ear again but the rush of noise in his head and the idea of seeing her anywhere near the Count or his operation was almost more than he could take.

"She will not help you!"

"Why not?" Lance pushed, desperation and his own need to see this case through overriding any good sense he might have had. "She's a smart girl! She can make her own decisions! We'll keep her safe."

Anger and rage filled him as he remembered exactly what they'd gone through and were still going through. The Count had changed their world irrevocably, Felicity would never go anywhere near him. He wouldn't risk her. He wouldn't risk them.

Her voice was practically screaming at him and finally he pushed aside what he could and focused on her.

"Oliver! Oliver listen to me!" she was yelling, and he wondered how many times she'd said his name. "Tell him to check his phone!"

Not knowing what she'd sent the detective he bit off her request and watched as Lance pulled his phone from his pocket.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I didn't know what else to do." she sounded like she was almost on the verge of tears. "I sent him a picture of the sonogram."

The breath caught in his chest as he watched recognition wash over Lance's face. He stared at the image on his phone for a long moment before he shoved it back in his pocket and shook his head slowly.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" he practically growled, "You tell me you don't want her to be a pawn in  _my_  business and then you go and do this to her? You're a bigger fool than I gave you credit for."

Oliver's heart seemed to cease beating as Lance summarized in two sentences his every fear and worry about how being the Arrow could affect Felicity and the baby.

It was Felicity's shaky voice of reason that made it's way through, "You have to tell him it's not yours! He can't know! You have to tell him!" she reminded him and he physically jumped when it resonated with him.

"The baby isn't mine." he ground out, not knowing how difficult it would be for him to say the words.

Lance pulled back, surprised and Oliver didn't know how to take that. "Then whose is it?"

"That's not my secret to tell."

"And you're still letting her help you? What if someone goes after her or the baby to get to you? Have you thought about that?"

"You're the one that wanted to put her in the field!" Oliver threw back, fear and guilt he hadn't felt since he'd run to Tommy's grave threatening to overwhelm him.

"That was before I knew about the baby. I'd never ask her now. But you're still using her. She's still part of your crusade." Lance sneered, teeth flashing as his reason for meeting on the rooftop was now forgotten.

"She's safe! They're safe!" and Oliver didn't know if he was telling Lance, or reminding himself.

The detective just shook his head in disgust and turned away. "I don't want her involved in this. Find another way."

Oliver stood silent on the roof listening to the wind whip around him, feeling as if everything he'd been trying so hard to overcome, every doubt, every concern, every fear had just been thrown back at him, stronger and more real than ever.

"Oliver! Oliver, talk to me!" Felicity's voice was high and frantic. He knew she was aware of exactly what sort of headspace he was in. He wanted to run again. He wanted to pack her away as far from him as possible to ensure their safety.

"Oliver, don't do this!" she pleaded, a sob breaking her words.

His fists clenched at his side as he fought with his demons. The most horrible experiences of the island flew through his head as he relived, memory after memory, except instead of him or Shado, or Sarah, it was Felicity he watched in pain, or being tortured, or being killed.

"You told me you'd be there! You told me we'd do this together! Don't you dare do this to me, Oliver. Don't you do this to us!"

He tried to reply to her but his throat was thick with guilt and then he'd been quiet too long. Her sobs made the ache in his chest grow until he thought it would crack his ribs and tear right through him, but still he couldn't make himself move.

"Damn you, Oliver! Fine, you won't come to me then I'll come to you. I'm not going to lose another person I love."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you! I can't say it enough! Sorry for the bit of cliffhanger I left you with but I hadn't done one in awhile and it just seemed right. :)
> 
> All the threads are starting to come together, albeit slowly. Lots happening in the next few chapters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

_Previously in 'Queen of Hearts'..._

_Oliver stood silent on the roof listening to the wind whip around him, feeling as if everything he'd been trying so hard to overcome, every doubt, every concern, every fear had just been thrown back at him, stronger and more real than ever._

_"_ _Oliver! Oliver, talk to me!" Felicity's voice was high and frantic. He knew she was aware of exactly what sort of headspace he was in. He wanted to run again. He wanted to pack her away as far from him as possible to ensure their safety._

_"_ _Oliver, don't do this!" she pleaded, a sob breaking her words._

_His fists clenched at his side as he fought with his demons. The most horrible experiences of the island flew through his head as he relived, memory after memory, except instead of him or Shado, or Sarah, it was Felicity he watched in pain, or being tortured, or being killed._

_"_ _You told me you'd be there! You told me we'd do this together! Don't you dare do this to me, Oliver. Don't you do this to us!"_

_He tried to reply to her but his throat was thick with guilt and then he'd been quiet too long. Her sobs made the ache in his chest grow until he thought it would crack his ribs and tear right through him, but still he couldn't make himself move._

_"_ _Damn you, Oliver! Fine, you won't come to me then I'll come to you. I'm not going to lose another person I love."_

**Chapter 19**

He could hear the surety in her tone and he knew she meant what she said. That was the only thing that broke through to him. Love.

"No! I'm coming back." he managed to rasp out before he tore out the earpiece and numbly made his way to the edge of the building.

He was anything but careful as he returned to the lair. Somehow his recklessness didn't result in him being seen.

Quiet and stealth were not actions he was capable of. He knew his boots were loud and echoing on the metal stairs, knew the end of the bow clipped the edge of the railing as he forgot to hold it up high enough, because after the fifth step down all he could see was her.

The man who'd left that night was not the one who came back. He was at war with himself, not knowing which side was going to win.

She stood in the center of the floor facing away from him. Head slightly bowed, arms wrapped around her middle, pulling the material of her dress taut so he could see the shake of her shoulders although she didn't make a sound. Heart twisting so hard it made him pause on the bottom step he didn't remember the next fifteen feet.

The bow was lost somewhere, although his hood remained up and the part of him yelling that he didn't deserve her, that he was too broken and soiled to touch her, was somehow shoved aside.

His arms banded about her from the back, torso curling to follow the bend of her spine so she was immediately enveloped by him. He laid his arms over hers, overlapping where she bracketed her belly, not one inch of it uncovered by either of them.

Felicity let out a shuddering sob and only resisted for a second before she sank into his hold, almost all her weight falling against his chest but he barely noticed as he widened his stance and held tight. Her body shook as she cried and the pang behind his ribs grew until he let out a shaky breath of his own and swallowed convulsively over the lump in his throat.

He didn't know when he'd begun apologizing. Eventually he heard his own voice, foreign and raspy as they continued to cling to each other. The urge to leave or make her leave was still strong. It was so damn strong. Seeing her so upset tore at him though and for that he was sorry.

" _What if someone goes after her or the baby to get to you?"_

Lance's words were now his own and they burned into him, deep and ragged like another scar making his lungs so tight he couldn't breathe. Because what would he do if someone found out. If they came for her or the baby. Now or ten years from now. How was he supposed to survive that?

But how could he survive letting her go? With her warmth pressed into him, and the feel of the baby under his palms, the image of it's tiny arms and legs kicking came to his mind. He screwed his eyes shut tight and buried his face in her hair, taking in a swift, sharp breath that filled him with the familiar scent of her shampoo.

Still trembling she turned in his hold, hands coming up slowly to weakly grasp the strap of the quiver. Her face fell forward, burrowing into the gap of the hood until she'd shifted it enough to the side for it to partially cover her as well as she turned her head and sighed into him. Hot, damp pants crossed his neck as her breathing slowed and he felt each one like a brand.

He'd gone rigid when she moved not sure at first if she was pulling away from him, but when she readjusted and tucked herself against him his chest expanded in one great inhale that physically lifted her.

"What if he's right?" he heard himself ask hollowly,

"What if he's not?" she replied immediately. It was the first thing he'd heard her say since she declared she was going to come hunt him down.

Her voice was shaky but strong,"We can't live with what ifs, Oliver, we just can't. Our what ifs are so much more horrifying. And so much more real. But that just means we have to live in the here and now more than ever."

All he could hear was his own pulse pounding in his head as her words washed over him.

"I have to know you're here. I have to know you're staying." she said carefully, "I was ready to do this by myself but...you said...you said you were all in and I have to be able to trust that."

He could hear her starting to pull away, to erect walls to protect herself and he rushed ahead, knowing he couldn't let her do that.

"I am, I am. I swear I...I'm so damn scared, Felicity. I can't lose you. I can't," his arms wrapped tighter around her, a physical mirror to his words. He knew he sounded raw and vulnerable but he was stripped bare before her.

"You'll only lose me when you let me go," she said fiercely. He felt her head lift from his chest and then her cool fingers on his chin coaxing him to look at her. When their eyes met everything between them became charged with a different sort of energy. "Don't let me go,"

"Last year, Merlyn...he said I kept failing because I didn't know what I was fighting for. He was right. I had a mission, not a purpose. I do this now because I can, because I want to. But what if the sacrifice is too much?" his gloved hand came up to slip behind her ear, feeling her warmth seep through the leather.

"I want to do this too, Oliver. It's as much my fight as it is yours now. Don't ask me to stop and don't stop because of me. We'll make this work, we'll figure it out."

As always it was her calm, even certainty that dragged him back from the brink. If she believed in them, believed in him, then his fears were quieted although he knew they'd never disappear.

His hand slid into her hair as he drew her forward, dropping his head to meet hers. With his eyes shut tight he blew out a long breath, "There's so much to lose now. And with the trial and everything going public tomorrow and now finding out the Count has been released...I feel like I'm drowning,"

The hood was pushed back, cool air flowing over his neck making the fine hairs stand on end before he felt her hand gently stroking from behind his ear down to dip beneath the back collar of his jacket. "It's...a lot. And if I think too hard about everything I can feel a panic attack coming. But we'll deal with it, just like we've dealt with everything else."

A small humorless laugh left his lips, "You make it sound simple,"

One slim shoulder lifted in a short shrug, "It's not simple at all but it's going to happen regardless. One thing at a time. Or more like ten things at a time because it's us but I'm pretty good at multi-tasking,"

He didn't reply, just pulled her in close again and pressed his face in her neck. Her fingers drew small patterns at the top of his spine and for just a moment he let her hold him.

"Come home with me," she said suddenly, causing his head to whip up in surprise. "It's my last night as plain 'ol Felicity Smoak, seems right you spend it with me,"

He could see the trepidation in her eyes and the nervous shake of her voice. "I thought you wanted these last few nights to yourself?" he replied hoarsely, mouth suddenly dry.

"I thought I did too, but I'm not alone anymore,"

Consciously or unconsciously her hand smoothed over her middle and his hand flashed up to join hers.

"No, you're not alone anymore," he confirmed,

The back of her hand trailed gently across his cheek, "You're not either,"

He turned into her touch as her hand unfurled, nails scraping the rough stubble of his jaw which sent an answering zing of electricity through his body.

"I laid there last night for hours, wondering if you were trying to sleep, but figuring you went to the lair to train. And then I tracked your phone, and...that's where you were," she said unapologetically, and with a hint of reprimand, "I regretted telling you to take me home because I...I knew if you were there we'd both be asleep and it all just suddenly seemed so stupid."

"I didn't want to say anything, but I sleep better when I'm with you. I...rest. I don't think I've had that since I came back to Starling," his head ducked some at the admission, eyes focused on the swell of her belly which seemed more prominent from that vantage point. He spread his hand as wide as he could and covered it completely. How long would it be before he could no longer do that?

"So you'll come back with me, tonight?"

She must have seen the answer in his eyes because he didn't even get a chance to reply before her mouth was fused to his. One hand threaded through her hair, the other slid around to the small of her back in order to pull her in as close as possible. He could feel her small hands clutch at his shoulders and then wrap around his back, bumping into his quiver as she did.

It felt like it had been years since he'd kissed her. Somehow all the fear and guilt and doubt he'd had earlier pushed some sort of reset button on his emotions and the intensity was deeper and stronger than he'd ever experienced before. And by the way she was responding he thought maybe she felt the same.

With difficulty he dragged his lips from hers and rested his head against her temple as he tried to calm his racing heart. "I'm sorry I made you cry," thumb coming up to swipe across her now dry cheek,

"I'm sorry Lance yelled at you,"

"He makes a fair point-"

Two fingers covered his mouth, halting his words, "I'm still sorry it made you feel so bad. I know how hard this is, but I believe we can do it. I just have to know you're not going to let go."

There was something in her tone, something that ran deep and that continued to remain a mystery. Whatever it was shook her, and standing there, staring into her slightly reddened eyes he knew he'd rather die than put that doubt in her heart again.

"I'm not," he vowed,

She gave him a watery smile and tried to talk but ended up pushing up on her toes and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Go get changed," she murmured into his neck, "I'll shut everything down,"

He sat her back carefully and was about to turn when he stopped short, "No, I...the Count, he's out there and I've-"

"Not tonight," she said forcefully, "You're no good tonight and neither am I."

A protest was on the tip of his tongue but he saw the strain around her eyes, and the shadows beneath them and swallowed it back.

"I'll look into that address tomorrow. It'll give me something to do instead of staring at the RSS feed I set up today for my name."

He blew out a long breath at the thought of what the next day would bring, what the next few days would bring.

"We'll take the night," he agreed and was gifted with a broad smile in return.

"Good, now go, get changed," she said as she stepped away and headed for her computers, "Unless you want me to do it for you," she threw over her shoulder with a smirk that made the blood rush through his veins.

By the time he came back she was leaning against the end of the stair railing, bag and coat draped over her arm. She wordlessly handed him her keys which he took and then switched to his right hand so he could take hers.

Once they were in her tiny car she muffled her laugh as he had to adjust the seat all the way back to fit his legs under the steering column. He shot her a look which only made her chuckle harder. "Don't worry, I'm going to have to get a new car. There's no way a car-seat and everything else a baby needs is going to fit."

He was about to make a comment about how he had plenty of cars that would fit whatever they would need when she began to laugh again, this time wiping tears from her eyes, "Sorry, I just got an image of Digg driving a minivan."

The grin that cracked his face was unavoidable, and he pulled out of the lot still smiling, amazed at her ability to always make him feel better.

He looked over to see her curl into the seat, shoes kicked off onto the floor as she turned her head towards him. Her hand stretched across the center console and he took it immediately.

The ride to her place was silent and by the time he'd pulled into her spot in the parking garage she was asleep.

He tried to shut the door carefully, not wanting to wake her, but she was slipping her shoes back on when he opened the passenger side door.

"Good nap?"

"Yeah, sorry-"

"Don't apologize, it's late," he said quietly and helped her up.

They were silent again as they rode in the elevator although she did lean against his side and sighed her approval as he rubbed tight muscles in her lower back.

Her bag and coat were dropped on the back of the couch as they entered, "Make yourself at home," there was a touch of nervousness in her tone and he realized it was really the first time they'd been alone in her place since everything had changed.

His jacket joined hers and he didn't miss the way her lips turned up at the image. She kicked her heels off and shot a pointed look at his own feet before he complied, taking his time with the laces. When he looked back up she was in the kitchen pouring a glass of water. "I'd love a glass of wine but…"

He winced in sympathy, "A glass wouldn't hurt every now and then would it?"

"No, but after tonight I'd be tempted to finish the bottle so...best to just stay away,"

Another wash of guilt ran through him at what he'd put her through. He let out a ragged exhale and wiped a hand over his face.

The glass was clutched to her chest as she stared down into the contents, eyes unfocused, lost in thought.

Before he could second guess his decision he blurted out the question that had been echoing in his head since she'd said it. "What did you mean earlier, when you said you weren't going to lose another person?" he deliberately left off the fact that she'd also implied that she loved him. He'd done the same when he was talking with Digg and had almost fallen off the salmon ladder when it had resonated with him hours later.

But she'd said it during a moment of high emotion and he didn't know if she'd meant to or not and the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable.

However, the way her cheeks flushed let him know she was well aware of what he'd omitted. She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses before she took a deep inhale and let it out slow and controlled. "Now I really wish I could have that wine," she murmured under her breath.

"You don't have to tell me," he said quickly, not wanting to pressure her,

She gave a slow shake of her head and stepped forward, reaching out to take his hand as she did, "No, I...you should know,"

Obediently he allowed her to lead him into the living room perching anxiously on the edge of the couch as she curled in the corner, tucking her feet under her, taking her time setting the glass down and pulling the tie out of her hair with a long sigh. When the long blonde strands settled around her shoulders her head ducked and he knew she was using it as a shield. A cold fist closed around his heart at the thought of her feeling she had to hide from him.

"Hey," he said softly, fingers barely brushing her chin to tilt it up, "Whatever it is, I'm here for you. I know I scared you earlier and maybe I don't deserve your trust but nothing you can say will change how I feel about you," After everything she'd done for him, everything she'd looked past and still saw a man she wanted to be with he'd be the worst sort of hypocrite if he couldn't do the same for her.

Her blue eyes were swimming and she gave a watery laugh, quickly brushing a hand across her cheeks, "You can't make me cry already," she admonished, turning into his touch as his thumb caught an errant drop she'd missed.

Patiently he waited as she looked around the room and played with the hem of her dress. He dropped his palm to her knee and rubbed small, comforting circles as she gathered her courage.

Finally she locked her eyes on his and began speaking, "You've probably noticed that I've never really mentioned my family,"

Oliver felt like he'd been punched in the gut, a garbled, torn noise escaping the back of his throat. Because while it may have crossed his mind once or twice it was nothing he'd ever felt like he'd needed to ask about. She knew the intricate details of his life out of necessity, but he couldn't say the same for her. There was always another mission to focus on, another lead to follow up with. The company by day and the lair by night. It didn't leave a lot of time for discussing personal histories as ridiculous as that now sounded to him.

Her hand closed over his and he jerked his head up, the stricken look on his face making her tilt her head to the side and look at him sadly, "Oliver...don't do this. I don't want you to feel bad. It's been my choice to not talk about my past. Even if you had asked I probably wouldn't have told you."

"But...how? How do we do what we do every night and I've never even asked?" he was sure he'd never felt smaller than he did just then,

"You know the important things," she replied softly, "And I guess that's sort of my point with this. I'm not where I came from or who my parents are. Just like I know you're more than the spoiled rich kid, or the broken man that came back from the island."

"I'm sorry," he croaked out,

"When I said what I said earlier...it's because my father left us when I was little. I don't know why. I don't know what his reason was. I just remember how much it hurt."

If he thought he felt bad before he didn't know how to describe what he felt then. What must she have thought when it seemed like he was leaving, to believe he could be abandoning her and the baby the same way her own father had.

"Oh god," he didn't even realize he'd been trying to pull his hand from hers until he felt the sharp pinch of her nails. He shouldn't be touching her. He was right, he didn't deserve her

But she wasn't letting him go and she pushed on, not giving him a chance to say a word, "My mom...things are complicated with her. It was hard on her, I know but...she didn't always make it easy on me."

The hand that wasn't clutching his like a lifeline rested over her belly and he couldn't draw his eyes away.

"It took me a long time to figure out that's why I liked computers so much. It was something I could do on my own, I didn't have to rely on anyone else, make any attachments because those could always be broken." her shoulders lifted in a slight shrug as if her admission held no weight, "I had friends, I don't want to make it sound like I was some sort of weird loner but...no one really close, not until…" she blew out a ragged breath and he looked at her then seeing her open and vulnerable before him.

"You and Digg...you're the first people I really let in, and I didn't even realize I'd done it until it was too late. I've never...I've never had a family before not like you do even though I know yours isn't ideal, what with your mother in prison and Thea's history of drug and alcohol abuse, and-" she clamped her lips together and waited, "Sorry, but even through that you know they love you. I mean, your mom is risking the death penalty to protect you and your sister. I have no idea what it's like to mean that much to someone-"

He'd moved in an instant, reaching out to bracket her face in his hands, ensuring she couldn't look away, "You do know. Please tell me you know," he said with more intensity than he'd ever used before, it had welled thick and fast in his chest and emerged in a voice that was low and resonant, "Felicity, there is  _nothing_  I wouldn't do for you. To keep you safe. To protect you. You have to know that. You mean that much to me."

He needed her to understand. It seemed unfathomable to him that she couldn't know how deeply he cared for her, how much he loved her.

She stared at him with wide eyes, unblinking.

"I love you," it came out choked and full of emotion he couldn't hide.

If possible her eyes widened more, as her mouth dropped open in a soundless 'oh' of shocked surprise.

So slowly he was sure time had stopped her hands came up and gently wrapped around his wrists, making his breath catch at the contact.

"I love you, too," she whispered, almost in awe that she was saying the words.

His heart actually flipped, and he only saw her brilliant smile for a split second before he kissed her.

It was quick and hard and when he pulled back he could see her eyes sparkling. "I really don't deserve you," he said more to himself than for her ears, but by the way she tugged his head down and kissed him again slow and sweet that time he knew she heard.

She only drew back enough to meet his gaze, her breath a bit tremulous, "So tonight when you...I freaked out a little. I probably should have told you about this back when we found out about the baby but...it seemed like it might be too much pressure then,"

"You weren't convinced I was sure and you didn't want me to do it out of some sort of misguided obligation," he finished for her,

"Yeah, maybe a little," she replied sheepishly,

"I understand," he smoothed her hair back and pressed a kiss to her temple,

She leaned into him, fingers playing with the buttons at the top of the henley he wore and his heart swelled to think of what she'd silently endured for so long.

"You're amazing," he murmured into her hair, pulling her closer into his side. She gave a small dismissive laugh that he couldn't allow, "No, you are. You're strong and resilient, and still so damn good...I'm so glad this baby has you for a mother. I told you before there is no one else I'd rather do this with but...I think I really understand it now."

She was nodding, even though he felt her reach up and swipe at her face. He heard her sniffle and wondered if there was anything he could say tonight that wouldn't make her cry.

"I think I'm excited about this." she said so softly he almost missed it, "I was so shocked at first, about how it happened, and that we couldn't really remember, and then things with us were...wow, you know and I was just sort of dealing with it. I had accepted that it was happening, but it was like it was something I had to just endure. But then we saw the ultrasound and things have been good, really good and…" she shifted so she could see him and she looked happy, "I know there's so much going on right now, so many things that could go wrong but this can be a good thing can't it? I mean I know we've done this whole thing backwards-"

He cut her off with a bruising kiss, pulling back only to give her a smile that make his cheeks hurt, "God I love you." he kissed her again, everything in him becoming lighter when he heard her surprised squeak. "Yes, this is a good thing and... I've felt so much guilt over this. That I had done this to you. That I shouldn't have you or the baby because of my life and the things that I've done." the blood rushed through his veins as he dropped his head to hers, "I'm excited too," he admitted on a whisper.

And he realized he was. He'd known since he'd seen that first image all those weeks ago that he wanted this but it was starting to become a reality now, to have a form and substance that couldn't be denied.

She surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him back onto the couch cushions, peppering his face with kiss after kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and held tight.

With a sound almost like a purr she shifted until she fit between his side and the back of the couch, mostly laying on top of him. Her head lay just under his chin and for a long moment they were quiet, hands slowly moving as soft reminders that the other was there and for that small bit of time everything was good.

The longer they lay there the more tired he felt. The day had begun with the meeting at Iron Heights and that felt like it had been weeks ago instead of hours.

When the backs of his knuckles gently trace her cheek Felicity blinked up at him tiredly and he took the opportunity to carefully remove her glasses. "Probably shouldn't fall asleep out here, huh?" she asked around a yawn,

"Probably not,"

Her lips tilted up in a smile, one small hand moving upwards to brace against his chest as she pushed herself upright. "Come on then, no risk of getting lost in my place but I'll still be your tour guide,"

She climbed to her feet and held out a hand which he took instantly. Nothing was said as she turned to exit the room, their joined hands now placed at the small of her back, refusing to let go as she led him down the short hall. He didn't say a word about how he'd been in there once before on the night he'd snuck in through the fire escape.

She flipped on the light, finally letting her hand slip from his as she motioned to the bathroom, "I'll just be a minute,"

Oliver shucked off the long sleeved shirt he'd been wearing but left on the t-shirt and jeans. There was no reason for this to feel awkward and yet somehow it suddenly did. She was out quicker than he expected, still in the dress she'd worn all day, "It's all yours,"

Her lower lip was caught between her teeth making his blood rush and her eyes sparked for a second before she disappeared into her closet.

When he emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs she was already under the covers. Even though they'd slept in the same bed more than once it somehow felt different in her bedroom with the overabundance of purple and the scent of her perfume lingering in the air. He paused at the side of the bed that lay empty, not missing the way her eyes raked over him from head to toe.

Her glasses had been placed on the table next to her, hair still long and loose around her shoulders. Shoulders that appeared to now be covered in the henley he'd discarded earlier.

He must have stood there, slightly stunned. When he blinked she was giving him a decidedly naughty grin.

"Oliver...get in the damn bed,"

Not needing to be told twice he slid in next to her, loving how she automatically moved to fit against his side, head finding the hollow of his shoulder before he'd even fully settled against the pillows.

She let out a contented sigh that was interrupted by another yawn and he smoothed a tender hand across her head and down her arm to where her hand lay against his chest.

"You're right, you know," he said as he shifted slightly to tug her closer in, causing one of her legs to drape over his thigh,

"Well yes, I'm sure I am, but about what specifically?"

He paused for a beat and let the hand at her hip slide under the edge of her pilfered shirt, broad palm spreading across her ribcage, deliberately letting his fingers skim the underside of her breast.

"It is pretty hot to be told to get in the damn bed,"

He felt her still, and then the slow draw of her knee shifting just a few inches higher. Lips pressed into his chest just below his collarbone and when he felt her tongue peek out and lick the spot his fingers tightened in reflex.

"For the record, if it wasn't almost two in the morning and if we weren't both completely worn out, I'd be rocking your world right now."

The laugh that bubbled up from his chest was loud, filling the room and making her lift her head to watch him.

They kissed long, and slow, and deep until she pulled away, eyes still shut and lay her head back down.

"I look forward to better circumstances then," he told her softly and she hummed her agreement.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Life. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Please drop me a note and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

 

 

Soft, gentle barely there brushes along his temple and down the side of his face slowly teased him from sleep. Without opening his eyes he lifted his hand and captured her fingers in his, hearing her surprised intake of air at not knowing he’d woken up.

The edges of his lips curled upwards and he felt the bed move next to him as she shifted closer. Lazily he opened his eyes and turned his head in her direction. She was gazing down at him, backlit by the early morning light that had been diffused through the sheer curtains covering the window. It caused her blonde hair to glow and he knew he’d never seen anything more gorgeous than Felicity Smoak with her hair mussed, wearing his shirt, while her eyes sparkled.

Not wanting to disrupt the moment he lifted a hand and let his fingers skim her cheek, carding through her hair before he could cup the back of her head and draw her towards him. She came forward with no resistance, one hand lightly laying on his chest as he slowly moved his lips over hers. The low purr from her throat made his fingers tighten, rubbing small circles into her scalp.

She pulled away with a smile, tongue sneaking out to slip across her lower lip and he felt an answering pull low in his belly.

Settling back against the pillows she curled on her side to face him, knees bumping into his thigh. For the first time he noticed she had her phone in her hand and he gave her a questioning look.

Her eyes dropped, and he caught her sheepish expression, but it wasn’t enough to keep her from checking the phone again and he had a feeling it wasn’t the first time she’d done it that morning.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, just waiting for everything to change,” she said shakily, although she tried to hide it with a broad smile.

Without speaking he wrapped the hand that held the phone in his and drew the device away, not looking as he reached behind him and deposited it on the side table. He didn’t know if he was glad or not that it was the press release on her mind and not the fact that the Count was on the streets again, “You’ve got a couple more hours,”

Her raised eyebrow said everything and he took her hand back into his, thumb rubbing over her palm, “Douglas originally wanted to release it first thing so the new channels had all morning to cover it, but Digg suggested it wait until later so we could get you to the office. It’s easier to control for security.”

She blew out a long breath and leaned against the padded headboard, “That’s something I guess. I keep waiting for my phone to blow up with notifications at any second.”

“I’m sorry it has to be like this,”

“It’s not your fault,” she said immediately, “I mean, yes, it’s because you’re you but...I understand that.”

He rolled to his back with a heavy exhale and she followed, one arm propped on his chest as she looked at him with an expression that said she wasn’t going to let him get away with any sort of misguided guilt.

In that position he could feel the firm roundness of her belly pushed against his side and he dropped a hand down to cover it, slowly rubbing across her warm skin.

She let out a noise that was half sigh, half moan. Enough so that he picked his head up and looked her direction, taking in her closed eyes and happy smile.

“I like when you do that,”

His hand stopped for a second and waited to see what her reaction would be, but the embarrassed rush of words never came. He ran his thumb over the small swell, following in until he dipped in her navel and then over to the other side. She squirmed a bit and peeked out at him, bringing her hand down to trap his.

“I do. Sometimes...it feels like this is only happening to me, and don’t think I’m not saying you haven’t been great, because you have, but...it’s my body and...it’s hard to explain,” she said quickly, rushing ahead in case he became upset but he just nodded for her to continue, “But when you touch me it’s a reminder that half of this is you too, it’s not just me in there.”

“What I said last night about not deserving you...I might always feel that way,” he said thickly, dropping his eyes to watch as his hand pushed the shirt even higher, “This...you...you make me want to though,”  

For a long moment she was quiet and he didn’t look up, just kept up the careful touches. So soft he almost didn’t feel it her hand cupped his jaw and directed his chin upwards. “You’re a good man, Oliver Queen,”

Her lips touched his and he let her control the kiss, slow but insistent in the way that sent his blood rushing.

She was half draped over him when they separated, cheeks pink with his palm hot between her shoulder blades. The happy hum she gave was interrupted by her phone going off and he hated how she stiffened in his arms. He wished he could protect her from everything that was going to happen, but he knew it wasn’t possible.

“Just Digg letting me know he’s on the way,” she said after he’d passed her the phone, the relief in her voice something she couldn’t hide. “I asked him to bring you by a new suit so you don’t have to worry about that, but if you want a shower you should go do that now.”

She rolled off and gave him a playful nudge with her foot, gasping when his hand flashed out to grab it, running the his thumb hard over the arch. “You could join me, you know.”

Felicity’s eyes darkened, lips parted and for a second he saw her consider his suggestion. “I’m certain we don’t have time for that right now.”

With an overly irritated growl he slung his legs over the side of the bed, “Your loss,”

“I don’t know, the view is pretty good from right here,” he didn’t even have to turn around to hear the smile in her tone, “But I think you’re forgetting something,”

Confused he turned to see her giving him a sly smile. Moving deliberately she laid back against the pillows and tugged her shirt up until her belly was on full display, not seeming to care that she was also giving him an excellent view of her pale blue underwear.

Still not understanding she quirked a brow and then tapped one finger just above her navel and it hit him.

She hadn’t been asleep the other morning like he thought.

“It’s okay,” she whispered and he needed no other convincing.

One knee planted back on the mattress as he leaned in, not passing up the opportunity to once again touch her. Then, without taking his eyes off of hers he lowered himself down and brushed his lips over her skin.

His eyes shut when he spoke, “Good morning, little ninja,” and when he pushed back up her eyes were wet.

“That’s probably the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen by the way so don’t ever stop.”

“I won’t,” he promised, throat a bit tight as he gave her a kiss too.

Her hand slid around to the back of his head, holding him in place, “This is why you do deserve all of this, this is why I love you and why you’re going to be an amazing father.”

He didn’t remember much of his shower. His thoughts were consumed with what she’d said to him. He wasn’t sure he was to where she was yet. His past still haunted him, still hunted him, and it would always be a fear that they would be in danger because of him. Right at that moment the Count was out there somewhere and none of this would be happening to her if it wasn’t for him. A small voice whispered in the back of his mind that if it wasn’t for the Count they also wouldn’t be together. He didn’t know how to reconcile any of that and for the moment he shoved it aside, knowing that regardless the Count still needed to be stopped.

His thoughts drifted back to how everything could still go wrong. However, her conviction was strong enough to drown out many of those fears. Her bright face showing her excitement and happiness was enough. They were better together, he believed that.

A black garment bag hung on her closet door when he emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist. Felicity was nowhere to be seen but the covers on the bed had been pulled up and he could hear low voices coming from the other room.

When he stepped out ten minutes later he saw her in profile and his heart stuttered in his chest. Her hair was still down, and she had no make up on, but the dress she wore wasn’t one that hid  her pregnancy, if anything it enhanced it. There was no full skirt, or gather of fabric around her waist. This dress hugged her curves, showing off her full breasts, and clearly displayed her belly. Anyone who saw her would know instantly that she was pregnant.

“You look beautiful,” the words tumbled past his lips as his feet propelled him forward.

She looked down self consciously and ran a hand over her front, “I ordered a few things the other day...and since it’s getting put out into the world I figured no point trying to squeeze myself into something old, a peplum can only hide so much you know.”

His hand covered hers, seemingly unable to stop touching her. “You don’t think I should wear something else, do you? One more day?”

The apprehension that was practically pulsating off of her in waves had nothing to do with her dress and everything to do with the press release.

“No. You look perfect. And I’m glad we don’t have to hide it any more,” one finger tilted her chin up and he felt her find his arm for balance as she raised on her toes, her lack of heels giving her a distinct height disadvantage when it came to kissing him.

A throat being cleared made them separate and he looked calmly to the left to see Digg casually leaning on the kitchen counter. “You may not have to hide it but I’d appreciate it if you could keep your make out sessions as a strictly non Team Arrow activity.”

Felicity not so discreetly wiped her hand over her lips as she lowered herself back to the floor and muttered a quiet ‘Sorry, Digg’. He just gave her a small shake of his head and a wry smile before he went back to sipping his coffee.

“I’ll just go finish getting ready now that the bathroom is free,” she said quickly, stepping back and away from him, “I hope you remembered to turn the vent on, I already have to fight my hair, walking into your post shower rainforest isn’t going to help.”

After she’d disappeared from view, he looked at Digg with a mock cringe, “I might be in trouble,”

The other man just shook his head and slid another mug his direction, “You’ve got a lot to learn, Queen,”

But other than one raised eyebrow and a slightly reprimanding tilt of the head she didn’t say a word when she joined them again coat over her arm and bag in her hand, ponytail looking as smooth as ever.

“Alright, let’s do this. I’m ready as I’ll ever be. I’m walking out of here Felicity Smoak unknown IT girl for the last time. My bag’s in the bedroom, the handle for the rolly thing is broken and I figured you’d both yell at me if I tried to carry it out here myself. Besides, you’ve got muscles to spare and I don’t mind watching you work,”

“I’ll grab it,” Digg said, leaving Oliver looking after him in confusion, but when he returned a minute later carrying a large suitcase he knew.

“You’re…”

She smoothed a hand over her ponytail, watching Digg make his way towards the door, “Yeah, I mean...security, and things are going to be crazy with photographers and cameras and...you sort of live in a castle which seems safe and...I...I told you last night, I don’t want to be alone anymore, because I’m not. I assumed the offer was still good.”

All he did, all he could do was pull her into him, arms wrapped as tight as he dared, “Thank you,” he breathed into her ear and he felt her tremble. This felt monumental. And he knew she was doing it because they were going public, but he also knew she was doing it for other reasons as well, and that meant everything.

They made their way to the office, through the lobby, and up to the executive level with no issue. He noticed that Felicity did keep her coat folded over her arm and in front of her the entire time, but once she was at her desk she seemed to visibly relax and hung her coat up with no hesitation.

Douglas came in to assure them everything was on schedule and the release would be put out in the next half an hour. Felicity wrung her hands and then brought up one of the local news stations on her screen, suffering through two weather reports and a cooking segment while nibbling on the edge of her thumb before the breaking news banner began to crawl along the bottom of the image.

“Oliver!” her sharp, pinched voice caught his attention in an instant and he hurried from his desk, not even bothering to grab his jacket. She swiveled in her chair, eyes wide behind her glasses and she didn’t have to say anything for him to see just how worried she was.

Wordlessly he came up behind her and dropped his hands to her shoulders, squeezing reassuringly. One hand came up, wrapping her fingers around two of his as they turned their attention to the anchors.

_“We’ve just received breaking news from the headquarters of Queen Consolidated. The much beleaguered Queen Family has hopeful news to share as it is being announced that company CEO Oliver Queen is soon to be a father.”_

The image of he and Felicity standing in the parlor was shown along with their names and a footer that said ‘Prince or Princess?’

“Ugh, you’d think they’d get new material,” Felicity muttered under her breath, and he ran his thumbs over the taut muscles of her neck.

_“Little is known about Felicity Smoak, the baby’s mother, although Mr. Queen states that they are together and are quote “Thrilled with the impending arrival,” The Queen Family has asked for privacy at this time. The baby is expected in the spring. We will update our viewers with any new information at the noon hour. However, Marc, you have to wonder if this announcement has anything to do with the upcoming Moira Queen trial which could only be hours away if a plea agreement isn’t reached.”_

Before the two anchors could begin speculating he reached over and switched the monitor off despite Felicity’s sputtering protest.

“No, trust me. You don’t want to listen. We gave them the basics and hopefully enough to keep it from turning ugly but they have dead air to fill. You remember how it was when I returned? It’ll be like that.” he’d moved to face her, hands braced on the arms of her chair.

“Security team is in place. We’ve got guards stationed outside every door and anyone coming in will have to show their employee badge and another form of I.D.” Digg said as he stepped off the elevator and made his way towards them, taking in how he was hovering over Felicity and her furrowed brows. “So it’s out then?”

“Yeah,” Oliver answered as he straightened, “Thanks for making sure everything is ready.”

Digg just nodded, “I don’t think we’ll have any issues until we go to leave and that will be as controlled as possible, but they’re going to want to get their shots. Might not be a bad idea to let them have it as long as they can behave.”

Oliver stiffened, sliding his eyes from Felicity then back to Digg, “We’ll assess it then,”

The last thing he wanted was her being shouted at by the press but he knew in reality it was unavoidable. If they posed for a few pictures leaving the building it might appease the media. He’d rather that than have photogs on motorcycles trying to chase them down.

“I do remember when you got back,” she said suddenly, causing him to turn and look down at her. She’d sat back in her chair, hands resting on her belly, “I didn’t know you then, obviously, just your name and the general story. I was at school when...it happened and--” she swallowed hard, and blinked quickly,

“Hey, I get it. I was just another news story, you had no reason to pay attention,”

“But I feel like I should have. Like somehow I should have known that it was important. It’s like I missed out on five years of…” she cut herself off and he wondered if she knew she was running a hand over the baby, “It’s surreal in a way, knowing someone before you know them. I can’t imagine seeing you now and...not knowing you.”

“You know me now, that’s what’s important,” he dropped to a crouch in front of her, hands falling to rub comfortingly over her knees.

“I know,” she said with a half a smile, “But...I was here the day your mother brought you in. I remember coming out of my office and getting stopped by a crowd of people. I honestly had no idea why. I mean, I knew you were back, I’d seen the news but I didn’t know you were coming in and…” she flushed, looking away from him,

“What?” he coaxed,

“I was annoyed that your arrival was keeping me from going to the VP of accounts office and erasing malware from his system for the third time that week.”

She admitted it in a rush and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Annoying you before I’d even met you, that seems fitting,”

This got him a look and a raised brow above her glasses, but she also relaxed her shoulders and sank back into the chair further.

“But you’re right, now is what’s important,”

He slid a hand across her cheek and used it to tug her forward, lips working over hers until they were both breathless.

“Oliver,” she admonished although there was no heat behind it, “You really have to watch the PDAs, especially today.”

“Since we literally just announced our relationship to the world I think kissing my beautiful partner in the privacy of our office is allowed. One of the few perks of being public now.”

She made a small noise of protest but she didn’t counter his claim and he rose to his feet feeling triumphant.

The feeling disappeared however, when she picked up her phone and he saw the near constant roll of notifications that were lighting it up. Holding his breath he watched as she tapped one and opened it up. Over and over again she flipped through the articles until she shut it off with a snap and sat it face down on her desk.

“Mostly just news alerts with the release. No one has really had enough time to track down my ninth grade gym teacher yet, although I’m sure they will. Jokes on them though, Mr. Terell is now a showgirl off the strip, so good luck finding her.”

Her laugh was dull and he had to clench his hands to keep control. They both knew the worst was yet to come.

“I think...I think I’m just going to leave this here and go work in the conference room. It might take me awhile to pull up satellite data from the past few months to see if the Count has been using the location or not,”

She stood slowly, taking her time to gather her tablet and laptop, but her phone remained where she’d left it.

He looked between it and the devices in her arms, but she held up one finger to stop him, “The notifications only go to the phone. I did that on purpose. And yes, there’s nothing stopping me from looking it up on here,” she said with a nod to what she held, “but I’m going to try and focus,”

For the next several hours he watched her from his desk, foot tapping, chair swiveling almost constantly at first until her nerves settled and she became lost in her task.

When she called him in she sounded exactly like she did in the lair and he couldn’t help the way his lips tilted upwards.

She was already pointing to the screens when he entered, taking up his normal place behind her, hand falling automatically to her shoulder as he leaned in to see better. “He’s not there. Well, he’s at least not at the location that Detective Lance gave you. There has been activity in that warehouse, but after I cross checked it with the harbor masters records it’s all legit.”

Oliver let out an irritated growl as he straightened and she turned her chair to look up at him, “Doesn’t mean that the intel saying he’s working on a new drug isn’t true, I completely believe that. But I’ll need some time to--”

His hand came down hard on her upper arm to stop her as Douglas appeared in the doorway.

“Sorry to interrupt but Ms. Smoak wasn’t out front and…”

Oliver waved off his apologies as Felicity quickly shut her screens and hid anything they wouldn’t want him to see.

Some of the color had drained from her face and he moved to slip a hand around her waist when she hastily stood. “Is it bad? Do they hate me?”

He despised hearing the doubt in her voice and cupped her jaw, tilting her gaze towards him, “Hey, no one could possibly hate you,”

“That is an opinion very much open to debate, Mr. Queen,” came the venomous voice of Isabel Rochev from behind them.

Felicity spun in an instant, back going completely straight and he risked a quick glance at her to see any apprehension she’d had over what Douglas might tell them had vanished to be replaced by a mask of steel as she stared down Isabel.

“Oh, Mr. Douglas, I didn’t see you there, I was hoping to speak with you.” Isabel’s tone was sickeningly pleasant, but her eyes dropped to Felicity’s rounded middle and the lifted eyebrow and small smirk conveyed much more.

“Ms. Rochev, I just came up to give Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak an update,”

“Yes, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” she caught Oliver’s eyes and he could see the barely contained sneer twitching on her lips, “I’ve had my office release a statement of my own. After all, something of this magnitude has the potential to affect Queen Consolidated as a business and I thought it only fitting.”

Oliver slid his hand around Felicity’s elbow and squeezed warningly. She’d started forward at Isabel’s words, taking them as the threat they were intended to be, but Oliver knew the other woman couldn’t do anything but be publically supportive of them. Anything else would be financial suicide.

But it was Douglas who had a hard time controlling his response. The man came forward to the end of the table where he pressed his fingers into the cool dark surface and regarded Isabel carefully. “Ms. Rochev, I would have advised that you run anything being released officially from Queen Consolidated through my office first. We have worked hard to ensure that every aspect of this release be managed--”

“I’m sure you would have advised that, but I didn’t want to wait,” Isabel snapped, sending a simpering smile to all of them.

“If you’ve said--” Felicity began, voice quavering with barely contained rage, but before she could finish the door behind Isabel was pulled open with force to reveal Thea who only had eyes for him.

“Ollie!” she cried, not seeming to care that the room was full and it was the middle of the workday. Her face was wracked with emotion she couldn’t hide, eyes red and blurry, mascara smeared at the corners.

Fear shot through him, because the only thing that could have upset her that much would be their mother. It was Felicity’s turn to grasp his elbow as cold dread filled his limbs.

Everything was spiraling. The company, the trial, the Count, the baby, Felicity. Everything was important and everything demanded his attention immediately. He felt like he was falling down a long dark pit without knowing where the bottom would find him.

Felicity’s voice snapped him out of his own head and he jerked his gaze upwards to see Thea frozen by the door.

“Mr. Douglas, since Ms. Rochev came all this way to find you, why don’t you go with her and review that statement. Hopefully, no damage has been done and it won’t affect all the hard work you and your team have put in the past few days,”

Later he’d appreciate the hard glare she’d fixed on Isabel, and the way the other woman’s lips curled in an ill disguised look of hatred.

Once they’d left the room, Isabel’s dark hair flipping over one shoulder as she stalked away, Oliver turned to Thea. “Speedy…”

“It’s mom, Ollie,” she couldn’t hide the way her words trembled as she shakily made her way closer to him and his heart dropped.

Felicity began to pull away but his hand flashed out and caught hers. He needed her close.

“Just tell me what happened,”

“Jean called...she didn’t say what happened or why Mom made the decision...she’s not taking the plea agreement. She’s going to go to trial. That’s...it’s the death penalty if she’s convicted and I’ll have to testify. They’re going to destroy me on the stand! They’ll twist it all and say things like if I couldn’t support my own mother why should anyone else, and--”

She’d worked herself up to the point that he wasn’t sure she knew what she was saying, tears filling her eyes as she wordlessly asked him to fix it all just like she had when she was little.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” he cupped her shoulders and pulled her to him, stroking a hand over her hair as she clutched at his shirt and sniffled into his chest. “It’s going to be okay,”

Felicity’s eyes met his over Thea’s head and she nodded towards his office. He wanted to protest as he watched her grab her tablet and computer and give him a sympathetic look before she exited, but his sister was shaking her head, telling him how it would never be okay again.

Feeling more torn than he ever had in his life he pulled his gaze from Felicity’s retreating form,  blowing out a long breath before he looked down. “Speedy...Thea…” his hands framed her face, pulling back until she had no choice but to raise her teary eyes to him, “It’s going to be okay. Jean didn’t want Mom to take the plea, remember? She’s confident we’ll do well with the jury.”

“But...you said Laurel…”

“Jean’s the best. She still thinks Mom can win. You have to hold on to that.”

She looked so young as she stared up at him with pleading, wet eyes. Trust and dependence shining through that he had a hard time thinking he deserved, “If she doesn’t win though...what do we do?” all the positivity she’d had a few days earlier was now gone with the stark reality of what lay ahead.

He had no words. He knew the case against Moira looked bad. Jean was good but she wasn’t a miracle worker and the trial wasn’t a sure thing by any stretch. Silently he wrapped her in a hug and drew her close.

“Jean called and...I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t even remember about the press release until I pulled up and saw all the cameras,” her words were muffled against his shirt, “Don’t those assholes have anything better to do? It’s two grown adults having a baby, it happens every day.”

His chest lifted in a stilted laugh at her blunt observation.

Taking her by the shoulders he set her back and hoped his own fears and concerns were well hidden, “We’ll be okay. Whatever happens I’m not going anywhere.”

She nodded weakly and he squeezed her arms once reassuringly before dropping a kiss to her hair.

“Sorry for busting in here without knocking….I just…”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,”

“What exactly did I walk in on, because I’ve heard the expression ‘if looks could kill’, but I don’t think I’ve seen it in action until I saw Felicity ready to rip out that Rochev woman’s eyeballs. What did she do to get _Felicity_ that mad? I didn’t even know that was possible, she’s always so...Felicity.”

Oliver sighed and moved back a step, looking out through the glass into his office to see Felicity standing stiffly at the window.

His mouth opened to tell her some banal, vague line but what came out when he spoke was the absolute truth, “She offered Felicity a lot of money to get rid of the baby and disappear,”

The words were a low, heavy growl, laced with disgust and rage that sounded so much like the Arrow he was worried for a second when Thea’s eyes went wide.

But they’d gone wide out of horror and anger, not recognition, “That complete bitch! How could she!” she hissed, jaw clenched as her tiny fists wrapped into balls. Her head swivelled back the way that Isabel had exited as if the woman would still be there, waiting to receive the punishment Thea was ready to dole out on behalf of her niece or nephew.

“Felicity shut her down,” he assured her, unable to keep the pride he’d felt that day and still felt, hidden.

“Good. I wish I could have seen that,” she said vehemently, following his gaze to also stare at Felicity, “You know, Ollie, what I told Mom is true. I still think there’s something you’re keeping from me about all of this but that’s okay, because whatever it was led to you two being together and the baby, and I’m happy.”

His heart lifted and he felt some of the stress that had built up within him lessen, “Thanks, Speedy. I’m happy too.”

Her dark eyes held him still as she gave him a long, penetrating look, “I actually believe you now,”

For a moment he was frozen in place, her statement rocking him. Had he been that obvious? Had he been that stolid before Felicity came into his life? He knew the answer immediately as he caught sight of her. She was every good thing he never thought he could have.

Clearing his throat he gave his sister a smile and followed when she headed into his office. Felicity didn’t turn when they entered and he could tell by the way she was tapping her thumb against her lips she was worried and lost in thought.

His strides quicken as he crossed to her, feeling her jump a second before she relaxed into him, his arms around her middle. With a soft hand he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled it down to trap it against the one he had resting on the swell of her belly. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

She scoffed at his ridiculous question and then sighed, turning so her forehead could make contact with his neck just under his chin. “They’re swarming down there,” with a nod to the window. He craned his neck and looked down to the plaza dozens of floors below them to see news vans and boom mics, and reporters filling the space around the front door looking like an army waiting to attack.

“We knew it would be like this,”

“I know, I just…” she took a deep breath and stood straight making him immediately miss the warmth of her body against his, “I know,” her voice was stronger, more determined, “We should do like Digg said, give them a few shots of us leaving, maybe it’ll keep them happy,”

“Not a bad idea,” Thea piped up and they both turned to see her leaning back against his desk, looking more like herself he was glad to see, “It’s how I usually handle them. Stop for a minute or two leaving a shop or a restaurant, give them a smile, they tell me thanks and that’s it, I’m on my way. When I’m trying to avoid them, that’s when it can get ugly.”

“That’s why you have a security detail,” Oliver reminded her pointedly,

“I can’t have them with me all the time, Ollie, they drive me crazy. If I didn’t know that Mr. Diggle is basically your best friend I’d wonder how you can stand it.”

He opened his mouth to protest and then stopped, knowing there was nothing he could say, but he did spot Thea and Felicity exchanging secret smiles and he was happy to let it go if it lightened things for the both of them.

Movement from the front office caught his attention and he pivoted to his right, letting one hand fall to Felicity’s hip as he spotted Digg and Douglas both heading their way.

“Do you want me to…” Thea started to ask, gesturing towards the door,

“No, you’re fine,” he assured her, thumb rubbing small circles against Felicity’s side when he felt her tense,

“Mr. Queen, sorry for the interruption earlier,” Douglas said diplomatically,

“You weren’t the one who came in uninvited,” Felicity replied sharply and Oliver thought he saw a ghost of a smile cross Douglas’s usually impassive face.

“Response to the release has been what we expected sir. People are interested in Ms. Smoak since she’s an unknown, but initial polling shows a majority approval. There have been the usual requests for interviews, both in print and on camera, my team is compiling a list right now for you to review as soon as possible.”

Oliver nodded, it was nothing he hadn’t been expecting although he thought he’d seen Felicity swallow hard at the mention of polling. “Douglas you should know my mother has decided to reject the plea agreement. The trial will be starting tomorrow.”

If the man was surprised he hid it well, “We’ll coordinate with Mrs. Queen’s attorney then. There has been quite a bit of speculation concerning the timing of your announcement in reference to the trial but there was no avoiding that. I recommend the same approach you’ve been taking which is that the pregnancy and your relationship is nothing to make a spectacle of and has nothing to do with the trial.”

He hesitated, looking from Oliver to Felicity and then back before he continued, “If I could make a suggestion, sir. The media presence on the street is getting out of hand, security is having difficulty keeping them out of the building and the police have been brought in to control the crowd. It may be in everyone’s best interest to leave now, exit the building from the front, and then return home. If the wrong network decided to spin a major traffic jam the night before the trial begins...it could all get out of hand very quickly,”

“We should leave, Mr. Queen,” Digg said from his position by the door, and the hard, warning edge to his tone told Oliver everything he needed to know.

“Then we’re leaving,” he replied succinctly, “Speedy, you’re coming with us.” he didn’t look to see if she agreed or not, just stepped behind his desk to grab his jacket.

Felicity was already gathering her things. He saw her pause for a moment and then packed two laptops and her tablet in a large bag that Digg took from her immediately and handed to another suited agent who had just emerged from the elevators. Oliver recognized his as the point man who usually worked Thea’s detail.

“Mr. Douglas...what did Ms. Rochev’s statement say?”

Oliver stilled, turning to look at Felicity but she was focused on Douglas, waiting for his response.

“It was a standard statement, Ms. Smoak, nothing to be concerned about,” he assured her, and Oliver watched as the tension drained from her too stiff shoulders.

“Let us know if anything unexpected comes up, Douglas,” Oliver demanded as they began to leave, his hand settling neatly on Felicity’s lower back.

He had the same feeling he did right before he left the foundry for a mission and his free hand automatically felt for the familiar weight of the bow string. But this wasn’t a mission, this was his life, and he had to figure out how to make it all work.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Last new chapter before the season 3 premiere! Enjoy, and, as always, let me know what you think!

The ride down thirty plus floors seemed never ending and also over all too quickly. Felicity’s hand slid into his and didn’t let go, and he didn’t know if it was more for her or for him and he really didn’t care. Thea spent the trip fixing her make up and chattering on about how Felicity should handle the press. At first Oliver was annoyed until he realized his sister was giving up her hard won secrets of how to live a public life.

He met Digg’s eyes over the tops of their heads and silently asked if everything was in place. He trusted him implicitly and knew that especially when it came to Felicity’s safety nothing would be overlooked but Oliver also knew how sudden things could change.

When the elevator slowed he looked down to see Felicity blow out a long nervous breath and run a hand over her middle. Her coat was on and she was doing nothing to hide her belly in public for the first time.

“Ready?” he asked with a squeeze of his hand,

She nodded tightly, worrying her bottom lip and before the doors could open he leaned down and pressed a quick, hard kiss to her mouth. “Just smile, it’ll all be over soon.”

Then there was no more time. He smoothed a hand over his tie and squared his shoulders as the shiny chrome of the lobby was revealed to them.

At first everything looked the same. A few employees waiting, a security guard standing watch. However, when the executive elevator arrived all eyes were on them and when they stepped out and turned to the right he could see the chaos they’d observed from his window.

There was a few blissful moments where no one noticed, but as two more suited agents joined their small group the decibel level from outside rose and then he knew there was no stopping it.

He could see Queen Consolidated security guards working alongside SCPD to keep the crowds back far enough to allow them to walk. His height let him see that the Bentley had been pulled to the curb about thirty feet down, but they’d have to walk a gauntlet to get there.

As the doors to the outside were opened it was as if a wall of noise struck them and he felt Felicity’s grip tighten. He plastered on his all too familiar fake smile and looked at her quickly. She was nervous, but smiling back he was glad to see.

There were calls for interviews that he had no intention of giving and asking them to make a statement which he also had no intention of doing. They paused and posed although he ignored the requests for him to put his hand on her belly. That seemed too intimate, too personal to do for show.

A prickling urge to bolt was starting to crawl up his spine. Too many people, too many variables. It took everything within him not to constantly scan the area looking for a possible threat. Digg was directly between Felicity and the crowd with the other agents close by but it was beginning to be too much.

The flash bulbs weren’t overly bright since it was mid afternoon, but when one photographer leaned in as close as he could Felicity flinched and Oliver saw red.

Digg’s booming voice called a halt to the spectacle and Oliver lifted one hand in a wave, jaw clenched as they began to move.

It was then that the questions started to be thrown at them, the ones he had to know were coming but had hoped wouldn’t.

_“Felicity! Are you out for the money?”_

__

_“Is the baby a Queen?”_

__

_“Are you really pregnant or is this about the trial?”_

__

_“How’s it feel to be America’s most successful gold digger?”_

__

_“Have you done a paternity test?”_

__

_“Do all Queen Consolidated employees enjoy these benefits?”_

__

It was the final question coupled with one of the reporters losing their footing and stumbling forward, camera brushing along Felicity’s arm that caused him to snap.

“Back off!” he growled, loud and low enough to be heard over the din, fake smile vanishing from his face as he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her in close to his side. Digg moved up, so close he knew no one could possibly get to her and a small thrill of satisfaction ran through him when one of his partner’s massive arms sent one of the paparazzi sprawling to the ground.

“Back up now or you’ll all be arrested!” a familiar voice yelled and Oliver’s head whipped up to see Detective Lance in front of him, arms spread, working alongside the other agents to clear a path to the car.

Their eyes met and time seemed to still as he leveled a long hard stare at Oliver. There was a challenge there and a warning.

Oliver dipped his chin in acknowledgement and the world around him snapped back into place. Felicity’s hand gripped his lapel tight, the other spread protectively over her middle.

The back door to the car was opened and Thea slid in first having been mostly ignored for once. Oliver practically lifted Felicity into the car before climbing in right after her while Digg shut the door solidly behind them.

Once he’d made his way to the driver’s seat and they began to pull away from the throng Oliver finally let himself blow out a long breath. He had one arm around Felicity’s shoulders and when he looked over he saw Thea holding her hand in silent support.

“So...can we do that again never?” she said shakily,

“That’s probably the worst of it,” Thea replied, trying to sound upbeat.

“I knew... I mean the pictures weren’t that bad, a little weird with all these people you don’t know yelling your name. And I knew those kinds of questions would come up but...thinking them and having them directed at you in public…” a shudder ran through her and he dropped a kiss to her hair, holding her tighter.

“I can tell you one thing, anything like that gets printed and they will rue the day they messed with me. They’ll be lucky if they can navigate any webpage without it redirecting to a looping video of kittens and chicks playing together.”

A surge of pride filled his chest. He should have known even this couldn’t break her naturally positive demeanor.

“If anything like that gets printed we’ll sue them for libel,”

“Well, yes...but my way is more fun,”

He smiled and shook his head as she leaned into his side, hand coming down to rest along his thigh.

“You’re kind of scary. I like that,” Thea said saucily, and Felicity’s proud ‘Thank you,’ followed quickly.

Oliver caught Digg scanning the mirrors and he turned but any trailing photogs had left them, leaving them able to safely continue to the mansion.

They’d be stuck there the rest of the night he knew. Reporters would be waiting for them to make their next appearance and he couldn’t risk anyone following them back to the foundry. The thought of not being able to go out that night and track down the Count left him feeling edgy, but he also knew Felicity needed time to work.

Extra security from the mansion had been brought to the main gate and they had to wait as reporters were held back from trying to sneak through as Digg drove smoothly up the drive.

Felicity twisted in the seat and looked back at the long range cameras and photographers shoving each other out of the way for the best shot, and he’d never been more grateful for the darkened privacy glass that would keep her face hidden, or when they finally made it around the first bend and were safely out of sight.

His phone rang just as he stepped from the car, hand held out to help Felicity. “It’s Jean,” he said, shooting a look to his sister who paused and paled as she came around to join them.

“Jean, I’ve talked to Thea already,” he said by way of greeting.

“That’s a relief. Look Oliver, I just want you to know what we’re up against. I still think the jury trial is the way to go, but the prosecution has something in their back pocket and I think your mother knows what it is.”

“Has she told you?”

“No, but she’s asked to speak to you and Thea before the trial begins tomorrow. There’s nothing I can say to convince her to give me some idea...a chance to prepare some sort of defense.” he could hear the waver in her voice. Jean was a damn good lawyer but if her hands were tied by her own client there wasn’t much she could do.

“I understand...maybe if I come see her…”

“It’s no use. Visiting hours are over at Iron Heights and I doubt it would make a difference. She sounded like she had her mind made up.”

Oliver blew out a long breath, pinching his temples with his free hand. The trial would demand all his attention and he still had the threat of the Count looming.

As if she knew he needed her just then Felicity slipped a hand into the crook of his elbow and tugged his arm down until she could wrap his hand in both of hers. He looked down to see her giving him a supportive smile that immediately erased some of his worry. Soaking in her calming presence he squeezed her hand tight and mouthed ‘thank you’ which only made her smile wider.

“Okay, Jean, I understand. But if there’s anything I can do you’ll let me know.”

“Of course. Right now, I just need you, Thea, and Felicity here at nine sharp.”

He still didn’t like the idea of Felicity going, but he understood, and he knew she did too, “We’ll be there,”

She was already sliding closer as he hung up, and he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her, “I’m really glad you’re here,” he murmured into her hair, and they both knew he didn’t mean only that moment.

Felicity’s hands slid up his lapels and she’d just begun to raise up on her toes when Digg rushed out the front door with his arm outstretched.

“Choppers!” he called and they all looked up to see and hear a small black helicopter hovering over the trees. With the right lens, they’d have no problem getting photos.

Quickly they raced inside where Thea waited with a disgusted look on her face. “Assholes,” she growled fiercely, shaking her head. “Roy’s coming over soon. I told him to use the back entrance. I think I’m just going to hole up for the night and try not to think about what tomorrow means.”

Oliver gave her a long hug, “I’ll be with you the entire time, Speedy.”

“I know,” she replied quietly, before silently disappearing up the stairs.

Felicity came to his side, sliding a warm hand around his, “You’re really good with her,” she murmured softly.

He felt a well of emotion rise suddenly in his chest, “She hasn’t had it easy,”

“Neither have you,” she reminded him and he let out a small breath before giving her hand a tug and heading for the staircase.

When they entered his room he saw the closet door open and one of the house staff busily unpacking Felicity’s suitcases.

“Oh hey, you don’t have to do that,” Felicity said hastily, hurrying forward and stopping in the doorway. “Really, it’s fine. I can do that myself.”

Oliver joined her and saw the startled expression on the other woman’s face, “Felicity, it’s--”

But she whirled and locked her eyes on him, “Oliver! I can unpack my own bags, please.”

“You can leave it, thank you,” he directed towards the maid who placed the shirt she held back into the suitcase and left as quick as she could.

“Felicity...what’s wrong? Is it something to do with the mission you didn’t want anyone to see, or…”

“No,” she bit off, and went further into the room to pick up where the maid had left off, “I just...this isn’t my life you know. I’ve never even stayed at a hotel that unpacks for you. I’ve always done my own laundry, and dusting, and…” he could tell how uncomfortable she was and didn’t want to make anything worse.

“I understand that. But you’ll have to take it up with Raisa if you want to start doing the dusting around here, she has really high standards.”

She shot him a look over her shoulder and kept hanging dresses, one after the other, new ones he’d never seen before right across from his suits and he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face.

With silent footsteps he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, laughing lightly when she gave out an irritated huff and kept on arranging the dress she held on a hanger.

“I want you to be happy, and comfortable here. I’m just so relieved you agreed to come stay, I don’t care if you do your own laundry or leave a pile of shoes by the front door. You being safe and being close is...it’s everything, Felicity.”

Her movements had slowed until she finally hung the dress and turned in the circle of his arms. She no longer looked agitated. Instead she was looking up at him with bright eyes, “I’m glad I’m here.” she whispered, pushing up on her toes to press a kiss against his jaw, making his hands tighten on her hips.

When she lowered herself back down she threw him a sly smile, “And now I know where to find an endless supply of your shirts.”

A flash of want shot up his spine, “Help yourself,”

“I intend to,” she threw back, biting her lip in that way that drove him crazy and if Digg hadn’t showed up just then to tell them he was going to walk the perimeter of the grounds with the house security he wasn’t sure what he would have done.

Hours later, after she’d finished unpacking, after she’d settled against the pillows in his bed and set up her makeshift ops center, after he’d had to almost drag her away to eat the dinner Raisa had made, who couldn’t hide her delight that Felicity would be staying with them, he found himself edgy and anxious and pacing the floor while she tried to work.

He didn’t notice her heavy sigh or that she’d picked up her phone and tapped out a text. A knock on the door a few minutes later made him spin on the spot and he turned to see Digg, smirking in the doorway.

“Oh, thank god!” Felicity cried, “Please, get him out of here! There’s got to be a gym in this place, or just find an empty room and spar, I literally don’t care what you do as long as I’m allowed to work in peace,”

It took longer than it should have for Oliver to realize she was talking about him. When he turned a shocked, affronted look her direction she gave him a tiny shrug and pushed her glasses up her nose, “I love you, but you’re driving me insane.”

Grumbling he striped his shirt off and tossed it on the end of the bed, not missing the way her eyes cut over him. She swallowed heavily and touched the frames again, “Have fun,” she called as they left, but her voice cracked just a bit and he walked down the hallway with a grin he couldn’t hide.

Two hours later they called it quits and he had to admit it was exactly what he needed.

Just outside the doorway he could hear the low sound of the t.v and even though he couldn’t make out the words he knew she was watching the news. He entered, prepared to tell her to stop making herself feel worse, however, he pulled up short when he saw Raisa standing next to the bed, eyes locked on the screen across from them.

“Why do you watch this, Miss Felicity?” she asked with a sad shake of her head,

Felicity blinked, slow to answer, “It’s surreal. To see my face up there, to hear them talking about me and my baby…” she said with a small shrug of her shoulders, “I can’t stay on top of it if I don’t know what they’re saying.”

“All they do is say horrible things. I’ve always told Miss Thea and Mister Oliver they can’t listen to it,”

“How can I not though? Every single person I’ve ever met is watching this and wondering if it’s all true, wondering if it’s a sham, or a ploy, or some sort of gimmick. Hardly anyone thinks it’s for real. Although if nothing else the pictures they got from that helicopter seemed to have calmed the cries of ‘gold digger’. Though I still contend that pilot was violating several privacy laws, and some flight ordinances as well.”

Raisa busied herself with the tray she’d sat down on the bed and then paused, “Can I share with you something I’ve said to every member of the Queen family?”

Felicity nodded, looking up at her almost gratefully.

“Only you know the truth. The cameras, and the reporters, and the websites...they don’t know what happens behind these doors. If you are true to you and those you love that’s all that matters.”

There was a long beat of silence while Oliver fondly recalled all the times Raisa had told him to keep his head up and ignore what was being said, whether it was the prep school playground or the boardroom.

Very deliberately Felicity picked up the remote and turned the t.v off. “I’ll try to remember that,”

She shifted further back against the pillows and then turned a curious eye to the woman next to her, “But I have to ask, what did you tell Oliver when his exploits were very much in public view?”

Raisa let out an exasperated huff and threw her hands in the air, muttering what sounded like ‘That boy’, making Oliver smile.

“That’s when I told him he could make better choices and made him help me polish the silver.”

Felicity laughed while he winced, remembering all too well long afternoons spent in the kitchen under Raisa’s disappointed and unwavering eye.

“A hidden talent I didn’t know he had. I’ll have to remember that.”

Raisa let out a small laugh as well, “Let’s just hope this little one doesn’t have his or hers father’s habit of getting into trouble.”

Felicity ran a soft hand over her belly, “It may be too late for that.”

Oliver decided he’d eavesdropped long enough and walked the rest of the way into the room, “Don't let her fool you, Raisa, she’s almost as much trouble as I am,” he said with a wink, loving how Felicity’s head snapped his direction, and the way her eyes lit when she saw him.

“Mister Oliver!” Raisa exclaimed and he could see the thread of apprehension in her face, wondering if she’d said too much.

He lay a calming hand on her shoulder and smiled, “Thank you, I’ve been telling her all day not to listen to the news.”

She nodded and looked back at Felicity, pushing the tray a little further onto the bed, “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“No, but thank you for the pep talk, and the insider info on this guy,” Felicity said in a stage whisper.

Raisa bid them goodnight and he waited until he heard the door shut before he slid onto the bed next to her, his knee just brushing her bent leg. She’d changed, he noted. Into the shirt he’d taken off earlier it seemed and he knew he’d never get over the image of her wearing his clothes. She’d taken his offer of helping herself to his shirts seriously.

“You’re working too hard,” he admonished lightly with a nod to the multiple screens she must have shut when Raisa came in but was now in the process of reopening.

“I’m in the most comfortable bed on the planet, surrounding by ridiculously expensive linens and have Raisa plying me with baked goods, “ she added with a nod to the tray that had been pushed to the side, “I don’t think you can call this hard,”

“You know what I mean,” his hand found warm skin where it peeked out from under the hem of the shirt, his thumb drawing slow circle over the top of her thigh, “And you really shouldn’t be watching the news.”

“I know, I know. I knew it was stupid when I turned it on but I couldn’t help it.”

“Well tomorrow they’ll have the trial to focus on,” he’d meant to try and make her feel better, but he knew the trial brought its own set of potential problems.

“I’m not sure that helps,” she said dejectedly, slumping back against the pillows. “But I do think I’m close with the Count.” one hand waved towards her tablet, “I think I might know where he’s set up shop again, but he’s being even more careful this time. There’s also some strange rumblings on the street. Hospitals and SCPD are showing an uptick in cases but...not sure it’s connected yet.”

She stifled a yawn with the back of her hand and he had to resist the urge to shut the screens and demand she call it a night, but he knew it wouldn’t be received well. So he decided to to try a different tactic.

Leaning in he brushed his lips over the shell of her ear, loving how he could feel her shiver from his touch.

“Are you trying to distract me?”

“Never,” he muttered, moving to the top of her jaw and down until she turned her head and gave him a kiss that was over all too soon.

She pulled back, wrinkling her nose, “Go get a shower, and then you can come see if any of your super powers include figuring out how to get me off,” her face flushed red, “Off my computers I meant,” she cleared her throat and dropped her eyes before she looked back up at him, “Although...if your skill set includes other definitions of that phrase...I’d be willing to find out,” her eyes had darkened, and that spark of desire that was always there with them flared to life.

Moving slowly and deliberately he worked his mouth over hers, tongue stroking her lips as she opened willingly. “I’d be more than happy to demonstrate,” he said against her, and her answering groan had him hard in an instant.

It took every ounce of his willpower to pull back. “I won’t be long,” he promised, forcing himself to leave the bed and not look back.

The shower was quick and cooler than he was used to, but when he came out, he let out a long exhale.

She was sound asleep. Propped against the pillows, head turned to the side, mouth slightly open with her glasses halfway down her nose.  She looked delicate and fragile. It was the two hands draped over her middle that served as a reminder of her inner strength.

Moving quietly, he shut the screens and placed the devices on the side table. Her glasses followed and soon enough he was sliding the covers out from beneath her. He slipped both arms under her body and shifted her down, the need he’d had earlier to have her dissipating as she hummed low in her throat and turned into his touch. He couldn’t fault her for her exhaustion.

For a long time he lay there just holding her; holding them. His hand stroked over her belly, feeling the taut pull of skin, and the firmness that lay beneath wondering what it would be like when he could feel the baby move.

He fell asleep to thoughts of lazy mornings in bed, and blonde curls and blue eyes laughing as he tossed them in the air. And for several hours it drowned out the worry of what the next few days would bring.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally! Sorry for the delay but the premiere put me a bit behind which I sort of figured was going to happen. There was fangirling and drabbling to do. 
> 
> Quick note about this chapter-Yes, I'm using plot points from season 2 (2x07 specifically) but they are not necessarily a direct lift from the ep. Things may be slightly different or out of order than in the episode but it's not because I didn't pay attention or didn't care it's because it worked better for the story that I'm telling. 
> 
> I'm so very grateful for the continued interest in this story. For long fics like this one it's always amazing to know that people are still reading. So thank you!

“Are you sure I look okay?” Felicity asked nervously for the fifth time that morning, and then cut herself off with a shake of her head, “I’m sorry, it’s a silly thing to be worrying about,” she muttered quickly, hand coming up to push hair out of her face. She’d left it down that day and he liked how it brushed his hand whenever he touched her back.

“You look fine. And I changed so many times it looks like my closet exploded so…” Thea blew out a nervous breath, knee jumping up and down, staring distractedly out the window as they made their way to the courthouse.

Oliver wished he could reassure both of them just then but his gut churned with apprehension and worry, not knowing what his mother could have been hiding all these years that was big enough to bring down her entire case.

There had been more news crews and photographers outside the gates when they’d left and he could only take small solace that they’d been allowed to walk from the house to the car uninterrupted; it would be the last moment of peace they’d have all day.

A haze of tension and nervousness permeated the mansion that morning, from Felicity’s anxious ramblings as she got dressed to him having to bellow up the stairs for Thea who almost put them behind schedule, reminding him of when she was ten and perpetually late for school.

He’d woken up early and considered going to work out again, knowing he’d need to burn off excess energy somehow that day, but one look at Felicity’s sleeping form curled into his side had kept him in his place.

It had taken all his willpower not to touch her. He knew her mind was just as troubled as his and any rest she could get he wouldn’t interrupt. But he wanted to trace the curve of her cheek in the pre-dawn light, let his fingers follow the dip of her waist that was still visible, and cup her hip. Instead he lay as still as he could and listened to her soft, even breaths as he thought once again about how lucky he was to have her.

He knew that regardless she would have been by his side supporting him through the trial in any way she could even if the baby had never happened. Having her in his life fully however...he’d never been able to imagine what that would have meant, and now that he knew it meant everything.

She’d woken up with a wrinkled nose and grumbled about the baby squashing her bladder and he’d watched with carefully hidden amusement as she shuffled sleepily to the bathroom. But when she’d crawled back into bed, eyes half shut, asking for ten more minutes as she settled herself against his chest he couldn’t say no.

That time he didn’t keep still. His hands stroked over her hair, down her side, drawing small circles on her belly before starting the track all over again and she’d made a contented noise and snuggled closer.

When they couldn’t ignore the alarm he’d kissed her awake before sliding down far enough to be level with her belly. And he thought if he died just then with his lips pressed into her skin, and her fingers resting on his head as he said good morning to their baby he’d die a happy man.

Reality had struck him hard in the shower though, and he’d remembered exactly what he was facing that day, and the other competing responsibilities that demanded his attention and he wondered if that perfect life would be kept out of reach.

Digg could barely pull to the curb in front of the courthouse it was so packed with reporters and cameras. They’d been waiting for the Queen’s to arrive and the flashes started going off before the car was in park.

“Speedy, you ready for this?” Oliver asked, leaning slightly forward to see his sister on the other side of Felicity.

“Yeah, I just...I’m ready for it to be over, ya know.”

“Yeah,” he agreed and then gave Digg a nod to let him know he could open the doors.  

Oliver didn’t wait for Digg to come around. As Thea climbed out the other side he quickly pushed open the door and was met with a wall of microphones being shoved in his face. He ignored them and held his hand back for Felicity who looked nowhere else but at him. Her fingers held tight to his and by the time she was out Thea had made it around the back of the car.

There would be no stopping for pictures or giving interviews. His only goal was to get them all inside without incident. The questions being thrown were a mixture of the baby and Felicity and the trial and he hoped she could manage to block them out. Thea was reaching her hand out for him and he took it immediately as Digg came up to flank her other side.

However, they were only a few steps up when Oliver felt Felicity pressing closer into his arm to shield herself from the hoard to her left. A surge of protectiveness filled him as he paused for only a second to shift her to his right next to Thea.

He was forced to let go of his sister’s hand, but Felicity didn’t blink, she linked her arm through Thea’s and he gave her a smile of gratitude.

They were followed all the way inside until they reached the security checkpoint and he could see Jean waiting past the metal detectors.

Felicity’s fingers wove through his causing him to look down to see her bright pink lips turned up at the edges, “Everything is going to be okay,” she whispered and he felt a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding woosh out of his chest.

Their eyes held until he felt himself center, “I’m glad you’re here,” he replied before they met Jean.

“Your mother is waiting,” she said by way of greeting and didn’t wait as she turned and lead them down the hallway.

Thea pulled away with a small cry when she saw Roy waiting on a bench looking uncomfortable and out of place in his suit, but he couldn’t deny that his sister seemed pleased to see the kid as she threw herself into his arms.

They slowed when they reached a door marked ‘Meeting Room C’, Jean’s hand resting on the handle. She looked carefully at Thea and then Oliver, “You need to be ready for what’s going to happen today. It might not always be pretty.”

Thea took a shaky breath and turned large, beseeching eyes to Roy, “You can do this. I’ll be right here waiting for you, and I’m not going to leave your side.” he said softly.

“We’re ready, Jean.” Oliver said, voice more strained than he expected and Felicity’s hand soothed down his arm.

“Alright then. Let’s do this.” with that she pushed open the door and he could see his mother sitting at a table, wearing something other than a prison uniform for the first time in months.

But when he went to take the first step in Felicity’s hand slid from his and he turned, surprised to see her hanging back, teeth trapping her bottom lip. He gave her a look of confusion that she quickly jumped on.

“I’ll just...I’ll wait out here with Roy. It’s not really my place to--” she waved a hand in front of her and backed up a step, “It’ll be fine. You should go in there with Thea and your mom who can’t stand me so it’s probably not a good idea.”

Before she could continue he stepped right in front of her, drawing her close, “I don’t care what she thinks. I need you in there with me.”

Her eyes closed as she took a breath, “Oliver, I don’t want to make anything worse--”

His head dipped until it met hers, “You could never make anything worse. Please.”

 

“Okay,” she said hoarsely and the tension that had been rising within him began to abate.

One hand smoothed over her belly making her smile, the feel of the baby under his palm had a calming effect and by the time he’d dropped a kiss to her lips and made to head into the room with her hand resting along his arm he felt like he might be able to make it through the trial.

However, they were met with Moira’s shrewd eyes focused like a laser on Felicity. She’d observed their whole exchange and Felicity immediately went rigid at his side. He hadn’t forgotten her less than enthusiastic response to being told about the baby.

“Mom!” he said quickly, moving forward to greet her. She pulled her gaze from Felicity, expression softening as she looked at him but she reached out with both hands and he had no choice but to drop his contact with Felicity as his mother’s cool fingers slid into his grip and she leaned in to kiss him.

“Hello, darling, it’s good to see you.” She was presenting a calm, controlled front just like she always had but he could see the hint of fear and uncertainty in her eyes as she clung to him for longer than expected.

He reached his hand back, pulling Felicity forward, feeling her reluctance, “I don’t know if you had the chance to meet before. Mom, this is Felicity Smoak.”

“We actually did meet, a couple times in Walter’s, I mean, Mr. Steele’s office. And then at the hospital after he was back from being kidnapped...the kidnapping that you knew all about. Oh god, I should just never talk.” she trailed off, turning away, lips pressed tight together as she held her hands in front of her clasped under her belly.

The room went completely quiet until Felicity began to stumble out an apology, only stopping when he dropped a hand to her shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Shall we get started?” Jean interjected, and it wasn’t until Thea and his mother were moving to sit that he realized his mother had never said a word to Felicity.

Jaw tight he turned to see her pale face, and the way she was avoiding his gaze. But the room was too crowded and there wasn’t enough time for him to ask if she was okay. Finally she gave him a shaky half smile that didn’t reach her eyes and nodded to a chair against the wall, six feet behind the table where everyone else waited.

He wanted to fight her, to demand she sit with him, but he knew she needed some time to gather herself back together. One tight clasp of her hand is all he could give her before she pulled away and sat.

His eyes fell shut for a brief second and then he joined Thea at the table across from his mother and Jean.

“I want you both to know how much I love you.” Moira began and he felt a cold thread began to coil low in his gut.

“We know that, Mom, we love you too.” Thea replied immediately, voice shaking.

“I know you do, sweetheart. And that’s why I’ve decided to testify.”

“What? No! You can’t! You weren’t going to.” Thea exploded, looking frantically from Moira to Jean and back to him.

Moira reached across the table to grasp her hand, “I wasn’t but...the prosecution has something.”

“What?” he asked, staring at her intently, somehow knowing that whatever she was going to tell them would change everything.

She met his gaze and gave a small shake of her head as if pleading with him to not make her say it.

“Mom, secrets are what you put you in this situation. Secrets and lies. It’s time for the truth.” the irony of his statement wasn’t lost on him or Felicity he knew and he wished he could reach out to her just then.

“You both know the truth but you don’t know all of it. Laurel does.”

“What does she have?” he asked in confusion.

“You shouldn’t have to find this out in court.”

“Find out what?” Thea was barely hanging on, an edge of hysteria creeping into her voice.

“Years ago, it was many years ago. Your father was engaging in his extramarital activities and I had a moment of weakness. I cheated on him. With Malcolm Merlyn.”

Oliver felt like he’d been punched in the gut and he heard Felicity’s audible gasp from behind him. Never could he have imagined this would be the secret his mother had been keeping. Now he knew why she’d been so worried. They wouldn’t win.

Thea was practically vibrating next to him, “No. No! I asked you about this last year. You said it was nothing!”

“Sweetheart it was!” Moira implored, once again reaching across the table but Thea pulled back. “It was one moment of weakness. Never again. I promise you.”

“I...I need some air.” the feet of the chair scraped harshly against the tile and he could only sit stunned as his sister fled the room.

“Mom...did you really think this wouldn’t come out? This...you’re just handing them their ace! How did Laurel find out? Why wouldn’t you tell Jean so she could at least try to mount a defense?” with every question he felt himself becoming more and more angry, and by the third he was on his feet to pace the length of the table as he rubbed his forehead. “I don’t understand why...Malcolm Merlyn of all people?”

“Oliver--”

“No! Mom they will destroy you over this!”

“I know. But you and your sister deserved to not get blindsided.”

He looked at her in shock, “Too late!”

She visibly shrank at his harsh tone but he was too angry to feel guilty. It wasn’t until a soft hand landed on his elbow that he drew up short, not even noticing he’d begun to pace again.

“Oliver, look at me.” Felicity demanded, voice strong but sympathetic. When he did raise his eyes to meet hers he took in a ragged breath, “Good. Take another breath. You sounded like you were about to hyperventilate.”

He hadn’t realize how tight his chest was until she was in front of him, telling him to breathe and reaching a hand up to lay against his cheek. He turned into her touch, drawing from her strength until he felt like he could continue.

“Better?” she asked, and at his nod she smoothed her thumb over his jaw one more time, “Okay, I’m just going to go check on Thea then.” then without a look to Moira or Jean she slipped out the door.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took two more deep breaths before he turned around to see his mother watching intently.

“How bad is this, Jean?”

The lawyer didn’t blink, “It won’t be easy. They’ve got a solid case. Today should just be opening arguments and I anticipate testimony by the medical examiner. Thea and Moira’s testimony will be tomorrow.”

She paused and looked at both of them, “However, you should know I just got word before we came in that Adam Donner has had to withdraw due to illness. Laurel Lance will now be leading the prosecution.”

Bile swirled in his stomach and he had to take in several breaths through his nose before it settled. Just as he was about to speak there was a sharp rap on the door and a uniformed guard entered. “They’re ready.”

Without preamble Moira was handcuffed and led from the room, looking back to lock her eyes on him until she was out of sight.

“I’ll do my best, Oliver,” Jean said solemnly as she stuffed files back into her briefcase, “But the deck is stacked against us.”

“I understand.”

“I’ll see you in there.”

Then he was alone in the room and he let himself lean back against the table as every worst case scenario swirled through his head.

With a sharp shake of his head he stood and crossed to the door in only two strides, pulling it open swiftly to see Thea and Felicity standing right there, Roy and Digg behind them.

He didn’t say a word, just opened his arms and caught Thea as she leapt for him. He wanted to reassure her and tell her it would all be okay, but he couldn’t lie.

“Sir, we should head in,” Digg said, nodding towards the courtroom on the other side of the hallway.

“Speedy, we’ll get through this. I promise you.” he whispered into her hair, letting her hang on one more minute before gently disentangling her.

Felicity handed her a tissue which she took gratefully before moving back to Roy’s side. Felicity didn’t say a word, just slid her hand into his and tugged him forward so they could follow Digg inside.

As they settled onto the hard wooden benches, Felicity on his left, Thea on his right he could feel a cold seep into his bones that he knew would stay with him until they could leave.

The day went as expected. Watching Laurel stand up and deliver a brutal opening statement against his mother was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to do. Thea wept silently next to him and he didn’t know if it was because of what was being said, or the fact that someone she considered a friend was saying it.

Jean countered as best she could, playing up Moira’s fear of Malcolm. She used her need to protect her children at all costs as her reason for acting under duress and even mentioned that she would be becoming a grandmother soon, causing Felicity to go stiff as heads swiveled to look at her.

The part he’d been dreading the most came after the lunch recess. The testimony from the medical examiner that Laurel conducted was masterful, if not damning and difficult to sit through. Flashbacks of that night assaulted him. The sound of Felicity’s cries as the foundry shook above her, the image of Tommy dying as he stood helplessly by.

The courtroom faded away until he was back in the rubble of CNRI, pulling chunks of concrete off his best friend to find him impaled on rebar. The roar in his head left him dizzy, a cold sweat breaking across his skin.

It was a soft, quiet voice and the firm pressure of a hand on his spine that brought him back to reality with a startled breath that was too loud.

“Oliver, you’re safe, you’re okay. Everything is fine. I’m right here.” Felicity’s head was tucked next to his as he sat half slumped over whispering so only he could hear. When she repeated the same words again he wondered how many times she’d already said them. He reached out blindly to grip her knee, the warmth of her skin grounding him as he struggled to regain control.

When he did look up it was to see horrific pictures of people who had been crushed to death in the quake, and even Laurel appeared grey and affected. After that he chose a spot on the floor and focused on it until it was over.

The rest of the day was spent questioning structural engineers, the police, and even city planners. He knew she was saving the worst of it for the end, to leave Moira’s most likely ineffectual testimony fresh in the jury’s minds.

It was Felicity that led him from the courtroom when it was adjourned, Digg functioning as a battering ram that she followed, hand even reaching out the clutch his jacket tails a few times when the press of reporters got to be too much. Oliver snapped out of his numb stupor to grasp her elbow and wrap a protective arm around her as they made their way down the stairs. She was practically invisible, sandwiched between them and he was just fine with that.

The car was blissfully silent, Felicity slipping her shoes off as soon as they were inside as Thea slumped tiredly against the window. A sharp turn of a police siren made him look up to see SCPD clearing the way and then they were gone, heading back to the mansion, no one speaking about the trial because there was nothing to say.  

“Felicity?” Thea’s quiet voice broke the silence in the car and Oliver slowly looked over to see his sister shifting to better see the blonde to her right.

At Felicity’s inquiring hum Thea ducked her head and then raised her eyes almost shyly, an attitude he typically didn’t associate with her. “Do you think...would you mind hanging out with me tonight? I just...I know tomorrow is going to be horrible and Roy has to work so I wouldn’t mind some company. I mean you don’t have to. If you’ve got plans or--”

“I’d love to,”

He knew she’d wanted to spend the night looking into the connection between the Count and the increasing rates of patients showing withdrawal symptoms and he knew they needed her to do that, but the genuine quality to her voice and the way Thea smiled for the first time all day made his chest lift and he loved her for it. He and Diggle would look into it instead.

Thea’s exuberant reply made the corners of his mouth turn up, and as she began to chatter on about movie choices and which sweets they could convince Raisa to make he caught Digg’s eyes in the rearview. He gave him a nod and a knowing look, understanding they’d be on their own that night.  

When they pulled to a stop in front of the mansion, Thea was out of the car before Digg could open the door, “Thirty minutes. My room. Pajamas are mandatory, ‘Lis!”

Felicity stared open mouthed at the whirlwind that practically raced inside, turning to look at Oliver with a shocked expression on her face. He knew his sister was overcompensating for everything they’d been through that day, but he couldn’t begrudge her that night.

He just laughed and slid a hand around her waist, “Thank you for doing this. It means a lot to her, and to me.”

“Of course, I’m happy to. But, Oliver...the Count. I was going to see if I could find the link between the people going through withdrawal and the new vertigo. It doesn’t seem to be centered in the Glades and--” she’d raised one hand to rub her temple in frustration and weariness and he caught it gently, pulling her forward until he could press his lips to the same spot.

“Digg and I are on it. I know we’re not as good as you, but we’ll do our best. I could use a night out patrolling anyways. Sitting in that courtroom all day--”

“Has left you feeling like a caged tiger? Yeah, I got that when your knee started twitching after the lunch recess and never stopped.” she leaned into him and tilted her chin up, “I just know how important this is. We...we need to get him.”

“And we will. You could use a night off though, and keeping Thea’s mind off her testimony tomorrow is all I can ask of you.”

“I’ll just feel bad if I’m watching chick flicks and eating ice cream while you and Digg are doing my job.”

Oliver sighed, resting his chin atop her head, “What you’re doing is important.”

She waited a beat before wrapping her arms around his waist, content to just stand there as they held each other.

“Be careful. Please,” she mumbled into his chest, the tremble to her voice betraying just how much she hated him being out without her there.

One hand slid along her jaw and behind her ear, angling her face towards him as he kissed her softly, a low rumble coming from deep in his throat when her tongue flicked out to trace the seam of his lips. He opened readily and she wasted no time in stroking his tongue with hers, pushing up on her toes as her hands ran up to clutch his shoulders.

“I’ll be fine,” he whispered into her mouth and she nipped at him twice more before letting out a long exhale and tucking her face into his neck.

“You’ll send me updates though, right? And if anything important comes up you’ll tell me?” there was something in the way she asked that made him pull back and look down, not liking how lost and worried she looked.

“What’s wrong? This isn’t just about tonight is it?”

Felicity tried to take a step away but he kept her within the confines of his arms and after she’d tucked her hair behind her ears and fixed her glasses she gave a small shrug but didn’t look at him, “I guess...I don’t know how this is going to work after. What if you guys get so good you don’t need me anymore. And...I’m not saying I don’t want to take care of the baby. But it’s the twenty first century and it’s half yours too, you know. So how do we balance that? How do we make it all work? Do we just set up a crib in the corner of the lair and hang some bright shiny things off the salmon ladder? It’s drafty down there. That’s probably not a good--”

“Hey, hey, hey,” he said quickly, brows drawn together as he took her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him, “I’m always going to need you. And...I don’t know how we’re going to make it work. I don’t.” he paused, letting his eyes fall closed, “But I have to believe we will.”

She blinked rapidly, breath hitching as she nodded, “Okay. As long as you promise not to replace me. Remember, I built those systems, I could destroy you in a second, Queen.”

She’d meant it as a joke but he found his heart clenching as he tugged her into him, trying his best not to hold her too tight. Because what he knew was that she could be his undoing, and it was something he couldn’t begin to consider.

Soft hands coasted up and down his back as he felt the press of her belly and tried to capture the moment into his memory. She gave him a comforting smile when he finally released her and tangled her hand with his, “Come on, I don’t want to know what will happen if I’m late.”

He let out a choked chuckle and shook his head, “She’s not known for her patience.”

“Must be genetic,” she tossed back as she smoothed a hand over her middle.

“Let’s hope not,” he deadpanned, guiding her up the steps and into the house.

“Somehow I think we’re in trouble regardless.”

He let his head fall back with an exaggerated groan that made her laugh and lifted some of the dread that had been trying to creep in.

With five minutes to spare he walked her to his sister’s door, hair in a low ponytail, wearing a pair of loose sleep pants and one of his plaid shirts. Thea tore the door open before he could say a word, grasping Felicity by the arm and dragging her inside.

“No boys allowed, Ollie.” she said with a smirk, her bright pink matching pajama set making her look years younger, although the tiredness around her eyes could still be seen.

“Alright, understood,” he said quickly, hands held up in mock surrender before gesturing towards Felicity, “Is it okay if I say goodbye to my--” and the words got lodged in his throat because he had no idea what to call her.

She flushed red and looked at her feet while Thea rolled her eyes. “Go ahead,” she said with a long suffering sigh, “Just try and keep it PG, okay?” and then she was sauntering back into the room.

Felicity stifled a laugh behind her hand as he stepped forward, “Have a good time and try not to worry.”

She tilted her head to the side and gave him an exasperated look, “I’m going to worry. But I’ll try and have a good time. Just please be careful.” she’d lowered her voice so Thea couldn’t hear, “I’ve got my tablet and phone so if you need me I can help from here.”

“‘Lis! Raisa made cookies so you’d better get your pregnant butt in here if you want any.” Thea called out making Oliver sigh.

“I’m being summoned…”

He lay a hand low on her belly, leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lips, “They’re really good cookies.”

“Duly noted,” she sighed into him, their lips hovering, neither one wanting to pull away, “But you need to go shake down some low life thugs and get us some info, and I have cookies to eat.”

“Starling appreciates your sacrifice, Ms. Smoak,” he said with a grin and she did pull back then, swatting ineffectually at his chest.

“I said keep it PG!” Thea yelled, and they both let out irritated groans.

“Love you,” he said quickly, brushing one more kiss across her mouth.

“Love you,” she replied, a bit breathless and then he was forcing himself to turn away, hands shoving deep in his pockets so he didn’t reach out and claim her again.

“You two are ridiculous. You know that right? He is never going to get away with giving me crap about Roy again, no way.”

Thea’s fading voice followed him down the hall, but not before he heard Felicity reply. “Shut up, Thea. I was promised cookies.”

“Damn, pregnant women really are touchy,” was the last thing he heard before the door clicked shut, but the smile on his face didn’t fade until he reached the car.

“Everything okay?” Diggle asked when he climbed in the front seat,

“Yeah...just hope we can find something tonight. Felicity thinks theres something with these people being admitted to the hospital and the new vertigo.”

“I’m sure if you ask nicely some hustler in the Glades might have an answer,”

Oliver shook his head, half a smile cracking his face, “Yeah, we’ll see.”

However, four hours later he was stalking back into the lair with more questions than answers.

“How the hell can he be distributing a new form of vertigo without it being on the streets? It doesn’t make any sense.” Oliver shoved his bow back into it’s holder with more force than necessary before turning to look at Digg who sat in front of Felicity’s computers.

“I don’t know, man. Felicity was right though, the number of people being admitted to the hospital with signs of going through pretty major withdrawal are increasing every hour, but they’re from all walks and from all over the city and have no priors with drugs. Nothing links them that I can see.” he replied, just as frustrated as he scraped a hand over his face, pausing to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“And we’re sure this is the new drug the Count is putting out there?”

“Nothing conclusive but...the timing is too much to be a coincidence.”

Oliver nodded, tight lipped, “I should go back out. Maybe there’s someone else who knows.”

“Oliver, you already questioned no less than six known dealers and none of them were pushing for the Count. He’s getting it out there some other way.”

He blew out an angry breath, hands balling into fists when his phone chimed.

It was a photo from Thea, a selfie of her with Felicity fast asleep on her shoulder. ‘Your baby mama crashed hard. Rescue? I can’t feel my arm.”

A huff of laughter escaped his lips and he knew without looking up that Digg most assuredly had an eyebrow raised.

“Gotta go. We’ll get Felicity to take a look at it tomorrow, maybe she’s got another idea,” and before his partner could say a word he was grabbing his things and hurrying to change.

Thea had sent two more texts by the time he returned to the mansion and he didn’t bother to knock when he entered her room. They were curled on the couch, blanket covering both of them and Felicity hadn’t moved.

“She crashed halfway through the second movie. But we did manage to destroy the cookies. That whole eating for two thing must be true.” Thea said in a hushed whisper, but Felicity didn’t so much as twitch, “Can’t really blame her though, growing another person is pretty hardcore.”

“She’d agree with you,” he whispered back before carefully moving the blanket off of her and sliding his arms beneath her sleeping form.

Once she was in his hold she mumbled his name, turning her face further into his shoulder as he straightened.

“Hey, Ollie...tell her thanks if she wakes up. I...I don’t think I would have made it through tonight without her.”

With a smile he looked down at his sister, “Thanks, Speedy. Try and get some sleep.”

He walked slowly, enjoying the weight of her against him and she didn’t even stir as he lowered her to the bed, pulling the covers out from under her. Almost reverently he removed her glasses before he made his way to the closet to change.

When he was settled next to her she turned into his side, one hand lightly running across his abdomen before it stilled against his ribs, “Glad you’re home,” she said so softly he almost didn’t hear, but her words rocked him, breath catching hard in his chest as he imagined her saying that for years and years to come.

**  
  
  
  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for being so patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just a reminder that some elements remain the same from the show and others needed to be changed to fit into the new storyline (or because I thought the original needed some help).
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I love hearing from readers!

He'd kept a worried eye on Felicity most of the morning. She'd been reluctant to get up and more pale than usual but when he asked if she was okay she assured him she was fine and had probably eaten too many cookies the night before.

The press had been just as invasive when they pulled up to the courthouse for the start of day two but Felicity and Thea handled it like professionals. Once again he felt a surge of love in his chest as he watched her link her arm through his sister's and grip her hand tight as he and Digg guided them through the crowd.

She looked better by the time they reached the courtroom, but it was even more crowded than it had been the first day and he heard her ill disguised groan when the bailiff announced the air conditioning was broken.

"The baby is turning me into my own personal, portable furnace," she quipped, trying to discreetly tug the collar of her dress away from her neck. "Why couldn't we be doing this in winter? I'd be toasty warm while everyone else froze."

He gritted his teeth because there wasn't anything he could do for her. She lay a hand on his thigh and patted it once before she had to squeeze even closer as two more people joined their already tight row.

"Do you want to sit on the other side of me?" he asked, dipping his head so only she could hear.

"No. Thea needs you. I'll be fine," she assured him, but he could see the flush in her cheeks and the fine sheen of sweat that covered her skin.

But by the time the first recess had been called he was wishing it was proper for him to remove his suit jacket. Felicity looked like it was taking everything in her to stay upright.

"Hey, you don't look good." he said, sliding a hand forward to cup her cheek and direct her eyes towards him, "Digg didn't look good either this morning. Maybe you've got the same thing."

"Since I'm pretty sure this is about the baby I'm carrying, I doubt that. I thought I'd be okay since I was just sitting here but...it's just too hot. I'm sorry."

"We're going to the hospital." he said immediately, half rising before she reached up to tug him back down.

"No we're not!" she replied, sounding exasperated, "Oliver, I'm just overheated and a little lightheaded. As soon as I get some fresh air I'll be fine."

His hand covered her belly and she squeezed it tight, "Trust me. If I thought something was really wrong I'd tell you. I just don't think I can sit in this courtroom any longer."

He sighed as everything within him told him to take her and leave, to make sure they were safe. But his sister was beside him, his mother in front of him and they needed him as well.

"Digg's outside. I'll check on him, find a spot to wait. Maybe I can even get a little work done."

"If anything changes-"

"You will be the first to know, I promise. It's just the heat in here. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm always going to worry about you," he said low and affected and she shifted closer until she could lean up and kiss him lightly.

"Love you," she whispered against his lips, and he returned the sentiment.

"I'll walk her out," Roy said suddenly and they both turned to see him standing, "Need to run to the bathroom anyways," but he caught Oliver's eye and shot a look down to Thea's bowed head. She didn't seem to be aware of anything that was going on around her.

"Thank you, Roy," Felicity said brightly, climbing to her feet but not before she had to grip Oliver's shoulder for a second to catch her balance.

"Felicity…" he drew out, half rising.

"Oliver, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. It happens. Do you know how much extra blood my body is starting to make. A lot. You didn't read this weeks email did you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her but she just smiled wider. "I'm fine," she repeated, with purpose and then looked at Roy who quickly moved to the end of the aisle and waited.

Her hand gently caressed the back of his head and he only had a second to grasp it before she was making her way past Thea to where Roy stood.

Oliver watched as they headed to the exit, glad to see when the kid offered her his arm and she took it.

His attention was pulled away when Jean turned from talking to his mother and called Thea's name. Then all he could do was support his sister as she was given last minute advice before her testimony.

Watching her go up there and get grilled by someone she considered a friend was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do.

Laurel did everything they expected from the prosecution. Thea's lack of contact with her mother for five months, her own run ins with the law, even her relationship with Roy. Jean objected when she could but the judge allowed Laurel to continue her attack with little interference.

When it was over she held her head as high as she could until she reached the seats and then she practically collapsed between Roy and Olver.

All he could do was hold her hand, knowing she'd never have the break down she needed in such a public place. There was too much of Moira in her to allow anyone else to see such a personal side.

They expected Moira's testimony to come immediately on the heels of Thea's, but it didn't and he saw Jean shift uncomfortably in her seat as yet another 'expert witness' was called instead. An icy knot grew in his stomach because he knew the prosecution was counting on Moira being her own worst enemy and saving her for last.

As soon as the judge called the lunch recess he was out of his seat, leaving Thea and Roy to follow in his wake as he not so carefully pushed past reporters and journalists trying to get a quote.

He looked left and then right as he emerged into the hallway, spotting her sitting towards the end, safely ensconced in a small alcove that mostly hid her from view.

The bench she was sitting on could barely accommodate one but he squeezed in, startling her as he half pulled her onto his lap, his relief that she seemed to be fine making him act more protective than usual.

"Ooof," she exhaled against his neck, "I'm fine, Oliver. I told you. It's at least ten degrees cooler out here and this little seat I staked out has a cushion so...I'm golden."

A noise of frustration left his throat as he pulled back to see her smiling up at him, eyes sparkling. He shook his head slightly and loosened his hold, one hand resting lightly on her leg as she shifted so their knees touched.

It was only then that he looked up to realize that while no one seemed to be paying them much attention, she was still alone.

"Where's Digg?" his voice dropped an octave, immediately on alert.

"He looked like death warmed over. I told him to go home and rest," she explained, clearly not as upset at the idea of her being left alone as he was.

"What? And he just...left?"

With that she arched one eyebrow, "Yes. Because the man was sweating buckets and could hardly stand. When have you ever seen him sick? He gives you all day and all night. The least you can do is be sympathetic when he's not feeling well and let him get some rest. Now I know you're in over protective father mode right now, so I'll let it slide, but I am not a delicate flower that's going to break. We have almost five more months of this and you will drive me crazy if you don't chill!"

By the end she was practically hissing through her teeth and he froze, not sure if he should even attempt to respond at all.

But when his mouth bobbed open she laid one finger across his lips and stopped him. "He arranged for a new bodyguard and driver who is waiting in the lobby. If you can try and not go all cave man for a few minutes I'll show you what I've discovered, okay?"

His eyes narrowed but he wisely nodded and was gifted with another bright smile.

Her tablet had slipped down between them and she pulled it out with a flourish, "Here's what I've been able to find out," suddenly becoming serious, "This is getting bad." she said quietly, turning her tablet so he could see the screen, "The cases are increasing, and it's starting to get noticed by the media. This could turn into widespread panic unless we get a handle on it."

He rubbed his temples, wishing he could be two places at once.

"I want to go back to the foundry, check on Digg, and try to figure out the connection. There is one, there has to be."

Oliver balked at the thought of her leaving and she didn't miss how he pulled back, eyes widening at her suggestion. She leaned in closer and laid one hand on his chest. "I know you don't like it, but we both can't just sit here doing nothing. And you're needed here."

He opened his mouth to protest, everything in him screaming to not let her go, but she was right, they needed answers.

With a long exhale he pulled her close, "Alright, but you're taking the car and you'll keep me updated."

"Of course," she answered immediately, "Don't worry, I'm going to be sitting in front of my computers, what could go wrong?"

He didn't reply, just turned her so his back was to the room and leaned down to give her a kiss that was over far too soon, "I love you," he murmured against her lips and she sighed into him.

"I love you, too."

His hand brushed over her belly as she gathered her things and rose to her feet, hand resting briefly on his shoulder, "I'll talk to you soon,"

He stood as well, eyes following her as far as they could.

"Where's she going?" Thea asked, suddenly at his elbow.

"She uh, wasn't feeling well, she needed to go lay down."

Thea arched one brow in slight disbelief, "If you need to go with…"

But he could hear the fear in her voice at being left alone, and his eyes cut once more in the direction Felicity had gone before he turned and wrapped one arm around his sister's shoulders, "I'm not leaving you to do this by yourself, Speedy. Everything will be fine."

Sitting through his mother's testimony and the following cross examination was brutal. Thea's hand clutched his so tight he could feel the indentations left from her nails and at the height of Laurel's almost ruthless questioning he saw all the blood drain from her face.

It was three excruciating hours where the anxiety he felt about the trial and the Count bubbled and boiled inside him until the pressure threatening to explode was almost more than he could handle.

When a recess was called late in the afternoon he bolted from the courtroom to find the nearest quiet spot from which to call Felicity after seeing her text saying she had news for him.

"Hey, how's the trial going?" she asked immediately and the relief he felt at hearing her voice made him temporarily light headed.

"All that's left are closing arguments."

"Oh wow...do you think there'll be a verdict today?"

He paused because it hadn't crossed his mind. After everything that had been put forth on Laurel's end he didn't know how the jury could possibly rule in Moira's favor.

"Hey," she said softly, "Are you okay?"

He rubbed thumb and fingers across his brow, unconsciously trying to ease the ache behind his eyes, "Just want you here," he answered honestly, hearing her slight intake of air at his admission.

"Me too," was her quiet reply and he couldn't help but smile.

"But I do have some good news. Digg got dosed too!" she said excitedly, "Ok, well, him getting dosed wasn't good, he's currently passed out on the med bay table but I took a sample of his blood and sent it to someone I know in Applied Sciences. Turns out it is a new form of Vertigo, just like we suspected."

"Is Digg okay? Why didn't you call me?" fear spiking in his chest.

"Hey, he's fine. As fine as he can be coming off of vertigo withdrawals, that is, but I didn't want to worry you until I had some answers."

He scrubbed one hand roughly across his face, pacing a small circle, hating that he wasn't with them. "I should be there," he ground out.

"You're exactly where you need to be. Besides, you didn't let me finish. I figured out how the Count's been distributing the drug."

'What? How?"

"Mobile vaccination units. Disguised in the flu shot. I haven't had one, just so you know. Not a fan of pointy things which is ironic, considering what we do…" she caught herself and he could almost see her adjust her glasses before she started again, "Anyways, that's why it was people from all over, with no prior history of drugs, and why it was so hard to detect the connection, It's actually pretty ingenious. If I didn't abhor the man I'd be impressed."

Oliver didn't respond, too stunned that it seemed to all be over so quickly. And without his involvement.

"So I've passed it along to Detective Lance. He's getting a unit together to take one of the vaccination vans and then once he's got the actual drug I can see if Applied Sciences can't manage to whip up an antidote."

She sounded so pleased with herself, proud and maybe even a bit cocky. And he knew she needed this. Needed the win as a way to prove to herself that she could still do her part.

"That's...that's good news," he managed to get out but didn't miss her sigh.

"Oliver...I know you wanted to be the one to bring him in, and you still might. There's no reason to think he'll be in the van. This is just the first step to Lance getting the evidence he needed to build an airtight case."

"I know, I'm sorry I just feel so helpless sitting in this damn courtroom all day when I should be out there."

"What did you tell me last night? You're where you need to be right now. I've got this for now. Trust me."

"I do," he whispered, "I trust you."

"Good. I'll let you know once Lance has the sample. And you'd better let me know if the verdict is going to be read tonight. I want to be there with you if it is."

"Just…please be careful."

She scoffed, her light laughter helping loosen the knot of worry in his chest, "I'm not going anywhere near that van. Stop worrying!"

He just sighed, but he knew she heard him, "Talk to you soon," she said softly, and then the line was dead.

If he'd thought sitting through the testimonies had been difficult it was nothing compared to the closing arguments. Thea flinched every time Moira's previous affair with Malcolm was brought up and every time the work 'murderer' was used. When it was over he felt exhausted, and as he watched the jury file out he realized his mother's life was in their hands.

They were allowed a few minutes to speak with her before she was taken away and then Jean turned and leveled them both with a look, "This isn't good. I'd recommend not going anywhere, it might be a quick decision for the jury."

Thea nodded blankly and then he blinked and somehow they were back out in the hallway.

"Ollie!"

His sister's sharp voice made his head snap up to see her staring at him in concern.

"Sorry. What?"

"I was just saying I was going to go grab some coffee with Roy. I don't really think I can eat anything but I need to move around...do something."

"Yeah, sure, if it makes you feel better, Speedy." he answered automatically,

"You can tag along, I don't want to leave you alone." she began but he was already waving her off.

"I'll be fine. I want to call and check on Felicity anyways."

She squeezed his arm gently and he headed in the opposite direction, finding a mostly empty corner in which to pace.

' _SCPD is taking the van at 8'_

Felicity had sent the text only ten minutes earlier and he wanted to do nothing more than go suit up and be there. But he knew he couldn't leave. As much as he'd put his family through, the last thing he could do just then was abandon them when they needed him the most.

His thumb was tapping her picture before he knew it and his shoulders released just a bit when she answered after the first ring.

"You know I have no new info for you, right?" she asked and he could picture her sitting back in her chair, arms crossing over her middle as she smirked.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," he said softly,

There was a quiet pause before she replied, "I'm glad you did."

"Jury's gone back to deliberate...Jean thinks it might be quick."

He didn't have to explain why that wasn't good.

"Oh god, Oliver. I'll come right now. Just give me-"

"No! It's okay. You need to be there for Digg and to take care of the sample once Lance retrieves it."

"I told you I'd be there for the verdict," she protested.

"And we don't know how long that's going to be. Like you said we're where we need to be. And one of us needs to be doing what they can to take down the Count."

She sighed heavily, "Okay."

He saw Jean motioning to him and he muttered a quiet curse.

"What's wrong?" Felicity asked.

"Jean wants me."

"Go. I've got this. And give Thea a hug from me and tell her to give you one too."

He smiled lightly at that, shaking his head at how she could somehow always make him feel better and then he was thumbing off his phone and crossing the near empty marble floor to meet Jean.

"Where's your sister?"

"She went to get some coffee and try and clear her head."

The lawyer just nodded, "The judge has come back and said he's not letting the jury go home. They might be close to having a verdict."

Oliver felt his stomach drop, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You and Thea need to be prepared for what that means."

"Yeah," was all he could get out. She gave him as supportive look as she could muster and then disappeared back the way she came.

Both hands scrapped roughly over his face and then across his head as he pivoted and began to pace the same stretch of floor he'd traveled earlier.

Two days of sitting, worrying, waiting had left him so on edge he knew it would only take the smallest thing to make him snap. Deep controlled breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth as he slowed his pacing and stood facing a marble column gave him as much privacy as he could expect just then. He had to get on top of it. He was the one everyone was looking to to hold it together.

He just wished Felicity was there with him.

For the next two hours he waited. Thea and Roy joined him and he watched as his sister bit her nails to the quick. Some of his anxiety lifted when he got an exclamation point laden text from Felicity saying the bust on the van had been a success and that she and Lance were coordinating to get the sample to Applied Sciences.

' _See you soon!'_ was the final message he had received from her, not sure if she was going to head straight to the courthouse when she was finished he was surprised to see her call.

He excused himself from Roy and Thea, walking a few feet away, already eagerly lifting the phone to hear her voice, "Felicity," he said with a slight lilt in his tone, despite the dire circumstances they were currently in, he knew once she was at his side again he'd be able to breath easier.

But instead of her familiar voice he heard one that made his blood run cold.

"Oliver...it is alright if I call you Oliver isn't it?" the Count drawled, "Imagine my surprise when my mouse in the SCPD tells me theres a lovely little blonde who has ties to Starling's own vigilante. And that this nosey little blonde has arranged to meet with one of the city's finest to work out an antidote to my vertigo."

"If you've touched her-" he growled, fear lacing through him.

"Tsk, tsk! No interrupting, Oliver...or should I call you the Arrow? You see she's not just  _some_  blonde is she? No no no, she's the woman all over the news who's having your baby! And when I realized you were the one who tried to buy from me last year...too much coincidence I thought. You'd never allow such...moonlighting, would you, Oliver? I suggest you hurry before I finish this quality Scotch you keep in your office, it would be a shame if anything unfortunate happened."

Before Oliver could reply the line went dead and the world spun crazily for a second before he was striding for the stairs, the Count's threats echoing repeatedly in his head as he struggled to even breathe.

"Ollie! Where are you going?" Thea called out incredulously from behind him.

He faltered, having completely forgotten about the trial and the verdict and his sister. His only thought was focused on getting to Felicity.

The words were choked when they emerged from his throat, "I have to go."

"But the jury!"

He whipped back to look at her hurt, confused expression but felt no remorse.

"It's Felicity," he bit out and then ran, taking the stairs two at a time.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for your continued interest and support. Sorry for the brief break from this story. I appreciate your patience. Enjoy! And please let me know what you think!

Oliver didn’t remember snatching the keys from the driver as he ran from the courthouse. He didn’t remember barreling through red lights. He didn’t remember throwing the car into park outside Verdant or how the door didn’t shut all the way behind him as he sprinted for the back entrance.

He did remember white hot focus as he tore down the stairs of the foundry, already ripping off his tie to see Digg slumped in a chair half asleep.

“The Count has her,” Oliver barked, harsh and clipped, continuing to shed his clothes as quickly as he could.

Digg tried to rise to his feet, swaying like an oak during a hurricane, “What! How?”

“I don’t know! She told me she wasn’t going near the van.” he tried to keep the accusation from his tone but knew he failed.

“She didn’t! You know I’d never let her do that and she’d never be that reckless. She left about an hour ago to meet Lance. She was going to drop the sample off at Applied Sciences and then head to the courthouse to meet you.”

“Well he got to her first.”

Unable to think about what could be happening to her at that very minute Oliver strapped the quiver to his chest, and grabbed his bow, Digg’s protests that he was coming faded into the background as Oliver headed for the exit, he had no time to lose.

The familiar roar of the Ducati under him did nothing to calm his fears, all it did was allow him the freedom to use sidewalks, and stairs as a way to get to Queen Consolidated as quickly as possible.

Breaking into his own building wasn’t difficult and by the time he reached the executive level his focus was narrowed to only one thing; doing whatever he had to do to keep Felicity safe.

His footfalls were silent, heavy black boots trodding the familiar path that usually only saw soft Italian leather and four inch stilettos. It wasn’t until he caught his reflection in the windows that he realized he’d left the hood down and realized it didn’t matter.

The only sound was the low hum of the air vents and as he approached their darkened offices he had to forcibly shove down his fear and anger; emotion would only cloud his mind and he couldn’t risk failing.

Her desk was empty, shadows falling long and dark across the floor. With his heart hammering he turned to the right to make his way into his own office.  

He couldn’t lose her.

He couldn’t lose _them._  

With his bow held tight in his left hand he kept his steps even and the only indication he gave when he finally laid eyes on her in the conference room was the way his fingers tightened around the grip.

The first thing he noticed was the bright pink of her dress. A memory from that morning flashed through him, he’d walked in on her in the closet, standing in front of the full length mirror, one hand smoothed over her stomach making her bump that much more pronounced. Her eyes had sparkled when they met his in the reflection, the little shrug she’d given him as she playfully flounced the ruffle of fabric around her middle had made him smile.

Now a red haze filled his vision. She looked terrified. Her wrists were tied to the chair and behind her the Count sat as if he didn’t have a care in the world, casually dragging her ponytail through his fingers.

It was that action that made Oliver raise his bow, arrow nocked in an instant and as much as he wanted to meet her eyes he knew he couldn’t. If he looked at her just then he’d be lost.

The Count rose, Felicity’s hair slipping from his fingers one last time as he stood behind her on the other side of the glass, “Pretty swanky offices. You can see all the destruction your mom caused from up here.”

“What do you want?” Oliver growled, patience already strung as tight as it would go. His eyes dropped for just a second, her scared whimper cutting through him as he saw her fear, but it wasn’t for herself, it was for the baby.

**  
  
**

“World peace and personal satisfaction, though not necessarily in that order. You poisoned me and put me in a hole. You have no idea how much I hated you for that.” as he talked his hands came down to curl around her shoulders and her revolted shudders sent flashes of rage flaring through his veins. The tremble of the hand holding the arrow made him grit his teeth and take two more steps to the left, almost to the opening to the conference room.

The Count smirked, letting his hands trail slowly across Felicity’s neck as he drew them back, each movement either to elicit a response from her or Oliver, “My new operation...everything I’ve done was to draw you out.”

“To do what?”

“This!” he snarled, drawing a gun that he began to fire immediately.

Oliver had no choice but to dive for cover behind the couches. The leather and metal frame provided adequate protection but he could hear the pings and dings as glass shattered, however, it was Felicity’s gasps and muffled cries that made him tense.

“You’re going to have to try harder!” his control slipped as he shouted the challenge, the Count’s only response was more bullets and in an instant he made his decision.

Oliver cut around the end of the couch, staying low as he saw the Count drag Felicity forward.

He brought his bow up, arrow trained on the man who held the woman he loved. Her head was wrenched back, belly even more noticeable and he couldn’t help the way his eyes dropped, everything fritzing to white in his head for a second before he tramped it down again.

“So now we move on to plan B.”

Oliver could only look on in horror as the Count pulled out a double syringe, drawing his arm back menacingly, “She might survive the dose...might…” he simpered, needles only inches from Felicity’s neck, “But what about the little one? Your choice.”

Time seemed to slow as the needles were suddenly lowered to point straight at her middle.

He didn’t hesitate.

Felicity’s cry of _“Oliver!”_ wasn’t a warning. It wasn’t a plea for him to stop. It was a request. It was a prayer. It was the raw, ragged sound of a mother who would do anything to save her child and he responded in kind.

One

Two

Three

The arrows flew with no thought. There was no time for second guessing. There was no time to consider other options.

His family was in danger. He reacted.

Oliver’s mind had gone blank, pure instinct, training, and muscle memory taking over until he heard the crack of glass breaking.

When he blinked it all rushed back. The Count falling out the window, the fletching of the arrows that were buried in his chest catching the lights for a split second before they were gone from view. Felicity falling to the ground in a crumpled pink heap. His own breath rushing back into his body, hand still next to his eye from where he’d released the final arrow.

It was Felicity’s muffled gasp that snapped him out of his rage.

She had one hand braced on the floor, the other spread across her belly. It was that sight that made his veins run cold with fear, that made his hands begin to shake and his gut churn.

In an instant he was stumbling forward, dropping to his knees in front of her, as his bow clattered forgotten against the marble.

She startled at the noise, the small scared sound that spilled from her lips causing him to move on instinct, “Hey, shh shh shh, you’re safe. I’m here,” he soothed in a voice that sounded nothing like his own.

But her eyes lifted to meet his and he was already gathering her towards him when she fell apart. One hand cupped the back of her neck, the other falling over the one that lay protectively over the baby.

“Are you okay? Felicity, please--” he pleaded as she shook against him.

Fear swamped him when she didn’t reply, his head filling with white noise as horrible scenario after horrible scenario threatened to overwhelm him. Everything he’d had to shove aside earlier, everything he’d had to ignore in order to do what he had to do was now rushing back.

With a half strangled moan he pulled away, hands running over her from her face, shoulders, wrists that still showed signs of being tied checking her for injuries. But when both palms flattened over her middle, the small bump still firm and round he could feel his resolve begin to splinter.

“Felicity. Please.”

Her head jerked up as if she was seeing him for the first time and the lump in his throat was too thick to speak around.

“Oliver…”

Wild eyes darted everywhere for a second. To him, to the floor next to her, to her right as if she still expected the Count to be there.

“You were shot,” her unfocused gaze landed on his left bicep, trembling fingers lifting in an attempt to brush over the spot he hadn’t even noticed, but her arm fell limply back to her lap.

“It’s nothing,” he stuttered out dismissively, “Are you okay? Is the...is the baby...did he?”

Her head shook erratically, loose hair falling into her face as she tried once again to lift her hand to his wound. When her fingers lightly touched the leather he felt the first sting of pain and she didn’t look up as she talked, “No...he...he just grabbed me, tied me up...he didn’t hurt me though.”

Oliver sucked in a sharp, swift breath at that because she had most definitely been hurt.

“I think...I think the baby is okay. I don’t know.”

Lower lip wobbling she finally turned glazed eyes on him and he could see the stark terror that was still there, “He was...the baby and the drug, and…”

Breath leaving his chest in ragged gasps he fell forward until their foreheads met, hand still pressed against her middle.

That’s how they stayed until shouts from the outer office broke the silence.

“SCPD!”

Oliver froze and somehow it was Felicity who recognized the voice before he did, just managing to slide his hood up and over his head before the familiar form of Quentin Lance entered the office.

“Ms. Smoak! Are you--” his words cut off as he caught sight of them, and Oliver could see him stop, gun pointed in front as he took in the scene before him.

He knew he should run, knew he should grab his bow and bolt from the room but he couldn’t bring himself to leave her, to leave them. And by the way Felicity’s nails were digging into his leather glove he didn’t think she wanted him to go either.

“Ms. Smoak,” Lance began again as his weapon lowered.

When neither of them moved they heard him swear under his breath, gun sliding into his holster as he came a few steps closer.

“Backup’s only ninety seconds out. You gotta go.”

Oliver didn’t respond immediately and he moved in further, “Son. You need to go so you can come back.”

It was the softening of his voice and familiarity with which he spoke that sent a shot of fear racing down his spine.

Lance knew.

Felicity’s wide eyes met his and in an instant he was centered, everything narrowing to her. She told him with one look that it was okay, that she’d be alright, and that she understood.  Small hands relaxed some and then wrapped around his, squeezing once before she tried to give him a tremulous smile, “Go. I’ll be okay.”

He began to rise, every cell in his body protesting the thought of leaving her but he knew he had no choice, “I love you. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he said for her ears only, pushing into her mouth for a bruising kiss before he stood, head still angled down and turned towards Lance, “Take care of her,” he growled and then disappeared into the shadows. The last thing he saw was Lance crouched at her side, slipping an arm around her shoulders as she tried to stand.

* * *

Oliver was sure that the next twenty minutes were the longest of his life.

Without his team for backup, without Digg’s almost omniscient ability to plan for everything he was forced to head back to the lair to change.

By the time he was once again tearing down the steps of the foundry there was enough sense of deja vu to leave his head spinning. The terror he’d felt at knowing Felicity had been taken by the Count now merging with the terror he felt at not knowing if she and the baby were okay was destroying him. Digg was no where to be seen and he could only hope the man had somehow gotten himself to the scene and was with Felicity.

He wanted to call but the wasted seconds that came between him and getting back to her as soon as possible seemed pointless. With his heart thudding almost painfully behind his ribs he hastily bandaged the wound on his arm and threw his suit back on, not bothering with his tie as he bound back up the stairs.

The streets directly around Queen Consolidated were blocked although he could see the red and blue lights from numerous police cars bouncing crazily off the buildings from a quarter mile away. He drove the Ducati directly onto the sidewalk until it stopped only inches from the yellow police tape already strung up to block the way. He hopped it easily, eyes scanning the area where two ambulances were parked.

A rough voice and a strong arm caught him about the chest and it was only the flash of a badge in his periphery that kept him from eliminating the officer who had stopped him.

“You need to stay behind the line, sir.”

“Do you know who I am?” he roared, “Let me through!”

Recognition crossed the young officers face just as he heard Lance shout, “Let him through!”

Oliver angrily shook off the officer’s hold, head whipping to the left to see Felicity sitting on the end of an ambulance, Digg at her side and Lance kneeling in front of her.

It was a surreal experience, his hearing blocked everything out but his own breathing, his vision tunneled until all he saw was her, unaware of anyone or anything else as he sprinted towards her.

She was in his arms in an instant, the blanket around her shoulders half falling off but he didn’t notice and she didn’t either. For a long moment he just held her, felt the way her back lifted and fell with each breath she took, felt the warmth of her skin beneath her palm, felt her lips press against his neck as she clung to him even harder.

“Are you okay? The baby?” he asked desperately as he pulled back, hand wiping away tears and wisps of hair from her face.

She only nodded and he turned a dark, heavy look to the EMT in the ambulance, “Did you look at her? She’s fifteen weeks and four days pregnant. Is she okay? Is the baby okay?”

“Other than some bruising and minor symptoms of shock she seems fine.” the woman answered succinctly.

“But what about the baby? Did you check the baby? She’s fifteen weeks and four days--” Felicity’s fingers closed around his wrist to forcibly drag it down to her belly, for some reason he needed them to know exactly how far along she was.

“Sir, we don’t have that sort of equipment with us. But Ms. Smoak assured me that she was never struck in the abdominal area nor did she fall. Babies at this age are very well protected. There shouldn’t be anything to worry about.”

However, the EMT’s overly calm delivery was more than he could handle and he turned the full brunt of his glare on her, “So you don’t know. That’s what you’re telling me. Why hasn’t she been taken to the hospital?”

“Oliver!”

A hand wrapped around his upper arm just above his elbow and tugged, “Come on son, give her a minute to finish getting checked out. Your man can stay with her, nothing’s going to happen to them.”

The haze of fury that had fallen over him lifted and all he could see was Felicity staring up at him with widened eyes. He met Digg’s gaze and even though he still looked like hell Oliver knew he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Lance gave one more pull and with a sigh he carefully set Felicity back down. Her hand caught his, fingers tangling together as he let himself be pulled away.

They didn’t move far, only ten feet and Lance positioned them so Oliver could keep Felicity in his line of sight at all times. All he could focus on was how just a few days earlier Lance had warned him against this very thing.

“I’m sorry,” the detective said gruffly, causing Oliver to look at him in surprise. He saw a shared guilt there that he connected with in an instant.

“I brought her the sample. Stood right over there,” he gestured towards the main entrance, “Watched her walk in and wave to the guard at the desk. I don’t...I don’t know how he got to her. I swear If I had any idea she was in trouble I wouldn’t have left.”

Oliver just nodded, anxiety filling him as he waited for the rest to crash down around him but it didn’t come. Lance leveled him with a look and then shook his head almost ruefully, “Every last bit of it makes sense now. And she’s...she’s something alright. First thing she made me do before we even got down the elevator was make sure Applied Sciences got the sample so they could start working on it. Apparently she’d had a chance to put in it her bag and it was never touched.”

Lance shrugged, looking around, eyes stopping when they landed on the area that had been roped off, where Oliver knew the Count’s body lay atop a car with three arrows protruding from his chest.

“Dinah was about four months along with Sara when she fell down the stairs, carrying Laurel in her arms. It wasn’t bad, but I remember how scared I was for her, and the girls too of course but Dinah...she never flinched when they set her ankle, refused to take pain meds because of the baby. She…” he waved almost dismissively before turning back to meet Oliver’s eyes, “Your girl...she’s made of strong stuff. She’ll be okay.”

Oliver hadn’t said a word and he wasn’t sure what he could or should say. He knew without a doubt that Lance was aware of his secret identity, he knew who was responsible for the dead body that lay not that far away, but he wasn’t mentioning any of it at all.

A long controlled breath left his lungs and Lance clapped a hand on his back, “There we go. You’re gonna be a father, Queen, get used to that feeling.”

His eyes landed on Felicity who was talking to the EMT, “And if the universe has a sense of humor you’ll have daughters. Many, many daughters.”

The detective seemed to find humor in his statement, walking off with a shake of his head to talk to another officer, leaving Oliver feeling slightly dumbstruck.

“Oliver.”

Digg’s voice cut through the din that had filled his head and when he jerked his head up he saw his partner with a bemused expression and Felicity giving him a tired half smile.

He was at her side in three long strides, dropping down in front of her so her could be at her level, hands resting on her knees which she immediately took into her own.

“Hey,” she said quietly and a wave of rightness passed over him so swift it made his eyes sting. He leaned forward, pressing kisses to her knuckles as he tried to get some sort of control over his emotions. It was her soft touch on his head that made him let out a sigh and look up.

“We’re okay,” her words were slow and purposeful, “There’s no reason to think the baby was affected at all.”

“The hospital? Your doctor? I’m sure she’d come if we called.” he asked worriedly.

“I just want to go home, Oliver. Please just take me home.”

His heart seized in his chest and he knew in that instant there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her.

“Lance said I can give my statement tomorrow. And Applied Sciences should only need another hour to develop the antidote. Digg already offered to be the first test subject.”

Slowly he stood, and she rose as well tugging the blanket tighter around her shoulders, he made to shrug out of his jacket but she stopped him with a tight grip at his elbow, “Your arm,” she said beneath her breath and he remembered the gun shot wound he’d received earlier.

She pressed into his side, head tucking under his chin as she wound her arms about his waist, “Take me home, Oliver.”

Digg tossed him the keys to the car he’d brought, “I’ll make sure the antidote gets distributed. Get some rest.”

“Thank you,” Oliver said with meaning, but Digg just avoided his gaze, his guilt over what had happened to Felicity still too present to mention.

Felicity pulled away to give Digg a hug, whispering something that only he could hear. He shut his eyes tight before returning her embrace, “Get some rest,” he ordered again and Felicity shot him a mock salute, then she was back under Oliver’s arm and they were walking away from the building, away from the man he’d killed, away from the horrors of the past few hours.

She was silent as he helped her into the car, making sure she was buckled in before he crossed to the driver’s side, seeing how small she seemed as she curled into the seat facing him.

Once they were on the road he reached over to grasp her hand and she latched on to it almost greedily, whatever inner reserve of strength she’d found to get her through was quickly fading.

The sharp ring of his phone was unexpected and harsh but the display on the dash stating the caller had both he and Felicity sitting up.

It was Thea.

The trial was over.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the one you've been waiting for. Probably more awaited than the baby being born, I'd wager. Hope it's been worth it. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!!

Oliver could only stare at the display announcing his sister’s call, forgetting how to even make the simplest of responses as it rang twice more. It took Felicity shifting in the passenger seat for him to press the button on the back of the steering wheel and answer.

“Ollie! It’s over. It’s done,” Thea cried before he even had a chance to say her name and he felt his stomach sink.

Felicity’s nails digging into his palm brought him back and when he risked a glance over to her he could see how white she was, guilt splashed across her face that he wasn’t with Thea just then.

He quickly raised their joined hands pressing his lips to her knuckles before he let out a quick exhale and leaned his head into her too cool skin, hoping she knew that there was no place he’d rather be.

“Thea…”

“Not guilty!” she blurted out sounding half excited, half surprised, but mostly just relieved. “They said not guilty on all counts. She...there’s paperwork to process and then she can come home, right now, tonight!”

He was grateful they were at a stoplight because for a second his mind went blank. It didn’t seem possible. He’d known how bad it was. He’d known how much evidence was stacked against his mother. Never would he have guessed she’d be found not guilty on all the charges.

“Where are you? Is Felicity okay? You...you left, and…” in the span of a few words her voice switched from concerned, to ill disguised hurt with a tinge of betrayal.

“She’s...something happened at the office, it’ll be on the news. She’s okay now.” he couldn’t bring himself to verbalize it, he didn’t know if he knew how.

“Now? So are you coming to the courthouse?” she sounded so young, so vulnerable. He hit the gas too hard when the light turned causing the car to jolt forward, Felicity’s gasp and frantic release of his hand to grab onto the dash and door making him curse at his carelessness.

He let out a huff of annoyance, his frustration and residual anger over what had happened earlier in the night took over, “No, Thea we’re heading back to the house.” He wanted to pound the steering wheel, to push the car to its limit, to have some sort of release for what was threatening to explode inside him.

Silence from his sister and his now empty hand made him shoot a glance towards Felicity, the lights from a passing car making the tears slipping down her face glisten for a second before she was in shadow once more.

“Speedy--” he breathed out, tone softer and full of apology.

“We’ll see you back at the house then,” she said quickly, too rattled by the past few days to successfully hide how much she was forcing herself to sound unaffected.

The distinct noise of the call disconnecting seemed to echo in the now silent car. He scrubbed one hand over his face, wincing when it pulled at his now throbbing wound but he was glad for it. By focusing on the pain it gave him somewhere to channel the other emotions that were threatening to take over.

A block later he knew he was in control enough to reach for Felicity’s hands, she had both of them in her lap, cupping her belly. Oliver slid his fingers into her palm, knuckles pressed into her as she gripped him tight and they remained quiet while he finished the drive to the mansion.

The press was thankfully not waiting for them at the front gate when he pulled through which meant his mother and Thea hadn’t left the courthouse yet. It also meant the police had managed to keep quiet that Felicity had been the one held hostage by the Count, and Oliver thought he probably had Quentin Lance to thank for that. But he knew the onslaught was coming. The Queen’s would be page one news for days.  

He parked as close to the front steps as possible, racing around the car to reach for her door before she could attempt to get out on her own, but when he opened it he found her sitting in the same spot, eyes staring vacantly ahead.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, dropping to a crouch to be at eye level with her, one hand coming out to lay on her knee.

Felicity jerked at his touch, hand splayed over her middle before her eyes cleared and he knew she was actually seeing him.

“I’m sorry,”

“Don’t apologize, I…” his jaw clenched tight as a flash of her tied to the chair, looking terrified and helpless went through his mind.

“You killed him,” her voice was flat and emotionless and so unlike her.

Oliver’s stomach dropped, “He had you and the baby--”

“You didn’t have a choice. I know,” she twisted in her seat, knees bumping into his chest as she lifted a hand to brush over the spot on his arm where his injury lay and then up to his face to trail gently across his temple.

“I told you when this started that I’d do anything to protect you.”

Her eyes welled with tears as she nodded, “You did,” she breathed out as a whisper, leaning forward to bury her face in his neck.

All the air left his body at once as he gathered her to him, scooping her into his chest, the scratchy blanket given to her by the paramedics falling forgotten to the seat as he rose and turned to climb the stairs. She didn’t protest like he expected, but he wouldn’t have put her down for the world. He needed her in his arms where he knew she was safe.

The door opened before he had a chance to pause, the warm, knowing face of Raisa greeting him as he stepped into the foyer.

“It’s on the news now, Mister Oliver, all of it,” she said sagely as she looked at Felicity in concern. Her eyes then locked on his, hardening for just a second, _“You protected your family. You did well.”_

Oliver froze, Felicity shifting in his hold to turn and look at Raisa as well, because she’d just spoken to him in Russian and the weight of her words was heavy.

Then it was over, and she turned that soft, kind look to Felicity, “Take her to bed, Mister Oliver. I’ll bring up something hot to drink very soon. I thought Mrs. Queen and Miss Thea would like something to eat when they arrived.”

“Thank you, Raisa,” he replied through a thick voice, not trusting himself to say anything else.

They were halfway up the stairs before Felicity’s fingers ran along the edge of his collar, head nuzzling into the hollow of his shoulder, “What did she say?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” he replied immediately, his focus now on getting her upstairs where he could look her over and make certain she was safe.

But he should have known Felicity wouldn’t accept his dismissal, “Oliver…”

“She...I think she knows.”

Felicity sucked in a sharp breath, hand curling into the fabric of his shirt as he reached the top of the stairs and began to head down the hallway.

“I guess it’s the night for that, huh?” He felt her hesitate, and the way her body filled with tension in his arms, “I’m sor--”

“Don’t.”

He cut her off abruptly, “Don’t say you’re sorry. The only thing I regret about tonight is that I couldn’t stop you from being taken. Everything else I would do again.”

The bed had already been turned down and as soon as he sat Felicity on the side he dropped to his knees in front of her, hands bracketing her belly as he finally allowed what had happened to slam into him.

Every bad thing that could have happened seemed to roll through him and he was helpless to stop it.

_Felicity being shot._

__

_Felicity falling out the window along with the Count._

__

_Two needles plunging into her middle as the syringe was depressed._

__

_Blood pooling around her as she lay slumped on the floor._

__

A soft hand trailing through his hair and down the back of his neck along with quiet words eventually made their way through.

“You’re shaking,” she said, voice full of worry as her fingers softly scratched through the stubble along his jaw and slid under to gently tip his chin upwards, “I’m right here. You saved us. We’re safe.”

“You almost weren’t--” the words choked off, throat too thick to continue, the fierce burning behind his eyes making him slide forward even further, arms wrapping her hips as he dropped his face to press into her belly.

“I can’t lose you,” the words were muffled by her clothes, and he couldn’t stop the way his lips pressed into the soft swell that hid their child. A stray thought made him wonder if the baby could hear him. He couldn’t remember just then.

“You not going to lose me. Never.” she whispered fiercely, hands running over his head and back, trying to bring him comfort any way she could.

A ragged, horrible breath escaped from his lungs and he didn’t move because it was all still too much just then, “He had his hands on you and...I wanted him dead.” he growled, just stopping himself from digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her hips, instead he flattened his palms to the mattress to fist the sheets instead, “But when he threatened the baby--”

“I know.” she stated, strong and sure and the memory of her calling his name reverberated in his head. She knew exactly what he had felt. The hot rush of something beyond protectiveness that had taken him over. It was old, ingrained, something at the cellular level that had nothing to do with what his name was, or what he’d experienced in his life, it superseded all of that.

“You’re not a monster. You’re not a killer. You’re a father.”

The words hung in the air, swirling around him until he heard them again and accepted them with another stuttered exhale as they settled on his shoulders like a mantle.

There were long minutes where he just held her, or rather she held him. When the air passing through his lungs no longer felt like knives he slowly raised his head.

Her eyes were red rimmed, hair falling out of her normally sleek ponytail and he immediately shoved the remainder of his issues aside because she needed his full attention.

“Hey, what do you need?”

Her mouth opened immediately to say ‘nothing’ but then it clanked shut as her eyes clouded, “A shower. I...I need a shower. He--” she shook as one hand raised to cover her neck and Oliver saw red.

“Felicity,”

He was on his feet, stance wide, hands clenched at his side as unimaginable thoughts rolled through his mind. Three arrows hadn’t been enough. He should have emptied his quiver.

“No! Oh god. No.” she was standing too, hands clutching his desperately but he couldn’t get them to release, every muscle in his body as tight as it would go as he waited for her to finish, “He...touched my hair and my shoulders, that was it. That was it.” she repeated.

His arms were around her, holding her just as tight as he had at the ambulance, needing another minute.

“How?” he asked, voice still more affected than he would have liked but as he drew back far enough to see her face she seemed to understand.

“You know I’d never have gone if I’d known,” she began, chin wavering only slightly and he knew he needed her to know he wasn’t angry at her.

“I know. I know that. John said you were meeting Lance to get the sample,” his words were softer now as his hands trailed slowly up and down her arms.

Her head dipped in one quick nod, “He met me outside the office. I thought he was going to give me a lecture, about you and me and the baby but he didn’t. But I think he still wanted to. He probably didn’t understand why I was helping the Arrow while I was with you. Not that he has to wonder about any of that anymore since he knows. He didn’t arrest you though, that’s a good si--”

He dropped his hands to her shoulders, squeezing gently to break her speech. Her eyes flew to his in surprise, both of them still for a second before another shudder rolled through her.

“What happened after that?” he prompted quietly.

She blew out a long breath and continued, “I took the sample, told the Detective goodnight and went inside. Everything was fine until I got to the elevators. He--” she bit her lip and looked away, eyes shutting tight for a second, “He was waiting there, in the shadows. I didn’t even know until the doors opened. The next thing I knew he had me from behind.”

He wanted to put his fist through the nearest wall, instead he pulled her into his chest again, tucking her head under his chin.

“I should have known he was there. Digg’s always telling me to listen to my senses and not be caught off guard, but--”

“You thought you were safe. You were in our building. This is not your fault.”

A half-sob, half-exhale cut across his neck, hot and quick as her arms banded about his back.

He held her until her heartbeat didn’t feel like that of a hummingbird’s under his hand, finally leaning back to take her face in his hands, “Still want that shower?”

“Very much,” she answered immediately, doing her best to give him a smile. He couldn’t resist dipping his head to meet hers, the kiss going from soft and reassuring to passionate and needy so fast it made his head spin.

They were both breathing hard when he pulled back, “Sorry,” he murmured but she had a half glazed expression that made him think she wasn’t sorry at all.

Her palms were hot as they pressed against his shirt, nails scraping along his back in meaningless patterns and he knew if he kissed her again he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Let’s get you in the shower,” the low, gravelly tone betrayed his real feelings and the way she looked up at him through her lashes sent a flare of heat down his spine. It was an unintentional innuendo she would say and he had to clench his teeth to keep from imagining himself joining her.

But she was the one who stepped back, putting much needed distance between them and an unspoken agreement was exchanged. She knew now wasn’t the right time.

He led her into the bathroom, not dropping her hand as he reached into the massive walk in and turned on all the shower heads.

“Do you want me to stay?” the words slipped out, he hadn’t meant to ask.

Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth causing him to suppress a groan. His thumb and forefinger captured her chin before he could stop himself, running over the still pink flesh even though her lipstick was now long gone.

“I’ll be okay,” she said shakily, and this time he knew it was because of him and not the terror she’d been through.

He slid his hand up to cup her cheek, loving how her eyes shut and she leaned into his touch, “Okay. I need to make a few calls. Do you want anything?”

Her nose wrinkled, “No. I don’t think I could eat, but some of Raisa’s magic tea would be nice.”

“I’ll be here when you get out,” he promised, letting her know that he wouldn’t be gone long.

He dropped one more kiss to her lips, making sure to keep it short before he stepped away.

“I’ll be okay,” she assured him, and as her chin rose he believed her. She was the strongest person he knew.

“I love you.”

This time her smile was wide, “I love you.” she returned and he felt like he could actually walk out the door and be parted from her if only for a little bit.

“Leave it open.” she called and the knot in his gut returned hard and twisting. Instead of saying anything he did as she asked, walking back into the main room.

One hand was already searching his pockets for his phone, the other scrubbing through his hair before pinching the bridge of his nose as he thumbed almost angrily through his contacts and hit ‘call’.

“Dr. Sanders, this is Oliver Queen,” he said without preamble when the phone was answered.

“Mr. Queen, I’ve just seen the news. How’s Felicity? I can meet you at the hospital in less than fifteen minutes-”

“She’s not...she’s home.”

“Was she cleared at the scene?” the doctor asked briskly.

“They said she was fine but--”

“You’d like a little more reassurance.” she finished for him, and he nodded even though she couldn’t see him.

“Has there been any cramping? Tightness? Pain? Any bleeding?”

“No.” he said immediately, “At least I don’t think so. She hasn’t said anything about that.” another flash of Felicity with blood pooling around her legs struck him hard and he had to brace one fist on the desk until he could banish it.

“That’s good. If she didn’t fall and there was no direct trauma to her abdomen she and the baby are most likely physically fine but I can still meet you if you’d like.”

“I’m afraid the press isn’t going to let us go anywhere easily and I’d rather not put her through that. Could you come to us?”

“Of course. Tomorrow morning? From what you’ve told me there’s no reason to worry.”

It was her calm, straight forward tone that allowed some of the tension in him to lessen, “If you’re sure.”

“Let her sleep. If anything serious crops up, call 911 and then call me. I’ll see you in the morning, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver didn’t remember telling her goodbye or how the phone ended up back in his pocket. As he slipped it back in his breast pocket he pulled out the image of the ultrasound and stood staring at it until his eyes stung.

With a jerk he was striding for the door, determined to get the tea she wanted and be back upstairs before she was done in the shower.

The house was still quiet although more lights were on than had been when they’d arrived.

Raisa was coming towards him, tray in her hands as he stepped into the foyer, “Mister Oliver, I’m sorry I didn’t get up sooner.”

“It’s fine. Felicity only wants some of your ‘magic tea’ as she calls it.”

Her expression lightened as she nodded towards the small teapot, “Enough for two cups and something simple if she changes her mind about eating.”

He gave her a grateful look as he slid the tray from her grasp, “Thank you. Have my mother and sister returned?” his eyes cut behind her but he didn’t hear either of them.

Raisa’s gaze lowered for a second before she stepped back, hands folding in front of her. “They have. Mrs. Queen is in her room.”

Oliver’s confused expression caused her to sigh. “Thea?” he asked.

Even Raisa’s many years of careful professionalism couldn’t stop the look of disapproval that crossed her face. “Miss Thea has gone to work. When Mrs. Queen went to her room she--”

Oliver shut his eyes, letting his head tip back as he sighed in frustration. He didn’t need to hear anymore. Thea had expected and needed to be near their mother and she’d let her down. “I’ll make sure to talk to Thea in the morning.”

As he turned to leave she spoke, “I’m sure Mrs. Queen wouldn’t mind if you stopped in to see her,” she said in what he was sure he thought was a helpful suggestion.

He merely lifted the tray in answer. Felicity was his priority.

The small smile Raisa gave him let him know she thought it was the correct decision. “Of course, Mister Oliver. Let me know if you need anything else.”

The shower was still going when he reentered the room. He sat the tray on the table next to the bed and headed for the closet, wincing as he stretched to slip off his jacket and then his dress shirt. A quick glance to his bandage showed that he’d bled through the gauze.

He slid into a pair of loose fitting sweats and stripped the white t-shirt off, allowing himself to wince in the privacy of the closet. He probably needed a few stitches but cleaning and rebandaging would have to do.

As soon as he stepped out he was struck by the silence that met him.

“Felicity,” he called out, long strides eating up the distance to the bathroom, hand outstretched to push the door open, just stopping when he remembered she would most likely be naked on the other side.

“I’m done. Be out in a minute.” she said quickly, voice a little too high and he almost pushed in without thought, instead he fell back against the wall, head making a low thud as he forced himself to just breathe.

A light touch on his arm made his eyes snap open, looking down to see her right next to him, dark blue towel wrapped around her, hair combed back in wet strands that were already starting to curl.

She had that lost, empty look again, the one he wanted to make sure never returned.

“How are you?” he asked quietly, reaching for her as she stepped towards him. Without her heels she felt smaller than usual when he tucked her against his chest. Water droplets dripped over his skin, making him shiver but he ignored it.

She didn’t answer, instead she let her fingers trail up his arm, eyes fixated on his wound. “Let me fix this.”

“No--”

“Please,” her chin lifted and he could see how much she needed to do this.

He nodded once, but grasped the hand that lay on his arm, raising it until his lips could brush the reddened flesh around her wrist. He was going to fix what he could too even though it would never be enough.

She stepped back, moving past him as she headed towards the closet and he forced himself off the wall.

By the time she returned he’d placed the first aid materials on the counter and had his hands spread wide, gripping the edge, head bowed as he tried to force away the tension that was once again filling him.

Felicity slipping under his arm to stand in front of him made him open cloudy eyes to see her right there, pressed between him and the pale marble at her back. She was wearing one of his henleys, not a dress shirt, and somehow the way it threatened to slip off her shoulder was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

Without a word he moved his hands in to grasp her waist, barely having to make an effort to boost her up to sit on the counter. Her mouth dropped open in a breathless gasp as she clutched his forearms for a second. Then their eyes met and she purposely opened her legs, allowing him to move in as close as possible. When her thighs put the barest of pressure on his hips he let out a low growl, head falling forward to find the skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder that had been tempting him.

She braced her hands behind her, arching into him, air hissing from between his teeth where they were scraping the pale column of her throat as his fully erect cock sought out her heat.

For a moment he lost himself, all he knew was her scent as it filled his senses, the feel of her skin beneath his palms as he worked his way beneath the shirt and the way she had already wrapped her legs around his ass and was drawing him even closer.

She clutched at his shoulders, nails biting into his skin as her head fell back until it met the mirror. His name tripped past her lips, breathless and full of want, but it wasn’t until he registered the swell of her belly between them that he finally tore away from her.

Her face was flushed, lips plump, eyes dark and sparking as she stared up at him in surprise.

“We can’t. I shouldn’t have...the baby and what happened…” he tried to back up further but her legs were still locked around him. He threw his hands up, knowing he had to remove the temptation to touch her again, but his chest was still heaving and the thrum of heat going straight to his cock didn’t want him to stop.

Felicity pushed half dried hair out of her face, sitting up straighter which meant her hot core pushed into him even harder and they both groaned. “Don’t stop. I don’t want you to stop. I’m okay. I wouldn’t lie to you about this.” she said slowly, voice lower than he’d ever heard it before. Her small hands met his, palm to palm, fingers threading together before she drew them down.

“Felicity--” it was mostly a growl, half question, half plea and he knew all it would take would be the slightest assurance that she really did want this as much as he did.

She placed his hands back on her waist before slowly crossing her arms over her front, never breaking eye contact, “Don’t make us wait any longer.”

Then she drew the shirt over her head, tossing it behind him, leaving her sitting in front of him in nothing but pale blue underwear.

**  
  
**

Time shifted, or stilled, or something else he didn’t quite understand. He lasted until she caught her bottom lip with her top teeth and then he lunged.

His tongue slid through her parted lips, tangling with hers, tasting fresh mint and a deeper taste that he’d learned was nothing but her. The feel of her bare breasts pressing into his chest made him groan and she was sinking into him, there was no other word for it. Every soft curve she had seemed to mold to his frame. When she sucked on his tongue he gathered her closer and lifted. Their first time wasn’t going to be in the bathroom.

Her rumbling laugh as he moved into the bedroom wasn’t what he had expected.

He stopped halfway across the room, pulling back to stare down at her, fingers alternating between gripping and kneading her ass. She held his face in her hands, smile only growing wider, “Since we’ve already made a baby it’s not exactly our first time.”

Oliver froze because not only did he apparently speak without realizing it, she was also right, it wasn’t their first time.

The soft pads of her thumbs stroked over his cheeks as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips, “It’s okay though, it feels like it is.” He could see how open she was just then, believing in him, trusting him, loving him.

“And I wouldn’t mind if you hurried up a bit,” a wicked twist of her hips followed her words and he was suddenly moving again as she latched her hot mouth to his jaw, working her way back to the spot behind his ear that apparently made him groan.

When he reached the bed he laid her down carefully, one knee planted on the mattress as she slid down slowly, legs falling apart automatically around his thigh. The sight of her before him was almost enough to make him come.

He wanted to take his time. He wanted to find the secret hidden spots that made her thrash in the sheets. He wanted to drive her to the brink and then back off only to drive her back again.

But when her quick nimble fingers shot forward to push the waistband of his pants down his plans went to hell.

The pants were gone, her breathy gasp all he could hear as he laid his body over his, careful to keep all his weight on his arms as he once again found her neck. She pushed up against him, hard peaked nipples brushing against his chest.

He sucked a spot on her collarbone before making his way to the other side, not expecting to be stopped by her hand fisting in his hair.

“If you don’t touch me I might explode, or they might, I don’t know,” she sounded desperate and when he looked down she didn’t stop moving, twisting one way and then the other, breasts arching towards him.

He brought a hand up to cup one and she keened so long and loud he went completely still, a shot of cold fear going through him until he saw the look of total pleasure on her face.

Tentatively he stroked a thumb over one turgid tip and she let out another cry, this one even higher pitched, panting.

“More, please, so good.” she managed to say between breaths.

He took a firmer grip squeezing the full heavy flesh in his palm, making another slow stroke as he dropped his head and sucked the nipple into his mouth.

Her mouth dropped open in silent sound, hips jerking northward, trapping his ready cock between them. He couldn’t help grinding into her pelvis and she pushed back as he continued to suck.

He only took his mouth off of her long enough to mutter a low curse. She was about to come undone and he’d barely touched her. If she reacted like that when he sucked her nipples he couldn’t wait to find out what she did when he was between her thighs.

Felicity had one hand clenched in her own hair, the other gripped his shoulder. Both eyes were shut tight as her head went from one side to the other, small high sounds escaping her throat, but no more words.

He took one more draw, letting his teeth scrape over the tip before he pressed open mouthed kisses down her sternum until he reached her navel. The soft swell of the baby was less noticeable with her laying down but he could still make out where her skin was already being pulled taut.

 

He kissed a path across the top and down until he hit the last barrier between them. Fingers hooking on each side, he drew the thin fabric down her thighs, only sitting up long enough to drag it off her legs.

One broad palm ran up her leg from knee to hip, pushing her open to his inquisitive gaze as she continued to move under him, unable to keep still.

He couldn’t help himself when he dragged one finger through her obvious wetness, she cried out again and it took everything he had not to just thrust into her at that very moment.

Her hands reached out, falling to his wrist, just brushing his abs and he jerked, hard breath blowing through his lips. She sat up halfway, eyes full of lust and need and when her hand trailed purposely over his abs again and then moved lower all he could do was let his head fall back with a groan as her small hand wrapped around his length.

She gripped him at the base, not too hard, but with enough pressure that he definitely knew she was there. A small knowing smile crept over her lips as she slowly began to stroke.

The heavy tingling in his balls began to grow and he knew it would only take another minute of her hand on him and he’d lose all control.

He captured her hand in his on the upstroke, “If you keep this up it’s going to be over.”

She sat up even further and squeezed, “Good. I need you now. Next time we can--”

He didn’t give her a chance to finish, surging forward to cover her mouth with his as he sunk two fingers into her hot channel.

She was more than ready as she fell back, tiny whimpers spilling from her throat. Then it was his name, as she pleaded with him and in an instant he was right where he’d wanted to be.

The tip of his cock slid easily through her slick lips, and he couldn’t bite back the groan that started deep within his chest as he pushed in, making himself go as slow as possible.

She’d gone still beneath him, and he thought the air must have frozen in her lungs like it had in his. When he blinked through the haze of lust that had overtaken him at the first feel of her he saw her eyes on his.

One nod is all he needed as he thrust forward in one fluid move. They both cried out and he wasn’t sure where he ended and she began. Everything became a fog of nothing but pleasure and desire, more than he’d ever felt before.

When he dropped a hand between them to find her clit her voice was hoarse and the long, drawn out ‘yes’ he pulled from her made him continue. The rhythm he’d had began to falter as the pressure in the base of his spine grew.

Her small hand slapping his arm caught his attention, “Roll,” she demanded and he abided.

As she settled above him they both groaned when she adjusted her hips, somehow sinking even further over him. Her hands braced on his pecs and when she began to roll her hips his vision threatened to give out.

Her breaths grew shorter, higher, and he kept himself as still as possible, jaw clenched tight until he felt her begin to flutter around him and the lowest, sexiest moan emerged from her mouth.

His hands dropped to her waist and he began to piston into her, her internal muscles milking his cock in a vise grip that had him tipping over the edge with a shout of his own as black spots danced in front of his eyes.

She collapsed forward, head pressing into his throat as he wrapped his arms around her, hands stroking up and down her back while they both tried to regain their breaths.

“Best second first time ever,” she stated so matter of factly she could have been giving him numbers in a board meeting.

He laughed, warmth filling him as he held her closer, tenderly brushing wild hair from her face. With one more soft kiss to her temple he lifted her off of him and to the side, a surge of masculine pride going through him as she groaned in disappointment when he pulled out of her.

As quick as he could he was back with a towel, but she hadn’t moved from the sated, limp state he’d left her in. She hummed her approval as he cleaned her up, jumping with a gasp when he couldn’t resist one more taste of her nipple.

“God, they’re so sensitive,” she said half dreamily, hand coming up to cover her breast, “I thought I was going to come just from you touching them.”

Somehow his cock twitched at that and he couldn’t help the grin that lifted the corner of his mouth as he slid back into bed, “Is that a challenge?”

Her eyes sprang open, “Oh,”

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future.” he promised and she couldn’t hide the shiver that went through her at the thought as he tugged her into his embrace.

She snuggled into his side, head finding the spot she liked on his shoulder when her chin lifted and she reached over to touch his left arm. “Your injury,”

Like being doused in cold water everything they’d been through that night came rushing back. “A few more hours won’t hurt it. Do you need anything? Your wrists?” he was already starting to move from the bed, cursing himself for not taking care of her first.

“Oliver, stop. I’m fine. I have everything I need right here. I just want you.”

With a sigh he moved back, wrapping an arm around her as she resumed her spot. But a finger poked into his gut made him pull back some and look down.

“Stop thinking so much.” she ordered, “We just had mind blowing sex. Don’t ruin it by being mister broody.”

He started to protest and then stopped, “Mind blowing, huh?”

She poked him again and he grinned.

“I love you,” she murmured against his skin, snaking an arm across his rib cage and holding tight.

His lips brushed her hair as he ran one hand down her side until he found the swell of her belly, protectively surrounded by both of them.

He whispered the words back, but her slow, even breaths let him know she was already asleep.

Sleep didn’t come as easily for him. For hours he lay there wide awake holding his entire world because he’d almost lost it.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Seems like once these two crazy kids broke the sexy times seal they just didn’t want to stop. Hope that’s okay. :) Enjoy the new chapter!! And please don’t be afraid to drop me a line and let me know what you think. I love hearing from readers.

Oliver didn’t wake up gently. He woke up to three heavy reverberations pulsing through his body. One for each arrow he’d put into the Count’s chest.

His eyes sprang open, wide and a little wild and for a second he didn’t see the bedroom or Felicity sitting next to him. The sound of cracking glass and bones breaking as gravity and velocity merged was the only thing he could hear.

Then he blinked, shaking his head hard and a soft hand on his forearm slid down to wrap around his fingers. When he looked up he knew where he was.

Felicity was perched on the side of the bed, hair a tumbling mass of curls he rarely got to see. She had one leg tucked under her, the other dangling half a foot off the floor, and she had a pile of medical supplies around her. She was also still gloriously naked.

“I thought I could change your bandage without waking you. Should have known better, with your freaky ninja skills.”

She was trying to sound light, as if his chest wasn’t still heaving, his breath still struggling to calm. But he could see how she held herself a little stiffer than normal, how one hand was clamped hard around a gauze pad, a roll of medical tape swinging off her little finger.

“Sor-”

Then she moved, a finger whipping up to lay across his lips, “Don’t.”

One word, but full of nothing but determination and purpose. She had no intention of letting him spiral into a pit of guilt and blame.

They were quiet while she finished. She was focused on taping the bandage in place, he was focused on lowering his heart rate.

Soft fingers smoothed the last of the tape, then moved to stroke over his bicep, “There, that should do it as long as you don’t go and do anything ridiculously manly.”

He felt the edges of his lips begin to twitch when a fine sheen on her wrists made him stop and he realized with a sickening drop of his stomach that she’d treated her own injuries.

As carefully as he could he took her hand in his, turning it every way, inspecting the still tender looking skin she’d spread cream on, “I should have taken care of you last night.”

She paused, head tilting to the side as she gave him a reproachful look that was quickly replaced by a smirk, “Oh you definitely took care of me.”

A flare of heat rose in his chest as he remembered the sound of her crying out beneath him only hours earlier.

Her eyes sparkled with mirth and a bit of mischief as two small hands landed on his shoulders and pushed backwards.

She slid onto his lap, the tangled sheet the only thing between them. When she flipped her hair over one shoulder his half erect cock swelled in an instant.

“You’re under _my_ care right now.” she said, voice purposely dropping an octave as she looked up at him through long lashes, “So you should let me take care of you.”

His hands had already found her hips, stroking over smooth skin, his thumbs swirling closer to the joins between her thighs and pelvis and by the way she sighed and pushed down on him he knew it was welcome.

“You sure about that?” he asked slowly, settling against the headboard as his hands encircled her ribcage before moving deliberately north, remembering how she’d reacted to having her breasts touched.

Her eyes darkened, a flush of pink spreading up her neck as her breaths became shallow. His nightmare faded away, the sight of her above him erasing everything bad.

When both of his palms cupped the heavy fullness of her breasts her eyes slid shut with a long almost relieved sigh. He brought his legs up, pushing back just enough that her back was supported by his thighs and he watched with a sly grin as any intention she had of being the one in charge melted away.

Her hands fell away from his chest to rest loosely on his stomach and when he circled both thumbs over her already hard nipples she arched into his touch.

Every move was slow, deliberate. With her lids closed tight she didn’t know where he’d go next and the tiny tremors that worked their way through her body let him know she was enjoying the anticipation.

He took his time, drawing his knuckles over the taut flesh so lightly he didn’t think she could feel him, but she did. Her hips were moving in an almost constant undulation, sometimes making him clamp his jaw tight as she ground into him.

Her nipples were pebbled and peaked, the color quickly going from a light pink to a duskier shade the more he played with them. A low moan worked it’s way out of her throat when he pinched them both at the same time and he almost rolled her under him as he watched her gulp, the muscles in her neck a ripple of motion that sent a throb of desire straight to his cock.

He knew he took her by surprise when he leaned forward only a few inches to suck hard, using his tongue to press the hardened nipple to the roof of his mouth. Her body surged into him, her thighs clamping around his hips and he cursed the sheet between them. If it wasn’t there he could have slipped into her right then.

Instead he teased the underside of the breast he was laving with his mouth, wondering if he could indeed make her come from that alone. By the way she was moaning under him, sounds coming from her that could never be written he thought it was possible.

He pulled off that breast with a wet pop, taking a second to admire how red and plump it looked before he made his way to its twin, dropping open mouthed kisses from one side to the other.

Her head had fallen back, hair laid out against his shins. If the sheet wasn’t there the ends of those golden strands would probably be tickling his balls and the thought made his hips lift into hers.

She had begun to rock into him, her breaths no more than short pants when he licked small little circles around the other breast. He grasped it firmly, getting closer and closer in to where she wanted him the most. Her movements becoming more and more frantic the higher she climbed.

He sucked hard over the nipple just as her hips widened even further and he dropped a hand down, finding her clit with his thumb as she gave a wild cry and fell apart in his hands.

Felicity collapsed bonelessly against his bent legs, chest rising and falling erratically as he stroked her slowly helping her come down. Trailing his fingertips over her open thighs she shuddered and jerked with a gasp trying to draw her legs up but he used his forearms to keep them wide around his hips.

Her head came up, chin tipped down as if the weight was too heavy for her to hold up just then, eyes still glazed and full of pleasure.

“I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you.” she stated, breathless.

“Well, you did challenge me last night.”

Blue eyes wider than he’d ever seen them, her mouth dropping open in shock, cheeks going pink, he was almost dumbstruck by how gorgeous she looked at that moment. She swallowed hard and once again he found himself staring at her throat. As if she could read his mind her look of surprise turned knowing.

She sat up on her knees one palm going flat on his sternum as she once again pushed him back until he was reclined against the headboard. “As much as I like a demonstration of your ab strength you should stay put.”

The hand that had pushed him back fell down until she was running one blunt nail along every dip and ridge of muscle she encountered, a wicked gleam flashing in her eyes. One hand reached back putting pressure on one knee and then the other until he dropped them both to lay flat. “Good boy,” she praised as his eyebrows raised into his hairline but he remained silent.

Then she tipped forward until her breasts were pressed into his chest and whipped the sheet off of him from behind her. He barely had a second to suck in a sharp breath before she was settling back down except for now her hot, wet center was laying against his throbbing cock.

She slid forward once, then twice, the slick lips of her sex falling on either side of him and he groaned, grabbing at her waist to either still her movement or lift her up so he could drive himself into her, he wasn’t sure.

She made the decision for him, scooting down his body until he was pressed into the top of her stomach instead. They both let out small noises of disappointment but his was quickly stifled when her hot mouth began to suck along his collarbone.

Her hands roamed his chest freely, and when the flat of her tongue laid over one of his nipples licking slowly before flicking quickly over the tip he heard a strangled sound pass his lips and felt her smile against his skin.

He gathered a handful of her hair, threading his fingers through to hold it at the nape of her neck because he wanted to see her face, but when she used her teeth to lightly bite his nipple he gripped harder and instead of wincing in pain she moaned with pleasure.

Mercifully she abandoned the nipple she’d now teased to a height that had his cock twitching with every touch. Tongue and lips blazed a path down the center of his chest, taking her time as she fully explored his abs, but every point of contact only made him that much harder. Each breath was short and ragged and when the bottom of her chin bumped into the tip of his cock his head shot up with a groan, staring at the ceiling and wondering if he’d be able to control himself once her mouth was on him.

He didn’t have to wonder for long. One second he could feel just the tips of her hair brushing along his thighs, the next she’d slid between his legs and taken him into her mouth.

She hadn’t put her hand around him, she hadn’t licked the top first, or sucked on the head. She’d simply opened her lips and slid him right in.

Both hands were in her hair, a hoarse cry coming from deep in his chest and when she moaned he felt each vibration, the flat of her tongue working back and forth against his length as she moved slowly up and down.

It took everything in him not to hold her head and thrust hard into her mouth. The pressure building at the base of his spine and low in his balls was growing out of control. Her tongue swirled, as she rose again, hollowing her cheeks as she increased the suction and before she could take him down once more he tightened the grip in her hair and pulled her up.

“I want to be inside you when I come,” he growled, vision almost blurring at the vision she presented. Both his hands cupped her head, fingers tangled in her golden strands, her lips were swollen and parted, dropping into a pout as his words registered.

It was the way she stuck out that plump lower lip that had him moving. She was flat on her back and under him before she could say his name and when he entered her in one swift thrust she did say his name as a scream as she arched into him.

Hands braced above her shoulders he drove into her. Her hips fell open in surrender as her back bowed. The angle he was at pushed his cock along her top wall, and the tiny mewls rising steadily in pitch was all the confirmation he needed to keep going.

Sweat dripped down the to the hollow of his back, the tension rising from low within him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. All it took was one hard vice like grip of her silken channel and their shouts mingled in the air as white stars burst behind his eyes.

He caught himself before he could collapse on top of her, rolling to the side with her tucked against him as they both lay panting, trying to regain their breath.

Felicity was dragging a slow finger up the center of his chest, around the edge of his Bratva tattoo and then down again before repeating the track. He pushed hair from her face, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“We’re really good at that.” she stated in an almost dazed voice.

Oliver couldn’t help the bark of laughter that he let out, holding her closer, “Just think how much better we’re going to be once I know every single inch of you.”

He hadn’t meant for his voice to come out so low and affected but the thought of having the opportunity and time to be with her again and again sent a rush of heat to his cock that had been softening.

Felicity’s breath caught, her eyes darkening, and when he saw the barest hint of her tongue flick out to lick her lip he knew she was thinking the same thing.

“Can’t wait,” she whispered, tilting her head back and forward in open invitation for him to kiss her.

Just as their lips met the shrill ring of the bedside phone broke the quiet of the room.

With a groan of irritation he lifted his head high enough to see which line was lit, “That will be Raisa wanting to know if we’re coming down for breakfast or if we want it sent up.”

As if directed Felicity’s stomach growled and he had his answer. Oliver grinned before sliding his arm out from underneath her, making sure to dip down and press his lips to her belly, “Don’t worry, little ninja, we’ll get you fed, and your mom too.”

After he’d arranged for a tray to be brought up he turned to see Felicity sitting against the headboard with an almost perturbed look on her face.

“I’m perfectly capable of going down to the kitchen, Oliver.”

“And when the doctor gets here and checks you out then I won’t have a problem with it.” he countered

“The doctor is coming here?” she asked incredulously, “My doctor?”

“I called her last night. I just wanted to make sure--”

“You understand that we’ve had sex twice. Pretty amazing, intense, somewhat acrobatic sex. But you don’t think I can walk to the kitchen?”

His mouth opened and shut in futility and then a wave of worry and guilt swamped him. Had he hurt her? Had he hurt the baby? She’d assured him she was okay but they hadn’t been checked out her doctor. Something could be wrong and he could have made it worse.

Cool hands cupped his cheeks, “Hey, come back to me.”

She was kneeling on the bed facing him as she looked at him with brows drawn in concern.

“I told you last night I felt fine. I needed you last night. You do not get to walk this back.” she tried to sound firm and in control but he recognized the fear behind her words and her belief that he would say he regretted what had happened.

He blew out one long breath and then another before he reached up to cover her hands with his. “I could never regret you. But you still stay here until you’re cleared. Please.”

She sighed but nodded and then let out a small surprised shriek as he picked her up and swung her back to settle once again against the pillows. “I thought I told you not to do anything ridiculously manly!” she said in mock reprimand, but her words held no heat.

With a grin he pecked her lips, drawing the covers up, “That doesn’t count.”

He found their clothes tossed haphazardly across the floor as he made his way to the bathroom and on his way back he tugged on the pants he’d been wearing the night before and regretfully dropped the shirt she’d stolen from him in her lap as she distractedly scrolled through her phone.

“Hmm?” she barely acknowledged his presence, just plucked the sleeve of the henley up and away from her screen and kept going.

With a shake of his head he sat on the side of the bed and snaked a hand under the sheets to run up her thigh. That did break her concentration and when her eyes flashed up to meet his he could see the immediate heat there as well as a bit of confusion since she hadn’t heard him approach.

“I don’t mind if you stay like that all day, but I have a feeling you’ll yell at me later if I let Raisa in here and you’re naked.”

Her cheeks pinked and without a word she put her phone to the side and quickly pulled the shirt on. “Sorry, Digg texted me and then I checked into the antidote dispersal and the police logs.”

“So it worked?” he felt a wince of shame because he hadn’t thought once about getting the antidote distributed or how his partner was. His only concern had been for Felicity.

“Digg’s good.” she said with a knowing look, “The antidote wasn’t that difficult to manufacture and once it got out there how people had been infected they were lining up to get help.”

“Good.” he replied with a stiff nod, because all he could think about was how if she hadn’t been trying to take the sample to Applied Sciences the Count wouldn’t have found her.

Her hand found his and squeezed tight but she didn’t speak, she didn’t need to.

A small tug and he leaned forward until their foreheads met. The small tremor he felt go through her made him believe he wasn’t the only one falling into memories of the night before. He’d just started pressing kisses to her skin, working his way to her mouth when a soft knock at the door interrupted.

Felicity’s stomach growled again and then they were both laughing. “Get the food, I’m starving.” she directed, and with one more sure kiss he slid off the bed and strode to the door.

He was content to watch her eat. Watch how she savored each sip of the single cup of coffee she allowed herself. Watch how she started to eat the fluffy French toast in small, dainty bites and ended up shoveling it into her mouth as fast as possible, moaning around mouthfuls and declaring Raisa a goddess.

When she finally pushed the tray away, licking a trace of syrup off her thumb the breath caught in his chest, his heart suddenly thudding so strong behind his ribs he didn’t know how they stayed intact. This was his future. He’d made it through the other side. He knew what he wanted and who he wanted standing next to him. As she let out a contented sigh on the last drop of her coffee before slipping off the bed with a groan he remained silent, eyes following her as she made her way to the bathroom, looking like there was no place in the world she could possibly belong.

“What time is the doctor coming?” she called as he heard the shower start, her voice echoing off the marble tiles.

He didn’t know what she saw when he stepped into the room, but she froze, hands stilling on the hem of the shirt she was about to remove.

“Oliver?”

He stalked forward, hands bracketing her face as he stared down at her, “I love you.” the intensity and need for her to understand made his voice throaty and low.

With softening eyes she stared up at him, fingers trailing along her forearms until she could wrap them around his wrists, “I love you.”

“I’m going to love you for the rest of my life.”

“Oh-”

Whatever else she was going to say was swallowed as his mouth closed over hers. Her lips moved beneath his as he poured everything he’d been feeling into that kiss. Every fear. Every certainty. Everything had narrowed to her.

Her arms banded about his waist, head laying against his chest as she caught her breath.

“Wow. You might have to help me in the shower, I’m a little dizzy.”

He let out a growl, purposely setting her away from him, but he did grab the bottom of the shirt and drew it over her head. “If I get in there with you, no one will be getting clean.”

She visibly shivered, nipples hardening, “Later?” one raised eyebrow meant she was up to no good as she slowly walked to the shower and opened the door, looking at him over her shoulder in open invitation.

“Later,” he agreed, taking another step back and her laughter followed him out of the room.

By the time she was finished he’d changed and checked in with Digg himself who was more than glad to hear they were all taking the day off. The head of security at Queen Consolidated had sent an email saying it would take at least twenty four hours to have the damage to the office repaired and he was in no hurry to return just then. He didn’t think Felicity was either.

She emerged from the closet wearing loose pants and one of his grey t-shirts. Her eyes met his and she shrugged, “Thought I’d sample the full array of shirts available to me.”

“I won’t stop you.”

There was another soft knock and when he opened it he found Raisa, “Mister Oliver, there is a Dr. Sanders here for Miss Felicity, should I send her up?”

He saw Felicity flinch in his peripheral vision. “Yes, please.” leaving the door cracked he was at her side in three long strides, hands gripping her upper arms. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

She’d paled, fear dulling her eyes, “I just...I mean I think everything is okay, but what if it isn’t? I can’t even feel the baby move yet. I wish I could because then I’d know, but…”

She came easily into his arms, leaning heavily into him as he held her tight, pressing his lips into her slightly damp hair. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“You really think so?” her uncertainty sent a surge of protectiveness running through him.

“I know it. This is just to make sure.”

“Knock, knock.” a voice from the doorway made them both turn to see Dr. Sanders waiting, black cases in both hands. “You’ve got quite the worried…” her shrewd eyes cut over them with a small smile, “...partner, Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity’s gaze slid to his at the doctor’s word choice to describe them. He wasn’t quite certain himself if there was a word right then that adequately described them, but partner sounded good until he figured it out.

The doctor sat the cases down as if she was in her own office before crossing to pull the chair away from the desk. Her brisk, no nonsense attitude hadn’t changed a bit. “So, from the way the news tells it you were in the wrong place at the wrong time?” she asked as she slid her glasses up her nose and dug around in one of the cases she’d brought, waving Felicity closer as she did.

Felicity stuttered forward, “Uh, yes, that’s right.”

Dr. Sanders made a few understanding noises, “I asked Mr. Queen all this last night, but I’m funny in that I also like to ask the person with the uterus that’s carrying the baby as well.”

He wiped a hand over the back of his neck at her censure, but Felicity giggled, sitting down on the side of the bed and he realized the doctor was just trying to put them at ease. Oliver moved behind her, coming to stand near the head of the bed as she rolled the chair to sit in front of Felicity.

“Any pain? Cramping? Bleeding? Tightness?” as she questioned she pulled out a stethoscope and began to take Felicity’s vitals.

“No. Nothing like that. I was…” she stumbled a bit, looking to him for a second, “I was scared. But I wasn’t really hurt. Just my wrists and I fell on my side but it wasn’t hard.”

The doctor just nodded, picking up each wrist and inspecting them before she moved on. By the time she’d taken her temperature and blood pressure without saying another word Oliver thought he might explode.  

“Everything seems fine. Your blood pressure is normal. The bruising on your wrists should heal on their own. No fever.”

 

He started forward. Knowing Felicity was good was a relief but it wasn’t only her. He saw her hands spread over her belly and the way her brows pinched together in worry.

Dr. Sanders put her equipment back, shaking her head. “Do you two really think I’d come here to check on mother and baby and not take a look at the baby? Lay down Ms. Smoak and we’ll take another peek at this little one.”

Twins breaths of relief escaped as both he and Felicity couldn’t hide their reactions. Oliver moved quickly, feeling like he was going too fast and yet too slow at the same time. He stacked the pillows and took Felicity’s arm as she scooted backwards on the bed.

The second case the doctor had brought in was sat at the end of the mattress near Felicity’s feet, and when it was opened he saw a small box with a screen on the front. Switches were flipped, a long cord was plugged into the front and by the time Dr. Sanders turned to Felicity with the ultrasound wand in her hand she had the shirt pulled up and her pants pushed down, the soft swell of her belly ready.

“See, you’re a pro already.” Dr. Sanders quipped, squinting at the screen as she made a few adjustments and then squirted the gel just below Felicity’s navel.

Her hand creeped up without looking, needing reassurance and he took it, moving closer until his left hip rested just above her shoulder, eyes locked on the screen just like last time.

The black field turned to static as soon as the wand hit the gel but almost instantly they could see the baby, legs and arms all moving. Her hand gripped his tighter but he saw how her shoulders relaxed and he felt his do the same.

“Someone’s energetic this morning, what did you have for breakfast?”

“Just French toast and--”

“I’m kidding. This is completely normal activity.”

Felicity’s eyes were bright as she stared at the screen, “The baby...it looks so much bigger now.”

Oliver had to agree. Before he’d had a hard time telling what was what but there was no doubt this time.

“Ollie, do you have a sec--”

Thea’s voice came from the still open door and they all turned to see her looking shell shocked two steps in.

“Oh god. I’m sorry. I’ll just come back later.” she gulped once, trying not to look at the screen and Felicity's bare stomach and failed.

She had spun and was almost into the hallway before he heard Felicity call out her name, “Thea!”

“Go, get her.” she directed and he rose, finding his sister frozen in the doorway. He knew she was hurting. He didn’t know what had happened with their mother the night before but he knew his sister wasn’t in a good place.

His hand landed on her shoulder, coaxing her to face her. She tried to keep her emotions hidden and failed spectacularly.

With a sigh he pulled her close, hand cupping her head as she clung to him. “You’re going to tell me what happened.” he said so only she could hear. When she nodded he let her go and she stepped back with only a single sniff.

“I’m sorry I barged in.” she said quietly but before she could try to exit again he was reminded why he loved Felicity as much as he did.

“Thea, don’t you want to see your niece or nephew?” she was looking at his sister with a smile, hand patting the spot to her left and Thea didn’t hesitate, she zipped around the end of the bed and gingerly crawled next to Felicity, staring in awe at the screen.

Oliver’s heart swelled as he took in the sight and made his way back to his spot, listening as Dr. Sanders pointed out the hands and feet, the curve of the spine, the tiny beating heart.

“Everything looks good. We’ll get you back in week after next and should be able to find out the sex then.”

Thea’s eyes lit in excitement. “I hope it’s a girl!” she squealed and then clamped a hand over her mouth, “Unless you guys really want a boy. But I can’t wait to start shopping for real.” she shot Oliver a look over Felicity’s head and he just glared back, remembering how much grief her last shopping excursion had caused. She merely beamed and stuck her tongue out at him.

“You know we don’t have to get pink for a girl and blue for a boy. It is the twenty first century.” Felicity chimed in.

As Dr. Sanders packed up her things she hummed her agreement, and then locked a pointed gaze on Felicity, “No more getting taken by crazies. Not something I enjoy seeing on the news about one of my patients.”

Oliver stood straight, “Don’t worry. It’s not going to happen again.” he sounded harsher than he intended but he couldn’t hide how he felt.

Felicity’s hand slipped into his, holding tight and allowing a small amount of peace to enter.

“Thank you for coming, Dr. Sanders, we appreciate it.” she said and the doctor just nodded.

“I can see myself out,” she assured them, picking up both her cases.

They hadn’t made it to the door when he heard his sister and Felicity already in deep discussion about baby furniture and Felicity directing Thea to pass her the tablet that lay close by.

But when Oliver reached the door and pulled it the remaining few feet open he froze. On the other side, staring right at Felicity and Thea curled on the bed together, Felicity’s belly still exposed, was his mother with an unreadable expression.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for your patience. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I’d love to know what you think.

Dr. Sanders gave Oliver a look that said ‘Your problem, not mine, buddy.’ and with a polite nod to Moira was walking down the hallway, leaving nothing but tension and uncertainty swirling in the doorway.

“Mom. Hey.”

Out the corner of his eye he saw both Felicity and Thea’s heads snap to the right. Moira blinked once before she set her face, clearing her throat.

“Why don’t we talk in the hallway,” he suggested, hand coming out to guide her away from the door, turning as he closed it behind him to see Felicity grasping his sister’s hand and giving him a look of support.

His mother was dressed for the day. Impeccably tailored pants and a blouse in a soft cream color. She didn’t look like someone who had just spent months in prison.

“I’m glad you’re home.” he said honestly, watching as the hard set of her jaw relaxed and she stepped forward to embrace him.

“I’m very glad to be home as well, Oliver.”

When she pulled back there was an expectant look on her face, as if she was waiting for him to apologize for not being at the courthouse when the verdict was read or coming to see her the night before.

The silence between them stretched a few more painful seconds. Moira took a deep centering breath, gaze dropping to the floor before flicking to the closed door and when she looked back up he knew she understood where his loyalties now resided.

“Thea told me what happened to...Felicity. She looked the story up on her phone. I hope she and the baby are well.”

Oliver felt a rush of anger go through him at how unaffected she seemed by what had happened, shoving his hands deep into his pockets to keep control. But her face was open, this was Moira Queen trying.

“That was the doctor,” he said with a nod down the empty hall, “Everything looks good. I was just trying to be careful. I almost lost them last night and I can’t--” he bit off his words, cursing himself for revealing too much, but that rush of helplessness had come over him again, spearing his chest.

Her hand landed on his arm and squeezed right over his injury. Oliver gritted his teeth, forcing himself not to flinch or move away even though a flare of white hot pain ran from his shoulder to his fingers.

“I understand. Oliver. If anyone understands it’s me.”

He nodded stiffly, trying not to let out a breath of relief when she slid her hand down to his wrist before falling away, but the throb running through his bicep helped bring his attention back to where it needed to be.

“Mom...what happened with Thea?”

Moira’s eyes fell shut for a long moment, looking resigned, “I’m afraid I disappointed your sister last night. Once we knew you were home and safe she was so excited to spend the rest of the night with me and...I simply couldn’t. I haven’t been alone for months. She said she understood but I know she was making an effort for my benefit.”

Oliver couldn’t keep the look of censure out of his expression, shaking his head, barely keeping himself from saying that the one who had needed to make an effort had been her, not Thea.

“I know. And I’ll make it up to her.”

He nodded, not certain how far a day of lunch and shopping would go to mend the wounds Thea had received.

“It’s all so...I wasn’t expecting this.”

For the first time he saw true vulnerability in his mother and a hint of something that looked to be fear. His brows drew together, but before he could question she’d schooled her features, smiling up at him.

“It’s time to look forward and put this all behind me.” the smile was forced, but a lifting of the hairs along the back of his neck warned him there was something else, and now was not the time to push.

“Of course. I’m just glad you’re home.”

She gave him a real smile this time, “Thank you, darling. And...Felicity...she’s staying here now.”

His hands clenched harder, “Yes. It’s not safe for her to stay at her place with the press and...I want her here.”

It was a statement. A challenge.

But before she could reply the door opened behind them, Thea standing tall, chin jutted out as she locked dark eyes on her mother.

Thea held her gaze then deliberately stepped out and shut the door again, turning to address him, “Thanks for letting me come in, Ollie.” her voice and look had softened, “I’ve never seen anything that amazing before.”

“Of course,” he replied with a smile, and she threw her arms around him, making him stifle another groan.

“I’ll be back later, I have to convince Felicity that she does in fact need all the baby things.”

He gave an exaggerated groan, “Why do I have a feeling I’m going to regret this?”

Thea rolled her eyes, “We’re rich, big brother, I think it’ll be okay.”

Moira cleared her throat, moving forward, gently clasping Thea’s elbow so she had no choice but to turn and face her mother.

“Thea...would you like to have brunch with me?”

The offer hung in the air and for a second Oliver thought his sister might refuse. But she recognized the olive branch being offered and took it.

“Sure Mom, it’s your first day back we should do whatever you want.”

Moira blinked rapidly, face softening as she moved closer to Thea and Oliver held his breath waiting for her response.

“I’d like to spend it with you.”

Thea gave a brilliant smile, purposely sliding her arm through Moira’s linking them at the elbow, “Then lets go. I’m famished and Raisa doesn’t like it when brunch runs past lunch.”

There was still a strain in her voice, and it was obvious she was being too animated, too excited for someone who had looked so devastated earlier, but his sister was tough and she’d lived through too many months of not having their mother with them, she wasn’t going to lose that now that she had her back.

“You’re absolutely right, we shouldn’t keep her waiting.” Moira said with a voice that sounded tight and affected, her eyes never leaving Thea’s.

As they walked off arm in arm neither of them looked back. The breath he’d been holding was finally released with a purse of his lips as he ran one hand through his hair, watching until they turned the corner.

Felicity was still on her tablet when he quietly reentered the room, apology at the ready, but she was oblivious to his presence, her entire focus on the screen in front of her as she flipped from one to the other, each one showing what looked to be a different crib, but the stiff set of her shoulders and crease between her brows looked out of place.

“Found anything you like?”

He’d kept his voice low but she still jumped, one hand going to turn off the tablet the other laying over her chest, eyes wide and startled behind her glasses.

“Sorry,” he said quickly, sliding the device from her as he sat facing her. “What’s wrong?”

Felicity shifted to make room for him worrying her lip and avoiding his gaze. “Nothing. I know it’s probably too early to be picking out cribs, but Thea seemed so into it even though she said...nevermind, its not that important.”

She didn’t sound convincing however and it took him catching her chin in his hand to get her to look at him. “Hey, whatever it is I want to know.”

Her fingers twisted in the fabric of the shirt, nervously licking her lips until she let out a long sigh and reached for the tablet. “Right after Thea left I got this text from my mom, apparently she found my old crib. She wants to bring it out here for the baby and I’m pretty sure as an excuse to come see me but…”

Oliver’s brows drew together in confusion, Felicity hadn’t said much about her mother, certainly not about how she’d reacted to the baby but he didn’t understand why a crib was upsetting her. “I don’t...I’m sorry, you never said that you’d told her or what she’d said.”

Felicity gave a high scoffing laugh at that, “Oh, I had to tell her. If I didn’t the gossipy women she works with would have had a field day.”

She drew her legs up and over the side of the bed leaving the tablet open to a picture of a simple white crib that had seen better days as she made her way to the other side of the room.

He gave the picture one more look before following her, grabbing her by the shoulders as she attempted to walk around him. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“My mom is thrilled, Oliver, absolutely thrilled that I’m having your baby. And let me be clear how very very certain she made it that it wasn’t that I was pregnant. No no. It’s that I’m pregnant with your baby. Because catching a rich man has always been at the top of her priority list for me.” she shook her head ruefully, “She’s always been proud of me but...I’ve never heard that particular tone from her before, it was like...like this superseded anything I ever did at school or with my job or any other accomplishment I’ve ever had.”

Oliver didn’t know what to say, she’d never let on that any of this had been going on. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Felicity sighed heavily still trying to avoid looking at him, “My mother is a cocktail waitress at Caesar’s, Oliver. That crib that she’s acting like is some sort of family heirloom was probably second hand when I used it. It’s certainly nothing like the one Thea told me about, the one that ‘ _Queen babies have been sleeping in for generations’_.” her fingers raised to make air quotes in frustration.

“Is that what’s bothering you? The crib Thea mentioned?” she tried to duck out of his hold but he drew her closer, hands rubbing softly over her shoulders. “Felicity...I don’t care where the baby sleeps. As long as they’re safe and you’re happy that’s all that matters.”

She blinked rapidly but his words didn’t seem to sway her, “It’s not that simple, Oliver. My mom is going to be devastated if I tell her no but all I can see when I look at that death trap is how many manufacturer recalls it’s been through and then there’s your mother who seems to think I’m no better than something she’s scraped off the bottom of her shoe and who will be offended if we don’t use your ridiculously fancy crib that’s most likely been carved out of some magical redwood or something and I know this is just the tip of the iceberg. This is my future! I will be forever walking this line between the two and I’ll never win.”

She’d worked herself up to the point that her cheeks were going pink, hands waving in front of her as she spoke. It gutted him to see her so stressed over something that should not be causing her problems.

His hands slid upwards until he could cup her face, stilling her and the frenetic buzz he could almost feel seeping from her. “No you won’t. I’m not going to let this drive you crazy. This is our life. Our baby. Right?” When she nodded slowly he smiled, thumbs calmly stroking along her jaw. “So why don’t we pick out our own crib then? A new start. New tradition.” he crouched a little so he’d be more at eye level with her giving her a smile she couldn’t help but return.

Eyes lighting at the idea he could feel her begin to relax, “Our own crib? And you can promise there won’t be any drama from my mother or yours?”

He scrunched his face at that, “I can’t promise, but I will do whatever I can to keep things from getting out of hand. You don’t need to deal with that from anyone but definitely not from my mother.”

“Our own crib,” she repeated as if she was trying out the idea in her head, “I like it. But if you really want to use yours we can. I’m sure it’s gorgeous.”

“But not actually made from a magical redwood.” he deadpanned earning him a tilt of her head and a narrowing of her eyes.

Oliver dropped a kiss to her lips, not stopping until she’d leaned into him arms loose around his middle. “I want to do this. No more looking backwards. We need to make a future for this one that is theirs alone.” his hand smoothed over her belly as she leaned back beaming at him.

“I can definitely get behind that.”

“Good,” he whispered against her mouth, tongue sneaking out to demand entrance as she clutched his waist and returned the kiss in kind.

She hummed happily, the look on her face one of ease and contentment now instead of stress which is all he ever wanted.

“How’s Thea?” she asked, still standing in the circle of his arms.

He blew out a breath recalling the scene in the hallway, “Having brunch with my mother. Did she say anything to you?”

“Thea? No. In fact she was very obviously avoiding it all by talking about the crib and other baby stuff. You could tell she was hurt though.”

“Yeah, Mom didn’t exactly show her best self last night and Thea got caught in the crossfire.”

Her hands were now the ones providing comfort as they drew small circles against his lower back. “She’ll be okay.”

“I know I just...I can’t shake the idea that there’s something going on. Mom’s trial...she should have been convicted.”

Felicity stilled and pulled back, “What is it? Do you want me to do some digging?”

He shook his head quickly, “No. Not right now. It’s just a feeling.”

“Well I tend to trust your feelings. You’ll let me know if there’s something else, right?”

He gave her a smile of acknowledgement, “Of course.”

“Good, now, do you want to look at those cribs or we could figure out another use for our time.” the wink and sly grin she gave him made him pull her in closer until their hips were flush.

Just as he was gathering the hem of her shirt to draw over her head there was a knock at the door and they both groaned in disappointment.

“Hold that thought, I’ll be right back.” he kissed her quick before making his way to see who was interrupting them.

He wasn’t expecting to see Quentin Lance on the other side with Raisa looking on in silent disapproval.

“I’m sorry, Mister Oliver, he wouldn’t wait downstairs. I told him Miss Felicity was resting but he insisted on seeing her.”

Lance gave Raisa a bemused look before glancing past Oliver to see Felicity walking to his side, “Ms. Smoak is looking well I’m glad to see.”

“It’s fine, Raisa. Thank you.” Oliver said, letting her know she hadn’t done anything wrong.

Felicity slipped a hand around his elbow and all the tension and strain she’d lost from before had been regained, a look down let him see her pinched expression and wan skin.

“Sorry, I really should have taken her statement last night.” Lance said with an apologetic shrug, “My boss chewed my ass for letting her leave but…” he lifted his shoulders once again, soft eyes on Felicity and Oliver felt his own nerves ease a bit. If Lance was going to arrest him or bring him in he would have done it already. His concern for Felicity was obvious and probably going a long way towards his magnanimous attitude.

“Thank you, Detective, I appreciate it.”

He gave her a tight lipped smile and gestured into the room, “You wanna do this here or…”

Felicity nervously tucked a length of hair behind her ear, looking to Oliver quickly as her hand slid down to find his, “Um...here?” and he knew she didn’t want to risk running into his mother in another part of the house.

Oliver stepped to the side, directing Lance to the sitting area, waiting for the man to pass before he looked down at Felicity, “You okay?”

She gave him a small nod then took a deep breath and followed, sinking into one of the arm chairs while Lance sat across from her. Oliver remained standing, close enough to leave one hand on her shoulder in support but still on the defense, not knowing what Lance was going to do.

But instead of addressing Felicity, Lance leveled him with a hard look, “So should we just go ahead and mention the _green_ elephant in the room?”

Felicity jerked forward, sliding to the edge of the chair ready to defend him he had no doubt.

Lance held up a hand waving her down, “No need to get worked up. I might not...always approve of your tactics but I recognize the good you’ve done. Keep up the no dropping bodies thing and we shouldn’t have a problem.”

“But--” Felicity immediately sputtered and all Oliver could see was the Count as he flew out the window.

“I know, I know, the guy had three arrows in him and ended up putting a new sunroof in some poor citizen’s car but that’s why I’m here, to get the full story.”

Felicity’s fingers twisted together in knots in her lap and he wished he could spare her this.

“Now, I know everything was okay when I left you in front of the building. What I need you to do is tell me what happened after that.”

She took a shallow breath and nodded then began telling Lance the same story she’d told Oliver the night before.

When she got to the part where the Count had held the syringe to her neck and threatened her and the the baby it took everything in him not to stalk across the floor and put his fist in the wall. Those same feelings of rage welled up within him as he remembered the sight; twin needles hovering only a few inches from her belly and her desperate cry to save them.

Lance had mostly remained quiet while she’d talked, only interrupting a time or two to clarify certain parts but when she told him what the Count had done, how it was her life or the baby’s or both he went rigid, a dark look Oliver could identify with falling across his face.

“Yeah, well, if I had been there I would have put three slugs into him myself” he all but growled and a knot Oliver hadn’t even known was in his gut unfolded.

Felicity blinked rapidly, letting out a whoosh of air in relief, “So you’re not--I mean, Oliver he saved me, saved _us_. The Count was going to--”

“I know, sweetheart. No charges are going to be filed. Truth be told everyone at headquarters is glad this trash is off the streets for good. And personally I’m just glad you’re safe. The both of you.” he said with a nod to her middle that made her flush, but her spine relaxed and Oliver could feel the way the tension in her frame seemed to vanish.

He tapped his notebook once, then folded it up and tucked it into his pocket before leaning in closer, “However, now that I know that you’re the same guy my previous statement still stands. What the hell are you doing letting her get involved in this?”

Instead of being swamped with guilt like he had the last time Oliver felt a rush of anger fill his chest but it was Felicity who stood, squaring her stance as she stared down Lance. “I appreciate your concern, Detective but need I remind you it was _your_ involvement in this case that led to me being in danger, not Oliver. I’m not engaging in any more fieldwork, which was my decision first I might add. I have no desire to put myself or our baby in harms way but what I choose to do and who I choose to work with is up to me and no one else.”

Lance let out a deep sigh, slowly shaking his head as he stood to face her. “Alright. I’ve lived with enough headstrong women to know when I’m beat.” he said dejectedly, but when he looked at her it was with nothing but kindness and affection. “You take care of yourself. I don’t need any more grey hairs.”

A small laugh left her lips, “I’ll do my best, Detective. And don’t worry, you don’t look a day over…”she trailed off realizing there was probably no good out for her but Lance just chuckled.

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

There was a beat of silence before he turned to Oliver, “I know I don’t need to tell you to keep your eye on her, but I’m going to do it anyways.”

Oliver saw a challenge in his eyes, a test. One that they were both aware that he’d failed before.

“They’re my world and I’ll do anything I have to to keep them safe.”

Lance locked onto him with a hard gaze as if he could somehow seek out any untruths with just his stare. “I do believe that.” he said slowly, another long beat passing. “Alright, I’ll let you rest,” he directed back at Felicity, tone much softer.

She was throwing her arms around him in an instant, obviously taking the man by surprise. He had only just raised his hands to pat her back when she was already stepping away, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. “Thank you, Detective.”

He nodded, uncharacteristically flustered by her act, “I’ll see myself out.”

Oliver waited until the door shut behind him before turning to her, taking her hands in his and tugging her into his embrace, “You okay, you look worn out.”

She just snuggled closer, tucking her head under his chin, “I’m glad that’s over with.” she mumbled into his chest as he held her.

A yawn broke the quiet and before she could protest he began to walk her back towards the bed. “Oliver…” she drew out, but didn’t fight him.

“You need to rest.”

“I’m fine you know. You’re the one that got shot.” she grumbled, however, she still climbed under the sheets and settled against the pillows. “Lay with me?”

With a half hearted sigh he got in next to her, a swell of rightness making it hard to breathe for a second when she made herself comfortable against him.

“We can look at cribs until I fall asleep.” she said, pulling the tablet towards her and opening up the site she’d been on before.

He wrapped himself around her, one hand slipping under her shirt to find her belly like it was magnetized. Felicity tilted her head up for a kiss and began showing him the different cribs she’d been looking at.

It was to her soft voice as she pointed out the different features that he felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier.

Two hours later he woke up to her grinning down at him impishly, propped up on one elbow as she delighted in teasing him about how he’d fallen asleep after five minutes.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for continuing to love this story. This chapter was a little unexpected but a lot of fun. Mama Smoak decided she needed to join the party and drop in on Starling City for a visit. Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think!

A full week after the incident with the Count, Felicity and Oliver walked back through the front doors of Queen Consolidated.

Oliver had wanted to insure that all trace of that night had been erased. The window had been repaired, all evidence of the police investigation put to right and his office refitted with new furniture. There wasn't so much as a sliver of broken glass remaining to remind them of what had happened.

Regardless, he could still feel the coil of tension that rolled up Felicity's spine as they stepped out of the executive elevator and heard the sharp breath she took even though he and Digg flanked her.

Her bruises had healed, the wound in his arm only a twinge when he lifted it, but she'd still woken up shaking in his arms more than once and he knew that going back to the office would be difficult.

Felicity paused before the outer doors to the office, blowing out a long breath before she unconsciously smoothed a hand over her middle and resolutely grabbed the handle in front of her. "Break time's over," she declared, marching forward and leaving him and Digg standing in her wake.

Digg just grinned and shook his head, while Oliver stood for a second longer, blocking out the memories of walking into the darkened space that night and not knowing what he would find.

Deciding to take his cue from her, Oliver adjusted his tie and made his way into his own office, keeping one eye on Felicity all morning as she flit from one task to the other barely bothering to sit down.

He'd finished with the last call of the morning and was about to review an update from the PR head on the latest media coverage and requests when a shrill, piercing shriek cut through the air.

In an instant Oliver was on his feet, sprinting for the door, Digg already up and placed in front of Felicity's desk with a hand on his holster but it wasn't Felicity who had yelled.

A blonde woman in a tight fitting blue dress dropped the handle to her suitcase with a clatter to streak across the floor towards Felicity.

"My baby's having a baby!" she screeched, arms outstretched and it was only Felicity's dumbstruck exclamation of 'Mom!' that had Digg lower his hand and step aside at the last second.

Oliver slowed his approach as the two women met at the corner of the desk, Felicity looking stunned and shocked while the stranger who he could only now assume to be her mother bounced up and down on her stilettos.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, baby girl but you know how hard it is to rearrange my schedule. Luckily some of the other girls owed me a few favors and I decided to just cash them all in at once!" She talked as fast as Felicity, arms wrapping around her tightly as she hugged her. Felicity's hands had just come up to return the embrace when her mother pulled back, smoothing a hand across her daughter's face in a loving gesture.

"Mom...what are you doing here?" Felicity looked nervously from her mother to Oliver, eyes wide behind her glasses. He could see how overwhelmed she was. He knew Felicity would have said something if she had known her mother had been coming for a visit.

"Where else would I be, Felicity? You told me you were fine and I believed you and then I caught a clip on TMZ of what actually happened! You were held hostage and almost killed and since I can't trust you to tell me the truth I had to come see for myself."

"Mom you can't just...show up without telling me, this is my job." her voice was low and tight, and in an instant Oliver was at her side.

"Mrs. Smoak, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said smoothly, one hand going out in offer to her mother, the other wrapping around Felicity's waist effectively drawing her a few more inches away, giving her the space she needed just then.

In a flash sharp blue eyes were zeroed on him with laser focus. "Mr. Queen, wow, I mean...of course Felicity told me about you and the baby and...I just…wow." both her hands wrapped around his, cool and loose as he smiled politely.

"Please, call me Oliver." he insisted.

"Oliver, yes, of course and you must call me Donna. The only one who calls me 'Mrs. Smoak' is my gynecologist and no matter what I say he won't-"

"Mom!"

Felicity's mortified shout would have been amusing if he couldn't feel how on edge she was.

"Mom! You can let go now."

Donna waved a nonplussed hand in front of her face, slowly releasing Oliver with her other hand before turning watery eyes on her daughter. "Oh my gosh, let me just look at you though. My beautiful girl you're even more gorgeous now with this little peanut in there." she placed both hands on Felicity's stomach, "Have you felt her yet? I remember the first time I felt you move, oh baby girl there is nothing like it. I mean, I did think it was gas the first few days and then it sort of hit me. It wasn't. It was this life. This amazing new person was growing inside of me. And look...look at you! You get to experience it too. I'm so happy for you."

Felicity softened as her mother continued to rub circles on her belly, "I haven't felt her yet. I mean him or her. We don't know."

Her mother's head didn't raise as she continued marveling at the sight before her, "It's a girl. I can tell. And don't worry about not being able to feel her yet, she's still tiny, but you will, trust me. Soon it'll be elbows in your ribs and feet on your bladder and you'll love every second of it." Donna popped up with a small shrug, "Well maybe not every second. But it's definitely worth it."

"An avocado." Oliver interjected, causing both women to turn his direction as if they had forgotten he was even there. "The baby...it's the size of an avocado now." he explained at Donna's confused look, "You were right about them always comparing the size to food."

Felicity blinked wetly, but smiled. He was glad he could provide some sort of comfort to her just then, though she seemed to be not quite as off as she had been when her mother had walked in with no notice.

"Well as long as there are no plans to turn my grandchild into guacamole I don't care how she's described." Donna said with a laugh, "Can you imagine, me, a grandmother? And I'm perfectly fine with it."

Felicity didn't seem to know what to say to that and Oliver decided to wisely follow her lead by simply smiling without uttering a word.

"So, Mom, what hotel are you staying at? We still have... _a lot_ of work to do today, but I'm sure Mr. Diggle wouldn't mind taking you over so you can get settled."

Oliver knew she was trying to get her mother out of the office he just wasn't sure why. He also knew they only had one more meeting after lunch, he'd purposely asked for their first day back to be a light one.

Digg shifted imperceptibly on his left at being offered up as Donna's driver causing Felicity to wince and send an apologetic look his direction, "Sorry, Digg. Mom this is Oliver's bodyguard and driver John Diggle. He's also a very good friend."

"Nice to meet you." Digg said with a nod of his head, while Donna Smoak made no effort to hide her appreciative look as she took him in for the first time.

"Mr. Diggle...Felicity, you never told me you worked with such good looking men." she said in a stage whisper that was heard by everyone.

"Mom!"

Digg just chuckled, "I'd be happy to drive you to your hotel."

"Oh, well, not that I wouldn't love that but...I'm not staying at a hotel, baby girl. I just figured I'd stay at your place like I did last time."

Felicity froze, her eyes meeting his as they both undoubtedly ran through the potential mine field that was Donna Smoak and Moira Queen under the same roof.

"Um...well...that's…"

Oliver slid closer, Felicity's hand coming up to rest along his arm, "Felicity's moved in with me, Mrs. Smoak. With the baby coming and the worry with the press attention it just seemed like the right thing to do and now after the events of last week well...you can understand why I don't want to let her out of my sight."

If it was possible for a sigh to have multiple syllables, Donna made it happen. With her hands clutched against her chest she looked up at Oliver adoringly, "Of course. Oh my gosh I completely understand. And didn't I tell you to call me Donna."

Oliver smiled widely, glad to have crossed that particular hurdle, "You did. I'll do better. Donna." he punctuated her name with one of his trademark grins earning him another sigh from her and an elbow in the side from Felicity.

"Stop trying to woo my mother," she growled beneath her breath, turning towards him slightly.

His head dropped down to her ear, "I'm not wooing her. You're the only Smoak woman I want to woo."

She tilted her head to the side with a small grin, "Consider me woo'd, Mr. Queen."

Digg loudly cleared his throat making Felicity jump and turn back to see her mother watching them with a broad smile.

"I'm sorry Mom, if I'd known you were coming I would have booked you somewhere. Just give me a minute and I'll find you something."

"Oh, Felicity, you know how much I hate hotels. I work in one six days a week. The last thing I want to do is stay in one when I'm off work."

"Maybe Mrs. Smoak could stay in Felicity's empty apartment." Digg suggested making Felicity bounce on her toes as she turned to him, pointing excitedly.

"Yes! Yes! You, John Diggle are a genius!"

"Oh well, of course baby, if that's okay with you." Donna replied, but the enthusiasm had left her voice.

"Of course it's okay, Mom." Felicity answered immediately, for once unable to see how disappointed her mother was.

"How long are you planning on staying? I'm sure we can juggle the schedule around some so you and Felicity can have some time together." he pointedly didn't look at Felicity as he waited, knowing she was avoiding spending time with her mother, but knowing she'd regret it if she didn't get to see her while she was in Starling.

"I'm just here for the weekend, but I don't want to be a bother. Felicity is right I should have called."

"No, Mom, it's okay…" she said quickly, worrying her bottom lip guiltily.

"I just wanted to see for myself that you were okay. When this little one is here, you'll understand."

Felicity moved forward, pulling her mother into a hug, "I already do, Mom. I'm sorry."

The two women held each other for a long moment until finally Donna pulled back, laughing lightly as she dabbed under her eyes, "Thank god for waterproof mascara, huh?"

Felicity swiped a hand under her glasses in response, "Ugh, these pregnancy hormones. I swear either I'm crying or I'm pinning Oliver to the nearest flat surface."

All the air seemed to have left his throat as he stared at her, certain she hadn't just said that to her mother. Digg turned away, covering his mouth with the back of his hand while Donna only looked taken aback for a second.

"It's one of the perks, baby girl, enjoy it."

Felicity's eyes shut tight and he could almost hear her counting to herself.

"We only have one more meeting scheduled this afternoon, why don't you two take a long lunch, and we can all have dinner together tonight." he suggested, not knowing the response he'd receive, and wanting to change the subject as soon as possible.

Donna's eyes lit up while they waited for Felicity.

"Are you sure, Oliver. It's only our first day back and there's so much we missed. I've been trying to get caught up all morning, but-"

He placed both hands on her shoulders halting her ramble, "Hey, we're okay. And you're been working straight. Go have lunch with your mom, this will all still be here when you get back."

She hesitated for only a second, but the look she gave him let him know she was well aware of what he was doing. "Okay, as long as you're sure."

Oliver's lips dropped to hers briefly, "I'm sure." he whispered against her, forgetting for a moment that they had an audience.

Felicity turned pink when she remembered, self consciously swiping at her mouth as she moved away from him.

"Well, um, I guess I'm free if you're ready."

She made her way behind the desk to grab her jacket and purse, Oliver glad to see that Digg was already moving to the doors with every intention of going with them.

"I'm starving," Donna said as she sailed by, tucking Felicity's arm through hers as they walked, "You know they don't even give you peanuts anymore when you're on a plane now."

"Have a good lunch." he called after them, trying not to smile as Felicity shot him a somewhat desperate look over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Oliver, I'll have her back before you know it." Donna said as they waited by the elevator.

His eyes settled on Felicity, one hand carefully resting on the swell of her stomach. "I always worry." he muttered under his breath so only he could hear.

When the doors opened Donna's rapid chatter was cut off as Quentin Lance unexpectedly emerged.

"Detective!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Ms. Smoak, glad to see you back to work." he said with a nod, "You feeling better, sweetheart?"

"I am, and Oliver had all the repairs done so...it's almost like it never happened."

She was just trying to make him feel better, but Oliver caught the slight hitch in her voice and by the way Lance's eyes narrowed he did as well.

The detective hummed a reply but before anyone else could speak Donna shifted from one heel to the other, clearing her throat a little too obviously.

"Oh, sorry. Detective, this is my mother Donna Smoak. Mom, Detective Quentin Lance of the SCPD, we uh…" she trailed off, unable to figure out a way to explain how they knew each other.

"Ms. Smoak has helped us with her technical expertise a time or two." Lance said quickly, giving Donna a smile Oliver had never seen on the man's face before.

"I'm sure she has, Detective, my girl's a genius."

"That she is, and I can see where she gets her beauty from as well."

Donna preened, one hand flicking a fall of hair over her shoulder, the other lying lightly on Lance's wrist.

Felicity flicked an almost pained look his way as if she couldn't believe what was happening.

"You're too kind, Detective."

"Well we were just on the way out to lunch. Very important to eat. Especially since I'm eating for two now so we've really gotta go, Mom. Detective, you didn't need me did you? Because I can stay if-"

"No, sweetheart, I need to speak to Oliver for just a minute, you go enjoy your lunch." he said kindly, before turning that same smile back on her mother, "Donna, it was a true pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise...Quentin."

The pause before Lance's name made Oliver's eyebrows lift into his hairline, Felicity still looked slightly shell-shocked as the elevator doors opened with a soft ding.

He gave her a half a shrug as she entered, her mother almost tripping because she had her neck craned around trying to catch one more look at Lance. Digg finished ushering them in, giving him a look as he held the doors, waiting for Oliver to let him know it was okay to leave. This would be the first time they'd been truly separated since the Count and even though he knew she was safe with Digg it set him on edge.

She still looked slightly apprehensive-whether from the separation or the surprise of her mother- as the doors slid shut, taking her from view and he didn't turn to address Lance until he could no longer hear the elevator.

"What can I do for you, Detective?" he asked evenly though a part of him was worried Lance was there to go back on his word and arrest him.

"Just dotting the 'i's' and crossing the 't's'. Captain wants something official from your Applied Sciences department saying how they came up with the cure."

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem." Oliver felt the knot in his gut ease as he led Lance into his office placing a quick call down to the head of Applied Sciences.

"It'll be ready for you to pick up on your way out." Oliver announced, fingers steepled on the top of his desk as Lance nodded his thanks. When the man paused, glancing back towards the long empty elevator Oliver looked at him in question.

"So, that was really Ms. Smoak's mother, huh? She's uh...quite vivacious."

Oliver felt a prickle of discomfort work it's way up his back as he circled around the desk, hoping if he started walking towards the door Lance would follow.

"I've only just met her but...she cares for her daughter."

"Right, of course. I could tell." Quentin ran a hand over his head almost distractedly, "She's not from around here is she?"

"No. Just here for a short visit." his reply was shorter, more restrained because the situation was becoming more and more disconcerting and he was wishing that he hadn't told Felicity to go.

"Well, I hope Ms. Smoak enjoys her time. Thanks for your help, Queen."

Oliver worked through lunch, trying not to look at the clock every few minutes or worse text Felicity incessantly. When she sent him a selfie of her and her mother smiling and a note saying they'd be back at work in half an hour he felt like he could relax some.

He waited as long as possible to head into his two o'clock meeting with finance, not stepping a foot inside the conference room until he got word from Digg that Felicity was back inside the building. Then he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and pushed through the door.

When he emerged an hour later Digg was sitting in a chair near the elevators with a bemused expression.

"How was lunch?" Oliver asked in greeting.

"Your potential future mother in law has quite the appetite." Digg replied acerbically earning him a glare.

"Felicity's fine. I think she's still a little off balance because her mother's here, but they seemed to have a good time."

"Good. I don't know a lot about their relationship but I think it's important to her." his eyes cut towards her desk which he could clearly see was empty. That fear that always bubbled just below the surface began to rise up, every muscle in his body beginning to tense as his senses became sharper.

"Easy, Oliver, her and her mother are in your office. Felicity wanted to put her feet up and I'm supposed to be out here on 'Rochev watch' to make sure there aren't any unnecessary surprises."

Oliver bristled at the idea of Isabel causing any more problems for them and gave Digg a stiff nod. "We're done for the day. I don't know if Felicity will be up for the foundry tonight with her mom in town."

"She hasn't said anything to me, but Mrs. Smoak did mention the dinner you promised no less than five times."

Oliver's head fell back with a low groan, "Right. Dinner." He looked at the hallway again and then back towards Digg, "Wish me luck."

He'd just rounded the corner expecting to see the two women sitting on the couches but instead they were standing, Felicity with her back to the door mostly blocking her mother from view and from the tight set of her shoulders and the way her hands waved as she talked he knew their conversation wasn't an easy one.

Oliver paused with his fingers curled around the handle as Donna's words stopped him.

"I know how hard it was, Felicity! He left me! He left...he left us! And I do not want you to have to go through that. You are too smart and too wonderful and too capable."

"God you just can't make up your mind can you! One second you can't stop gushing over my rich baby daddy and the next you're warning me not to end up like-" Felicity stopped cold, her words echoing around the office as she kept herself from completing the sentence.

"Go ahead, say it…" Donna said bitterly, "Like me."

"No, Mom, that's…"

"It's true though. You know I never saw it coming...with your father...I had no clue. And for  _years_ I felt so stupid. I thought...how could I do this to you. How could I have put you in that position. To miss the signs and not be able to spare you that pain." Donna sniffed loudly, taking a long shaky breath before she continued. "You and him...you were so in sync. You could talk about computers and those journals he'd keep stacked up around the house and you were only seven! Seven and I already felt like I was losing you. And then...he left and all I could see in you was him. You were all I had."

"Mom...Oliver's...he's not like Dad, he's not going to-" but her voice broke and he remembered the night he'd scared her, the night she'd sobbed in his arms because she thought he was going to run and as he clenched his fist at his side and pushed through the door he wondered if those fears would ever truly be gone.

"I'm not going to leave them. You have my word." His heart was pounding in his chest, the conviction of what he said thick in his throat because it was more than a statement, it was a promise, a vow, something unbreakable that he would do his best everyday for the rest of his life proving to her if he had to.

"Oliver-" Felicity breathed out as she spun to see him, both her and her mother's faces pinched and spotted with emotion.

He didn't stop moving until she was in his arms, the pain behind his chest that had begun at the thought she might never be able to fully trust him easing a bit as she melted into him, as if they had been two parts of the same mold that had found their way back together again.

For a moment they were alone, his entire focus was on the woman he held, the one that had stood beside him and had his back when he was certain he didn't deserve it. He'd do anything he had to in order to erase any doubt she might have. His hands came up to cup her face, thumbs gently moving over her cheeks, a frown creasing his forehead when he wiped away the remains of a few tears. "You're my world. You and our baby. I can't do this without you, and more importantly I don't want to."

She blinked rapidly, lashes no more than wet spikes behind her lenses as she looked at him with nothing but love. "Oliver...I know that. I do."

"I'm not sure you do, but I'm going to do everything I can to prove it to you." he answered softly.

A not so quiet sniffle from a few feet away broke them from their bubble, but Oliver didn't let her go as he turned to face her mother, wrapping his arms tighter around Felicity until she gave in and snuggled closer to his side.

"Mrs. Smoak...Donna," he corrected at her swift look of censure that reminded him of Felicity, "I understand your concern for Felicity and while I'm sure I don't know everything about her father I do know enough. My word may not mean anything to you, but it's all I have to give. But if it makes you feel better we went to my lawyers weeks ago to make provisions for Felicity and the baby in the event of my death." he felt Felicity flinch in his hold, gripping him tighter, "They are my sole heirs and will be completely taken care of. Everything I have is hers and as far as I'm concerned that holds for now as well."

Donna was stunned silent, something Oliver was beginning to discover was something of an anomaly, much like her daughter.

When she could speak all she did was make small, sobbing noises before leaping forward to throw her arms around both of them.

Oliver stiffened for a moment, but when he heard Felicity's soft "He's a good man, Mom." he had to swallow hard and tolerated the embrace until Donna moved back wiping her eyes and apologizing.

When she'd calmed some and Felicity had retrieved tissues from her desk she directed that sharp gaze back on Oliver. "I'm sorry, but she's my only child, she's my world too."

"I understand."

"Well, enough with the waterworks already." Donna declared with a too bright smile, "I think I could use a little rest and a chance to get settled before you take us out tonight, Oliver."

He nodded his agreement, recognizing the lifeline she was throwing all of them and grabbing it with both hands, "That sounds like a good idea. I insist on Digg driving you to Felicity's apartment and we'll pick you up at seven?"

"You're so sweet, Oliver." she said before turning to Felicity, "I'll see you soon, baby girl."

Once they were alone he let one hand slowly stroke across her belly, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied tiredly, letting her head sink forward until it met his chest, "I'm sorry you had to overhear that, she just-"

"She was hurt in the past. She's trying to protect you. It's understandable."

"But she doesn't know you, Oliver. She doesn't know us. And this is how it's been my entire life with the mixed messages. She's always been proud of my accomplishments but I also got an equal amount of comments about how pretty my hair looked, or how nice my dress was. I've just always felt like nothing I did was good enough."

"That's not true. She loves you."

"I know that," she mumbled into his tie with a sigh, "Mothers…"

His chest lifted in a stilted huff wisely deciding she didn't need him making a comparison to his own mother and how at least hers hadn't been responsible for destroying half the city.

They stood like that for several minutes, both giving and receiving the comfort and security that was needed.

When she did speak he almost wished she hadn't.

"So, I think my mom has the hots for Detective Lance."

* * *

Four hours later they were pulling up to one of Starling City's finest restaurants while Donna continued to primp into a compact.

"Mom, you look great."

"Felicity you may be used to going to places like this all the time but I'm not." she said with a slightly nervous laugh, snapping the compact shut before stowing it in her purse. "How did you get a reservation so last minute?"

"Well...I called." he answered honestly, knowing Felicity would roll her eyes.

But Donna just nodded in understanding, "Of course, of course."

He'd been a bit apprehensive about dinner but it went well. Donna was more than willing to carry the conversation and it didn't take long for Felicity to relax, though he was sure part of that was because he'd secured them a private room and they'd managed to enter the restaurant without being spotted by the paparazzi.

When the topic turned to stories from Felicity's childhood she protested, "Please, Mom, no!" but her tone lacked conviction and Oliver slid a hand over her knee, squeezing teasingly before asking her mother to continue.

"Well one of my favorite memories is when she used to have to come with me to work sometimes." Donna said with a wistful smile, "I work at Caesar's now, but back then I waitressed at a casino off the strip. My boss was a good guy and on the days where he scheduled me early he'd let me bring Felicity in. She was allowed to sit at the bar on the end near the kitchen and honestly she was always so good and so quiet she probably could have sat there all night and no one would have noticed."

Oliver grinned at the image of a young Felicity, no doubt bent over a book without a notice to what was going on around her.

Then a thought struck him and he sat up straighter, a private smirk only she could see crossing his face. "Wait, I have to ask...could this be where you learned how to count cards?"

Donna screeched in laughter as Felicity buried her head in her hands, mumbling about how he was a traitor.

"So she told you about that did she?" Donna asked gleefully, "Oh, please Felicity, this is my favorite story and I never get to tell it."

Felicity response was to groan as she waved a hand in resigned acceptance and Oliver sat back with a hand laid across her thigh, eagerly waiting to hear more about her past.

"Well like I said she was so good and so quiet no one noticed her. She always brought her homework or her book and she never made any trouble. But my girl...her brain was always working. There was a blackjack table near that side of the bar. I didn't know for months...not until Clyde, my boss, happened to be bartending one day and heard her saying whether to hit or stand under her breath and realized she was guessing what was being thrown on the table next to her. And she was always right."

Felicity groaned in embarrassment and for a second he was worried about what the boss's reaction had been.

"Did you get fired?"

"Oh no, never. I was too good. And Clyde liked Felicity, but he made her sit with her back to the table after that and told her she wasn't allowed to talk to the players."

Oliver remembered how she'd used that particular skill to get her way into an underground mob casino and by the swift look she sent him she was thinking about the same thing.

"Well, you're just full of surprises, aren't you?" he said teasingly, enjoying how two high points of color brightened her face.

"Don't think you can bat those big blue eyes at me and think I'm going to count cards for you, mister. I'm not that easy."

His laugh took him by surprise, it was the lightest he'd remembered feeling in a while, probably since the night the Count had taken her. "I wouldn't dream of it." he whispered with a wink, knowing their exchange was too obvious, but also knowing Donna wouldn't have a clue what they were really talking about.

He sat back as Felicity tried to one up her mother in retaliation, watching the light dance in her eyes, the way her hair swirled as she moved her head and gestured wildly at parts, the two women leaning towards each other with a bond that had been forged through necessity because they were all the other had.

There was a small pang in his chest as he thought of his own relationship with his mother. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd felt that close, that connected to her. Something that went beyond duty and family name. There had just never seemed to be enough time and now it was too late.

His words to Felicity about the crib came back to him. This was their life and their baby. It was their opportunity to make their own path, and he didn't doubt for a second that with her by his side they'd find their way.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so so much for reading! This chapter has a little bit of everything, including a nsfw encounter on a certain CEO's desk. :) Enjoy! And please let me know what you think!

Donna's visit had been both good and draining and by the time she'd left to catch her flight back to Vegas Felicity looked as if she needed another weekend to recover. She'd refused him of course when Oliver had suggested it, citing second trimester energy spikes and insisting they finally get back to their normal lives, which meant QC by day and the foundry by night.

The media push had been dying down, the reporters that lingered more interested in Moira's verdict than in Felicity's new spot under the microscope. However, when they arrived at a meeting with PR a few days later Oliver was surprised by the approval numbers.

Felicity had taken the tablet, scrolling through the report before handing it to him with a quirked brow, her eyes fixed on Jim Douglas as he waited for Oliver to finish. Once he had he looked up with the same confusion.

"These numbers are good." he stated.

"Too good," Felicity added, "Like...double what they were when the first announcement was released. That is a majority. A...a  _high_  majority." she said pointing at the tablet with an accusing finger.

Douglas looked a bit apprehensive, as if he didn't want to be the one to have to explain why. Then with an adjustment of his tie and a heavy swallow he began.

"They are double and I had the numbers run more than once to check for accuracy. That's when I had a second poll conducted and...well there's no good way to say this Ms. Smoak; your kidnapping put you in a good light with the public. Young, pretty, pregnant...and the fact that you returned to work so soon gained you favor, especially with the older demographics which is where we can see the biggest gain. People were worried about you. Horrified and angered by what had happened...they like you."

A rush of anger filled Oliver's own veins at the idea that Felicity's ordeal would be the reason the public suddenly liked her. The gentle touch of her fingers laying across the back of his clenched fist drew him back to the room, looking over to see her almost bemused expression.

He was so shocked by her reaction he could only stare until she let out a small huff of laughter and leaned in, "It's just a bit ironic. Us...trouble...and that equaling higher approval." her thumb stroked over his jaw before it could tense, "We'll be set for life."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." he growled, even though he knew she was trying to find some humor, some balance to everything. But even the idea of her being in danger again made his chest fill with some primal need to hide her, protect her, do whatever it took to keep her safe.

"Good thing I trust you to always be there." she replied, eyes sparkling behind her lenses, tone just the right mix of love and calmness that seemed to instantly lower his pulse.

Oliver reached up to cover her hand with his, turning into her touch, "Always."

Douglas cleared his throat, awkwardly holding the tablet when they finally looked up at him. "Well.. sir, right now it appears as if there's nothing to be concerned about. There's been no effect on the stocks and as you can see the numbers are good. There are still requests for several sit down interviews with the larger networks and of course the print media is already bidding for rights to the first photos of the baby."

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose hating that this was even a part of his life, if he could have his way the press would never bother them again. But that wasn't an option. "I want to know if anything changes and if there's anything suspicious or of concern that crops up, even if it doesn't seem like a big deal. Felicity's security is my first priority. You should coordinate with Mr. Diggle if you need more support."

"Of course, Mr. Queen." Douglas said immediately, "Would you like to make a decision on any of the interview requests right now?"

Oliver turned to Felicity and with one glance he knew the answer, "No, not right now."

Douglas gathered his things and excused himself, leaving Oliver staring out the window as Felicity made her way over to the small kitchenette, returning with two mugs. "I didn't get my one cup this morning." she said with a soft turn of her lips as she placed a steaming cup right next to his hand.

She leaned back against the table, facing him, one foot coming out to poke his shin, "You going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Hmmm?" he hummed, slowly pulling his gaze away to focus on her, "Sorry, I...I hate this side of it. The idea of tabloids already fighting for pictures of the baby makes me want to put on the hood and make sure they never print another magazine again."

Felicity giggled, setting down her mug and sliding down the table a few inches until she was directly in front of him. At the quirk of his brow and the disapproving set of his mouth she lay a comforting hand on his thigh, "I just had this image of you firing arrows into a printing press, and saying ' _You have failed this city'_  in your growly voice."

He turned his head away, but knew she saw the way his lips twitched. In an instant his hands had flashed out catching her by the hips as he drew her down into his lap.

With a sigh she settled against him, her back to his front hands dropping over his where they rested over her middle.

"Is it so wrong of me to want to keep you both away from them?" he asked quietly as he nuzzled the side of her neck breathing in her scent, and feeling the way she sunk into him even further, fingers tracing over his knuckles while he just let himself enjoy the feeling of her belly. "I'd keep you like this is I could. Both of you in my arms, safe where nothing can get to you."

She turned her head into his, sighing, "No, it's not wrong." and it wasn't lost on either of them that they sat in the same conference room in almost the same spot that he'd found her in when the Count had taken her. Tied and shaking to a chair, but looking at him with nothing but trust. Even though it had been almost two weeks since that night sometimes it felt like it had just happened.

They sat there for another few minutes just enjoying the quiet and each other. He thought she might have dozed off it wasn't for the almost constant motion of her fingers moving over his. With a long sigh he could feel in his bones she turned to press a kiss to his lips before slipping to the floor.

"I've got that report from Applied Sciences to look over before you sign off on it." she said as she straightened her skirt and picked up her forgotten coffee mug, "Don't worry, I'll make sure all the techy mumbo-jumbo makes sense."

"What would I do without you?" he quipped and then paused, the remnants of that night like a ghost across the nape of his neck, and then it was gone because she hadn't given what he said a second thought.

A broad smile crossed her face as she headed for the door, "I have faith in you, Oliver, you'd figure something out."

She'd been distracted by the report over lunch, barely acknowledging him and Digg and only eating when one of them prodded her while her entire focus was on the report. She kept muttering under her breath, turning away to tap out various commands on her keyboard or tablet while jotting down formulas and notes that he didn't understand.

Oliver wasn't even sure she knew when they'd left her again and it wasn't until she pushed into his office hours later with the file in one hand and her tablet in the other that she finally looked him in the eye.

"We have a problem." she stated distractedly, eyes flicking back to her tablet as she made her way forward barely looking at where she was going. The files were dumped on his desk as she placed the tablet in front of him not even waiting for him to ask. "The head of Applied Sciences...I don't know why this person was even hired. Every single decision they've made from personnel issues to which projects get green lit have been a disaster and the projects they've been choosing have just been bad."

Oliver followed as she flipped from one screen to another, pointing out why each project would be a failure or why it wasn't being handled correctly. "I swear it's as if this person has never conducted research before. But to be put in charge...it makes no sense."

"Applied Sciences is Isabel's domain, she made all the hiring decisions. I never looked at it any further." he admitted with a long sigh as he slid the tablet from her, going back at a slower pace and looking through the evidence she'd accumulated.

"Well, that explains a lot." she huffed out as she sank against his desk, arms crossed over the top of her belly, "Thank god I knew the person working late the night we needed the cure formulated. If I'd have had to go through this idiot who knows what would have happened." she pulled up short eyes lifted into her hairline, "Sorry. They're working on a pet project and I may have intimated that it was okay to use company equipment. I mean, I might have overstepped a little, but it's a really good idea and if they're successful it could front an entire new division for the department-"

He stopped her with hand on her knee, "Felicity, I trust your judgement." a thought struck him as he quickly flipped through the report one more time, "In fact, I'd like you to do an audit of the department."

Her jaw dropped as she froze, "But...that's not my job."

"Your job is to assist me, right? Well if one of my highest funded departments is being run into the ground and is threatening the government contracts we have then I think getting to the bottom of why that is would be assisting me."

He could almost see the wheels turning in her head, the same way she got when she worked a particularly difficult problem in the foundry. "So...you want me to basically discover why Applied Sciences is being headed up by a guy that apparently couldn't figure out a new way to make sliced bread."

"Exactly."

"And...all this…" she asked with a sweeping hand behind her indicating her office and his. "What happened to needing me to be your Girl Wednesday and not having to go down eighteen floors to talk about how we spend our nights."

A smirk crossed his lips as he planted one hand on either side of her hips and stood, looming over her until she had to lean back and crane her neck up to stare at him, "I know how you spend your nights, and we both know your true talents are being wasted keeping track of my calendar." one hand lifted to cup her jaw before trailing down her neck, a flash of desire warming him when he saw her eyes darken and her throat work in a slow swallow. "You were never happy taking this position."

The excitement couldn't be contained though or the smile that started small and then spread across her face, "Really? You're sure? Because...god, Oliver, today...trying to figure out just the bare minimum of what was wrong with that report...that felt really good."

"You're the smartest person in this building. I'm sure."

There was a high shriek and then her arms were wrapping around his neck as she launched herself at him. His face and throat were peppered with kisses before she made her way to his lips. At first it was a quick peck and then she kissed him again, longer and harder until he'd forgotten how it had begun in the first place.

When she pulled back her face was flush, eyes bright, "How are you going to explain this to Isabel?" she asked as she adjusted her glasses, but he didn't loosen the hold he had on her.

"Just do your investigation and then I'll deal with Isabel. Applied Sciences may have been one of the departments I agreed to allow her to oversee but not if she's doing it incorrectly."

Felicity ran a hand down his lapel and in, tightening the knot of his tie just a bit as she looked up at him through her lashes, "You know, you're getting rather good at this whole CEO thing." her hand wrapped around the length of silk and pulled him a few inches forward to whisper in his ear. "It's a really big turn on."

"Really," the word came out low and affected, and when he felt her foot run up the back of his thigh to tug him closer he slid his hands around the small of her back, stepping even closer between her now spread thighs.

Moving slow and deliberate he waited until he heard her breath catch then leaned in until his lips could move over the shell of her ear, "Reach under the front edge of the desk...I had an upgrade put in when they repaired the office."

Her hand stuttered as it slid down his front, tripping over the edge of his belt before he felt her feeling for the lip of the desk. Wide blue eyes got even bigger when she found the switch, and when he heard the click he grinned with purpose nodding for her to turn around.

"Oh!" he more felt than heard her reaction, and when she twisted back to face him again she had a matching grin on her face. "Privacy glass. Does it use the lithium ions or the niobium? There's been some debate over which is more effective-"

He cut off her words with a bruising kiss, tongue slipping through her lips to find hers, stroking and tangling together and putting it to much better use.

But she apparently wasn't through playing, although when they parted her fingers were already beginning to undo his tie. "You know we can put that on your phone and control it through the wi-fi. Switches under your desk are a little 1960s don't you think?"

"I don't know," he replied throatily, finding the hem of her skirt and sliding it up her thigh, "Having a romantic tryst in my office with my  _secretary_  seems very 1960s."

"Don't you mean,  _temporarily reassigned secretary_?" she emphasised, dragging the length of silk from around his neck and flicking open the first few buttons.

When her teeth nipped the newly exposed skin he gripped her leg harder, leaning his head back to give her more access.

"Anything that keeps me from breaking any HR regulations." he gritted out as she sucked on a spot beneath his jaw.

Warm air flowed over his skin as she broke into a breathy laugh, "I think we've broken about a thousand HR regulations by now. Besides, it says 'Queen' on the side of the building, doesn't it?"

She'd somehow found his belt, deftly working it open with only one hand, her pelvis pushing up into his as if she couldn't get close enough.

"I've wanted to do this all day. I almost did earlier when I was sitting in your lap."

"What stopped you?" he teased.

"If I had known about the damn privacy glass I wouldn't have!"

Then she lifted towards him, sucking his lower lip between her teeth and biting hard enough for it to sting. He didn't waste any more time talking, instead he slipped one hand inside her blouse. It crossed over in the front and tied at the side, leaving him with tantalizing glimpses of her cleavage.

Her breasts had only grown more sensitive, her response to being touched something that he loved because it was so vocal and so unrestrained.

When she threw her head back with a sharp cry the small flame inside him quickly grew into an inferno. Oliver couldn't deny that this was exactly what he had in mind when he had the new glass installed.

He found her nipple, hard and peaked and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, pushing his hips into hers at the same time. She clutched at his shoulders, stilted almost desperate sounds coming from her throat.

"Can't wait," she panted, both hands scrambling for his belt and zipper, "Need you, now."

He took over with his pants as she reached under her skirt to lower her panties, leaving them hooked around one ankle, not bothering to take them off all the way.

Then she had her hands on his waist, pulling him forward. One quick jerk of her hips and he was sliding home.

The air hissed between his teeth when he entered her. She was wetter than he'd ever felt, hot and perfect.

"Oh god, yes! Right there! Right there!" she cried, pulling him closer as she rocked into him harder.

He clutched her hips, trying to find the angle he knew would send her flying but he couldn't seem to go as deep as he had before.

The air was filled with their breathless moans, the slap of skin on skin but when she let out a whine of frustration his thrust slowed.

She looked desperate and close to tears, "I'm right there, but my belly's in the way, and if we were at home it would be okay, but-"

For a second he froze, unsure what to do, the build up low in his spine beginning to abate as he saw how affected she was. Then he was pulling back, taking her by the hips and spinning her around.

Felicity let out a gasp, her palms slapping onto the smooth desk, and then she groaned as he slid into her from behind.

"Yesssssssss." she drew out so long and low he could almost feel the vibration through her ribs. One hand found her breast, resuming his ministrations while the other snuck under her skirt, moving to find her clit.

She raised up on her toes at the first touch, head bowing forward so far it hit the keyboard, making the monitor spring to life, but he was too focused on giving her pleasure to pay any attention to the suddenly bright light in their faces.

"Don't stop." she ordered, pushing back into him, groaning as he alternated between flicking her clit and rolling it like he was her nipple.

Tremors were starting to roll up his spine but he had to make sure she came before he did. Bending his knees he lowered his pelvis a few inches and thrust upwards. One more roll of her clit and her slick channel was squeezing him like a vise as she fell over the edge.

That was all he could withstand, his orgasm raced through him as he jerked against her, the rush of blood to his head temporarily leaving him deaf.

He rested his head against her shoulder blades, supporting her with both hands as she went lax in his arms, both of them trying to get control of their breaths.

"That was...yes. Good call on the whole turning around thing."

He smiled into her skin, feeling her shiver in response as he purposely dragged his stubble over her too sensitive flesh, "It seemed like the best course of action."

"Yes. Definitely." she still sounded a little breathless as she planted her hands on the desk and pushed up, causing him to groan as he was forced to stand. "It would have worked just fine if we'd been laying down but...I guess the belly...what's it going to be like when I'm the size of a beached whale?"

"You're not doubting my creativity are you? Or my need to find a workable solution. Especially when it benefits both of us."

She gave him a look as she turned, tugging her skirt down and putting her shirt back to rights. "I have no doubt you'll come through. But this belly is going to reach maximum capacity at some point. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to wait until after."

In an instant he had her in his arms again, barely having had the time to raise his zipper, "Hey, you're gorgeous and beautiful and sexy as hell. I don't care how big you get." he captured the shell of her ear between his teeth, biting down gently, but knowing how much it always affected her, and when he felt her knees dip he grinned, "And if I can't make you come so hard you're screaming my name, then I will have failed."

She melted against him with a moan, "God, Oliver...you can't say things like that. You make me want to figure out a way to be permanently surrounded in privacy glass so I can have you anytime I want."

"But you can have me anytime you want."

The second moan almost sounded like a whine, "You're not playing fair." she sighed, fingers moving up to now close the buttons she'd undone earlier. "If we both didn't have very important jobs to do…"

He covered her hands with his, squeezing lightly before he reached over to grab his tie, "Good thing we have later, and that bed you wanted so badly."

She bit her lip and sighed, "Yes, the bed...it's a good bed."

She reached for the tie but he tugged it back, wagging a finger her direction, knowing that if she tied it for him they'd never leave his office.

With an exaggerated pout she put his keyboard back in place and gathered her tablet.

"But really, Oliver how do you think Isabel is going to take this?" she asked, looking skeptical.

"I told you, let me worry about her, but honestly I think getting you out from under me, so to speak," he added quickly when she flashed a flirty smile his way, shaking her head as she moved forward to grasp his lapels, "I don't want to be out from under you though." she said low and throaty, and even though his pulse hadn't lowered all the way he could feel his cock stir.

"Behave." he warned.

"After what we just did, you're telling me to behave?" she asked innocently, looking up at him through her lashes before she lifted on her toes to brush his mouth slowly with hers and then step away like she'd done absolutely nothing. He should have known she wasn't going to give up so easily.

Oliver took a moment to fix his jacket, grimacing as he refused to adjust his pants, knowing she'd find it much too amusing. "I think Isabel will quickly take to you being removed as my personal assistant."

A bark of laughter filled the room, "Yes, but she'll think I'm quitting or something."

"Felicity, you are my everything, and the smartest person in this company. You're not going anywhere."

Her eyes softened at his words,"Well, that may be but I'm not sure where 'Oliver's everything' lands on the Org. chart."

He paused before he replied, wondering for a second if this last minute plan wouldn't end up being something he regretted. And then he remembered how excited she'd been, and how much it would mean to her. "If everything goes the way I think it will then there will be an opening as head of Applied Sciences. I think you'd be perfect."


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just going to leave this here and head for the hills. The muse was kind and I let her work. Hope you enjoy!

It didn’t occur to Oliver that there would be a downside in his decision to shift Felicity to auditing the Applied Science department. The downside being that he couldn’t look up at any moment and see her, that she wasn’t  _ with _ him every second of the day, and it shouldn’t have been as disconcerting as it was. But ever since the Count he’d had a lingering fear that he couldn’t seem to shake. The idea that if there was a next time he might not be as lucky. 

 

Once he’d given her the task of looking into the department she decided she needed a place to work out of that was a bit more inconspicuous until her report was finalized. There was an empty suite on the other end of the floor and the next morning she’d had Digg help her move the few things she needed. 

 

And then he didn’t see her again until he tracked her down midday for lunch. 

 

By the second day his nerves were shot, he kept finding excuses to call or text her, and he’d caught himself calling out or hitting the intercom button more than once only remembering when he saw her empty chair that she wasn’t there. 

 

Digg strolled through the outer office door shaking his head in mirth, “You’re a mess, man.” 

 

Oliver just glared in response, sitting back in his chair and spinning it to face the windows. 

 

A long low whistle cut through the air as the other man came forward, perching on the corner of the desk, “Not even gonna deny it.” 

 

That comment he pointedly ignored, but the fingers he couldn’t stop from drumming gave him away. 

 

“She’s fine, you know. In fact she’s barely come up for air since she started working on this.” Before Oliver could interject, his thoughts racing to how she was working too hard, or not taking care of herself Digg continued, “You did the right thing. She needed this.” 

 

“Yeah, that’s what I keep reminding myself.” he responded dejectedly. 

 

His chest expanded with a huff of air, fingers rubbing across his forehead, “It’s just...if she’s out there,” he said pointing towards her empty desk as he slowly rotated back to face Digg, “I know she’s okay. I know they’re okay.” 

 

“I understand. The Count still has you spooked. But she’s right down the hall.” 

 

“For now.” Oliver interjected, looking away.

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“If this audit goes the way I think it will then...I want to give the department to her.”

 

Digg’s response was a single raised eyebrow. Oliver hadn’t shared that bit of news yet with anyone other than Felicity. 

 

“And yes, I’m aware that means she’ll be on an entirely different floor, and running the projects, and busy at all hours.” 

 

“If you’re worried about her safety we can put a plan of action into place.  I can even get her her own detail.” 

 

“You’re her detail.” Oliver said sharply, dropping all pretenses and starring his partner straight in the eye. “You know I don’t need anyone. You’re the only one I trust.” 

 

Digg just nodded, “Alright. But you’ve got to lock this down. If she finds out you don’t want her out of your sight...I don’t see that ending well for you.” 

 

“Thanks for your concern.” he threw back sarcastically, Digg grinning as he rose. 

 

“Hey, just telling it like I see it. That woman doesn’t want or need to be coddled.” 

 

“I don’t want to coddle her. I want to keep her safe.” 

 

The quiet spoke for them until his phone trilled, a new text message from Felicity that said  _ ‘I got it!’  _

 

He held it up for Digg to see, “We’ll be figuring it out sooner rather than later.” 

 

Oliver was pocketing the phone and heading for the door before Digg could reply, but he heard him fall into step behind him. 

 

Halfway down the corridor they saw Felicity heading their direction, Oliver lengthening his stride to meet her. Her eyes were bright, the look on her face a mix of anger and steely resolve. 

 

“You are never going to believe this!” she exclaimed.

 

“How about we talk about this somewhere else,” he suggested as he reached her, hand settling against her lower back, turning her the direction she’d just come. 

 

“Yeah, good idea. I probably shouldn’t be talking about exactly how low and duplicitous one of the co runners of the company is in front of other employees.” she spat in an angered whisper that wasn’t as quiet as she probably intended on it being. 

 

Oliver felt his blood begin to rise, mind swirling with ideas of just what Isabel could be up to. 

 

As soon as the door was shut behind them Felicity stalked to her desk, pushing a few keys before she spun the monitor so they could see. On the screen was the employee photo of the current Applied Sciences department head. 

 

“This is Evan Pittman, his credentials, and I use that term as loosely as possible, state that he graduated top of his class from Stanford and has worked in the industry for years. On paper he looks like a good fit.” A few more clicks and another photo appeared this one of the same man a few years younger. “Evan Pittman is actually Evan Portman. As in The Portman Group. You know, one of our biggest investors. Evan did go to Stanford, but he barely graduated and he’s never actually held a job. He spent the last two years ‘touring Europe’.” she stated with no attempt at hiding her disdain. 

 

“Who is he to Portman?” Oliver asked, already beginning to see where this was all leading. 

 

“He’s Portman’s nephew. Apparently the closest thing he has to a son. And since someone went through the trouble of falsifying documents to get him placed, and since Isabel Rochev was the one to personally hire him I have an idea as to what the bigger picture is.” 

 

“And what’s that?” Digg asked, standing behind Oliver with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

A new screen appeared with The Portman Group at the top, fanning out below were four of Queen Consolidated’s top investors. 

 

“The Portman Group brought in all these investors. It’s not apparent at first, but once I started digging into their financials and the shell corporations all roads led back to Portman.” 

 

Digg shifted, pointing to the screen,“Do you think Rochev was blackmailed into hiring the nephew?” 

 

“Nope. Not one bit.” Felicity bit out, leveling Oliver with a hard stare. “I think she’s lining up her knights. I think she agreed to hire Evan in exchange for leverage. With the investors that Portman has brought in if she chose to challenge you she might be able to show majority control in a forced buyout.”

 

It all made sense. Isabel was doing this for her own gain, nothing else. 

 

“Then why risk the Applied Sciences department.” 

 

Felicity shrugged, “Maybe she didn’t think anyone would notice. Maybe she didn’t think he could be as bad as he was. The employees are actually doing an admirable job of keeping the legitimate projects going. I don’t think the contracts we have right now are in any immediate danger, but another few months with him as the head and that might not be true.” 

 

Oliver scrubbed both hands over his face, blowing out a long frustrated breath. 

 

Felicity patted his arm, smiling, “Don’t worry. She’s not getting away with anything and neither is Portman unless they want to be exposed.”

 

“What are you thinking?” 

 

“Call a meeting with the Board. Isabel has to be there. Then we’ll lay it all out. Portman won’t want the bad publicity and neither will the Board. Isabel will know we’re on to her though which means we’ve got the power now. If you agree to having Evan removed and regain oversight of the department it should be a simple enough concession that will please everyone.” 

 

“You think it’ll be that easy?” He trusted her. But he wasn’t certain Isabel or the Board would be so easy to sway. 

 

“With the amount of evidence I have against them and the guarantee that I can bury her if pushed...yes, I do think it’ll be that easy.” her eyes held a glint in them that he didn’t often see. 

 

With a slow grin he took her face in his hands, “And once again I’m reminded of why I’m so very lucky and grateful you’re on my side.” 

 

“Oh, you should be.” she teased, “You know exactly what I’m capable of, and now Isabel can find that out firsthand.” 

  
  


Oliver’s request for an emergency board meeting to be held later that afternoon had earned him several calls from Isabel all of which he ignored. He trusted Felicity. Her suggestion that Isabel was setting him up to take over his company had sparked something inside of him. It was _ his _ company. His family’s company. And even though six months earlier he hadn’t been that interested in taking on the mantle thrust upon him he was now finding it mattered to him very much that the name Queen remain on the letterhead. 

 

Oliver glanced at his watch and then the door again. Considering this had all been Felicity’s plan he didn’t like that she wasn’t there yet. A burning on the back of his neck let him know Isabel had locked her laser sharp gaze on him, most likely a glare, and he didn’t give her the satisfaction of acknowledging it. 

 

Technically the meeting wasn’t slated to begin for two more minutes and he already had the flashdrive containing all the evidence Felicity had amassed, but he knew she was looking forward to showing Isabel in person exactly how dangerous she was behind a keyboard. 

 

A subtle cough by Digg had Oliver looking up to see Felicity approaching, stride sure and determined. 

 

Digg met her at the door, opening it for her and saying something low that only she could hear. She paused to reply and the next few seconds seemed to suddenly be in slow motion. 

 

A strange expression crossed her face as she hunched forward, one hand and then the other pressing into the side of her belly, the folder she’d been holding falling forgotten to the floor. 

 

Digg caught her by the upper arm, reacting before Oliver could even blink as a wash of terror left him cold and stunned. Then everything snapped back and he moved. 

 

The chair he’d been sitting in flew back with a crash as he exploded from his seat, half vaulting the end of the table not even noticing the members of the board who barely moved out of his way in time. 

 

He was at her side immediately and also far too slowly, one arm wrapping around her waist, a hand covering hers while his mouth felt too dry to speak. 

 

“Felicity!” it came out strangled and foreign sounding, and for half a second memories of seeing her falling to the floor after the Count tried to kill her flashed through his head. 

 

Never would he have expected to hear her laugh. His grip on her tightened as he processed the sound, trying to see her face but her head was still bent. Then she looked up at him with the widest smile he’d ever seen, eyes shining and his heart resumed beating. 

 

Her eyes held his and everything else faded away. Digg, the board room, the meeting, even Isabel. He was certain that for the span of ten heartbeats nothing else existed in the universe but them. 

 

“I felt the baby.” she whispered, smile growing even wider. “Here.” she said quickly, grabbing his hand with both of hers and moving it down, pressing his palm inwards. 

 

“It was just this strange fluttery feeling at first and I ignored it,” her head shook in almost disbelief and he could only stare in shock, still trying to process that nothing horrible had happened. “And then it happened again and then there was a kick or maybe a punch, I’m not sure but it was strong and...oh my god it’s amazing, Oliver, I wish you could--”

 

“You...the baby? It moved?” 

 

She nodded, head turned down to stare at her stomach as if she could will it to happen again. His palm moved under hers, joining in the unconscious parental coercion though he knew it would still be weeks before he’d be able to feel as well. 

 

Felicity jumped again, another small gasp escaping her lips, “Again!” she exclaimed, futily moving his hand but it made a lump form in his throat at her eagerness to share this with him. “The ‘little ninja’ nickname was so accurate. I swear there’s parkour or some sort of training going on in there.” 

 

A low, huffing laugh left his chest as he drew her closer to him, pressing a kiss to her hair. “I can’t wait.” he whispered so only she could hear, threading his fingers through hers while they both took a few breaths and ignored everything else. 

 

When he finally turned he saw that Digg had somehow slipped past them, shutting the glass door to the room before standing in front of it and blocking them as best he could. 

 

He swiveled as Oliver opened the door, muttering a quiet “Thank you”. 

 

Digg just shrugged, “I’m certain Ms. Rochev was plotting ten different ways she could kill me with the objects in this room but it was worth it.” 

 

He wasn’t exaggerating. Isabel’s mouth looked like she’d been sucking on a lemon, arms crossed stiffly over her middle as she glared at them from the other end of the table. 

 

Oliver laid a hand on Felicity’s lower back as she stepped past him, smiling politely at the members of the board. 

 

But when she locked her gaze on Isabel a change overtook her. His hand fell away as he looked on with pride and little bit of awe at the fire that blazed in her eyes. 

 

And by the way the other woman’s face slowly began to turn purple she knew exactly what was coming. 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For everyone that has enjoyed this story from the beginning. Thank you.

Two days after the board meeting where Isabel was forced to watch silently while Felicity systematically dismantled her entire plot and realize who now held the power, Oliver still found the woman he loved occasionally doing a small dance of glee. 

 

“I think the look on her face when she knew she couldn’t say anything without implicating herself was my favorite.” Felicity said almost giddily, smiling at him in the bathroom mirror as they got ready for the day. 

 

He smiled back as he adjusted his tie just waiting because he’d heard this more than once from her and knew there was more to come. 

 

“Or maybe it’s when I read her email saying she’d be spending the next few months dealing with the offices in Asia.” 

 

She padded away towards the closet, and Oliver swore he heard her humming ‘Ding dong, the witch is dead’ as she passed. 

 

Not having Isabel within a dozen time zones of Starling City was a definite win and not one he was going to complain about. She hadn’t said a word about her involvement with Portman, eventually stalking from the room without looking back, and there were zero objections when Oliver put forward Felicity’s resume and the suggestion she be made the new head of the department. 

 

When he poked his head into the closet he found Felicity in the midst of a clothing crisis by the looks of the numerous outfits she’d discarded in a heap behind her. 

 

With a frustrated sigh she bit her bottom lip, pulling a bright yellow dress from the hanger and eyeing it almost suspiciously. “I know it’s my first day as the head of Applied Sciences, but this shouldn’t be so hard.” 

 

He took the dress from her hand and spun her to face him, “You have nothing to worry about, and I doubt many of your new employees will even bother to look up from their work much less care about what you’re wearing. Wear this. Yellow looks good on you.” 

 

She tilted her head to the side but gave him a smile, “Thank you. Care to zip me up?” 

 

Her eyes sparked devilishly, a look he was becoming all too familiar with during this phase of her pregnancy. 

 

Oliver ticked a finger in front of her face, backing up towards the door, “No. The last time you asked me to do that we missed two meetings, and I am not going to be responsible for messing up your first day.” 

 

The pout she gave him made all the blood in his body rush south, “And you’re only working a half day anyways.” 

 

His reminder made her eyes brighten for an entirely different reason. “I can’t wait!” she said while gently stroking her belly, “I hope this one cooperates. If not I am one hundred percent blaming you, mister.” 

 

He stepped forward and joined her, wishing he could experience feeling the baby move. Ever since that day in the hallway she’d stop multiple times a day to shut her eyes with a sweet smile and he knew their son or daughter was making themselves known. 

 

“If not we’ll just go again.” he assured her. 

 

“But I want to know now!” 

 

Oliver chuckled, twining her fingers with his before lifting them to his lips, “Patience.” 

 

A huff of exasperated irony came from her throat, “Coming from you that’s saying something.” 

 

“Just try and enjoy your first day. Everyone is going to love you and if they don’t I’ll fire them.” 

 

Felicity’s eyebrows rose above her glasses, “You are not going to fire  _ my _ employees.” 

 

He matched her look, “They’re your employees now?” 

 

“I am head of the department, any personnel decisions are mine.” 

 

“And you don’t think that as CEO I might just be able to go over you if I’d like?” he countered. 

 

The wicked gleam in her eye was his only warning before she rose up on the balls of her feet to whisper in his ear, “I thought you liked it when you were under me.” 

 

His hands had already found her waist and he was walking her backwards out of the closet and towards the bed when a knock at the door had him sighing in frustration as Felicity giggled behind her hand and ducked under his am to finish getting ready. 

 

“Mr. Diggle has the car ready, sir.” Raisa said when he opened the door. 

 

Oliver nodded once trying not to show his irritation at being interrupted. Felicity had fallen asleep the past few nights in the middle of her prep to take over the department. After her teasing he was now more than ready to make them late again. 

 

“Digg’s downstairs,” he called as he waited, adjusting his cuffs, and then with a wince, his fly. 

 

It was only a few minutes later when a warm hand trailed down his back to slide into the crook of his elbow, “Can I catch a ride in with you?” she asked with a smile. 

 

“We might have room.” he teased in return.

 

The drive in was filled with Felicity’s excited talk, detailing what needed to be overhauled, the projects she was going to scrap, and the ones that needed desperate attention if they had a chance of honoring their contracts. 

 

When they reached the elevator Oliver tried not to let the unease he felt show as she pushed the button for the floor ten below his own. “I’ll be by at one to get you.” he reminded her unnecessarily since they’d already been over it more than once, but she humored him and nodded. 

 

“I’ll do my best to have some idea of what the time is, but--”

 

He just shook his head in mock resignation, “I know how you get.” 

 

Her hand slid into his as the numbers ticked up quicker than he would have liked. “I’ll be fine.” 

 

Then the elevator slowed and the doors slid open. Digg moved to block them so they wouldn’t shut and discretely looked away. 

 

“You’re going to be amazing.” 

 

Felicity gave a shuddery little laugh, “Thanks.” 

 

“Call me if you need anything. And Digg’s going to stay with you.” he hadn’t told her that part yet, but she didn’t argue, just nodded her head as if she had already guessed it would be the only way Oliver would be able to function after what had happened with the Count. 

 

Her lips pressed into his for just a second and then she stepped out into the hallway. “I’ll see you at one.” 

 

All Oliver could do was raise a hand as she turned and strode confidently through the doors to Applied Sciences. Digg caught his eye and nodded. 

 

Then the doors shut and Oliver rode ten more floors in complete silence. 

 

He’d made certain to have an overly full schedule all morning as a way to keep himself occupied. But the tingle of unease that had taken up residence at the base of his neck hadn’t dissipated. He knew she was fine. He knew no one had breached the building. He knew she’d even eaten because he’d made sure to have lunch delivered directly to her new office. Despite all the assurances and precautions he’d taken however, he still felt like he was waiting for it all to be torn away the second his vigilance dropped. 

 

Felicity must have known how he’d be doing, sending him short and funny text messages periodically, but other than a momentary smile he couldn’t shake that feeling. 

 

His new executive assistant was, ironically, someone Isabel would have approved of. Beatrice Matthews had recently moved from Central City to be closer to her first grandchild. She had over twenty five years of experience, left precisely at five, and only bothered him when absolutely necessary. 

 

At ten to one Oliver couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed his jacket, shut off his computer and strode straight for the elevator, barely hearing Mrs. Matthews tell him to have a good day. 

 

To his surprise Felicity was waiting outside the doors when they opened on her floor, coat draped over one arm, with a wide grin on her face. 

 

“You’re late,” Digg admonished, causing Oliver to cast a quick look at his watch before he saw Felicity swatting at Digg’s arm. 

 

“Don’t tease him.” 

 

He was still early he knew, but his excitement at both seeing her again and getting a chance to find out the sex of the baby was something he couldn’t control, and by the way Felicity was fairly bouncing on her feet he knew she felt the same. 

 

“How was your first day?” he asked, brushing her cheek with a kiss as they joined him in the elevator, Digg selecting the button for the lobby. 

 

Felicity’s smile grew wider if that was even possible, “Terrific! It was...amazing. We’re doing some really great things here and the team is so good, despite having to work for that worthless wannabe for the past six months. We should give them bonuses just for sticking it out and not declaring mutiny.” 

 

She kept up a steady stream of talk and he listened with rapt attention, trying to absorb all the Felicity-ness he’d missed out on. One endearing turn of phrase, or hand gesture, or facial expression was all it took to calm him, to chase away the shadows that always seemed to creep back in when he wasn’t looking. 

 

“Sorry,” she said with a wave of her hand as they exited into the lobby and headed for the parking garage, “I got a little carried away. How was your day? You won’t be offended if I tell you that while I missed you very much, I did not miss being your assistant.” 

 

His hand found the small of her back as she made her way down the short flight of stairs, “I’m not offended, but I did miss you. Mrs. Matthews isn’t one for small talk.” 

 

She shot a quick look out the corner of her eye then leaned in close, “Or for encouraging you to use the privacy glass, I hope.” 

 

“Not a chance,” he whispered back, allowing his hand to fall lower and graze the swell of her ass. 

 

She reached back quickly to swat him away, “Behave.” 

 

He just laughed in reply, opening the door to the car for her as Digg made his way to the driver’s seat. 

 

Once they were inside Digg turned to hand Felicity a large bottle of water which she took with a sigh, “Making a pregnant woman drink this much water and not letting her pee should be illegal.” 

 

“Dr. Sanders said it would help see the baby better.” 

 

“I know the reasons why I have to do it, but you drink forty ounces of water when you’ve got a baby squashing your bladder and then we’ll see how comfortable you are with that.” she threw back while glaring over the tipped up bottle she was drinking from. 

 

He raised his hands in a shrug, the glare he was receiving only narrowing as she continued to drink. 

 

By the time they arrived in front of the office building she was down to the last few sips, grimacing as she tilted her head back and finished the bottle. “If I make it up there without having an accident it’ll be a miracle,” she said, shifting uncomfortably and unbuckling her seatbelt in haste. 

 

“She’s going to get you right in. One of the benefits of paying to have all the available appointments for the afternoon means no wait time.” He assured her as he climbed out of the car and held his hand out for her to take. 

 

Felicity shot him another look over the top of her glasses as she slid out, “None of that is helping me and my swimming bladder right now, Oliver.” 

 

Digg coughed conspicuously and gave him a knowing shake of his head. He’d be better off staying quiet. 

 

Once they hit the elevators Felicity couldn’t keep still, he assumed it was from the water but when she looked up at him he could see the pure joy radiating from her face. 

 

“Excited?” 

 

“Aren’t you?” she asked, leaning against his arm for a second before glancing again at the screen that told them which floor they were on as if she could will the elevator to move faster, “I’m tired of saying him/her or it which just feels wrong. And I just want to know!” 

 

He let out a low chuckle, wrapping one arm around her shoulders though it didn’t stop the movement entirely. “I’m definitely excited,” he replied as she grasped his lapel and grinned even wider, “You know one thing we haven’t talked about at all is names.” 

 

That made her go still, “Oh wow, you’re right. How...how have we not talked about that even once?” she said incredulously, as her head swiveled between him and Digg as if either of them had the answer. 

 

He’d only had the realization that morning. Somehow knowing they’d find out what they were having had made everything that much more real. 

 

“This kid needs a name, Oliver. We can’t just call them ‘Little Ninja’ the rest of their life. I mean we could of course and just be one of those weird celebrity couples that can’t name their child anything remotely normal. But if we do that we might as well get a green onesie that says ‘My Daddy’s the Hood’ and parade them in front of the paparazzi, because if ‘Little Ninja’ is not a major giveaway I don’t know what is.” 

 

His hands dropped to her shoulders, effectively ending her ramble just as the doors opened, “We’re here.” 

 

“Oh,” Felicity blinked twice and turned, stepping out into the hallway as he fell into step next to her. 

 

“We’ll figure out a name,” he promised, finding her hand as they headed towards the office.

 

“And this way you’ll cut out fifty percent of the competition,” Digg said helpfully from behind.

 

Felicity nodded, “That’s a very good point.” 

 

They were met at the door by the nurse they’d seen before. 

 

“Good afternoon,” she said pleasantly, ushering them inside and directly to the back where the first exam room door stood open and waiting. 

 

As soon as the basics had been covered and the nurse assured them that Dr. Sanders would be in shortly Felicity began kicking off her shoes. 

 

“This needs to get finished in the next ten minutes or very unpleasant things are going to happen. Things that I’m not certain our relationship is ready for.” 

 

“Felicity, you’ve shocked my heart back into rhythm and sewn up more wounds than I can count, what could we possibly not be ready for?” 

 

She just shot him a look before reaching behind and pulling down the zipper to her dress, “You should watch some birthing videos, Oliver, it makes Lian Yu look like a cakewalk.” 

 

He blanched at the thought, and by the time he had blinked she was wearing the gown and lying on the table, fingers anxiously tapping the side as she waited. 

 

The next thing he knew Dr. Sanders was giving a brisk knock at the door a half second before entering and he’d only just managed to pull the rolling stool up to the table and sit by the time she approached. 

 

“Hello, how are you doing?” she asked, glancing at her chart.

 

“Good. Great. About to pee all over your table, but other than that I’m great.” 

 

“Yeah, it’s crap you have to drink so much water isn’t it?” Dr. Sanders replied, “But the baby is still small and this helps us get a better look.” 

 

As she spoke she pulled the bottle of gel off the warmer and flipped switches on the ultrasound. “You do know we might not see anything. The baby could be turned the wrong way, or moving too much. It’s not a guarantee.”

 

Felicity reached up to grab Oliver’s hand, “We know, but hopefully this little one will finally cooperate.” 

 

“Ok, then. You two ready? For sure?” Dr. Sanders asked, “I can look myself and write it down on a piece of paper. Put it in an envelope if you’d like. Then you can take it to a bakery or a balloon person or someone that paints sheep or god knows what and do your reveal on Instagram, or Snapchat or whatever the hell it is these days.” she didn’t even attempt to control the level of disdain in her voice which made Felicity laugh.

 

“We’d just like to know now, please,” Oliver said somehow with a straight face, but as he looked down to see Felicity struggling he knew she was imagining blue or pink sheep trotting through the lobby of Queen Consolidated. 

 

“Don’t…” he warned to no avail as she burst out laughing.

 

“Sheep! Oliver! We could have sheep!” 

 

“I don’t think we pay security enough to clean up after livestock,” he deadpanned which only made her laugh harder causing Dr. Sanders to hold the ultrasound wand up in amusement as she patiently waited for Felicity to calm down. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she panted, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, “I’m ready, promise.” 

 

Dr. Sanders didn’t say a word, just squirted the gel on her protruding belly and began to move the wand around. 

 

Immediately Oliver could see the baby, the body more formed than it had been the last time. Felicity gasped softly, squeezing his fingers as they watched the small, jerky movements of arms and legs. 

 

“I can feel it now.” she said in awe, eyes widening as the baby stilled and then suddenly kicked out with one leg. Her breath caught at the same time, “That is so your kid.”

 

There was silence for a few more moments as the doctor repositioned the wand getting a different view. And then suddenly with a few taps of the keyboard the image on the screen was frozen. 

 

Oliver shifted closer, trying to make out just exactly what he was seeing on the grainy black and white picture. 

 

“Congratulations, you two, you’re having a girl.” 

 


	32. Chapter 32

“Alber,” Oliver called aloud in a half disinterested voice. 

 

It was three days after they’d found out they were having a girl and taking a half hour or so in the mornings before they got ready for work to try out baby names had quickly become a new habit. So far their efforts had been unsuccessful. 

 

Felicity shook her head in disgust from the other side of the bed before shoving another pillow under her bent legs without even looking up, “That sounds like a character in some post apocalyptic novel.” 

 

“Binx”

 

“Is that a hobbit?”

 

“Caspar. With two a’s” he said with a snort, already moving to the next page of baby names before she could say anything. 

 

“...you can’t be serious.”

 

He paused before he shared the next one because it was the most ridiculous one yet, “Dries.”

 

There was dead silence and then she turned her head to look at him from her side of the bed, “Just...no.”

 

“Elettra”

 

Oliver didn’t wait before continuing to the next suggestion.

 

“Fabiola”

 

“I thought that was a type of pasta.”

 

“Gucci”

 

“We will not be those parents.”

 

“Thea might like it thought,” he replied and swiped the tablet again. “How about Kacper with a ‘k’ and a ‘c’” 

 

“That’s not even possible” she said twisting so she could see the screen, and then scrolled down. 

 

“Mert? Did I read that correctly? Mert? Exactly what did you google, Oliver?” her eyes were wide behind her glasses as she glanced between his face and the admittedly ridiculous list he’d found.

 

“I don’t want her to have the same name as every other kid in her class.” he protested weakly.

 

“Well with a name like Mert I don’t think you have to worry about that.” 

 

“We’re not calling her Mert.” 

 

“I don’t know, it’s kind of starting to grow on me. I say it goes on the maybe list.” 

 

“Felicity…” he drew out with a sigh and dropped the tablet to the bed, “We’re not calling her Mert. But Dries is definitely in contention.” he said with a grin as he slid down to lay on his side, Felicity adjusted herself until her head rested comfortably on his thigh. 

 

“I’ll consider it for a middle name,” she teased in reply, scrolling through what appeared to be endless names that began with ‘C’. “Why is naming a person so difficult?” she said with a groan, rolling to her side so she could see him. “Why did your parents name you Oliver?” 

 

He sighed with a half roll of his eyes, “It was my great grandfather’s name. Mom was big on us having family names, which is why Thea got her middle name from Mom’s maiden.” 

 

“You don’t want to continue the tradition? I’ve noticed you haven’t made one suggestion along those lines.” 

 

“Neither have you,” he countered, smiling when she wrinkled her nose in protest.

 

“No way. Not that I don’t like my name, because I do, but I’ve never been terribly connected to my family like that with my dad and...how he left. I don’t even have his last name.” 

 

Oliver stroked the hair back from her face, a flash of guilt stabbing through him at the memories of ever making her doubt him after what she’d gone through. But one quick smile from her let him know she knew what he was thinking. 

 

“So no ‘Olive’ or ‘Olivia’ then?” Felicity said quickly, ready to move on. 

 

His thumb rubbed over the her middle, “I think this little girl deserves a name that’s all her own.” 

 

Felicity smiled, covering his hand with hers before pushing up on one elbow to meet him for a kiss, “I think that’s a perfect idea.” she said before lying back and looking down at her belly, “You hear that, Mert, you will definitely have a name that’s all your own.” 

 

“We are not naming her Mert!” he exclaimed while Felicity began to laugh. 

 

“I really think it could be the right choice. Mert Fabiola Smoak kind of has a nice ring to it.” 

 

He didn’t mean to flinch, it was involuntary and he relaxed immediately but she noticed and looked at him with wide eyes, “Or Mert Fabiola Queen.” she said quickly, “Or Smoak-Queen? I’m not sure I’m a hyphenate sort of girl but--” Then her eyes went even wider, “I meant for the baby...just the baby. Not me.”

 

He tried not to let himself think about anything beyond what he had right there in the moment. Everyday was a struggle to believe he had any right to Felicity and to the baby. And after almost losing them to the Count the fight he had with himself that they’d be better off far far away from him was worse than it ever had been before. He constantly had to remind himself that just having her there, in his life, in his bed when he woke was enough. 

 

But despite that, hearing her call the baby ‘Smoak’ made that sleeping dragon in his chest roar to life and imagine what could be. They’d avoided the topic of anything more ever since the meeting with the lawyers. Thea had dropped some not so subtle hints here and there, and the internet and press were unrelenting, but it was easy to ignore all that. Having to name the baby however, that changed things. 

 

Even though he shut it down as soon as it began, his thoughts had wandered more than once. To the ring he knew sat in a vault. The one his father had given his mother and that she’d taken off only after she’d gotten together with Walter. Admitting that there was a part of him that wanted to give it to Felicity, to ask for forever was that final step to letting it all go and truly moving forward. Every day with her brought him that much closer, but it scared him as well.

 

They were dangerous thoughts, ones he would have never entertained a few months prior. The threats they faced every day were very very real. And yet somehow he kept wanting more. 

 

“Hey, where’d you go?” Felicity asked softly.

 

She was on her knees beside him, hair tucked behind her ears as she looked at him with concern. He hadn’t even noticed she’d moved. 

 

His first instinct was to cover, to dismiss where his mind had taken him and get back to looking at ridiculous baby names. Felicity would have allowed it, because she trusted him and gave him space when he needed it, and only pushed when it was necessary. But the slight twitch of her mouth as her smile faltered for a second let him know she needed him to be honest with her just then. 

 

“I don’t deserve you,” he began, laying a quick finger over her lips at the protest he knew would come, “but I’m trying to.” 

 

She smiled her agreement, pursing her lips to give his finger a quick kiss. He let his hand fall to cup her cheek, loving how she turned into his touch. 

 

Then with a deep breath he plunged ahead.

 

“I hadn’t thought about it before now, but...I’d like for her to have my name. Both our names if you’re okay with that.” he said, and before she could reply he stepped off the cliff, “I’d like for you to have it too. One day.” 

 

Felicity froze, eyes wider than he’d ever seen them before and he was certain his heart had ceased to beat in his chest. 

 

A quiet, breathy, ‘Oh,” passed her lips and then without blinking she answered. “I’d like that too. All of it. One day.” 

 

He physically felt his heart lurch into motion again, and the smile that broke across his face was uncontrollable. 

 

His other hand found her jaw, thumbs brushing over her cheeks as she matched his grin before he dipped his head to meet her lips. 

 

They kissed long and unhurried, a lightness within him had suddenly appeared and lifted away a weight he hadn’t even known was there. 

 

When she finally pulled back with a contented hum she rested her head under his chin, his arms wrapping around her. “I think I like the idea of taking a page from Moira’s book and using Smoak as her middle name. But don’t tell your mother I said that.” she added quickly. 

 

Oliver’s chest rose in a huff of laughter as he dropped a kiss to her hair, “It’ll be our secret,” he promised. 

 

“So that’s half her name figured out, or I suppose really two thirds. Why can’t the first name be this easy?” she pouted, turning the tablet off with more vigor than was necessary.

 

“Well when we have contenders like Mert and Dries…” he began only to be cut off by Felicity grabbing a pillow to cover his face.

 

“We are not calling her Mert!” she yelled, laughing as he pretended to struggle underneath her. 

 

Oliver let her go a few more seconds before skating his fingers up the sensitive skin along her side, grinning as she immediately began to shriek and twist away from him, the pillow falling forgotten to the floor. 

 

“Oliver stop!” she cried, trying to roll off of him but he followed, still tickling her. “Oliver! You’re going to make me pee myself if you don’t stop!” 

 

Her words and laughter still echoed off the walls when he froze poised above her as a voice he never expected to hear began to speak. 

 

“I apologize for interrupting but you didn’t seem to be able to hear my knock.” 

 

A garbled noise of horror came from Felicity’s throat. She went stock still where she lay on her back sideways across the bed, shirt rucked up just under her breasts, and head tilted back to see his mother standing stiffly in the doorway. 

 

None of them moved, seconds stretching into infinity until finally he jolted, tugging down Felicity’s shirt as he helped her sit up, noticing how she let her hair hang in her face longer than necessary to hide the flush of red he was certain had nothing to do with the position she had just been in. 

 

“Mom, hi, sorry, did you need something?” 

 

Felicity slid off the other side of the bed, intending to head towards the bathroom or the closet or perhaps out the window if the look on her face was any indication. “I’m just going to--” she motioned vaguely in the direction away from Moira, hastily grabbing her glasses from the side table and shoving them crookedly on her face. 

 

“No, please, stay for just a moment.” his mother said in a voice he could tell was her attempting to be pleasant. 

 

Felicity came to a halt, looking from him and then back to Moira as if she wasn’t sure what to do. He made a point to cross the wide expanse of carpet between the bed and doorway, effectively putting himself between the two of them. He had no idea why his mother would want to speak to them both, but considering her less than cordial acceptance of Felicity he wasn’t going to assume anything. 

 

“Sure, Mom,” he replied with forced easiness, crossing his arms as he waited for her to continue. 

 

Moira’s eyes widened just enough when she took in his stance, but there was no guilt when he saw her take in a small centering breath. He knew where his loyalties lied. 

 

“I was hoping you could join me for dinner, tomorrow evening. There are some things I’d like to discuss with you and your sister.” she paused for just a second before raising her gaze, “Felicity, you’re of course welcome to join us.” 

 

Oliver was silent, turning slowly to look at Felicity, his back completely to his mother. She stared back at him, surprised but curious. Without a word he asked if she was okay with the invitation and, in true Felicity fashion, she gave him a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow letting him know they would be going. 

 

“That sounds great, Mom, we’re looking forward to it,” he said as he turned back, just catching the look of irritation that crossed his mother’s face. 

 

“Wonderful. I’ll let Raisa know. It’ll be nice to finally have a family dinner. You know nothing is more important to me than you and your sister, Oliver.” 

 

As always Moira Queen got the last word. He knew since her release from prison he hadn’t spent as much time with her as perhaps he should have, but her attitude towards Felicity wasn’t endearing her to him. 

 

Oliver heard the quiet snick of the bathroom door as Felicity had obviously decided she didn’t need to be present any longer. 

 

His mother stood even straighter, mouth opening to say something he instinctively knew would not be okay. 

 

“Thanks for coming by to invite us,” he said purposely emphasizing the ‘us’, as he approached her, hand coming up to brace against the door frame, his actions clearly showing it was time for her to leave. “We can’t wait.” 

 

Moira took one step back and then another until she was in the hallway, “Of course, Oliver.” she said in a tight voice, “I have meetings all day with Walter, I’m not sure when I’ll return.” 

 

He gave her a nod, “We’ll be at the office and then I thought I’d take Felicity out to look at cribs.” 

 

A multitude of emotions flashed through her eyes, but a door shutting further down the hall made her shutter whatever she’d been about to say. “That sounds lovely, dear.” 

 

Without another word she made her exit, Oliver blew out a long breath, pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve the tension that had been building. 

 

“Ah, I see you have also been on the receiving end of Mom’s ‘invitation’,” Thea said suddenly. 

 

He looked up to see his sister with one shoulder propped against the other side of the door frame, hands still raised in air quotes. 

 

“Yeah, any clue what it’s about?” 

 

“Nope, just that she wanted us there and that it was important.” she said with a sigh, looking at the floor before raising her eyes to his, “Mom wanting to discuss things has never turned out well, Ollie.” 

 

“Hey, I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about,” he said quickly, hand coming up to grasp her shoulder, “Mom’s back home and safe.”

 

“I know, I just...I can’t shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Again.” 

 

He pulled his sister into his arms, one hand stroking over her dark hair, “Focus on the good, Speedy. Right now, everything is good.” 

 

“Who are you and what have you done with my permanently grumpy brother?” she muttered against his chest. 

 

Oliver laughed, hugging her tighter, “He’s decided to focus on the good.” 

 

With a sigh she pushed back, “Thank Felicity for me,” she said, but there was a sparkle in her eyes. 

 

“I will,” he said sincerely as she kissed his cheek. 

 

“Good. Now go get ready for work so you don’t run our family’s business into the ground.” 

 

“Right. That’s the first thing on my to-do list for the day,” he deadpanned.

 

Thea’s eyes widened in surprise shock, “Wow, and he’s got jokes now, too.” 

 

He shook his head in mock irritation, “See ya, Speedy.” 

 

The door to the bathroom was open but the shower was on when he re-entered their bedroom. A quick glance at the clock let him know the interruption from his mother had put them more behind schedule that usual. 

 

Felicity’s form was visible through the fogged glass of the shower, the roundness of her belly now readily noticeable no matter how she stood or what she wore. With a grin he tugged his shirt over his head and quickly stripped off his sleep pants before joining her. 

 

“Is she gone? Did she demand our first born for some sort of ritual or sacrificial ceremony only those of noble and high birth are allowed to attend?” Felicity grumbled without looking at him, head turned upwards towards the spray. 

 

His hands spanned her hips, tugging her back into his chest as he dropped his mouth to the side of her neck, reveling in how he knew she’d jump first and then suck air in through her teeth as he nibbled his way up to her ear. 

 

“She’s gone, no rituals,” he assured her, “Though I may have told her we were going crib shopping after work.” 

 

Felicity paused, neck stretched to the right to allow him greater access, “You did?” 

 

“Mmmhmmm,” he replied, swiping her wet hair over one shoulder so he could drop a line of kisses across the nape of her neck. 

 

“We are?”

 

“We are what?” he asked, distracted by how perfectly her ass fit against him. 

 

“Oliver,” she reprimanded, turning to face him. “We’re going crib shopping after work?” 

 

“Oh. If you want? I know we haven’t talked about it again. We don’t have to if you don’t want to or if you found one online.” 

 

Her lips found his, cutting off his words. The water sluicing down her back made it too easy for his hands to slide wherever they wanted. When he grabbed her ass and squeezed, the approving hiss she gave made him do it again as she sank further into his chest. 

 

Despite the warmth of the water he felt small shivers cross his skin as she placed small kisses and bites from the underside of his chin down over his collarbone and systematically around each point of his Bratva tattoo before pausing over his nipple.

 

“We’re going to be late to work today, aren’t we?” she gasped.

 

“Very. Very. Late.” 

  
  
  



End file.
